Tomorrow
by KandraK
Summary: SECUELA de Cambiar de Príncipe. Misa y L han formado una familia, más pronto que tarde, sus hijos harán de las suyas. Primer objetivo: Descubrir el trabajo de su padre. / LxMisa, obviamente.
1. Engendros

**ANTES DE COMENZAR:**

¡Hola! Bien, las personas que me conocen, sabrán la forma en como hago las cosas, pero no estará de más aclarar algunas situaciones.

-Esta es una **SECUELA** de "Cambiar de Príncipe", por lo que habrá momentos en los que haga relación a dicho fanfic

-Este fanfic **no** se enfocará (tanto) en la relación de L y Misa, para los que no quieran quedarse por esta razón, espero pronto estar comenzando otro de esa pareja

-Este es un capítulo **introductorio**. A partir del siguiente, hay tres opciones: 1) Subir un capítulo con la historia actual, el siguiente siendo flashback (para conocer a L cuidando bebés) y así, sucesivamente; 2) Subir mitad y mitad en el mismo capítulo; 3) Comenzar con la historia desde el inicio (el parto, por así decirlo) y dejar la continuación de la historia de este capítulo para mucho después. POR FAVOR, AYUDENME A DECIDIR

-Las personas que me siguen, saben que acepto **sugerencias**, tanto así, que en un 98% de las veces termino agregando esa sugerencia al fanfic. Ustedes crean la historia junto conmigo

-**Puede** llegar a haber momentos **MUY OoC** y otros muy apegados a la serie.

_**-Death Note no me pertenece**_

_**Tomorrow**_

Con L, las jornadas de trabajo acostumbraban a ser duras y largas. Ese hombre era completamente admirable. Lo había conocido físicamente desde hacía poco menos de 5 años, sabía de su existencia hacía 8 y desde hacía 7, su objetivo principal en la vida se había vuelto convertirse en su sucesor. Se juró trabajar duro sin importar nada más que convertirse en el mejor para el puesto, pero aunque a sus 19 años no lo había logrado todavía, se sentía agradecido de que aquel hombre extraño y de presencia perturbadora, lo llamara para colaborar en alguno que otro caso.

El reloj marcaba las 3:15. Para su mala suerte, ignoraba si había luz de sol o luz de luna. ¿Cuánto tiempo había estado dormido? No lo sabía, porque después de todo, el cansancio que le provocaba trabajar con L era monumentalmente desgastante incluso para él.

Mello intentó abrir los ojos, no queriendo despertar. De su garganta salió un sonido que indicaba su intensión de desperezarse y, aún recostado sobre la cama de la habitación de huéspedes, estiró su cuerpo para producir energía.

Arrastró los pies hacia la puerta de la habitación, aún con ojos entrecerrados. Giró el pomo con suavidad y al abrir la puerta sintió como un globo se rompía en su nariz esparciendo harina y cacao por su cara.

Tensó los hombros y tosió. Se llevó una mano a los ojos para limpiarse, pero la inutilidad de su acto se reflejó en un segundo impacto, esta vez, con un huevo. De nueva cuenta, justo en su nariz.

Gruñó llevándose ambas manos a la cara para arrastrar y limpiar lo más posible su mascarilla. Era la segunda vez esa semana en que era atacado de esa forma. ¡Dos veces! ¡Dos malditas veces!... su respiración se agitó y cuando por fin pudo abrir los ojos, un flash lo cegó.

Las risas se volvieron incontrolables. ¿Eran burlas? ¿¡BURLAS HACIA ÉL!? ¿¡HACIA MIHAEL KHEEL!? … Sin duda alguna, lo eran. ¿Cómo era posible? ¡Estaban insultando su supremacía estratégica con una estrategia mucho más simple e infantil! Y peor aún: ¡su ropa de cuero se había ensuciado! ¡Era completamente inaceptable!

-¡ENGENDROS DEL DEMONIO!- Gritó mostrando los colmillos. Sus ojos se habían recuperado del flash de la cámara digital que seguramente ya albergaba más de 23 fotos suyas en diferentes situaciones, muchas de ellas vergonzosas.

Las dos personas frente a él comenzaron a gritar y correr por los pasillos, huyendo de Mello. Ambos sabían que, después de meterse con su intelecto y su chocolate, meterse con lo que alterara su imagen personal era una de las cosas que más le molestaban.

Pero eso era lo más divertido.

-¡REGRESEN AQUÍ, MOCOSOS MALCRIADOS!

La persecución que resonó por toda la casa cesó una vez que, al dar vuelta a la derecha en una esquina, se encontró con las pupilas ónix de su mentor observándolo fijamente, anteponiendo su encorvado cuerpo al de sus verdugos.

Mello, un tanto temeroso por la intimidación que provocaba su sola presencia, respiró profundo y subió la barbilla, mirándolo con orgullo.

-Me pareció escuchar palabras despectivas hacia mis hijos, ¿estoy en lo cierto?

Mello tragó saliva. Negarlo sería estúpido, pues sus gritos seguramente se habrían escuchado hasta el fin de la calle. En ese momento, miró a las dos diminutas personas asomarse por los costados de las piernas de su padre, sujetando con fuerza sus pantalones de mezclilla.

-¿Te parece poco lo que hicieron? ¿Sabes cuántas veces me han molestado desde que llegué a este lugar hace 2 días?

-Sí, 17

-¡Diles algo a tus engendros, Ryuuzaki!

-Umh –Ryuuzaki se llevó un dedo a la boca y estiró su cuello hacia Mello, olfateándolo- Hueles a pastel de chocolate

-¡Sí! ¡Es un pastel! –exclamó uno de los pequeños con dificultad en sus palabras, secundado por la persona a su lado

-¡Ryuuzaki!...-gruñó el rubio

-Sí, ¿qué pasa?

-¡Regáñalos o algo!

El pelinegro arqueó una ceja. Mello sabía que eso significaba que debía guardar silencio y volver a sus labores en el centro de mando de la casa. Nunca podría enfrentarse a su mirada sin vida, no si Misa o Watari no estaban presentes para aplacar a ambos niños. Al igual que los demás que lo conocían, muchas veces se preguntaba si L era un padre increíblemente consentidor, extremadamente despreocupado o excesivamente confiado en las capacidades de sus hijos.

Los miró de nuevo, esta vez sus rostros albergaban sonrisas intensas de burla y victoria. Entrecerró los ojos, anunciando que se vengaría y giró sobre sus talones para volver al cuarto de mando.

Luego, L se acuclillo frente a sus hijos.

-¿Qué les dije sobre molestar a Mello?

Ambos se quedaron callados, mirada gacha.

Ryuuzaki sonrió para sus adentros al ver las reacciones de sus dos hijos. Cumplirían 5 en unos meses, pero los conocía al a perfección:

Ayumi Lawliet, la mayor por unos minutos, era la mente perversa entre los dos. Una vez que había comenzado a hablar "entendiblemente", había adquirido la costumbre de crear planes chantajistas y uno que otro estratégico con tal de obtener dulces, gomitas o peluches. Sus "planes maestros" habían ocurrido justo dos meses atrás, cuando había convencido a su madre de comprarle una cámara digital; y había timado a un niño mayor que ella para que le comprara 1kg de gomitas de osos, su adicción desde que podía masticar.

Muy al contrario de su hermano, ella adoraba la completa atención de su padre y no tanto así de su madre, principalmente, porque odiaba los vestidos que ella le obligaba a usar día tras día y que le impedían saltar, correr y esconderse con facilidad.

Por otro lado, su hermano era más introvertido y menos salvaje.

Aunque no lo demostrara, Ren Lawliet gozaba tanto de secundar los planes de su "loca" hermana para molestar a Mello y Matt, como de fantasear aventuras donde los protagonistas eran los juguetes que eventualmente recibía de Near ya que, a pesar de ser muy joven aún, su apego a su madre le hacía desear llegar a convertirse en un gran director de cine.

-¿Y bien?- volvió a preguntar el mayor-

Un escalofrío recorrió el pequeño cuerpo del niño al mirar a su padre. El 90% del tiempo le daba miedo debido a sus ojeras tan marcadas y sus pocas expresiones, pero lo amaba tanto como a su madre. El silencio estaba durando más de lo que le gustaba a Elle, pero él no tenía la respuesta que buscaba. Todo era culpa de su "gemela" de largos y lacios cabellos azabaches y fleco hasta la ceja.

Las miradas infantiles de los dos chocaron por unos segundos. Ambos tenían ojos tan grises como su padre, pero con una variante: Ren tenía heterocromía parcial en el ojo derecho, lo que generalmente le servía para lograr igualar la mirada tan penetrante de su hermana.

-¿Qué… no podíamos meternos con sus chocolates a menos que él nos diera uno? -mencionó el niño de piel similar a la de su padre

-… ¿Además?

Ellos se miraron de reojo, sabían la respuesta, pero no la razón: Trabajo, pero ellos no sabían en qué trabajaba su padre. Pasaba la gran mayoría del día y la noche encerrado, solo o con ayudantes ocasionales. Casi no dormía, pero algunas veces paraba sus actividades en ese misterioso cuarto para pasar tiempo con sus hijos y su _esposa_, Misa Amane. ¿Qué era eso tan importante que lo mantenía en vela y fuera de una vida normal como en las caricaturas? ¿por qué ese cuarto tenía mucha seguridad? ¿Por qué ni siquiera podían decirles su apellido a más personas que su madre, su abuelo y él? ¿Por qué todo era tan secreto en esa familia?

Conectando sus pensamientos en su siguiente plan, la niña de piel similar a la de su madre, sonrió dulcemente.

-Que podíamos hacerlo SÓLO cuando no tuvieran trabajo…–

Ryuuzaki asintió y los despeinó a ambos. El pelinegro menor, de actitud vanidosa, se peinó al instante, recuperando su corte a lo "Light Yagami", mientras que su hermana sólo atinó a reír. Después, los dos se quedaron observando a su padre alejarse a paso de mono.

Volvieron a mirarse, susurrando un "¿estás pensando lo mismo que yo?" al mismo tiempo que los hizo entrar en sintonía. No desperdiciarían más el tiempo. Sin duda alguna, descubrirían cuál era el trabajo de su padre.

.-.-.-.

**No se necesita tener cuenta en FanFiction para dejar un review nvn**

Recuerden que esta fue sólo una introducción, las personalidades y características físicas se irán afinando conforme avance la historia. Y sí, ya sé que posiblemente las que me siguieron en CdP no se esperaban que fueran gemelos nvn pero por eso no revelé nada allá, quería sorprenderlas bwaha.

Origen de los nombres:

Ayumi: Elegí el nombre porque es una promesa que hice, dije que cuando yo tendría una hija, la llamaría así, en honor a Ayumi Hamasaki, la cantante japonesa.

Ren: Por Rem, obviamente. Es un nombre que puede usarse para ambos casos, pero tomé el ejemplo del cantante coreano (del grupo Nu'est) con el mismo pseudónimo.


	2. Señor Estados Unidos

_**ANTES DE COMENZAR:**_

_La decisión de poner __**gemelos**__ la tomé por las siguientes razones:_

_\- En los fanfics que he leído sobre el tema, L tiene sólo un bebé con Misa, una NIÑA._

_\- Ya que todos los sucesores de L son hombres, poner a un sólo (nuevo) niño sería un poco cansado; de poner a una sola niña, entraríamos en el primer punto y no habría innovación. Si no hay innovación, las cosas no funcionan, babys~_

_**Notas:**_

-Letras en cursivas en ESTE capítulo, significan un flashback. Esto, debido a que no acostumbro a poner flasbacks en mis historias, ya que los considero feos, pero creo que este fanfic lo vale.

-Contiene OoC

-Algunas de las acciones de los gemelos las basaré en experiencia personal, ya que tengo un hermano de cinco (casi seis) años n.n

-Death Note no me pertenece

.-.-.

**Tomorrow**

"_Esto tarda demasiado", mencionaba una y otra vez el mejor investigador del mundo mordiéndose el pulgar al punto de sacarse sangre. Por momentos, sus deseos de comer azúcar por más angustia que deducción los saciaba con barras de chocolate y galletas rellenas. Ignoraba cuánto tiempo llevaba tocando con los pies la fría superficie de una silla beige que se había vuelto gris con el pasar de los años, mientras sus pulgares inferiores luchaban entre sí con frenesí. _

_-Watari- llamó con aburrimiento ante la mirada de los presentes. Sus desesperación le impedía pensar en si era bueno o malo el hecho de estar rodeado por viejos compañeros del caso Kira y por alguna extraña y estúpida razón, de sus tres sucesores. Pues más que tranquilizarlo, lo frustraban aún más con comentarios sin sentido y preguntas a las cuales no respondía- ¿cuánto más falta? _

_-Bueno, Ryuuzaki-habló el anciano mirando un reloj de bolsillo de color ocre- debería saber que esto no es un asunto rápido. El trabajo de parto lleva horas desde su inicio. _

_-Ha pasado mucho tiempo, la dilatación cervical debe haber terminado. Además, la expulsión de la placenta y las membranas fetales se realiza en una hora cuando máximo y…_

_-Vaya, Ryuuzaki ha estado leyendo del tema- murmuró Matsuda, confundido por las palabras de su antiguo jefe, las cuales pasaban a segundo plano en su mente en ese momento- _

_-No lo pongas más nervioso, Touta- susurró Kanzo __Mogi golpeando el brazo del mencionado con su codo- no debería asombrarte que él se haya informado sobre el proceso_

_-¿No deberías estar diciéndole algo? – preguntaba __Wedy a su compañero estafador, ambos recargados en una pared algo alejados de los policías- Después de todo eres padre experimentado, has pasado por esto dos veces ya_

_-Estará bien. Que lo viva… Já, quién lo diría. El gran L es un manojo de nervios._

_-Se ve patético- desvió la mirada- ¿qué hacemos aquí para empezar? … _

_-Por cierto, ¿no deberías estar con ella?- Inquirió el adolescente rubio- Ya sabes, las cosas esas de agarrar la mano mientras ella puja y lanza maldiciones por que no soporta el dolor que le causa el nacimiento de tu cachorro. ¿Acaso le tuviste miedo? Porque la modelito sí que es bastante agresiva y paranoica…_

_-Es como tú- interrumpió su mejor amigo sentado junto a él con un juego portátil en manos- _

_L guardó silencio. Bastante tenía con todo el "escándalo" que estaban haciendo los presentes como para soportar más comentarios al respecto. Él sabía el lugar que debía ocupar ante los ojos de la sociedad y los médicos, pero había sido la propia modelo quien le había impedido estar con ella en ese momento tan especial para ella. Se sentía completamente inferior ante las miradas del grupo de personas que parecían haberse reunido para reafirmar su nerviosismo, y es que de nada servía mirarlos con sus aterradoras pupilas ónix, si sus piernas no podían estarse quietas y temblaban sin descanso. _

_Minutos interminables pasaron como horas. Sin darse cuenta de por cuánto tiempo había hundido su cara entre sus piernas, un pequeño peso extra lo hizo reaccionar de su ensimismamiento. Subió la cabeza para encontrarse con las miradas de los presentes y con Matsuda a un lado suyo, apoyando una mano sobre su hombro tal como lo había hecho alguna vez en la antigüedad. _

_El policía asintió y lo hizo dirigir la mirada hacia Watari, quien iba al encuentro con la persona por la que habían ido a ese hospital específicamente. Un viejo conocido que sabía la existencia del orfanato y los cuantiosos secretos en él que jamás serían revelados. Dicha persona estaba quitándose el cubrebocas dejando ver su mentón empapado con diminutas gotas de sudor. _

_L, al percatarse de que era la persona que había atendido a su (aun) prometida, no dudó en levantarse de su lugar y caminar hacia su tutor entre susurros. De reojo, no pudo evitar notar que era seguido por los presentes a una distancia poco prudente. _

_-…y, justo, él es el padre –alcanzó a escuchar Ryuuzaki al llegar, mientras Watari lo señalaba con la palma de la mano derecha- _

_-Entiendo. Señor- giró hacia el pelinegro para hacer una reverencia al percatarse de sus rasgos asiáticos- felicidades, son una niña y un niño completamente sanos y fuertes_

_-¡¿SON DOS?! –Gritaron __los demás a sus espaldas- _

_-Son… ¿dos?- En ese momento Ryuuzaki dejó de sentir su humanidad. Sus labios se entre abrieron con lentitud y su acostumbrado ceño fruncido se debilitó suavizando su mirada. La infinidad oscura de sus pupilas se fue dilatando hasta dejar ver el gris de sus iris notándose como algo más que una delgada línea sobre la infinidad oscura. Dejó de respirar por un momento, su vista solo captaba las imágenes movidas por las zarandeadas que los investigadores le propinaban por las felicitaciones a las que no ponía atención. _

_Dirigió la mirada a Watari quien reía con gozo y algo de malicia al ver en la reacción fantasmal de su protegido, un gran rastro de felicidad inconsciente. _

./././.

Las gotas de agua caían agresivamente sobre su firme piel llevándose todo rastro de espuma con olor a coco. Después de un largo día de trabajo, ella gustaba refrescándose con un baño de agua más fría que tibia, justo al caer la noche.

Suspiró de satisfacción y tras cerrar las llaves de agua, enredó una toalla blanca alrededor de su cuerpo y la anudó sobre su pecho. Con una segunda toalla comenzó a secar su cabello con algo de agresividad y salió del cuarto de baño encontrado dentro de su habitación.

Al cruzar el umbral de la puerta, localizó de reojo una figura humana sobre su cama matrimonial y al girar la cabeza, arqueó una ceja con algo de sorpresa.

-¿"Ryu", mi amor? ¿Qué haces aquí?

Ryuuzaki, que hasta ese entonces leía un pequeño libro sentado en la cama en su usual posición, fijó sus ojos en ella. Aunque llevaban varios años casados, pocas veces tenía la oportunidad de verla recién bañada y sobre todo, cubierta únicamente con un par de toallas.

-Te ves bien-mencionó llevándose un dedo a la boca, poniendo usual atención en sus piernas y posteriormente en la cintura aun notoria sobre la gruesa toalla

Misa Amane estaba, sin duda alguna, en el auge de su belleza. A sus 25 años no era ni muy joven ni muy vieja. Su rostro mantenía la elasticidad y suavidad que tenía en sus años de soltera; su cuerpo había adquirido la firmeza de la madurez gracias a los cuidados y el ejercicio realizados tras su parto; su cabello largo y dorado llegaba a la mitad de su espalda; y su fleco cubría las cejas sobre sus grandes y hermosos ojos caoba.

Las expresiones que había en su rostro la gran mayoría del tiempo dejaban poco a la imaginación sobre la razón de su popularidad: eran dulces y tiernas; seductoras y sexys. Tan contradictorias pero sin duda alguna, naturales.

-Oye, ¡no seas pervertido!... –sonrió dirigiéndose a la cama junto a él- ¿no deberías estar trabajando en lo de Estados Unidos…?

\- Ya terminamos. Mello ayudó bastante

-¿En serio?

-Ayumi y Ren le aventaron harina y huevos y lo hicieron enojar. Trabaja mejor en dichas condiciones.

-¿Enojado?

-No, siendo un pastel de chocolate-bromeó sin un rastro de sarcasmo o diversión en su voz

Misa asintió para después llevar la mirada al piso. Ryuuzaki, al darse cuenta, supo lo que significaba. Más del 90% de las veces en que ella realizaba dicha acción, lo hacía por una simple razón: esperaba atención. Dicho motivo había sido razón para unas cuantas peleas en el pasado, pero, aunque al pelinegro no le convencía mucho tener que hacer aquello día con día, sabía que era lo más considerado y la mejor forma de evitarse problemas con su esposa.

-¿Qué tal tu día?

-¿Eh? ¿En serio me preguntas eso?

-Eso dije…

-Bueno- ella sonrió dejando a un lado la toalla con la que secaba su cabello, sentándose frente a Ryuuzaki sin importarle mojar la cama con la humedad del otro pedazo de tela- fue muy cansado. Primero la entrevista en el programa matutino y sus preguntas sobre cómo era mi vida de madre, luego la sesión de fotos y para colmo, los reporteros no dejan de preguntar sobre la nueva tienda. Mañana tengo una entrevista de nuevo, hablaremos de la nueva película, del negocio y… -frenó al darse cuenta de la rapidez de sus palabras. Le había emocionado el hecho de sentirse importante para su esposo que había olvidado que con regularidad, sus pláticas desenfrenadas hartaban a las personas- bueno, fue cansado.

A lo largo de los años, además de volver a sus trabajos de cantante, actriz y modelo, había incursionado en el mundo empresarial, lanzando su propia línea de ropa y accesorios, pagada con la fortuna de su esposo como regalo de bodas, pero la cual había tenido que esperar por el poco tiempo que tenía libre en su nueva vida.

-Ya veo. Debe ser frustrante

-Se aprende a lidiar con eso con el tiempo

Ella le sonrió al ver que él ponía su libro sobre el buró a un lado de la cama de sábanas blancas y recorría su cuerpo hacia el respaldo de ésta. Sin embargo, al recorrer su expresión con la mirada, pudo notar con algo de miedo que el hombre tenía el ceño levemente más fruncido que siempre.

-¿Dormirás conmigo esta noche?

-Así es. ¿Te molesta?

-¡Para nada! ¡Me encanta! –ella se coló entre sus piernas y lo abrazó mojando al instante su camisa blanca. Ryuuzaki quedó estático por un momento, sabía que, aunque a ella le enojara, no podía responder al abrazo por una simple razón…- Esta noche me gustaría…-

-Misa… -interrumpió- ¿sabías que hay arañas y serpientes en tu armario? –mencionó con voz vacía, mirando de reojo a dicho lugar.

Al instante, los gemelos salieron corriendo del armario entre gritos y llantos dejando a una desconcertada Misa con boca semi abierta. No sabía con exactitud cuánto tiempo llevaban ahí encerrados, pero la simple idea de que pudieran llegar a ver algo más que un abrazo con su pareja le daba escalofríos.

-¿Desde hace cuánto lo sabes?-preguntó sentándose sobre sus pantorrillas, sosteniendo la toalla sobre su pecho

-Los escuché aguantar la risa cuando mencioné a Mello

Ella se sonrojó al darse cuenta de la situación que habían pasado, hasta que notó como efectivamente los dos niños ya habían abandonado la habitación. Volvió a colarse entre las piernas del pelinegro e inclinó su cuerpo para plantar un delicado beso sobre sus labios en señal de agradecimiento.

-¡Iugh! – gritaron con repulsión los niños desde la puerta, asomando solamente sus cabezas. Al sentirse descubiertos una vez más, abandonaron por completo la escena de su plan.

-_¡Pff! Que insisten..._

-Oye Ryuuzaki ¿me das uno de tus…?… Wow~ -interrumpió Mello entrando, considerando que si aquellos niños habían salido de la habitación, no habría algo por qué pedir permiso. Al momento, abrió los ojos al ver la escena que protagonizaba su mentor con Misa escurriendo los restos de su ducha. Un leve sonrojo apareció sobre sus mejillas y tragó saliva por la mirada fulminante del investigador - olvídalo, vengo luego. Buenas… noches, buenas noches.

Ryuuzaki observó con algo de diversión la escena y Misa suspiró rendida. Parecía que no podían estar tranquilos en su propia casa.

-Mello es un idiota… -susurraron los dos al unísono-

.

.

.

-Ya no llores- rezaba el niño "abrazando" a su hermana sobre las sabanas, casi acostado sobre ella. No había conseguido destaparla pero escuchaba sus sollozos a través del pedazo de tela en color lila- _andales_, ¿si, Ayu?

-Para ti es _facilísimo_ –mencionó entre ruidos de narices- no era tu plan

El gemelo menor asintió en su mente y se quedó mirando a un punto fijo en el piso sin darse cuenta que el sueño comenzaba a ganarle aún con su cabeza recargada sobre el bulto bajo las sábanas. Ocupar a su hermana como almohada no era para nada cotidiano, pero sí lo era escuchar como lloraba y se escondía cada que un deseo no le era cumplido o que se iba la luz en ese lugar.

Después de unos momentos bostezó con ternura y al compás de la respiración tranquila de su ahora dormida hermana, sus ojos se fueron cerrando poco a poco, dándose a la tarea de soñar. Para Ren, el haber hecho enfurecer a la víctima favorita de su gemela, ser perseguido por toda la casa y culminar con una pequeña y casi invisible llamada de atención por parte de su padre había sido muy cansado. Claro estaba, que no había contado con que el primer intento por descubrir algo sobre su padre sería ese mismo día y que, sobre todo, fallaría _quien sabe porqué_.

A su perspectiva infantil, esconderse en el armario de sus padres, escuchar su conversación y salir del lugar cuando ambos fueran a buscarlos para arroparlos, había sido buena idea. Pero su padre los había descubierto por alguna razón y los había espantado con una mentira. Lo único bueno de ese asunto era, que sí habían logrado averiguar algo con la conversación de la pareja.

Primera pista: Su padre era alguien que se relacionaba con un _señor _llamado Estados Unidos.

Sonrió en su mente recordando aquella valiosa información y sintió entonces un par de brazos que lo tomaron con suavidad, cargándolo hasta dejarlo en su cama al otro lado de la habitación compartida, tapándolo después con las suaves y delgadas sábanas rojas que a él tanto le gustaban. Aún sin abrir los ojos, sintió la frialdad de una mano recorrer su frente con delicadeza para librar su rostro de los mechones de cabello que lo cubrían y luego posarse un par de segundos sobre la cima de su cabeza en señal de afecto.

El niño se llevó un dedo a la boca y adoptó posición fetal para poder descansar mejor, al sentir la luz del cuarto apagarse, entre abrió los ojos pudiendo así observar a su padre alejarse y dejar la puerta abierta para que la luz del pasillo entrara.

**Fin del capítulo II**

.-.-.-.-.-.

**HORA DE LA CONVIVENCIA CON LA AUTORA!:**

_Hola! Bueno. Agradezco infinitamente sus comentarios n_n estos días tuve una valiosa revelación que espero que cambie mi vida para bien. Para festejar, me puse a escribir (porque aparte de todo casi "muero" por enfermedad). _

_Me siento algo… desesperada xD porque la inspiración llegó a mi y me puse a escribir el fanfic de L y Matsuda que les venía comentando (y va quedando bien!), además de que ya pensé en la tercera parte de la serie Lemmon de Misa y L, escribí un par de drabbles de Watar muchas cosas más. Mi imaginación se desató, pero como me gusta hacerlas sufrir (¿), tendrán que esperar por ellos /… _

Respondo comentarios!:

**Nit:** a mi me emociona tu comentario! ya verás que todo eso se aclarará a su tiempo nvn

**Chicarebel:** Por qué no lo haces? Sería interesante ver tu perspectiva n.n!

**Saashi samy: **agradezco mucho tus consejos, veré como agrego esos flashbacks sintiéndome cómoda, al menos por este, sí puse mitad y mitad, creo que se entiende. A mi también me gustaba más Rem, pero lo veo muy femenino xD y quería poner a Ayumi a fuerzas… mmm me llama mucho la atención tu propuesta de poder ver shinigamis o lo de los ojos, en definitivamente sería terrorífico.

**Barbara/Natalia Vizz/ vernica: **gracias por sus comentarios y sugerencias!

**Bel-808:** n.n fue dificil decidirme, al principio iba a ser niña

**DanoninoPeace:** gracias a ti por tus comentarios tan bellos en este y el otro fic

**Neko** **Aisaka:** muchas gracias, me alegro que te gustara n/n

**LxMSF:** del otro fic, si, pense que el anillo era too much xD y lo del fic GB, es que quiero hacer algo largo n.n aun no se que

**Masha Rue:** jaja, pues si, era sorpresa *^*! Y me alegra que te gustara n.n si te parecen feos, tirnes algun nombre falso para Ren?

**Rox:** Casemonos y pongamos monumentos nuestros!/ Aplausos! / y ya verás que pondré a un L bastante… e.e primerizo! Yeeei, y si, veremos a Matt, y a Near~ … y bueno, en si, no me gusta la música japonesa NO SOPORTO LAS VOCES DE LOS JAPONESES, al menos no de los grupos idol, los odio con todo mi corazón, pero el jpop es diferente. Igual no lo oigo, sólo algunas canciones que me mega recomiendan. Yo lo que sí oigo es Kpop (hay de todo!), de hecho, hasta bailo (ahí te invito a alguna presentación que tenga~) Y Nu'est la verdad, a mi no me van, son muy irrelevantes en mi vida, pero puedo recomendarte algunas canciones de kpop. Si quieres mandame un anonimo a mi ask (está en mi perfil), de mientras, unas cuantas.

Sixth sense* (BEG); the chaser (Infinite); Mamma mia* (kara); Quasimodo*/Sherlock- (SHINee); ETERNITY (VIXX); **The grasshopper song/ pray (sunny hill, de mis favoritos) ; 12.30 (la use para un cap en el otro fic)/ Good Luck*/ (Beast); Flower / incredible (Xiah); the ghost of wind (ZE:A), fantastic (Henry).** si quieres reirte un poco: My copycat (Orange Caramel); si quieres oir covers: Hyeya- SHINee (cover de Y si fuera ella), This love- G-Dragon (cover de TL, de Maroon 5)


	3. Batman

Hi! **Antes de comenzar:**

Quiero agradecer sus comentarios y sobre todo hacer una mención a dos personas. Esta semana, ellas publicaron el primer capítulo de dos (uno y uno) **fanfics LxMisa**, diciéndome que yo las había inspirado a publicarlos. En serio, significa mucho para mí que me digan eso. Las autoras en cuestión son:

**DanoninoPeace**, con su fanfic "**¿Vida común y corriente? Eso no existe para mi"** (categoría T); y

**chicarebel**, con "**Te amo pero meda pena decírtelo**" (categoría M)

Denles una oportunidad y hagamos que el fandom no muera.

Notas:

-Escenas cursis LxMisa en este capítulo

-Contiene OoC

-Cada capítulo agregaré un pequeño flashback al principio, estará en cursivas. Creo que así no se perderá el hilo de las dos historias y es estéticamente más cómodo para mí.

-Death Note y sus personajes no me pertenecen

.-.-.-.

**Tomorrow**

_L Lawliet sentía adrenalina. Estaba, más bien, en un estado de expectación bastante grande y para nada bueno, sobre la cama de hospital en la que descansaba Misa Amane, justo a un lado de ella. _

_Alternaba miradas entre Watari y la actriz. El primero, suspirando de felicidad. Sus labios, curveados en una prominente sonrisa, parecían querer gritar "Mazeltov"* a todo volumen. Pero Misa era un caso completamente diferente. Ella se veía totalmente débil. Su rostro era cubierto por una capa de brillo pegajoso provocado por sudor y su humanidad parecía carente de vida, tal como si le hubieran succionado todo rastro de energía. Por momentos luchaba por estar despierta y decir algo, pero al instante caía sobre su almohada y volvía al hipersueño. _

_-Es normal-hablaba Watari con una mano sobre el hombro de su preocupado pupilo- está exhausta por tanto esfuerzo realizado_

_-Sí-_

_Los minutos pasaron en silencio en aquella habitación individual. A fuera, los murmullos no paraban debido a la sorpresa que habían recibido a la par del mejor investigador del mundo. Sin duda alguna era una especie de "novedad" la idea de ver a una persona tan inexpresiva con pareja, comprometido y ahora, con dos bebés qué cuidar; Hecho un manojo de nervios y estando más perdido en sus pensamientos que incluso durante una investigación. _

_Misa había despertado. A pesar de sentirse completamente débil y mareada, aquella vez había recuperado las energías suficientes para poder sonreír y estirar la mano hasta su prometido. _

_-Ryu… _

_-No hagas esfuerzos. Ya hablaremos después, debes descansar_

_Misa sonrió, pero no volvió a dormir. Se limitaba a escuchar charlar al par de hombres en la habitación._

_-Aunque no comprendo las razones que tuvieron para ocultarme el hecho de que fuera un embarazo doble, debo admitir que fue una sorpresa bastante… emocionante-_

_El investigador se llevó un dedo a la boca y subió la mirada al techo recordando momentáneamente cómo se había sentido al recibir las felicitaciones de su médico. Justo en ese momento, la puerta se abrió dejando pasar a éste junto con dos enfermeras. _

_-¿Cómo se encuentra la madre? _

_-Cansada- respondió Ryuuzaki quitándole la palabra de la boca a la rubia. Al girarse, pudo ver que las dos mujeres inglesas llevaban en brazos a los dos bebés. Uno de ellos cubierto con una gran cobija azul, y la otra con una gran cobija rosa. Al instante su expresión cambió. Entreabrió la boca y contrajo sus párpados cuanto le era físicamente posible- Wa… Watari… -llamó señalando a las dos mujeres- Watari, Watari, Watari, Watari…_

_-Puedo verlo, Ryuuzaki- sonrió al ver que el mencionado no podía articular otra palara más que su nombre. _

_Ryuuzaki bajó con torpeza de la cama y al ver que se aproximaban, se posicionó a un lado de Misa, ayudándola a semi-incorporarse. Watari, por su parte, se colocó del otro lado de la rubia y se acomodó el traje en una especie de formalidad para la situación. Las dos mujeres enseñaron a los bebés y posteriormente los colocaron a cada lado de Misa, quien tenía hechas un par de cunas con sus brazos. _

_El pelinegro entonces se asomó a verlos con detenimiento. Sus pieles estaban todavía rojas y arrugadas; pequeños puntos blancos se repartían por sus mejillas; sus cejas apenas y eran notables, sus escasos cabellos se pegaban a su cráneo; y cuerpos "extremadamente" pequeños, respiraban con completa paz. _

_A simple vista, los dos eran idénticos, pero al observar con más detenimiento pudo darse cuenta de que el bebé de manta rosa tenía el cabello un poco más largo y abundante que su gemelo. _

_-Están hermosos- sonrió la rubia- ¿cierto, Ryuuzaki? _

_El mencionado apretó los puños y asintió con un leve sonido de garganta. Al instante, una pequeña ventisca se sintió por el lugar anunciando la llegada del shinigami cíclope, el cual fue ignorado debido a la presencia de personas ajenas a la Death Note. _

_-Felicidades señorita Misa, Joven Ryuuzaki. _

_-Gracias, Watari- volvió a hablar la rubia, percatándose de la expresión de su novio-¿Ryu? ¿no quieres cargar a uno? _

_Ryuuzaki ignoraba toda palabra y acción a su alrededor. Estaba concentrado en aquellos dos niños a los que parecía examinar con la mirada fija y ceja arqueada. Eran más pequeños de lo que pensó que serían los bebés; parecía incluso que sus dedos se romperían en cualquier momento si no se trataban con sumo cuidado. _

_-¿Puedo?- preguntó porfin con voz temblorosa, estirando los brazos hacia ella- _

_-Sí, pero siéntate_

_Él asintió y tras ser ayudado por la enfermera para poder cargar al bebé de cobija rosa, se resignó a sentarse en la cama como una persona "normal", completamente agradecido de tener un lugar de apoyo para evitar caer por el temblor que recorría todo su cuerpo al contacto con su hija. _

_-Watari... -dirigió la mirada al hombre en cuestión, pidiendo algo que ni el mismo sabía que era. _

_¿apoyo moral? ¿un abrazo? ¿palabras motivacionales?, quizás un simple "serás un buen padre, hijo" ... O un "llorar no te hará ver débil, puedes hacerlo", que lo hiciera sentir animado a dejar fluir sus sentimientos- _

_-¿Por qué son tan pequeños? -preguntó la shinigami sabiendo que no tendría respuesta_

_Entonces, L respiró aquel aroma dulce e indescriptible que los recien nacidos tienen y perdiéndose en el regordete rostro de la persona entre sus brazos, sonrió y de la misma forma inconsciente que lo hizo, le besó la frente. _

_-Ryuuzaki está demostrando amor~-bromeó la rubia, siendo ignorada por el pelinegro_

_-Así es, señorita Misa... _

_Lawliet se aferró a la cobija rosa con garras en mano y giró su cabeza hasta dar con la de su futura esposa, recargando su barbilla en la frente de esta y perdiendo sus ojerosos ojos entre sus propios mechones azabache. Misa Amane sintió más pronto que tarde, que una gota salina mojaba su cuero cabelludo._

.

.

**.**

La alarma de su teléfono celular fue incrementando su intensidad conforme tomaba consciencia de habitar ese mundo. Poco a poco, su estado de relajación total iba desapareciendo dejando en su lugar una pesadez poco satisfactoria que le impedía incluso alcanzar el aparato y voltearlo para desactivar el estrepitoso sonido. No quería levantarse. Se sentía, incluso, más cansada que si no hubiera dormido ni míseros diez minutos.

Cansada… quizá no era la palabra exacta para describir su situación. Prefería más "a gusto". Eso era, se sentía completamente a gusto en ese momento como para querer comenzar un día más en su apretada y agotante vida de idol.

Estiró su brazo con suma dificultad y entre abriendo un ojo divisó aquello que ella sabía muy bien: eran las 8:30 am en punto. Hora de despertarse, desayunar, arreglar a sus dos pequeños, mirar un rato la televisión con ellos y después estudiar un poco el guión para sus nuevos proyectos para que, al comenzar el pasado meridiano, partiera directo a sus citas de trabajo y comenzara con aquella rutina que ella había elegido hacía años.

Lanzó un gemido de molestia y tras cancelar la alarma, volvió a dejar su teléfono móvil sobre el gran libreto de pasta negra que había estado estudiando un rato por la noche, mientras su pareja arropaba a sus dos hijos. Volvió a acurrucarse en la cama, acomodando uno de sus antebrazos bajo su cabeza.

-Que molestia- hablaba una voz a sus espaldas, la cual la hizo caer en razón sobre su estado de comodidad

Rue Ryuuzaki se encontraba detrás suyo, acostado con ella bajo las sábanas de tela fresca que se amoldaban a sus cuerpos. Uno de sus largos brazos reclamaba el cuerpo de Misa Amane como parte de su propiedad, indicándole que no la dejaría libre hasta que él se dignara a levantarse y comenzar con su jornada.

Era inusual.

Ella se había acostumbrado a que el 90% de las veces, su esposo no dormía en la cama que en ese momento compartían, pues la pasaba frente a su computadora pudriéndose los ojos con la luz de ésta y la falta de descanso… y eso realmente no le preocupaba. La modelo había comprendido a lo largo de sus pocos años de matrimonio, que ese hombre le daba más de lo que se veía a simple vista.

No sólo había aceptado revelarle su verdadero nombre, le había financiado su propia línea de ropa y había aceptado vivir en el lugar y de la forma que ella había querido, sino que eventualmente había ido pidiendo y aceptando la ayuda de sus discípulos en las investigaciones que realizaba, con tal de terminarlos más rápido y así poder pasar un poco de tiempo con sus dos hijos gemelos.

Además, ella entendía lo que era no tener tiempo y sentir agobio con tantas cosas pendientes por hacer y una familia a la cual cuidar, pues tras su llegada a Japón, poco después de su alumbramiento, las ofertas de trabajo no habían parado de llegar. Desde revistas que querían comprar la exclusiva del nacimiento de sus gemelos, hasta películas cuyos directores no dudaban de la hermosura que había adquirido con su nueva etapa de mujer. Su trabajo se volvía cada vez más demandado y lo único que ella quería al finalizar la jornada, era poder estar un momento con sus pequeños y tirarse a la cama a dormir.

Ambos daban su mejor esfuerzo para que funcionara aquello por lo que habían batallado y sufrido tanto, por eso, ese momento lo veía como uno de los instantes que quería recordar por todo el día, la semana y hasta que volviera a suceder. Sentía su calor mezclarse en una cómoda calidez. Sus cuerpos se acoplaban a la perfección a pesar de las extrañas posiciones de perfil en las que el pelinegro solía dormir.

Extrañas… pero no tan extrañas como el hecho de que él estuviera sin su usual playera de mangas largas, presionando sus propios cuerpos en un abrazo protector y desesperado, como el de un niño a un oso de peluche.

Pensó por un momento intentando recordar su noche. Había hecho bastante calor, tanto que incluso ella había optado por sólo un top y un pequeño short como conjunto para dormir; y su esposo había sido casi obligado por las pequeñas gotas de sudor que comenzaban a salir de su cuerpo, a descansar básicamente en ropa interior. En algo ambos estaban y estarían de acuerdo siempre: detestaban sudar al dormir. No era una sensación cómoda y mucho menos refrescante. Era más bien asquerosa, pegajosa y asfixiante.

Así sin embargo, ambos podían disfrutar de la frescura de las sábanas y el calor de sus cuerpos de una mejor forma.

Misa asintió con un pequeño ruido de garganta e inspiró con ganas de volver a dormir hasta que por su cabeza surcó una mejor idea. Como pudo, se giró hacia el detective y se acomodó entre sus brazos, entrelazando sus piernas y dirigiendo una de sus manos a su cadera a forma de un abrazo.

Ryuuzaki, sin abrir los ojos, coló una de sus manos bajo el top para posarla en su cintura y acercarla más a su cuerpo, aceptando el abrazo que ella le ofrecía, oliendo en el proceso el perfume a coco que desprendía la piel de la rubia. Sentía en ese momento que le había hecho mucha falta la compañía de Misa, después de no compartir la cama en casi un mes y medio.

Había dejado de dormir desde hacía horas, quizás, incluso desde antes que saliera el sol, pero no quería romper el sutil contacto que estaba teniendo con ella mientras respiraba tranquilamente.

En ese momento, la voz de la chica sonó, siendo casi inaudible, pues sus palabras rebotaban en el torso desnudo.

-Déjame secuestrarte mañana- pidió sin pensarlo- salgamos a algún lado. Tú y yo solos…

L abrió los ojos al instante, arqueando una ceja. Aquella proposición lo había tomado por sorpresa. Ella sonrió aun respirando su aroma. A lo largo de los años había aprendido a reconocer todos y cada uno de los olores de productos que el hombre utilizaba para su cuidado personal, desde su crema de afeitar hasta su shampoo. A diferencia de lo que ella pensó al conocerlo, él era lo suficientemente vanidoso como para cuidar algunos aspectos de su físico tan simples como su limpieza personal y ejercitarse de vez en cuando para no perder habilidad y movilidad al pasar el tiempo, pues a sus 30 años, las cosas podían comenzar a complicarse en su salud gracias a sus malos hábitos.

-¿Qué dices, mi amor?

Ryuuzaki al escuchar su pregunta, no pudo evitar estremecerse. Para él tales sobrenombres eran extraños y melosos. El ser el _algo _de Misa, muy en el fondo le gustaba, pero aquellos pensamientos quedarían en la profundidad de su mente.

-Anda-la mano de la rubia comenzó a subir por su espalda y se trasladaba hacia su abdomen, explorando la totalidad de su torso, en círculos

-¿Q-Qué haces, Misa?-

Ella recorría su cuerpo intentando provocarle "cosquillas inocentes", pero dentro de sí, sabía sus otras intenciones. Le encantaba molestarlo y tocar su abdomen. Hacía unos cinco meses, Ryuuzaki había tenido un caso de asesinato donde el responsable había sido un profesor de Tae Kwon Do. Hábilmente L había deducido el lugar del siguiente crimen y había puesto cámaras para obtener pruebas y al ver como lo lograba, se había comenzado a interesar en la disciplina en cuestión, comenzando a buscar videos y aprendiendo de vista tal como había obtenido sus habilidades de capoeira.

Durante algunas tardes cuando simplemente quería despejarse, practicaba en una habitación especial. Aquello que le había otorgado y tonificado un poco de masa muscular en brazos, piernas y abdomen, encantando a la modelo.

-Convencerte- Menciono tranquilamente besando su pecho con suavidad- anda, hace mucho no salimos

-¿Qué no tienes trabajo?

-No-o- rió un poco y se sentó en la cama, rompiendo el contacto que tenían- el director suspenderá unos días la filmación porque tiene que estar en una entrega de premios en Francia. Yo fui invitada pero no iré, no quiero

-Ya veo… no me habías comentado nada

-¿A quién? ¿Al señor "estoy ocupado todo el día y no le pongo atención a mi esposa"?...

Ryuuzaki se incorporó en la cama, sentándose frente a ella. Aquello le sonaba a reclamo aunque Misa había intentado que sonara lo más dulce y bromista posible.

-Eso es mentira

-¡Umh!

-Misa…

-No me hables-jugó- no me pones atención y no quieres que salgamos juntos…

-Misa... sabes que tienes dos hijos, ¿verdad?

-¿Cómo no saberlo?

-… entonces salgamos todos. Los niños, Watari, tú y yo

-¡Sí, sí, sí! –Aplaudió con una gran sonrisa en el rostro- esa es una mejor idea. ¡Gracias, Elle! –Ella lo abrazó por el cuello, sorprendiéndolo- Podrías invitar a tus sirvientes también

-No son mis sirvientes, Misa, son los candidatos a la sucesión de…

-Ya, ya. ¿Por qué no los invitas?, así Ayu y Ren se divertirán más

-Uh… de acuerdo. ¿A dónde quieres ir?

-Umh…

.

.

.

_-¿Deveras, _Ren?- preguntó la niña brincando en su cama. Habían despertado hacía una hora, cuanso el reloj marcaba las 8, pero su madre no había pasado a ayudarlos a vestirse, por lo que habían aprovechado para hablar del día anterior

-Sí, ¿no los escuchaste? -respondió jugando con un par de dinosaurios de juguete, recostado boca abajo en la cama, con los brazos colgando hacia el piso- mamá dijo algo como "estar trabajando en lo de Estados Unidos", ese señor debe estar relacionado con mi papá

-No se... ¡ah! Pero si fuera cierto, significa que el trabajo de papá es muy importante porque he visto que el representante se ese señor sale en _la tele_ y hasta le ponen seguridad y siempre está bien vestido.

-Es el de las peliculas de espias y de extraterrestres, yo tambien lo he visto-

El niño que ya se había aburrido de sus dinosaurios, se levantó y se dirigió a un mueble ubicado al otro lado de la habitación. De él extrajo un cepillo para cabello y comenzó a peinarse insistentemente para deshacer los nudos y formas extrañas que adquiría con su movida forma de dormir. Ren odiaba estar despeinado, se sentía incómodo e inseguro. Su madre nunca lucía mal, ella estaba siempre impecable y eso él quería lograrlo tambien.

Nadie que lo conociera podía negar que su vanidad estaba relacionada con sentirse aceptado por la madre a la que casi no veía, pues sentía mucho mas apego hacia y por ella, que por su padre.

-¡YA SÉ!- gritó dejando el cepillo en su lugar y volviéndose a su hermana- ¿Te acuerdas del superhéroe de ayer en la televisión?

-El superhéroe de la capa

-Sí, él se relacionaba con Estados Unidos y también tenía un cuarto especial. También era millonario y tenía una identidad secreta, así como nosotros, que tú eres Alexa y yo soy Ra...Ra...

-Ryan, Ren

-Esa cosa. Además recuerda que nuestro apellido no puede saberlo nadie. Papá y el abuelo tampoco lo utilizan

-Oye, _sícierto_... -pensó un momento dejándose caer en de rodillas- ¿papá es un superhéroe entonces?... Pero si siempre está aquí en la casa...

-Pues eso hay que investigarlo

-A ver, Ren, ¿qué diferencias hay entre el superheroe y un hombre normal?

-Pues es guapo y con dinero-comenzó el niño

-Como mi papá

-Tiene a un sirviente que siempre está con él

-Mello...

-Tiene un lugar secreto

-El cuarto prohibido

-Una identidad secreta

-Sí la tiene

-Sale con mujeres bonitas

-Mi mamá...

-sabe dar golpes

-mmm da patadas...

-Conoce al Señor Estados Unidos

-Sí...

-Habla muy serio...

Los niños fueron disminuyendo la rapidez de sus palabras al darse cuenta de ellas. La niña miró a su hermano con evidente expresión de sorpresa y los dos llegaron a la misma conclusión tras la comparación...

-¡NUESTRO PAPÁ ES BATMAN!

.-.-.-.-.

Convivencia Time!:

¿a dónde irán nuestros personajes?... ¿ryuuzaki será Batman? ¿Watari, Matt y Near parecerán por fin? ...

De nuevo hay errores, estoy escribiendo y editando celular. También lamento si algo fue mega cursi, no evité serlo xD me puse a recordar la primera vi a hermano KandraK y me mega emocioné.

Que tengan un excelente fin de semana!

**Carito** **Uchiha:** de hecho, sería mega difícil engañarlo. Imaginate cuando tengan novio/a: L- a donde fuiste? Hijo- a comprar desodorantes / *L lo ve fijamente y deduce que estuvo con una chica* AHÁ! … Near y Matt saldrán, oh shi, sólo que Mellow fue buena víctima! Y sí, Ayumi es igual a su padre xD *abrazos mil*

**LxMSF:** jaja, no, no la heredaron, serán inteligentes, sí que sí, pero vamos, tienen 4 años apenas nvn y no! Soichiro no tenia nada que hacer ahí…

**Neko** **Aisaka: **jaja sí, ya no pudieron disfrutar e.e L es un padre muy lindo uvu

**Nicoleale510:** Gusto en conocerte!. Agradezco mucho tu comentario, realmente me hizo muy feliz saber que soy de tus favoritas! Omg, en serio gracias! Me esforzaré por mejorar n-n

**Rox:** jaja cada review cuenta!.. jajaj morí con tu pregunta del Sr EU. 7n79 ese hombre no tiene derecho de distraerlo!... lo del armario lo inventé yo. Realmente no recuerdo mucho de como era vivir con mis padres, pero sí recuerdo que me metía en el ropero algunas veces y ahora, sobre SHINee, eran de mis favs, pero despues de Sherlock, ya no me gustaron. Sobre BIGBANG, obvio los conozco, fue mi grupo favorito alguna vez pero desde el 2011 como que ya no… creo que ese año fue el últimoque me gustó. Como solistas son buenísimos, sobre todo Taeyang y vamos, que el GDTOP es fenomenal, no hay pierde con ese par, neta… no! En Tepito nooo hay muchas cosas y nadie lo vería u.u… ooooo también estás invitada a mis ensayos 7u7 *toda acosadora yo* son en Bellas artes, bueno, por ahí.

**Lawliet girl 31: **En serio el único? Vaya! En serio eso significa muchisisisimo para mi… me siento exclusiva nvn y veo que a muchos les gusto mi Misa, de hecho, la considero como una extensión de mi misma, y L… L si es una joda! Jaj y te espero por mis otros fanfics nvn

**Bel-808:** uvu yo también rio con esa parte

**Masha** **Rue:** yo odio a los gringos -.- a algunos, pues, pero… sonaba KUL, Sr estados unidos xD … mis primos son mellizos, la verdad me la pasaba genial con ellos, nunca se despegan, son mejores amigos… pero vamos! Que quería que fueran iguales! *-* y ya veré que nombre les pongo… creo que ya los tengo x3l


	4. Ren

Hola! Lamento mi ausencia durante tantos días, tuve muchas cosas en la escuela, en la cabeza y, por si fuera poco, una falta de inspiración tremenda. Además me mega desmotive porque el L del fanfic de DanoninoPeace es perfecto y hermoso (pfff soy su fLan)... ;-; y yo no lo logro! ... Sin embargo, una lectora (Nicoleale510) me agregó a Facebook y debo confesar que la plática que tuvimos me motivó, así que **HE PUBLICADO YA el primer capítulo de la tercera parte de la serie de Lemmons LxMisa que tengo**, bajo el nombre** In Fraganti,** aparte, he comenzado con la edición de "A quien corresponda", pues hay varios asuntos que no me gustaban, así que…

Sin más, nos leemos al final.

-Death Note no me pertenece, desgraciadamente.

.-.-.

**Tomorrow**

_En esos meses del año, el gris era el color predominante en el cielo inglés. Los habitantes, acostumbrados al mal tiempo, generalmente no tenían oportunidad de quejarse antes de que una nueva llovizna callera sobre ellos. Aquella noche no era la excepción. Desde la ventana de aquella habitación de hotel donde se encontraban, se podía observar como la historia y elegancia de Londres se veía sumergida bajo el llanto del cielo. _

_A pesar de la hora, los ojos de las personas presentes se fijaban solamente en un punto específico de la suite: la cama King Size donde estaban la nueva madre y con sus dos pequeños. Eso, por supuesto, comenzaba a irritar a L, quien no sólo estaba harto de la compañía de los pocos que restaban, sino que estaba cansándose de que los observaran como si fueran el resultado de un experimento. _

_Él seguía sin entender qué motivaba a sus 3 sucesores a estar ahí en ese momento. De Matt era creíble pues en pocos meses había entablado una especie de amistad con Misa Amane, pero Mello había tenido siempre una actitud negativa hacia la relación amorosa entre su mentor y la actriz. _

_Por su parte, Near no se había involucrado más allá de una sola vez en la que se había comenzado a aburrir de ver la inmadurez que Ryuuzaki demostraba cuando se trataba de sentimientos. No le importaban ese tipo de cosas, por supuesto, pero después de todo, coincidía con Mello en que de seguir de esa forma, ser L sería una aspiración vacía. _

_-¿Estas cosas son tus engendros? No sé qué les ven de especial… son horribles- comenzó a hablar Mello, quien estaba recargado en el buró a un lado de la cama, con brazos cruzados. Durante su estancia en el orfanato veía a niños mucho más pequeños que él, pero no recordaba que alguna vez en su vida hubiera tenido la oportunidad de ver a un bebé en persona _

_-Cierra la boca, Mells, los despertarás- susurró su mejor amigo a un lado de ellos. Los había estado observado durante unos minutos, buscando prematuramente parecidos entre ellos y el "gran" L - _

_-¿A los clones o a la molesta chica? _

_-A los tres… creo que suficiente estrés tuvieron ya huyendo de los periodistas que se presentaron en el hospital, como para que ahora tengan que ser despertados por tu irritante voz _

_Matt llevó un dedo frente a su boca pidiendo silencio y Near aprovechó su pelea para dirigirse a aquella cama a echar un vistazo rápido guiado por un poco de curiosidad de quien recién ha dejado de ser un niño. Al verlos, no pudo evitar levantar una ceja y enrollar uno de sus rizos. No podía adelantar el cómo sería su actitud pero esperaba, muy dentro de sí, que no se parecieran a ninguno de sus padres. _

_El albino subió una ceja al fijar su mirada en el menor de los hermanos y sin aviso alguno dejó sobre él uno de pequeña figura de peluche rojo de 5 cm con la que jugaba momentos atrás. "Se parecen", cruzó por su mente al ver el tono aún rojizo de la piel del niño. _

_Mello lo observó curioso, torciendo la boca y antes de que pudiera decir algo, Watari habló._

_-Mello, Matt, Near. Ya casi es la 1 am, creo que lo más prudente sería ir a dormir. _

_-Cierto- apoyó Matt con una sonrisa llena de picardía- además hay que darle privacidad a la pareja~_

_-Jmh, ¿a mí que me dices?-rezongó el rubio ya caminando hacia la puerta- Yo ni quería venir a Londres en primer lugar… _

_Watari lanzó un pequeño suspiro al ver a los tres menores salir de la habitación principal y luego observó a su pupilo. L había pegado un sillón individual a la cama y desde ahí observaba la imperturbable escena mientras comía una enorme barra de chocolate con leche. Él buscaba algo en el panorama, no sabía con exactitud qué. Quizás incluso sólo intentaba procesar que aquello era realidad. _

_-¿Necesita algo más, joven Ryuuzaki? _

_Pero él no respondió. Recargó la barra de chocolate en sus labios, pensando. Su posición y expresión eran similares a las de un niño regañado y Watari sabía que el que se dejara ver así sólo significaba que algo le preocupaba. El anciano torció la boca, interpretando su silencio. _

_-Estás nervioso, ¿no es así?- El pelinegro volvió la mirada hacia él. En su "lenguaje" aquello era un sí- lo harás bien_

_Ryuuzaki regresó la mirada al lugar donde minutos antes la tenía y pudo notar que uno de ellos comenzaba a moverse torpemente y la paz de su rostro comenzaba a desaparecer. En las pocas horas que llevaba siendo padre había visto que aquellos dos pequeños comían muy seguido y durante mucho tiempo. Él, sin experiencia alguna, comenzaba a preocuparse porque la razón de aquellos movimientos fuera hambre y por la tortura que seguramente sería eso para alguien como Misa Amane a quien, por cierto, no se le había permitido verse en un espejo desde que comenzó el trabajo de parto debido a lo cansada que se veía._

_-Otra vez…-suspiró el detective- Sólo ha dormido dos horas… _

_-Deberán acostumbrarse. Los recién nacidos comen en promedio cada tres horas. Creo que la increíble habilidad que usted tiene para mantenerse despierto más de 2 días seguidos será muy útil durante los próximos meses, así la señorita Amane podrá tener un poco de descanso_

_-Si no hay otra opción, supongo que así debe ser –él dudó al estirar los brazos para cargar a Ren, quien estaba a punto de despertar. Contrajo los dedos y miró a su tutor pidiendo ayuda con la mirada- Watari… _

_-Tendrá que aprender a hacerlo solo- mencionó caminando hacia él, luego cargó al niño y lo entregó a Ryuuzaki_

_Este sólo se estremeció, a pesar de ser su segundo contacto "físico" con el menor de los gemelos no estaba ni un poco acostumbrado a sentir el calor de otro ser humano entre sus brazos. Además, no podía evitar sentir algo de miedo por la fragilidad que demostraban. Eran muy pequeños para su gusto. _

_-Dudo mucho que tenga hambre, tampoco huele mal. Intente arrullarlo y si eso no funciona, hable con él un rato. ¿De acuerdo? –preguntó el hombre de la eterna sonrisa_

_-No estoy seguro de…_

_-Inténtelo, si necesita algo más, hábleme _

_-¿Y si se enferman?_

_-No lo harán_

_-¿Y si se ahogan con su saliva?_

_-No lo harán_

_-¿Y si…?_

_-Ryuuzaki, ¿acaso dudas de tus habilidades? _

_-Mjh… Watari_

_-¿Dime?_

_-¿Cómo se supone que me case con Misa sin revelar mi verdadero nombre o falsificar documentos? _

_-De los trámites legales me encargaré yo, pero creo que debería pensar en si vale la pena o no confesar su verdadero nombre. Es más, tengo entendido que ella alguna vez lo vio pero no lo recuerda- él caminó hacia la puerta y antes de salir, volvió a hablar- y por favor, no coma cuando esté cargándolos. Esa ropa ha sido regalo de la familia Yagami, consérvela limpia al menos un poco_

_Ryuuzaki destensó los hombros y al ver que su tutor cerraba la puerta, se levantó sobre el sofá y pasó a la cama para luego sentarse en posición mariposa. Torció la boca al destaparlo un poco y al percatarse de la ropa que llevaba puesta, levantó una ceja. Ren portaba un pequeño mameluco blanco en forma de oso polar. Un pequeño, diminuto oso polar. _

_El mayor escuchó como poco a poco los sollozos iban haciéndose presentes acompañados de lentos y torpes movimientos de las pequeñas mano, así que repasó en su mente aquello que su mentor le había dicho. Comenzó a levantar y bajar los brazos de forma suave intentando imitar los movimientos que las enfermeras y Misa habían hecho en el hospital, sin embargo, aquello no resultaba y el niño comenzó a llorar. Su llanto era bajo, todo lo contrario al de su hermana, que parecía querer sacar el alma de su cuerpo cada que lloraba. _

_Al ver que no funcionaba tan bien como planeaba, Elle comenzó a hablarle intentando agudizar su voz y no sonar tan sombrío. _

_-¿Qué tienes, niño?- sabía que aquello era simplemente absurdo, él no le respondería y tampoco entendería lo que estaba diciendo, aun así, continuó con aquella acción que le provocaba ciertos escalofríos- ¿tienes hambre? ¿Te duele algo? _

_L observaba la piel arrugada de su rostro al abrir la boca para llorar. No le gustaba el ruido, por lo que escucharlo era una molestia. _

_-Despertarás a tu madre y a tu hermana… -suspiró- ¿Tienes calor? ¿Estás enfermo? ¿Quieres chocolate? –Ryuuzaki entrecerró los ojos al darse cuenta de la tontería que acababa de decir y más pronto que tarde, intentó alcanzar el celular que había dejado en el buró. Al hacerlo, su mano chocó contra el teléfono de Misa provocando que sonara un pequeño cascabel que servía de adorno para el electrónico._

_Aquella pequeña acción había llegado, sorprendentemente, a los oídos del pequeño. Al percatarse de eso, Ryuuzaki tomó el celular de Misa y sosteniéndolo con dos dedos a una distancia prudente, lejos del cuerpo de su hijo en caso de que por alguna razón se le resbalara, comenzó a agitarlo. El cascabel sonó tranquilizando al niño el cual, momentos después, abrió los ojos dejando ver sus orbes azulinas*. _

_Su mirada era perdida. Por lo poco que Elle sabía del tema, las personas no tenían una buena vista al nacer, por lo que seguramente no estaría observando mas que la nada. Al calmarse, un impulso obligó a Ryuuzaki a comprobar si aquellas pequeñas y frágiles manos que tanta ansiedad le causaban, eran de verdad. Con su índice diestro recorrió una de sus extremidades, paseándose por la palma, lo corto de sus dedos y la pequeñez de sus uñas. De haberlo agarrado, la totalidad de su mano hubiera sido apenas suficiente para rodear el delgado dedo del adulto._

_El niño entonces lanzó un bostezo y se acomodó en el agarre de su padre. _

_Luego quedó dormido._

./././.

-Estúpido, ¿quieres decirme por qué aceptaste esto?... no, mejor aún, ¿quieres decirme por qué aceptaste por los dos?

Mello rezongaba sentado en la cama de su mejor amigo con una pierna flexionada sobre el colchón y la otra colgando sobre el piso. Al tener 19 años, los dos habían decidido vivir juntos a pesar de que Ryuuzaki les había ofrecido un lugar donde quedarse, pero que habían rechazado porque vivir bajo un techo perteneciente a su ideal, significaría más bien ser niñeras ocasionales de sus hijos.

La familia Lawliet vivía en una parte "tranquila" de Shibuya. Tras vender el edificio a una firma automotriz, L había adquirido dos propiedades. La principal constaba de una casa grande de dos pisos con una decoración neutra elegida por Watari; un gran jardín lleno de árboles, juegos infantiles y una caja de arena; además de una piscina en la parte de atrás. Los muros eran bastante altos y el sistema de seguridad, mucho más sofisticado que en el edificio de Shinjuku.

La segunda casa se encontraba junto a la primera, era más pequeña y constaba de un solo piso. En el interior había apenas unos cuantos muebles y una barda con una puerta compartida entre las dos propiedades. Para la prensa, aquel lugar era la supuesta vivienda de la modelo y actriz Misa Amane, pero el simple hecho de estar deshabitada, muchas veces ponía en duda a Matt, quien deseaba dejar de pagar cosas inútiles como renta, y concentrarse más en cosas de vital importancia, como videojuegos.

Mello, por su parte, se negaba rotundamente. Prefería privacidad así tuvieran que repartir gastos.

-¿Cómo que por qué?- preguntaba Matt sacando ropa de su armario y metiéndola en una mochila-

-Pues sí, idiota. Tú odias los exteriores y ahora de buenas a primeras, ¡aceptas la propuesta de ir a un estúpido zoológico y a una estúpida playa!

-No, no acepté ir… aceptamos ir

-YO NO acepté algo, idiota

-Vamos, Mells…

-No, tarado. Iremos con los engendros de L, seremos sus niñeras, arruinarán mi ropa y robarán mi chocolate. Además, esos lugares me dan demasiada flojera. Dime, en serio, ¿qué mierdas le pasó a L por la cabeza para aceptar aquella estupidez?

-Misa tiene unos días libres de la grabación de la película en la que está y quiere aprovechar ese momento con su familia

-Pero nosotros no somos su familia, no somos nada… Bueno, sólo tú, que pareces cachorro cuando esa estúpida modelo está cerca… -Mello mordió su chocolate y tras unos segundos, abrió los ojos lo suficiente para que sus pupilas se contrajeran- Espera… ¡PERRO INFELIZ, LO QUE QUIERES ES VER A LA RUBIA EN TRAJE DE BAÑO!

-¡Ja, ja! Es mi amiga, así como tú

-Tú sabes lo celoso que L puede llegar a ser con su esposa

-L no me hará nada malo, Mells

-Carajo, deja de llamarme "Mells", ¿quieres?

-No. E irás a ese estúpido viaje familiar, TE GUSTE O NO, pedazo de vago… Además, a mí no me engañas, tú sientes aunque sea un poco de cariño por los clones

-Tsk, cierra el hocico, bastardo… y empaca mi ropa también

.

.

.

Sus ojos se asomaron por el marco de la puerta. El olor que emanaba la cocina era tan asombroso que con sólo respirar un poco de él, sus sentidos podían saborear la comida que estaba siendo preparada.

En la mesa podían observar un gran tazón lleno hasta el tope con perfectos y esponjosos Hot Cakes. A pesar de que Misa Amane prohibía que sus dos hijos consumieran ese tipo de alimentos tan dulces y pesados, L Lawliet lo permitía. Más de una vez los habían escuchado hablar al respecto de la alimentación que ellos debían tener, pero siempre terminaban resolviendo el asunto con la idea de una dieta "lo más equilibrada posible".

-¿Estás segura, "Ayu"? –susurraba el niño

-Sí, el reloj de la sala tenía un nueve al principio. Se supone que mi mamá va a nuestro cuarto cuando hay un 8, un 4 y un cero.

-Seguro se quedaron dormidos… bueno, ya, vamos

Los dos se hincaron y comenzaron a gatear para hacer el menor ruido posible. A pesar de no llevar zapatos puestos, no querían arriesgarse a ser descubiertos. Su objetivo era simple: comer un par de panqueques antes de que los llamaran a desayunar, para luego poder comer más sin tener que ser regañados por su madre.

Atravesaron el pequeño espacio entre la puerta y la mesa y luego, escondiéndose bajo esta, esperaron a que su abuelo comenzara a preparar uno más y diera la espalda al mueble. La primera en salir fue la niña, quien en un rápido movimiento se levantó, tomó uno de los hot cakes de la mesa y se escondió. Después siguió su hermano haciendo el mismo procedimiento.

Ambos comieron gozosos bajo la mesa hasta que los pasos de Watari se acercaron peligrosamente y se detuvieron justo frente al mueble de madera. Al ver que se volvía a alejar, la niña se levantó para tomar un segundo panqueque, pero estos habían desaparecido.

-¿Qué hacen comiendo bajo la mesa?- preguntó el anciano girándose hacia ella- No, mejor dime, ¿por qué están sin zapatos y con la misma ropa que ayer?

-Yo…eh…

-Mamá no se ha levantado- dijo el niño saliendo en un salto, golpeándose la cabeza con la mesa-

-Ja, ja, ¡Ren se pegó!

-Ayumi, no te burles de tu hermano-

Watari apagó la estufa y se dirigió hacia el menor para revisar los daños. A pesar de haber pasado cinco años desde que el caso Kira había terminado, aún tenía energías para ocuparse de algunas tareas del hogar, ayudar a Ryuuzaki en lo que necesitara y, por supuesto, velar por sus dos nietos. No tenía la misma movilidad, eso era claro, pero su sonrisa seguía en su rostro y la motivación en su cuerpo.

-¿Seguros que no se han despertado? -mencionó ahora con Ren llorando sobre sus piernas mientras Watari sobaba su cabeza- es muy tarde

-Ayer mi papá durmió con mi mamá y cuando eso pasa, a ella siempre se le hace tarde para el trabajo... Al menos eso dice ella

-Ya veo...deben tener hambre ¿que les parece si por esta ocasión no esperamos a sus padres y desayunamos? ... Ademas, Near no debe tardar de llegar de Canadá, no creo que quieran que los vea así de sucios, ¿o sí?...

-¿¡Near vendrá!? -exclamaron los dos al unísono. El niño había dejado de llorar. Que Near los visitara significaba un nuevo juguete, pero tambien a una inaguantable Ayumi

-Así es

-O-oye abuelito -mencionó la niña con un ligero rubor en las mejillas. Intentó subir a una silla sin obtener éxito hasta la cuarta vez, una vez arriba, comenzó a mover sus pies de adelante hacia atrás- ¿Qué es Canadá?

-Es un país, querida. Está al norte de Estados Unidos

-¿Estados Unidos?... _¡El señor!._.. ¿Eso también es un país?

-Si, también es un país

-Abuelo -interrumpió ahora el niño- ¿Qué es un país?

-Bueno... -Watari dudó un momento respecto a cómo explicarle a los niños de forma que entendieran- un país es...

-Es una extensión de tierra que cuenta con su propio gobierno, un sistema legislativo, económico y...

-Ryuuzaki- interrumpió al hombre que iba entrando en la cocina, guiado, seguramente por el aroma del desayuno- no entenderán así...

-De acuerdo-el pelinegro suspiró, adquirió su pose tradicional en una silla a un lado de la niña y al colocar las manos sobre sus rodillas, continuó hablando buscando la explicación más absurda que encontrara- es un lugar grande donde hay casas, personas, escuelas, parques y de más. Así como aquí, Japón.

La niña lanzó un sonoro "Oh~" pensando que sería la oportunidad perfecta para saber más de la identidad secreta de su padre.

Su hermano, por el contrario, escondía la cara en el pecho de Watari, sin extrañar a Ryuuzaki, quien ya estaba acostumbrado a que siempre se escondiera de él. Ren se sentía intimidado siempre por su padre y realmente no quería dejar en visto que acababa de llorar.

-Papi, ¿tú has estado en ese lugar?

-Sí, muchas veces

-¿ME LLEVAS? ¿sí, sí, sí, sí, sí?

-De hecho, sí. -dirigió la mirada a su mentor- Misa tendrá unos días libres y quiere ir a San Diego con todos. Al parecer, quiere visitar un zoológico y una playa. Ella ya ha hablado con Matt, él y Mello irán. Yo he hablado con Near para que cancelara su vuelo y nos encontrara en California.

-¿Cómo es que los 4 accedieron?-preguntó Watari observando como L se llevaba un pulgar a la boca- Sinceramente, no puedo imaginar a ninguno de ustedes utilizando un traje de baño, pero enhorabuena, quizá eso te de un poco de color en la piel... ¿por qué accediste?

-Se lo debo. En los otros casos, lo ignoro...

La niña sonrió llena de emoción, quizás la teoría de que Estados Unidos fuera un Señor había sido errónea, pero ahora comprendía que si su padre era Batman, salvaba más de lo que se pudo haber imaginado. Salvaba a personas, animales, casas, parques, ¡salvaba paises!

Ayumi fue creando en su mente todo un escenario con la imagen de su padre. Se lo imaginaba con un enorme traje negro que lo hiciera parecer más musculoso, una capa y una máscara que dejara a la vista únicamente su boca. Sin embargo... ¿cómo salvaba a Estados Unidos? ¿Tenía un pasadizo secreto? ¿Tenía un teletransportador?

-¿_Y si no fuera Batman? ¿Es un locutor de radio?... no, él no oye música... ¿un espía?... No, ellos visten de negro y usan lentes negros... ¿un detective?... ¡ja, ja, no, qué tonta! Mi papi no puede ser un detective, ellos pasan mucho tiempo en la calle y visten gabardinas y sombreros, además, siempre tienen una lupa y fuman... ¡jmh! ¿un científico? Mi papi es muy inteligente y siempre habla con palabras que mi mami no entiende... Tal vez... Escribe libros o hace experimentos con ayuda de Mello... ¡Ah! ¡¿qué es?!_

_._

_._

_._

El día anterior había transcurrido más rápido de lo que podían haber pensado. Ahora, subidos en un vuelo privado, la gran mayoría de los presentes dormía. Eran poco más de las 8 am hora de California y ellos estaban a punto de aterrizar en el Aeropuerto Internacional de San Diego.

En la parte de atrás, Ryuuzaki dejaba a un lado su típica posición para descansar casi la totalidad de su cuerpo, con sólo una pierna subida a uno de los asientos y su cabeza recargada sobre una almohada. Era una posición incómoda, pero no podía evitarlo por una razón: Ren había despertado de una pesadilla y sólo había dos formas de tranquilizarlo. Una de ellas, era distraerse escuchando un cuento. Gracias a aquella acción, había comenzado a aprender a reconocer algunas letras y palabras que su padre terminaba señalándole.

A Ryuuzaki no le gustaba en lo absoluto tener que hacer ese tipo de posiciones, pero tras haber pasado por tantas experiencias "diferentes a su rutina", tener a su hijo recostado sobre él mientras le leía un cuento era absolutamente nada.

No podía negar que, aunque era algo incómodo por la actitud tan alejada del niño con respecto a él, disfrutaba mucho del contacto. En su pequeño rostro se veía a sí mismo durante sus pocos años de vida con su padre, leyendo cuentos y novelas cada noche.

-¿Estás más tranquilo? ¿la pesadilla se fue?-preguntó posando una de sus manos sobre la espalda del niño

-S-sí- respondió algo intimidado por la voz del mayor. Estar recostado boca abajo sobre su pecho, le permitía apretar la playera blanca que L siempre usaba- gracias, padre

-Ren-llamó soltando el libro. Luego, se llevó el pulgar de su mano libre a la boca, tal como lo hacia su hijo- ¿Por qué me evitas siempre?

-Yo...¿me ... regañarás?

-No tengo razones para hacerlo...

-Es... Yo...-dudó, ¿decirlo o no?, sabía que su padre era muy inteligente, por lo que no tenía sentido esconderlo- a veces... Eh... ¡me das miedo!-el niño se encogió de hombros y ocultó su cara en la tela blanca bajo a él, tras no recibir algun regaño, preguntó: ¿me... Odias por eso?

Ren pensaba lo peor. Seguramente su padre debía estar enojado u ofendido y lo que vendría ahora sería un buen sermón, sin embargo, lo que recibió a cambio fue un fuerte abrazo que hizo que todo rastro de nervios desapareciera de su cuerpo.

-Dudo mucho que pueda odiarte algún día, Ren

El niño sonrió aliviado y cedió ante el abrazo. Su rostro salió de entre la playera y colocó su cabeza de la misma forma como momentos atrás. En ese momento disfrutó por primera vez de forma consciente, los latidos del corazón de su padre.

.-.-.

*Ya saben, muchos niños nacen con un color de ojos y al pasar el tiempo, éste cambia.

Dato curioso: lo del pais se me ocurrió porque mi mini hermano dice que un país es un mundo muy grande con casas, parques y personas nvn

**Convivencia Time!: **

Lamento la tardanza! en serio! Gracias por esperarme n.n veo que a todas les gustó lo de Batman, jaja, **POR CIERTO! **Me inspiré en una imagen de L con máscara de Batman, si quieren verla, está en mi ask: ask(punto)fm(diagonal)SagaGonzalez nvn

**Uchiha Diana: **bueno, algo asi, pretendo que los dos tengan rasgos de ambos nvn

**DanoninoPeace:** no se, casate conmigo o algo asi (?) jaja, para mi es un verdadero HONOR que TÚ digas algo de mi L

**LxMSF:** akdkdka tuve dos derrames nasaleees! Primero imaginando a Mello como Robin y luego a L practicando TKD grrr~

**Neko Aisaka:** oooh! Pero sí habrá problemas con Misa juju...

**Rox:** tu me entiendes xD es que L es osom, batman es osom, conclusión: son el mismo uvu y que daria yo para manosear a L así.. DIGO! Para tener a alguien como L uvu/ jaja, en serio? Quien te gusta mas de BB entonces? A mi Tae en cuanto a musica y baile, pero vamos, la voz la tiene Dae, el flow GDios, TOP es perfecto (y su mirada mata a cualquiera) y Seungri...tiene salud el niño... Y sip, mis ensayos son los findes, generalmente el domingo... Y pues el siguiente fin hay un evento pero yo no bailare u.u buu... Pero ya te estaré invitando, igual, la oferta a los ensayos sigue. Te compraría pockys~~~

**Nicoleale510:** pfff, que puedo decir... Este capitulo va para ti. /

**MizuhashiNeko:** gracias por ser buena fan! Toma un chicle *le avienta un chicle de menta* bueno no xD

**Nit/Bel-808/** **lawliet** **girl** **31:** asi es! Son amorts


	5. Compromiso

Hola**! Antes de comenzar me gustaría contar cuatro cosas.** La primera, que el domingo fue un día lleno de sorpresas porque salió la noticia de que uno de mis artistas favoritos (Kim Junsu- Xiah Junsu, del grupo JYJ, ex DBSK) interpretará a **L en el musical coreano de Death Note**. Segundo, que hace unos días descubrí que tengo lectores **hombres**! Qué maldita pena que lean mis cursilerías… pero intentaré continuar como si nada, sin embargo, si ven que me cohíbo un poco, creo que será normal y espero me tengan paciencia. Tercero, que mi grupo **Alpha Draco 1.0** me obligó a hacer un **Gwiyomi **(una canción mega sosa con algunas señas con las manos), si quieren burlarse un poco de mí, están invitadas a ver dicho video.

POR ÚLTIMO! HE PUBLICADO EL **PRIMER CAPÍTULO** (pronto el segundo) DEL FANFIC DE MATSUDA y L! Se llama The Islander, espero les guste; además, he publicado el segundo de In **fraganti** (lemmon LxMisa)

_**ANTES DE LEER:**_

-Death Note no me pertenece

-Contiene OoC

**-ATENCIÓN: Este es un capítulo corto y está conformado por un flashback. Quise hacerlo así porque he estado algo ocupada y porque un momento así no podía mezclarse con otro uvu...Se los compensaré~**

-Capítulo dedicado a Nicole, por toda su ayuda y compañía, a Carito Uchiha, porque sí es justo y necesario y a DanoninoPeace por hacerme sonreír al decir que para ella soy "La reina de los fics LxMisa" u/u

-**ES INDISPENSABLE QUE LE HAGAN CASO A LA PRIMERA NOTA DE LA AUTORA (ya saben que las encuentran al final del capítulo)**

**Tomorrow**

_Lamió sus dedos con lentitud terminando los últimos rastros de tarta de chocolate que había en el refrigerador, quería comenzar con el de vainilla y fresas el cual seguramente sólo le duraría una hora. _

_Estaba nervioso, ansioso. _

_Durante las dos semanas posteriores al parto, Misa había estado cansada y tremendamente irritable. Bastaba cualquier excusa para que ella terminara enojada y eran esos momentos los que Ryuuzaki aprovechaba para pensar con detenimiento lo que pretendía hacer. _

_Meses atrás había detenido a Misa en el aeropuerto con una propuesta fantasma la cual ella había aceptado sin dudar un poco, pero sabía por las constantes "indirectas" de la chica, que su compromiso debía formalizarse. _

_Miró la pequeña caja que estaba en la mesa de centro frente a él, justo junto a la computadora que mostraba las páginas principales de los más prestigiosos periódicos electrónicos de Japón, Estados Unidos e Inglaterra. _

_¿Habría hecho una buena elección? Él no sabía qué tipo de anillo le gustaría a Misa Amane. Tampoco sabía por qué era tan importante formalizar un compromiso, pero si era tan especial como para que Misa Amane no quisiera ni dirigirle la mirada, tenía que hacerlo. _

_-Ryuuzaki- El nombrado miró el reloj, 4.45 am, habían pasado ya 50 minutos desde que había escuchado a su hija llorar, por lo que seguramente ya debería estar alimentada, cambiada y dormida.- Creo que deberías hablar con la señorita Misa en este momento, casi son las 5 de la mañana_

_-Sí, eso creo_

_-¿Estás seguro? Luces nervioso_

_-Sí… -suspiró- ¿por qué esto es tan importante?_

_-Bueno, ella es una mujer muy soñadora, le ilusiona mucho este tipo de cosas. Además, no es la única, realmente me siento sorprendido de que quieras hacer algo como esto._

_-No pondré en duda mi palabra, Watari._

_L Lawliet se levantó del sofá de la sala guardando el estuche negro en los bolsillos de su pantalón y caminó hasta la habitación principal. Logró oir un "sé natural" en un susurro y al entrar, pudo escuchar a su novia cantando con Ren en brazos. _

_-¿Misa? –Susurró, con manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón- _

_-¿Qué quieres? –Respondió con agresividad en su voz. En su rostro podía observarse el cansancio que le provocaba cuidar de dos pequeños niños sin la ayuda de su pareja. Sabía que tenía la culpa por sus constantes enojos que alejaban a Ryuuzaki- _

_-Debo salir- dijo sin inmutarse. Al instante pudo sentir la mirada de Misa clavándose en la suya, visiblemente molesta_

_-¿Salir?... ¿Con quién?-comenzó a interrogar con tono agresivo- ¿A dónde? ¿Por qué tan temprano?... ¿Sabes qué? Mejor ni me digas, anda y vete. Déjame sola con TUS dos hijos, desobligado…_

_-No comiences de nuevo, Amane… _

_Ryuuzaki se dirigió hacia la cama donde estaba recostada la modelo y se subió en ella adoptando su posición típica, justo a un lado de Misa. _

_-¿Qué yo comience qué? Hace dos semanas que parí y a ti parece no importarte. Me dejas sola, no te encargas de tus hijos, me tratas mal, no me hablas… ¿es porque estoy fea? ¿Acaso es eso, Ryuuzaki? _

_Ryuuzaki suspiró ante las lágrimas que comenzaban a brotar de los ojos de su novia. Eso le frustraba en demasía, estaba comportándose tal y como odiaba que lo hiciera pero no quería una discusión más en ese lugar, por lo que sólo se limitó a observarla fijamente, con un dedo en la boca. _

_-¿Qué me miras, pervertido? ¿No que ya te ibas?_

_-Tú me acompañarás, Watari se encargará de los niños un par de horas. _

_-¿Y-yo? _

_-Sí, tú. Vístete-Ryuuzaki se levantó de su lugar y comenzó a caminar en dirección a la puerta- Tienes 10 minutos, te estaré esperando abajo en el auto_

_-Espera… ¿manejarás? _

_-Desafortunadamente_

_._

_._

_._

_Ryuuzaki estaba harto. Había manejado durante poco más de 30 minutos y sus piernas necesitaban estirarse. Agradecía el hecho de que Misa fuera dormida todo el camino y no hiciera una pregunta más. Más pronto que tarde aparcó el Rolls Royce de Watari y volvió a preguntarse si lo que hacía era buena idea. _

_-Misa-la movió delicadamente logrando despertarla- acompáñame_

_Los dos bajaron del automóvil y él la guio por un camino de concreto. Poco a poco, las bardas iban desapareciendo dando lugar a varios árboles de diferentes tamaño y formass. A pesar de la oscuridad que iba desapareciendo con lentitud, Misa lograba identificar que estaba entrando a un lugar lleno de áreas verdes. _

_-¿Para qué me trajiste aquí?- comenzó a hablar la rubia mirando todo a su alrededor y abrazándose a sí misma. _

_-Quería que estuviéramos solos y lo más alejados de todo posible, al menos por un momento- él comenzaba a ponerse nervioso. ¿Cómo decir algo cuando no tenía ni la más mínima idea de cómo comenzar?_

_-¿En serio querías estar a solas conmigo? Entonces… ¿si te gusto? _

_-Considero innecesaria esa pregunta, Misa. _

_Ella bajó la mirada sin entender. Durante su embarazo había adquirido algo de peso, por lo que su autoestima había sido afectada en grandes proporciones. Realmente no importaba si los medios la criticaban y llegaban a darle el adjetivo de "fea", lo único que quería en ese momento específico de su vida era continuar siendo hermosa a los ojos del padre de sus hijos. _

_-Cuando yo era un niño-comenzó a hablar Ryuuzaki, llamando la atención de la rubia- Watari me traía a este lugar, aquí podía librarme de todos los demás niños del orfanato_

_-¿Orfanato?... –susurró- Me habías dicho que tus padres habían muerto pero… ¿estuviste en el mismo orfanato que Matty-chan y su amigo rubio? _

_-Sí, durante cinco años. Desde que Watari me trajo a Winchester dejé de utilizar mi nombre real. Sólo lo saben 3 personas vivas, incluyéndome. _

_-Eres muy misterioso, Ryuu~_

_-Misa… Estuve pensando acerca de nuestra relación y-_

_-¿Pensando?-interrumpió con preocupación- ¿me dejarás? _

_-Nada de eso… _

_Hubo silencio. Continuaron caminando durante un par de minutos más hasta que la ausencia de ruido se vio eliminada por el arrastre del Rio Itchen*. Sin darse cuenta por sus constantes miradas en el piso, el cielo comenzaba a pintarse de naranja y violeta. Faltaban algunos minutos para el completo amanecer y aquel lugar solitario comenzaba a tener uno que otro visitante que salía a ejercitarse por las mañanas. _

_Ryuuzaki se detuvo y Misa lo imitó. A su derecha, el agua fría corría con lentitud. _

_-Ryuu... ¿qué...?- sus palabras fueron interrumpidas por el soplar del viendo helado que hizo estremecer a la rubia._

_-¿Tienes frío?-preguntó el pelinegro. _

_Sin dar oportunidad de responder, se colocó a espaldas de la modelo y la abrazó con algo de pena, dejándola entre él y la barda de madera gruesa que los separaba del río. Ella se acurrucó entre sus brazos y recargó su cabeza en su pecho disfrutando de la vista. Suspiró y se dispuso a disfrutar aún más esa experiencia nunca antes vivida, pero la gruesa voz del pelinegro la detuvo._

_-Estuve pensando en que tú deberías saber mi verdadero nombre_

_Ella abrió los ojos con exageración clavando la mirada en las largas ramas de los sauces llorones a su alrededor. Ella sabía que su nombre siempre había sido una de las posesiones más valiosas que tenía, por lo que no había insistido ni una sola vez en saberlo. Además, viniendo de alguien que en el pasado podía matar con una libreta escribiendo el nombre real de una persona, preguntar no era en lo absoluto cómodo; sin embargo, tener la confianza del hombre que amaba y tener la oportunidad de conocer su verdadera identidad, era un verdadero privilegio. _

_-¿Por qué quieres decírmelo?..._

_-Tenemos dos hijos-mencionó pensando por un momento que esa simple frase bastaría para entender. Al ver la cara de confusión de la rubia, decidió continuar:- ellos tendrán mi apellido _

_-Oh~ _

_-Además... Sé que no lo dirías a nadie, aunque te torturen-bromeó_

_-¡Oye! Eso no es gracioso..._

_-Claro-ignoró- además hay algo que quiero preguntarte_

_-¿Algo? ¿Qué te está pasando, Ryuu?_

_L se quedó en silencio, pensando. En todos los videos que había visto esa madrugada, los chicos se hincaban en una sola rodilla para pedir matrimonio. ¿También él debía hacer eso? ¿no podía cambiarlo? Él no podía expresarse ¿y ahora pretendía pedir matrimonio formalmente? _

_-¿Ryuuzaki?_

_Ella comenzaba a ponerse nerviosa. Su corazón latía de forma agresiva alterando su respiración. ¿y si Ryuuzaki quería quitarle a sus hijos y olvidarse de ella? ¿y si ya no la amaba como le había dicho meses atrás? _

_Misa apretó los ojos y mordió sus labios al sentir como la fuerza del abrazo del investigador iba disminuyendo. _

_-Amane Misa-llamó con delicadeza haciéndola abrir los ojos. Inspiró de forma profunda para darse valor y entonces, tomó la caja de terciopelo negro que traía en la bolsa de su pantalón de mezclilla y la abrió frente a los ojos de su novia, aún de espaldas a ella. -Se mi esposa_

_Ella se paralizó y comenzó a abrir su boca lentamente. Dentro del estuche había un elegante anillo de oro blanco de 18k**. La piedra principal era un diamante con transparencia casi perfecta** y a los lados, dos diamantes más pequeños eran acompañados por otros de menor proporción. _

_Elegirlo había sido una aventura. No conocía nada de joyería y mucho menos de mujeres, pero decidió por gusto propio que mientras más grandes resultaran las piedras y más saturados y caros los anillos, más vulgares se veían***. A su parecer, su elección había sido la correcta. Sencillo en diseño, elegante y de muy buena calidad. _

_-¿Misa?-llamó al no recibir respuesta de su parte. Se colocó a un lado sólo para ver que ella mantenía la mirada fija en el anillo, con una expresión de sorpresa en el rostro. Había pasado un minuto y ella no podía articular palabra, ¿estaría arrepintiéndose?... Maldijo en su mente. Le había sido tan difícil poder decir aquellas palabras, como para que ella lo hiciera repetirlas- Amane…_

_Entonces suspiró con hastío y se hincó sobre su rodilla derecha, justo lo que no había querido hacer desde un principio. Aquella acción, obviamente, llamó la atención de las personas que iban trotando por aquel lugar y que lo observaban con expectación. _

_-¿Quieres…?- carraspeó con pena, aunque lo intentara, no podía hacer la pregunta de la forma correcta- C-cásate conmigo_

_Ryuuzaki apretó los dientes después. Se sentía ridículo al hacer una acción completamente innecesaria y antinatural en él. Pero de ser natural como Watari le había dicho, ni siquiera se hubiera comprometido con ella con todo y la parafernalia que involucraba otorgar un anillo _

_-Y-Yo… Ry-Ryuuzaki… _

_-¡Dile que sí!-gritó una mujer en ropa deportiva mientras tomaba del brazo a lo que parecía ser su novio. Pronto, aquella frase fue seguida de otras por las demás personas que iban acercándose al lugar, para mala suerte del investigador_

_-¿Y bien? –la miró, desde su posición su mirada se veía amenazante, pero el dedo que llevó a su boca momentos después aligeró su expresión. Se veía completamente intimidado y apenado por aquella situación. Definitivamente la escena estaba resultando poco usual_

_-¡Claro que sí! ¡MISA SERÁ LA ESPOSA DE RYUUZAKI! _

_Dicho eso, Ryuuzaki destensó sus hombros. Por un momento pensó que ella se arrepentiría y eso había causado un ligero malestar. Repasó en su mente la información que había investigado en la madrugada: después de hincarse y hacer la pregunta, seguía ponerle el anillo. _

_Tomó la argolla y la colocó en el anular izquierdo, recibiendo los aplausos de las pocas personas que observaban la escena. Elle se dispuso a levantarse cuando fue empujado por el cuerpo de la rubia que sin delicadeza alguna se aventó hacia él para abrazarlo. _

_-No había necesidad de ser tan agresiva-mencionó él en el piso_

_-¡Claro que sí!- rio mientras atacaba su mejilla con besos rápidos y las personas se alejaban con curiosidad satisfecha- ¡Misa ama a Ryuuzaki! _

_-Elle… _

_-¿Ah?- ella se separó un momento de él y ladeó la cabeza- _

_-Mi nombre es Elle… _

_-¿L? ¿Cómo tú apodo?_

_Ella se quitó de encima, curiosa. Ryuuzaki se levantó y la ayudó a pararse con cuidado de que no se lastimara, pues aún estaba acostumbrándose a su cuerpo sin peso extra. _

_-E-lle… Elle Lawliet _

_Ella sonrió. Se sentía completamente feliz de sentir la completa confianza de su ahora prometido después de más de un año de conocerlo. Misa se recargó en su pecho con delicadeza, siendo arrullada por el Itchen y observando los cisnes que comenzaban el día saliendo de sus escondites._

_Ryuuzaki apoyó uno de sus manos en la barda y colocó la otra sobre el cabello de Misa. Aquella ridiculez había terminado satisfactoriamente. _

_Tras un par de minutos, Misa comenzó a reír sin razón alguna llegando incluso a las lágrimas. _

_-Eh… ¿Misa?_

_-¡TIENES NOMBRE DE LETRA!_

././././.

***Si buscan en Youtube el video "Winchester, England" del usuario William Brougham, podrán darse cuenta de cómo es el lugar, es el primero que aparece. **

******Tengo entendido que los quilates, por ejemplo del oro, se miden en una escala de 24. 24/24 sería oro puro, pero este era de 18/24. Además, un diamante mientras menos matiz o color tenga, es más valioso. Así que el dichoso anillito debió costarle bastantito… pero si tiene dinero para construir un edificio de 28 pisos del cual sólo se usen 2 o 3, pues…

***** **Estuve observando varios en internet y llegué a una nota sobre los anillos de compromiso más caros de las celebridades. Todos ellos eran enormes, horribles y a mi punto de vista, muy vulgares

CONVIVENCIA CON LA AUTORA!:

Lamento que sólo haya sido un flashback, en el siguiente capítulo, los hermosos engendros regresarán para hacer de las suyas nvn.. y también aparecerá Near… y Matt en la playa~ Yo sé que a ustedes les gusta la idea, eh? 7u7 … jaja. También espero no haberme pasado de OoC u.u en serio tuve miles de problemas para escribir y ya me había tardado mucho haciéndolo… mejor algo que nada u.u… MIL DISCULPAS!

Como comentario final, agrego un intercambio de ideas con nicoleale510 (espero no me mate por poner esto):

"Ella- Cuando alguien pide la mano de su pareja, normalmente intenta que sea en el lugar donde se conocieron, pero como se conocieron en circunstancias poco normales…

Yo- Ya se! Que vayan a Japón y entren al lugar de tortura! Seguramente será más romántico que la universidad"

**Masha Rue**: Sí! Justo esa imagen! Es hermosa. Y me alegra mucho que te guste el trabajo que estoy haciendo con esos dos niños, me es muy difícil, la verdad xD Como hijos de L tienen que tener alguna característica de él, pero no por eso serán unos faquín genios a los 4 años, quizá ni siquiera cuando crezcan… digo, es una posibilidad xD Haré mi mejor trabajo para molestar a Mello!

**Nicoleale510:** Habrá bromas… y yo creo que Mello también se vengará xD… digo, eso creo, la autora quien sabe que diga (¿?) no tienes nada que agradecer nvn realmente me has sido de más ayuda de la que crees!

**Bel-808:** pero vaya, que tu "falta de inspiración" da muy buenos resultados, si vieras como me dejas con la intriga en tu fanfic! Por dios! Y sí, Ryuk sería Joker! O.o uno más deforme del cuerpo, pero Joker xD la sonrisa ya la tiene

**Rox**: De hecho a mi me pasaba igual con un amigo de mi primo/tio. Me gustaba verlo, pero ya ni recuerdo bien, era muy pequeña. Y bueno... xD el revuelo que causó la noticia del comeback de BB fue demasiado conveniente, de hecho me acordé mucho de ti sólo por ellos xD no niego que Seungri tiene lo suyo pero... meh xD nadie le gana a papiTOP y a GDios uvu... jaja y no pienso mal de ti xD jajaja si supieras! jaja qué pensarías tú de mi xD / SOBRE EL LEMMON!: Te digo que yo también pensé en un trio pero nel, Light es bien *utote! Jaja y definitivamente Misa apoyaría tu doble sentido xDD! Quien fuera ella, caray…

**Lawliet girl 31**: Si son bien tiernos nvn

**LxMSF**: De hecho si planeo poner algo así! y... SI! ADIVINASTE! Esa Ayumi es una loquilla!

**DanoninoPeace**: Dano-Sama! agradezco tanto esas palabras */* casi lloro de emoción jaja... y sobre las incoherencias de Misa, umh pensaré xD no se me ocurre ninguna en este preciso momento... pero me esforzaré! /! *sonrojo mil*

**Carito Uchiha:** Mil disculpas! UnU y siii~ está enamorada de él… o algo así xD Esa ayumi es una loquilla! Mi hermano… tengo dos, uno de 13 y el otro cumplirá 6 nvn


	6. Vacaciones

**Antes de leer:** he publicado los dos primeros capítulos de una serie de pequeñas historias sobre L y Watari, si les interesa, se llama "Day by day" y la encuentran en mi perfil o en el buscador del fandom.

Este capítulo me dio problemas, escribí mínimo 3 veces cada escena y no termina de gustarme x.x así que gracias a una lectora, comenzaré a meterle el drama que tenía planeado desde hace unos capis nvn … SO… serán sólo unos dos o tres capítulos más en este tema de las vacaciones y todo eso y luego, veremos a nuestros gemelos un poco más grandes uvu~ ¿de qué edad les gustarían? Recuerden que tienen 4 años~

Sin más, nos leemos al final. **Lamento el capítulo tan mediocre**.

-Contiene OoC

-Si hay errores en sintaxis u ortografía, por favor, avísenme, luego los corregiré, al final del capítulo les explico por qué.

* * *

**Tomorrow**

Desde el último piso del hotel cinco estrellas, el sol de mediodía parecía invitar a todo ser viviente a bañarse en su calor. Dentro de la habitación a puertas cerradas, los estruendosos sonidos de un videojuego de guerra opacaban las pocas palabras que se emitían en ese lugar.

Mail Jeevas era un hombre "precavido". Sabía que al estar en un lugar lejano, con un par de niños, un anciano y una mujer, los tiempos de espera podían ser largos.

Hundido en la acción de la pantalla junto con su mejor amigo, no se había percatado de la presencia de los gemelos, quienes mantenían la boca abierta y la mirada fija en cada uno de los personajes. No parpadeaban, pocas veces tenían la oportunidad de verlo jugar y cuando la había, todos aquellos movimientos y ruidos terminaban hipnotizándolos.

Ryuuzaki sabía a la perfección que Misa Amane lanzaría a un grito al cielo si viera la violencia que sus hijos presenciaban en la pantalla de ese lugar. _Me lo debe_, pensaba: Había pasado ya más de una hora y su esposa no salía del cuarto de baño. ¿Cuánto tiempo podría tardarse una persona en ponerse un simple bañador?

-Tu _vieja _se está tardando mucho, Ryuuzaki-menciono Mello sin despegar la vista de la TV

-Más respeto, Mello-pidió su amigo, distrayéndolo un momento

-Tsk, como quie-

-¡Ahí! ¡Dispara, dispara!-gritó la niña de pronto, interrumpiendo- ¡sí! ¡Tío Matt ha ganado!

-Porquería…-Mello bufó hacia el aparato y el niño pelinegro bajó la mirada a la alfombra llevándose un dedo a la boca

-perdiste-mencionó el menor- debiste _apachurrar_ el botón del otro lado para saltar

El rubio lo miró. A veces ese niño le recordaba a Near, pero al mirar sus ojos sabía que no podía odiarlo como a él. De igual forma Ren no era tan molesto como su hermana y por lo mismo, tampoco lo conocía mucho. Mello abrió la boca dudando de lo que debía decir, pero sus palabras fueron interrumpidas por el ruido de la puerta del cuarto de baño que al abrirse reveló la perfecta y firme figura de Misa Amane.

Ella, casi desnuda, cubría su cuerpo únicamente por un bikini negro y un pareo dorado. Además, su cabello rubio había desaparecido para dar lugar a una cabellera ónix contrastante con la perfección de su blanca piel, logrando un gran parecido físico con su propia hija.

Toda la atención se dirigió hacia la escena. Ella tragó saliva al sentir las miradas de todos los hombres presentes y luego se llevó su mano derecha hacia su antebrazo opuesto, encogiéndose de hombros. Si quería protegerse a ella y a su familia, ser Misa Amane era lo menos que podía permitirse. Por eso, para evitar problemas, había optado por utilizar un tinte temporal que cubriera su identidad de los americanos que seguramente de ella sabían muy poco.

-¿Tan mal está?-preguntó con nervios. Sus ojos fijos en el piso le impedían ver la mirada de sorpresa con la que su esposo la examinaba mientras sonreía a pensamientos indescifrables- Digan algo…

Ella levantó la mirada encontrando la de sus dos hijos junto a un boquiabierto Matt.

-¡Mi mamá está en ropa interior! –reaccionó la niña intentando taparle los ojos al pelirrojo, que era quien estaba más cerca. Al instante, su hermano corrió en dirección de la cama, tomó una toalla doblada sobre ella y se la ofreció a su madre para que se cubriera.

-Esto no es ropa interior, Ayumi-respondió la modelo dando una vuelta para que pudieran observarla mejor haciendo que los jóvenes presentes sintieran un leve sonrojo- es un bikini, es para ir a la playa

-¿Playa? –Preguntó el niño dejando caer la toalla

-Sí… ¿no saben dónde estamos?- la ex rubia recorrió la mirada por la habitación hasta encontrarse con algo que le llamó la atención: la puerta del balcón estaba cerrada y un videojuego conectado a la televisión. Al darse cuenta de la inspección, Mello y Matt se miraron con complicidad

-Creo que mejor vamos a cambiarnos a nuestra habitación -sonrió el castaño jalando a su amigo, sabiendo que lo que vendría si se quedaban en ese lugar, sería un sermón sobre sus videojuegos de guerra.

Al verlos salir, Misa suspiró y se dirigió hacia la puerta del balcón para abrirla. Ren y Ayumi se acercaron con curiosidad, habían llegado dormidos a ese lugar y lo primero que habían hecho al despertar había sido ver jugar a Matt, por lo que no se habían preguntado si quiera dónde estaban.

Al percatarse de la vista que tenían desde ahí, los dos gritaron de emoción. Más cerca que lejos se encontraba la orilla de un mar azul que parecía interminable y a sus pies, la playa de arena blanca y las decenas de personas que desde esa altura se veían insignificantes. ¡Estaban en la playa! ¡Ellos sólo la habían visto en la televisión!

-¡Yo quiero ir, yo quiero ir!–Gritó Ayumi mientras saltaba con dirección hacia la cama King Size de esa habitación- Necesito mi cámara y… eh…mami, ¿qué se lleva a la playa?

.

.

.

Mello sacó uno de sus chocolates del mini refrigerador y comenzó a comerlo. Aunque no quisiera aceptarlo, estar en ese lugar lo hacía sentir relajado. Tenía una cama muy cómoda y el ruido de las olas rompiéndose en la orilla era tan fuerte que alcanzaba ese lugar, tornándose relajante.

-Debemos irnos ya, Mells- mencionó el castaño sin muchas ganas, terminando de ponerse una camiseta de tirantes a rayas blancas y negras, que combinaba a la perfección con un bañador largo en color rojo y dejando así al descubierto un gran y oscuro tatuaje tribal que abarcaba desde el hombro derecho hasta su antebrazo. Se sentía extraño, dicho tatuaje solamente había sido visto por su mejor amigo y ahora todo el mundo podría disfrutar viendo sus brazos en forma.

-Ya era hora, tardaste mucho- Respondió Mello con la misma pereza. Él portaba un bañador corto tipo bóxer negro bajo un short largo del mismo color, y una camiseta de tirantes en tonos grises.

Mello sabía que Matt odiaba los exteriores, el calor y sobre todo que su cuerpo fuera observado, pero no se perdería de unas vacaciones gratis.

Sus pasos los guiaron a las afueras del hotel, donde se dieron a la tarea de buscar con la mirada al resto. Tras un par de minutos lograron encontrar un par de grandes sombrillas rojas con blanco bajo las cuales la familia Lawliet-Amane ya los esperaba. Examinando aquella postal, Mihael se pudo dar cuenta de algo que le incomodó: Los dos niños, vestidos con shorts a rayas y camisetas blancas, estaban sobre un par de toallas jugando con muñecos inflables… junto con Near

-¿Qué hace la pelusa aquí?-cuestionó terminando su chocolate. No sólo creyó que Near se veía ridículo jugando con los dos "engendros", sino que la ropa blanca que traía, muy parecida a la de los gemelos, lo hacía ver aún más débil- Con lo delicada que es su piel…

-Existe el bloqueador solar, Mello-habló sin dirigir la mirada a él

-No pretendo aguantarte todo el día, rata blanca

-En ningún momento te pedí quedarte a mi lado

-Tsk… como sea… sé que no soportarás ni una hora aquí-rodó los ojos- ¿Y Watari?

-Mi abuelito está muy cansado por el viaje y decidió quedarse a dormir un rato, así que nos alcanzará en un ra…- Ren paró sus palabras al girarse y darse cuenta del tatuaje del castaño – Wow~

-¡Yo también estoy cansado!-gritó Matt dejándose caer en las toallas sobre la arena- ¿entonces puedo irme a mi habitación?

-Matty-chan es un llorón- sonrió Misa

-No es que sea llorón- mencionó cubriendo su frente con su brazo, viendo de reojo como L comenzaba a poner bloqueador sobre la piel de Ren, muy a su peculiar estilo, y sintiendo como la niña se acercaba a él para tocar su tatuaje tal como si fuera un gran botón - es sólo que nunca he venido a una playa y no logro entender que se hace en estos lugares

-Es incómodo estar rodeados de tantas personas-secundó su mejor amigo, que a esas alturas, comenzaba a concebir un par de ideas en contra de Near, aprovechando el mar y la arena.

-No es justo, tio Matt puede hacerse dibujos en el brazo pero a nosotros nos regañan- susurró la niña a su hermano, creyendo que no sería escuchada

Misa sonrió a la sorpresa de su hija y a la inexperiencia de su amigo. Varias veces ella había tenido la sensación de paranoia que seguramente sentían ellos. No era fácil llegar a un lugar lleno de gente para hacer diversas actividades que terminarían siendo observadas. Al menos no para las personas normales y primerizas.

Con algo de ilusión, Misa se levantó de forma rápida y comenzó a enumerar las actividades que podrían realizarse en un lugar como ese, señalando a cada una de las personas que a su alrededor realizaban dichas acciones.

-Podemos nadar, podemos ir en velero, surfear… ¿saben surfear?… podemos incluso pescar*, hacer castillos de arena, o podemos jugar vol- Misa no pudo terminar su oración. Un balón de voleibol había salido de la nada y había ido a parar en uno de sus débiles brazos, haciendo que soltara un agudo grito de dolor

-Oye, tú- llamó su atacante, un americano, mientras caminaba a ella. - Ten más cuidado, ¿acaso eres idiota?

-¿Disculpa? -preguntó indignada-¡Tú me golpeaste!

-Te atravesaste- reiteró antes de observarla con detención: grandes ojos color avellana, nariz pequeña y labios completamente mordibles; sin dejar pasar una delicada silueta en S, digna de la más grande actriz de cine- Aunque, si me das un beso puedo olvidar tu equivocación

-¡Pervertido! -

El hombre, mucho más alto que ella, la tomó del brazo y se acercó a milímetros de sus labios. Un ligero olor a alcohol escapaba de su boca y en sus ojos había rastros de desorientación. Ella se decidió por golpearlo, pero sus intenciones fueron paradas al escuchar una voz, justo a un lado del tipo.

-¡Suelta a mi mamá!-Gritó Ren golpeando la pierna del hombre lo más fuerte que podía, sin resolución alguna- ¡Suéltala, suéltala!

-¿Tienes algún problema con MI MUJER?- Llamó Ryuuzaki, detrás del niño

-¿TU mujer?... –el tipo lo examinó de arriba abajo.

L portaba un bañador largo en color azul mezclilla y su torso, el cual había estado cubierto por una camisa de manga corta al dejar el hotel, ahora estaba completamente desnudo, resaltando levemente la masa muscular que había adquirido por sus constantes prácticas de Tae Kwon Do. No era un hombre delgado y débil como su camisa de manga larga siempre lo hacía parecer.

Aparentaba ser un estudiante de menos de 24 años. Como tal, su físico descuidado se reflejaba en sus ojeras tan grandes como si estuviera en época de exámenes, su cabello negro completamente desordenado y un caminar flojo y encorvado, tal como si cargara un cuerpo invisible sobre su espalda y sacara a relucir ligeros rastros de su espina dorsal.

\- ¿Es una broma? ¿Qué haría un bombón como este con alguien como tú?

Ryuuzaki agudizó el fruncimiento de su ceño, haciéndolo ver aún más espeluznante y enojado con el mundo**, cansado de la voz y la actitud del estadounidense. No sólo no soltaba a su esposa, sino que además se atrevía a decirle "bombón" frente a él. Entonces, colocó la mano izquierda sobre la frente de Ren, despegándolo del tipo que no sentía más que curiosidad por sus pequeños golpes, y dirigió la derecha hacia la muñeca del rubio, presionándola con fuerza tal que terminó soltando a su presa, la cual se alejó del lugar junto con su pequeño hijo.

L no podía negarlo, las ganas de querer golpear a ese tipo eran grandes, pero él no se rebajaría a parecer un retrasado. ÉL NO comenzaba peleas a golpes, solamente se defendía en caso de ser necesario, por lo tanto, si quería librarse de aquella sensación, tendría que hacerlo de otra forma.

-Juega voleibol conmigo- ordenó después de repasar las formas en como un adolescente normal podría resolver los problemas en una playa, sin necesidad de que las autoridades intervinieran- Un solo set

\- ¡Vaya que estos chinos son idiotas! –Expresó después de un par de secas risas- ¿Crees poder ganarme? ¡No puedes ni pararte bien!

-Sabía que los estadounidenses buscaban guerra a toda hora, pero no imaginé que serían tan cobardes- respondió sin un solo ápice de emoción

-¿Cobarde yo?- lo miró asentir, desinteresado- Pues bien, juguemos, elige a tu pareja- y luego dirigió una mirada a donde la linda chica se había ido- aunque veo que no tienes mucho de donde escoger: Una chica rubia, la mamasota, tres niños y un tipo que no despega la mirada de un videojuego

-Solo seremos tú y yo

-Eso no se puede… Pero como quieras, así tu derrota será más humillante

Ryuuzaki solo reprimió un suspiro de hastío dirigiéndose hacia la cancha que había en ese gran arenero. Si ya antes había sido observado por un par de personas durante la escena con Misa, ahora todos los ojos se dirigían hacia él y su oponente. Nunca había jugado más que tenis, pero conocía las reglas y lo había observado unos minutos mientras jugaba con su antiguo oponente antes del accidente y eso era más que suficiente para él.

El juego comenzó, a lo lejos, Ayumi y Misa gritaban en señal de apoyo, mientras que los dos sucesores mayores se acercaban para verlo en acción. Nunca lo habían visto jugar, ni siquiera lo habían visto realizar alguna actividad física como el Capoeira que supuestamente practicaba. Siempre lo veían sentado tomando café o comiendo grandes cantidades de azúcar, porque sólo estaban con él durante uno que otro caso.

Matt había oído de boca de los gemelos y de la propia Misa Amane, que Ryuuzaki era bastante hábil y sigiloso como un fantasma a la hora de moverse, y eso quería observarlo con sus propios ojos. Además, si los rumores que había oído de Watari alguna vez eran ciertos y el detective había sido campeón de tenis en Inglaterra, su coordinación de ojos, piernas y brazos era increíblemente alta, sin contar por supuesto su velocidad.

El hombre comenzó a atacar sin tener oportunidad alguna contra el detective llegaba al lugar justo en el momento preciso y que devolvía el balón al que se iba acostumbrando poco a poco. Sin duda alguna, su pose encorvada no era impedimento alguno para correr y mucho menos para saltar.

Había observado los movimientos del hombre y se los había grabado junto con su forma de jugar y las acciones que evitaba. Y eso podría serle útil…

Si su intensión verdadera fuera ganar.

Los minutos pasaron y aunque ambos iban a la par, Ryuuzaki comenzaba a hartarse de la poca intensidad que sentía al jugar con él. Definitivamente ningún oponente, en ninguna disciplina, podría hacerle frente a Light Yagami.

\- Dime una cosa… ¿es cierto que las asiáticas gritan mucho para todo?... Aún sigo preguntándome cómo es posible que te hayas encontrado a una preciosidad como esa, fenómeno. Respóndeme, ¿de qué película porno la sacaste?

El tipo había logrado distraer a Ryuuzaki por un momento. Las ganas de golpear a aquel ebrio eran casi incontrolables. Con aquella última frase, le volvieron a la mente las verdaderas intenciones de ese partido. Ryuuzaki lo observó por última vez, sus ojos eran completamente azules y su piel rubia casi transparente. Entonces, sin pensarlo dos veces, lanzó el balón al aire y tomando impulso lo golpeó con dirección tal que terminó estrellándose contra la cara de su oponente.

-_Ojo por ojo_ – pensó mientras se dirigía a él, quien sufría en el piso con nariz rota y boca sangrante-

-¡¿Qué carajo te pasa, estúpido chino?! –mencionó de forma apenas entendible

-Si no lo golpeas tú lo haré yo, Ryuuzaki-mencionó Matt llegando a espaldas del mencionado-

-Este estúpido debería aprender a respetar-secundó Mello tras soltar una sonora carcajada por la condición del estadounidense

-¡Cierren la boca! –ordenó poniéndose de pie mientras se cubría la nariz

Ryuuzaki se llevó un dedo a la boca y observó el resultado de sus acciones. No se sentía satisfecho, las ganas de golpearlo continuaban presentes, pero se limitó a clavar su mirada de enojo sobre él y hacerlo partir.

-Creo que acaba de regalarnos su balón de voleibol- mencionó sin mucho interés, dándose la vuelta para regresar al lugar de las sombrillas- Bien, ya saben qué hacer para no aburrirse

-¿Qué dices, pedazo de vago? ¿Un partido?

-Comerás arena, perro infeliz

.

.

.

17:30 pm. La tarde entraba en su fase terminal, de no ser por hambre y el hecho de que la intensidad de los rayos de sol disminuía, la noche hubiera caído sin que se dieran cuenta. Aún con el ligero viento soplando, Near continuaba la construcción de una gran escultura de arena, la cual estaba siendo objeto de atención de un gran número de personas y uno que otro periodista. Todo había comenzado con una inocente ayuda a Ren, quien no sabía cómo hacer que la arena se pusiera firme, y había terminado en una gigantesca ciudad hindú con un gran templo.

Dentro de sí, el albino agradecía que Mello hubiera ido a comer junto con Matt y Watari, pues con el complejo de inferioridad que albergaba, lo más seguro era que intentara destruirlo o competir contra él, y no tenía ánimo alguno de que eso sucediera.

-_Ni_ (Near) es muy bueno para hacer castillos de arena- mencionó Ayumi, medio adormilada entre los brazos de su madre, mientras se terminaba una bolsa de osos de gomita

-Sí, ¿verdad? ¡Es sorprendente! Jamás imaginé que fuera capaz de hacer algo así, yo sólo lo había visto jugando con cartas y dominós

Misa estaba feliz. Por primera vez en muchos años se sentía completamente relajada y en sintonía con cada uno de los miembros que consideraba su familia, pues el simple hecho de que se acoplaran con rapidez a la playa, era una enorme bendición para ella.

Ella acariciaba el cabello de su pequeña hija, encontrándose con restos de arena entre sus mechones. A lo lejos, la escena que contemplaba era merecedora de una fotografía: Ryuuzaki estaba a las orillas del mar junto con Ren, quien festejaba con emoción cada que una pequeña ola intentaba volcarlos. Por momentos, la curiosidad por alguna que otra concha de mar hacía que el niño corriera en direcciones impredecibles, haciendo que su padre lo siguiera, cuidándolo de cerca.

-Mami-llamó la niña - ¿Cuándo yo sea grande voy a tener un novio que me proteja de los malos, así como mi papá?

-Yo creo que sí, mi amor…-hubo silencio, las personas comenzaban a desalojar poco a poco la playa, haciendo que resaltara más el sonido del mar que el de las voces y risas

-Mami-volvió a llamar después de un par de minutos en los que había observado su padre mojaba el cabello de su gemelo- ¿Cómo conociste a mi papá?

-¿Eh? ¿Por qué la pregunta? –cuestionó sonriendo con nervios-

-Quiero saber… _si mi papá es Batman, tal vez lo conoció en una fiesta o un restaurante elegante; si es científico, tal vez lo conoció en…_

-Lo conocí en la universidad donde estudiaba mi antiguo novio. Ellos dos eran amigos…- respondió sin dudar un momento más. No estaba diciendo mentiras, su primer encuentro había sido en la universidad, pero obviamente no le diría que fue víctima de tortura por parte de su supuesto abuelo

-¿Novio? ¿Quién era? ¡Dime, dime!

-Pues… Su nombre era Light Yagami, era el hermano de mi amiga Sayou, ¿te acuerdas de ella? Fue a tu cumpleaños el año pasado…

-¡Ah sí, sí!... ¿Y qué pasó con él? ¿Lo dejaste por mi papá?

-No… Él murió

Ayumi se incorporó, y se sentó a un lado suyo para escuchar la historia. Su objetivo de conocer algo que lo relacionara con Batman había sido interrumpido por algo que no se esperaba. Además, siempre había pensado que las personas tenían un solo novio en toda su vida y ahora su mamá decía que no era así.

-¿Cómo murió?- preguntó mientras buscaba un termo que tenía leche con chocolate, su favorita, dentro de una mochila. Al encontrarlo, lo estiró a su madre para que lo abriera y ella pudiera tomar de él.

-Fue… mmm… víctima de un criminal. Él quería ser policía y murió trabajando. Eso es todo.

-¿Policía? ¿Como el tío Touta y el tío Kanzo?

-Sí, como ellos…

-… Si _Lai (Light)_ era amigo de mi papá así como mis tíos, y los tres son policías, entonces… ¿mi papá también lo es?

-…Oye, eres una niña muy tramposa- sonrió al verse atrapada- No, tú papá no es policía.

-¿Entonces?

Misa la miró, aún más nerviosa. Ryuuzaki le había hecho jurar que bajo ninguna circunstancia revelarían la verdad a sus hijos, al menos no hasta que pudieran entender la situación y tuvieran la capacidad de guardar un secreto.

-Pues…

Ella dudó. En ese momento, como una bendición del mismo cielo, vio al niño de los ojos grises acercarse tomado de la mano de su padre, balanceándose de cansancio.

-Mira, ya viene tu padre… -

-Y también mis tíos y mi abuelo, mira-la niña señaló a otro lado. Misa solo reprimió un doble suspiro de salvación y sonrió con gentileza-

-¡Mi príncipe!- gritó extendiendo una toalla hacia su pequeño hijo- ¿te divertiste?

El niño asintió y comenzó a secarse. Ryuuzaki hizo lo mismo después de robar un sorbo de la leche con chocolate de la gemela mayor.

-Papi- interrumpió Ayumi aun con dudas de lo que hablaba con su madre- ¿_Lai _Yagami era buen chico?

Todos quedaron en silencio. Aquella pregunta no era para nada convencional. Ryuuzaki, sorprendido e incómodo, clavó los ojos en Misa intentando adivinar hasta dónde le había contado. Luego, miró sonreír a su pequeña.

-Sí, lo era- Respondió refiriéndose al Light Yagami con honor

La niña se sintió un poco satisfecha confiando en que su mamá no había tenido novios malos y Misa sintió un regaño mental por parte de todos, hasta que Near apareció.

-¿Has terminado de jugar con arena, bebé?- preguntó Mello

-¿Jugar? Construí Amritsar*** entero.

-Como sea…

Estratégicamente, Ayumi se colocó entre su padre y Near, observando a éste último atentamente, sintiendo un rápido latir de su corazón.

-¿Mh?- se preguntó el albino volteando la mirada a ella-

-¿Sabes _Ni_?- comenzó hablando llamando la atención inconsciente de los demás- Mi mami dice que cuando crezca voy a tener un novio que me defienda así como mi papá la defendió a ella… y yo sé que cuando sea grande, TÚ VAS A SER MI NOVIO

Tras un par de segundos en silencio, una sonora carcajada salió de la boca del joven castaño ante tal confesión. Ahora entendía de cierta forma por qué la pequeña siempre los molestaba a él y a Mello y nunca a Near. Al principio había pensado que era por la simple razón de que el albino les regalaba juguetes o no los llamaba de mil formas groseras posibles, pero ahora veía que no tenía nada que ver con ello.

-¡Incluso la hija de L quiere más a Near que a Mello!- complementó recibiendo un golpe en la cabeza cortesía del rubio-

L se llevó un dedo a la boca observando el leve sonrojo en las mejillas de su hija. Ella era tan desvergonzada y soñadora como su madre, pero a pesar de ser una simple fantasía de una infante de casi 5 años, la idea de que ella pudiera tener un novio lo hacía sentir completamente incómodo.

Al ser hija de una famosa actriz y cantante, seguramente sólo atraería a oportunistas y mezquinos que la terminarían haciendo llorar o peor aún, cabía la posibilidad, por mínima que pareciera, de que encontrara a alguien tan hipócrita y demente como Kira…

No. Eso no pasaría…

Su pequeña no tendría novio.

* * *

*En las playas de Coronado, San Diego, es común poder pescar a diferencia de otros lugares. De igual forma, las actividades que mencioné también son comunes ahí.

**Curioso que la presencia de L, mirándose desde el frente, sea completamente aterradora y mirándolo de perfil se vea adorable u/u si no, miren el principio del Rewrite 2, más claro no puede quedar. (Y se ve tan bueno el caon….)

***Amritsar, India. En ese lugar se encuentra el Templo Dorado, el cual atrae más gente que el mismo Taj Mahal

**CONVIVENCIA CON LA AUTORA!**

Lamento la tardanza, les darè mis excusas:

**PRIMERO**, me escuché los demos del musical de Death Note en inglés y me he quedado traumada, NO PUEDO DEJAR DE OIRLOS y eso me distrae. Al igual que algunas, yo pensé que sería una exageración, pero las canciones no son tan cursis como creí, de hecho están buenísimas, las letras son increíbles y las voces son fenomenales! Me gustan más que en japonés.

Si quieren buscarlas, encontrarán solos de Rem, Ryuk (los dos shinigamis se llevan el maldito show) , Soichiro y Misa, además de un dueto L-Light, un L-Light-Misa y mi favorita sin duda alguna: la canción de Ryuk y Rem… Si tuviera que elegir tres canciones entre todas las que hay (que en internet son pocas), serían **Only Human** (Ryuk y Rem, la mejor, las voces en japonés vuelven a Ryuk y Rem tan espectrales, y en inglés tan juguetón a Ryuk y elegante a Rem… y la letra hace papilla, muy jaiclassmente ); When love comes (Rem, me hizo chillar y eso no lo había logrado en mucho); Playing his game (L/Light) n.n un excelente y potente dueto, letra acorde a su rivalidad antes del encarcelamiento

OIGANLAS Y DÌGANME QUE PIENSAN DE ELLAS! ES UNA ORDEN! (ok no, pero en serio son hermosas)

**Segundo, la faquín escuela x.x ya comenzamos el último mes y es estrès y màs estrès y me parto en mil -.-9 **

**Tercero**, tuve un evento con mi grupo y eso. Los ensayos y así, quitan tiempo. Si les llega a interesar, los videos estarán en el FB de Alpha Draco 1.0 en los próximos días.

**Cuarto.** ESTUVE ENFERMA Y YA NO TENGO INTERNET!

**Respondo comentarios:**

**LxMSF**: perdón! No se me ha ocurrido algo, créeme que lo intento

**Chirekawaii:** gracias

**Carito**: Gracias! Me esforcé mucho por encontrar el lugar perfecto!

**Masha:** Jaja! Es que es lo que imaginé que haría xD sobre todo porque lo entendió con retraso! Y pues L y Elle los utilizo para diferenciar cuando hablan sobre el investigador y la persona. X3

**Nico:** *-*9 hice que te gustara! Jaja la verdad a mi también me gustó. Bonito lugar, L todo torpe, Misa toda exagerada… si, me gustó jaja xD y yo digo que de estar cerca me matarias uvu

**Flor:** Sí! Buena observación! Yo también creo que hago mucha referenci poca a Misa, trabajaré en eso… creo que a muchas les está gustando Ren xD es un amor de niño, la verdad me gusta más que Ayumi. Y QUE BONITO! Gracias a ti por leer y dejar reviews!

**Bel:** Le costó uno y la mitad del otro e.e okno xD *le da palmaditas en la espalda* buen trabajo, Eru. EN SERIO TE SAQUÉ DE TU BLOQUEO? *0* Por cierto, escuché el solo de Misa para el musical (Pay any Price) y me acordé de tu fanfic, justo por el karaoke y el que no creìa que se pudiera enamorar de nuevo xD

**Rox:** DATO CURIOSO! Llamé Tomorrow al fanfic, JUSTO POR ESA CANCIÓN! XDD… Estamos destinadas a llevarnos bien. Y agua y ajo, pienso hacer un LxLIGHT porque cuando entré al fandom me puse el reto de experimentar todo lo que pudiera hasta que mi inspiración o mi obsesión se acabara. Lo mio es el LxMisa, pero no descarto escribir del uto ese, incluso algún Misaxjealous o misaxkira… xD y un Matt-Lectora, te gustaría?/ Pd. 1, si, muy mamona, lo viste? / Pd2. Amo tus pd! / Pd3. Escucha los demos del musical en inglés y fangirlea conmigo, plox /Pd.4 Tengo evento el sig domingo en la biblioteca vasconcelos. Es gratis, vas? Si el programa se respeta, bailo de 1.30 a 2.30 pm, pero tendrías que estar más temprano, ya sabes, para prevenir nvn


	7. Arena

SÓLO VENGO A REPORTARME, ES UN MINI CAPITULO DE UNA SOLA ESCENA.

* * *

**Tomorrow**

Mello quiso abrir los ojos. Sin darse cuenta se había quedado dormido bajo una de las sombrillas por los efectos de una comida pesada. En su boca, un terrible sabor a mariscos y cerveza exigía ser reemplazado por el dulce sabor del chocolate que tenía el 98% de las veces.

Intentó mover su cuerpo para levantarse, pues el viento en su cara junto con los sonidos de la marea y de la poca gente que quedaba le hacían deducir que anochecería en pocos minutos. Al dejar ver sus orbes color zafiro, el disparo de una cámara junto con risas infantiles llamó su atención y lo hizo reaccionar de golpe, dándose cuenta de la situación al instante: estaba enterrado en la arena hasta el cuello.

-¡Tío Mello despertó!- mencionó Ayumi entre risas y fotografías. La ropa que traía en un inicio había sido sustituida por un conjunto que la protegía del viento frío - creo que está molesto…

Pero "molesto" era una palabra que no lograba describir su sentir. ¿Cómo era posible que habiendo tantos adultos presentes, dejaran que esa adormilada niña de sólo 4 años lo enterrara vivo bajo la arena de esa –ahora- casi desolada playa?

-Maldita niña… ¡SÁCAME DE AQUÍ! –Ordenó y al instante la gemela mayor transformó su rostro de felicidad en uno de tristeza que terminó en llanto. Mello se limitó a rodar los ojos.

-Tranquilízate "Mells"-intervino el mejor amigo del rubio al sentarse a su lado. Inmediatamente, tomó a la niña, la sentó en su regazo y la abrazó, acariciando su cabellera negra con la ternura de un hermano mayor - no tienes por qué ponerte así por un simple juego, además tiene sueño, no seas cruel

-¿Matt?... ¿por qué no estás enterra-ESTÁS DE SU PARTE?

-Bueno, yo le ayudé, no tenía nada que hacer. Watari y Ryuuzaki fueron a "nosedonde" y Misa estaba comprando algunas cosas. En realidad debimos irnos hace rato porque dijo Watari que los niños podrían enfermarse, pero ellos no quisieron… Así que mientras tú dormías y yo le ayudaba a Mini-Misa a enterrarte en la arena, Ren y Near comenzaron a construir un castillo de arena en tus pies y…

-¡SÁCAME DE AQUÍ, TRAIDOR!- interrumpió antes de que comenzara a hablar más y no pudiera pararlo- ¡PERRO INFIEL! ¡¿CÓMO PUDISTE?!

-Vamos, Mells, ¿acaso tú le dirías que no a una carita tan tierna como esta? –Señaló la cabeza de Ayumi con delicadeza, ella sollozaba intentando contener lágrimas que Mello sabía falsas- …Además me dio gomitas y un chocolate… meh, no es algo que me agrade, pero Ryuuzaki me prohibió fumar en frente de sus cachorros y Misa dice que es malo porque huele mal y así no conseguiré novia nunca y…

-¡¿Me cambiaste por unas gomitas?!

-…Y un chocolate. ¿Qué te digo? La niña sabe negociar…

-¡Sácame de aquí!-ordenó de nuevo agitando su cuerpo con fuerza - ¡SÁCAME, SÁCAME!

Mello gritó. La temperatura comenzaba a descender de forma lenta. Podía sentir la arena metiéndose debajo de la ligera ropa que se había puesto para ir a comer.

Pronto, el movimiento desesperado de su cuerpo hizo que el castillo de arena en sus pies se viniera abajo. Al momento, Near sólo relajó los hombros y enrolló un mechón de cabello en su índice diestro, era de suponerse que cuando Mello despertara, la escultura se vendría abajo. Por su parte, Ren no lo tomó tan bien. En su mente, las imágenes en cámara lenta de la destrucción de la obra que tanto trabajo le había costado construir, se repetían una y otra vez.

-Mi castillo…- Murmuró tomando una porción de arena entre sus pequeñas manos y dejándola resbalar entre sus dedos. Sus ojos se cristalizaron y entonces, comenzó a llorar de forma tan sonora como su hermana.

-_Y ahora el otro…-_se dijo para sus adentros- _mocosos llorones…_

Near dirigió una mirada desinteresada a la cara del niño. Las únicas veces en que lo había visto llorar eran cuando el pelinegro era menor de un año de edad y lo recordaba tan ruidoso como un susurro, diferente a ese momento.

Ren se llevó las manos a los ojos para limpiarse las lágrimas provocando ardor por los restos de arena pegados a su piel y haciendo que llorara con más intensidad. Tal como si pudiera escucharlo a kilómetros de distancia, los quejidos de su hijo hicieron que Ryuuzaki regresara al lugar que creía ya desocupado.

Inmediatamente tomó en Ren en sus brazos, como pocas veces hacía, e intentó verificar el problema, limpiando las mejillas y los ojos con el extremo de la manga de su playera blanca. El pequeño lo abrazó por el cuello y hundió su cara entre la clavícula más cercana.

-¡Vaya! –exclamó el rubio con algo de satisfacción al ver llegar a quien fuera su ídolo- al menos contigo se calla. Bien, ahora diles que me saquen de aquí.

Ryuuzaki se acuclilló a su lado, aún con el pequeño sostenido por su brazo derecho. Se llevó el pulgar izquierdo a la boca, ladeó la cabeza y posó en Mello una mirada digna del asesino serial más desquiciado de thrillers cinematográficos.

-Hiciste llorar a mi hijo

Y con esa simple frase, Mello supo que tendría problemas.

././././

**Lamento** la mega tardanza y el mini capítulo, como dije estaba en mi último mes del semestre, por lo que fueron trabajos y exámenes finales casi todos los días. Ya estaré por aquí más seguido (ya tengo la mitad del otro capítulo escrito) nvn

Las extrañaba mucho! ;-; y sobre todo porque aun tengo muchos proyectos y porque veo que el fandom en español ha estado muy abandonado, pero confio que con la retransmisión de Death Note, el musical y aparte el nuevo drama que harán en Japón, consigamos a más fans que se pasen por aquí.

Esta vez no responderé comentarios, son más de las 2 am. Me alegra que les haya gustado el capítulo anterior, yo amé escribiéndolo. Nos leemos pronto!

.-.-.-

PD. Rox, si puedes, envíame un par de anónimos a mi cuenta de ask, hay un par de imágenes que debes ver.


	8. Molestia

Contiene OoC

Recuerden que letras cursivas son Flashback

Death Note no me pertenece

* * *

**Tomorrow**

_La música sonaba fuerte y eso no le molestaba a Misa Amane. Después de todo, sus gustos musicales eran tan variados como sus constantes cambios de ánimo en los últimos días. Lo único realmente molesto en ese momento era tener que estar escuchándolo en ese lugar, atrapada en un probador dentro de una tienda de ropa "GothLoli" desde hacía más de 45 minutos. _

_-¿Se… se encuentra bien, señorita Amane?- decía una de las empleadas de la tienda desde afuera, casi sintiendo lástima por la situación en la que una de sus ídolos favoritas estaba_

_-¡Quiero salir de aquí ya!- chilló con desesperación. Tenía hambre y estaba visiblemente cansada. Se maldito mentalmente y luego suspiró- ¿Siguen ahí afuera? _

_-Sí, ahí siguen… han pasado como 4 veces ya-respondió- ¿No hay alguien a quien pueda llamar? A su representante, por ejemplo…_

_Misa tragó grueso. La verdad de todo era que ella misma estaba evitando responder los tres celulares con los que siempre salía, y los cuales ya tenían registradas más de 125 llamadas en conjunto. Quería evitar ser regañada aunque sabía que eso era imposible, después de todo, escaparse del hotel dejando a sus dos hijos al cuidado de su futuro esposo y su mayordomo había sido un completo error. _

_-Si quiere yo puedo llamar por usted _

_-No, no, está bien. Yo llamaré… -ladeó la boca no viendo otra salida. Luego, suspiró y abrió su celular rojo revisando el historial: 28 llamadas perdidas de Ryuuzaki y otras tantas de Watari. Misa remarcó uno de esos números y esperó a que fuera respondido._

_Fuera del lugar, una turba de fanáticos se había repartido en grupos para buscar a su ídolo después de enterarse por un paparazzi, ese mismo día, que Misa Amane no sólo había regresado a Japón, sino que portaba en su mano un lujoso anillo de compromiso. Las fotos no se habían hecho esperar y, tras dos meses de su parto y ninguna declaración oficial por parte de ella o su (inexistente) representante, era normal que sus más grandes admiradores buscaran respuestas por ellos mismos. _

_-Sí, esperaré- colgó, no antes de ser regañada "suavemente" por el mayordomo de su prometido. Ella no buscaba hacerle mal a nadie. Inocentemente, lo único que quería era comprarse ropa nueva y algunos tratamientos faciales para mejorar su denigrante estado físico producto de las constantes desveladas. _

_-¿Necesita algo?- volvió a preguntar la empleada- ¿Un poco de agua? _

_-No, gracias, ¡qué linda!... Tengo prohibido recibir cosas de extraños, pero puedes hacerme compañía mientras llegan por mí _

_-Sí, me imagino que siendo famosa no puede confiar en muchas personas… si no es indiscreción… ¿por qué no quiere salir a enfrentar a sus fans?, sé que muchas veces se los encuentra en lugares públicos y no duda en darles autógrafos y tomarse fotos…_

_-Bueno... creí que eras fan de Misa-Misa, ¿acaso no lo sabes? Las fotos están por toda la red–mencionó alargando algunas palabras. _

_Dudó en si debía decirle a esa mujer que aunque se había sorprendido al inicio, no se había aprovechado de ella como cualquier otra persona lo habría hecho, al contrario, se había limitado a "ignorar" su estancia en el cambiador y mentirle a los fanáticos que entraban preguntando por el paradero de la rubia. _

_-Es que… yo trabajo todos los días y por al salir asisto a cursos nocturnos, no ocupo la red tan seguido por lo mismo. Aunque sí sé que usted estaba en otro país_

_-Sí, volví hace un par de días y quise salir a comprar algo de ropa y maquillaje… Dime sinceramente- abrió la puerta y la jaló de la mano tan rápido que no pudiera ser vista- ¿Me veo muy mal? – Misa Amane quitó los lentes de color que portaba desde que había salido de su habitación de hotel y esperó a la respuesta de su fan, que al instante abrió la boca presionando los dientes, en una mueca de indecisión – Ya sé, ya sé… ¿pero sabes?... no es ni por trabajo_

_La de ojos castaños se sentó en el piso del pequeño cubículo y señaló un pedazo a su lado para que su ahora compañera hiciera lo mismo. _

_-No sé si lo sepas, pero hace casi dos meses Misa tuvo un par de gemelos… ¡Son tan adorables! ¿Quieres verlos? – sin esperar una respuesta sacó uno de sus celulares y le mostró un par de fotos donde sólo aparecían ella y sus dos hijos- ¡pero no sabía que sería tan cansado cuidar de ellos!_

_-¡Son muy bonitos!_

_-¿Verdad que sí? ¡Misa-Misa está feliz!, aunque fue difícil al principio. ¿Sabes qué hacen los bebés?... ¡Nada! No hablan, ni caminan. Tú tienes que hacer todo por ellos y su vida se basa en comer, llorar, dormir, comer, llorar, dormir… ¡y ensuciarse!... ¡Es horrible!..._

_Misa comenzó a recordar sus primeros días como madre. A pesar de que sabía algunas cosas sobre los cuidados indispensables para un recién nacido, dejar su vida de diva era difícil, sobre todo si el padre de sus hijos se rehusaba a compartir responsabilidades. _

_Todo tenía que hacerlo ella, desde alimentarlos, hasta atenderlos cuando despertaban a media noche. Incluso recordaba cómo había tardado casi media hora en tomar valor para cambiarle por primera vez los pañales al gemelo menor. _

_-¿No es un poco excesivo que quieran perseguirla para saber de tu vida de madre? _

_-Supongo que no. Estoy acostumbrada a que los reporteros me pregunten cosas personales o incómodas… La verdadera razón es que voy a casarme y ellos lo saben, un estúpido paparazzi me descubrió viendo vestidos y se dio cuenta de mi anillo… ¿Quieres verlo? Mira - Sin esperar respuesta una vez más, colocó su mano izquierda frente a la cara de la chica castaña- Están celosos porque no podrán tener un anillo tan bonito como el de Misa_

_-¡Vaya! ¡Muchas felicidades, Señorita Misa! _

_-¡Muchas gracias! _

_-¿Quién es el afortunado? ¿Es un actor famoso? ¿Vivirán en Hollywood?... ¿Quiero suponer que esa persona es el padre de tus hijos, no? Debe ser muy guapo porque tus hijos son muy bonitos… -inspiró- ¡No me diga que es el bombón con el que salía en las fotos del café de Inglaterra!... ¡Ese pelinegro estaba tan guapo!... creo que lo vi en la televisión la otra vez, en las noticias de economía... Mmm creo que era el señor… Nakimura…_

_-Namikawa-corrigió- no, no es él… Perdón pero no puedo revelar información de mi futuro esposo, decidimos que lo mejor sería mantener nuestra relación fuera de todo escándalo con la prensa- comenzó a mentir- la verdad es que él no es famoso y no quiero meterlo en todo esto, ni a él ni a mis pequeños_

_Pero sabía a la perfección que no podía ir por las calles diciéndole a cada extraño que veía que había logrado seducir y enamorar al legendario y misterioso L, aquel que había vencido al todopoderoso Kira. _

_La plática continuó entre anécdotas y preguntas de nuevos proyectos hasta que alrededor de 15 minutos después, la puerta del vestidor fue golpeada con fuerza tal que pudiera ser oída por sobre la música. _

_-Está ocupado- respondió la empleada- _

_-Disculpe- comenzó la voz masculina que fue reconocida al instante por Misa-_

_-¡Watari-san! – gritó la rubia parándose al instante- _

_-Señorita Misa, ¿está bien? ¿Quién está con usted ahí adentro? _

_-¡Misa está bien! ¡Naomi-san ha cuidado a Misa de todos los reporteros y fans que hay afuera!_

_El anciano suspiró aliviado y pidió que abrieran la puerta para otorgarle ropa y una peluca, de esa forma, Misa podría burlar a su fanaticada. _

_._

_Ryuuzaki estaba molesto. Su rostro lo reflejaba y eso, por muy increíble que le pareciera a las personas, era su expresión habitual. Parecía estar eternamente enojado o fastidiado, inclusive parecía que todo el tiempo pensaba en la ineptitud de las personas con las que se encontraba, sin que fuera del todo verdad. Sin embargo aquella vez el gesto era genuino. _

_Apretaba los dientes y sus puños con fuerza. ¿Cómo era posible que esa mujer fuera tan irresponsable con sus propios hijos de apenas unas cuantas semanas de nacidos? _

_Chasqueó la lengua, después de todo no podía esperar mucho de la modelo. Según lo que le había dicho su tutor, la escapada de la mujer no tardaría más de un par de horas en las que compraría unos cuantos productos para la cara y ropa que le quedara a simple vista, pero aquello, mirara por donde mirara, había sido una completa estupidez. _

_-Oye, quédate quieta- ordenaba a su hija como si ella pudiera entenderla. _

_Había pasado más de diez minutos intentando cambiar el pañal sucio de la gemela mayor, entre desidia y asco. No le agradaba la idea de tener que distraerse de sus investigaciones por motivos como esos y mucho menos ensuciarse los dedos con los que comía, pero era preferible enfrentar los hechos que soportar los chillidos y el olor de la escandalosa bebé. _

_-Basta- volvió a ordenar. Después de haberse despertado el sueño había desaparecido en la pequeña, por lo que él había optado por cargarla mientras escribía en la computadora. A pesar de su corta edad y su diminuta fuerza, había logrado atrapar uno de sus mechones azabaches, enredándolo en su diminuto y regordete puño izquierdo.- He dicho que me dejes _

_Ryuuzaki se zafó del agarre de su pequeña hija y eso, sumado a la forma tan poco delicada de cargarla, hizo que inmediatamente ella comenzara a llorar, despertando a su hermano en el proceso. _

_-Esto no puede ser… ¿Ves lo que hiciste?-rodó los ojos sosteniéndola de las axilas, frente a él con brazos estirados. Su inmutable rostro se transformó en una mueca de hastío- también has hecho llorar a tu hermano_

_L, sin pensarlo dos veces, subió a la cama destinada para él y su pareja y se acomodó acunando a los gemelos en cada uno de sus brazos, luego, comenzó a mecerlos lentamente._

_._

_-¿Está seguro de esto, Watari?- preguntó la mujer rubia frente a la puerta de su habitación de hotel- _

_-No le garantizo una tarde placentera, señorita Amane, pero debe hablar con Ryuuzaki cuanto antes_

_-Pero… ¿y si mejor dejamos que se le pase el enojo?- Misa mordió su labio, su corazón latía muy rápido- _

_-Tendrá que enfrentarse a él tarde o temprano si lo que desea es arreglar las cosas. Será su esposa en unas cuantas semanas y todo problema debe ser resuelto con rapidez. Además, no en mucho tiempo será hora de que alimente a los pequeños_

_-Supongo que tiene razón… gracias por salvarme de los fans…_

_-No fue nada_

_-Bien… Watari, si muero, por favor dígale a mis fans que los amo- Watari la observó y sonrió enternecido por el miedo que la rubia estaba demostrando tener a su futuro esposo. Pareciera que ella ignorara por completo el hecho de que a Ryuuzaki extraña vez lo dominaban los impulsos por más impotente o enojado que estuviera_

_-El joven Ryuuzaki no es un monstruo, Señorita Misa_

_Ella asintió confiando en el hombre de la sonrisa y entró a la habitación casi cerrando los ojos. Al no recibir gritos, buscó con la mirada a su prometido encontrándolo en la cama con ambos bebés en brazos, observándola fijamente._

_-Acércate, Amane Misa_

_La mirada de L le heló la sangre._

./././.

La noche había caído en San Diego y aun así el calor era abrumador. El viento frío, sin embargo, compensaba a la perfección el bochornoso clima que se estaba viviendo y que llegaba hasta el último piso del hotel.

Sentado en los hombros de Ryuuzaki, Ren miraba a la nada. Estaba cansado. No había tomado su siesta diaria en aquella ocasión, pero sentía que había valido la pena. Le había costado mucho, pero la experiencia de estar cerca y dentro del mar le había encantado. Quería hablar, preguntar a su padre "¿Recuerdas cuando nos mojamos los pies en la playa y lloré?", "¿Recuerdas cuando nos metimos en el mar?", pero las palabras no salían, lo único que lo mantenía despierto era el movimiento de su padre al caminar.

Luego dirigió una mirada hacia abajo aunque su mejilla se abultaba impidiéndole ver del todo. Ahí estaba Ayumi, su hermana gemela, tan fresca y feliz como él no lo estaba. Pensaba que el hecho de ir caminando a lado de Near era la razón de aquella reacción tan extraña en ella.

Los hombres cruzaban el lobby del hotel, ignorando por completo murmullos de los empleados. Desde que habían llegado a San Diego, esa mañana, los chismes entre los trabajadores del hotel no habían cesado. Todos, sin excepción alguna, conversaban acerca de la extraña familia que había pagado por todas las habitaciones del último piso por dos noches. No sólo eran las más grandes, sino también las más costosas y exclusivas y aquellas personas no se veían como verdaderos famosos o ejecutivos importantes.

"Suertudos", decían con envidia, pero eso no era algo que les preocupara a los prodigios.

Subieron en completo silencio escuchando solamente las palabras de la pequeña niña que parecía haber recobrado todas las energías tras la broma que le había hecho a su enemigo rubio. Ayumi brincaba parloteando cosas que Matt codificaba como una secuencia de "bla, bla", hasta que un comentario llamó su atención:

-_Ni_, te daré las fotos del castillo de arena que hacías con Ren- confesó. Matt creyó que la última palabra había salido como un pequeño "Lem".

-Suena bien- respondió el albino mirando hacia el frente. Luego, sintió el peso de la niña colgándose de su brazo derecho. Él la miró con duda.

-Pero… sólo si me das un beso aquí –señaló su mejilla, ligeramente ruborizada

Matt ahogó una pequeña risa, pensó que si Misa Amane era igual de "aventada" que su propia hija, podría formular una teoría más perfecta sobre cómo terminó enamorando a un ser tan poco interesado en las relaciones humanas como Ryuuzaki

-Yo creo que no- respondió Ryuuzaki por Near mirando a este último. El elevador había llegado a su destino-

-Pero papi… -lo miró con ojos suplicantes

-Ayumi- Sonó firme, luego extendió su mano para que fuera tomada por la de la niña y comenzaron a caminar hacia sus respectivas habitaciones. No se dejaría convencer por una mirada tan básica de chantaje… No esa ocasión.

Ryuuzaki intuía, por los pequeños ruidos de la garganta de Matt, que estaría carcajeándose en su interior al notar en sus acciones un ligero rastro de celos que no podía evitar. Aunque el amor platónico de su hija fuera aquel chico prodigio, no le gustaba que su hija de tan solo 4 años tuviera ese tipo de ideas en la cabeza. Además, ¿¡quién se creía Near para robarle la atención de su pequeña!? El cariño de aquella persona que, sin quererlo ni obligarlo, lo había cautivado con la ternura propia de su infancia.

Claro estaba que, a pesar de ser pequeña, ella sabía muy bien lo que quería y cómo lograrlo. Después de todo, eso lo había sacado de él…

-Y luego mi papá se puso celoso porque le pedí un beso a _Ni- …_y la imprudencia la había sacado de su madre

Después de todo, los niños generalmente decían la verdad.

-Ya es hora de que duerman-sentenció subiéndose a un sofá en su pose de pensar. Estuvo tentado a encender el ordenador y ordenar un par de litros de café al restaurante, pero se detuvo en cuanto escuchó a su pequeña hija pedir con ojos de ternura, aquello que nunca antes:

-Mami, ¿puedes contarme un cuento?

-Un… ¿Un cuento?- pensó ella ladeando la cabeza- nunca antes me habías pedido un cuento antes de dormir

-¡Cuento!- ordenó la niña golpeando ligeramente la cama, con una gran sonrisa en rostro- ¡Que sea de aventuras y amor!

-Es muy noche para cuentos- replicó Ryuuzaki con calma mientras destapaba una barra de chocolate, pero a su hija pareció no convencerle la respuesta.

-Bien-

Misa se acomodó a su lado, pensando un poco en lo que podría contarle a su hija y una idea llegó a su cabeza. Miró a su esposo observándola atentamente. Y sonrió con malicia. Desde que ella había hablado con Ayumi sobre Light Yagami, su esposo había estado distante, ¿por qué habría de hacerle caso en esa ocasión?

-Había una vez un enorme reino lleno de paz y tranquilidad. Todas las personas reían y cantaban cuando, desde el castillo, se podía ver a la hermosa princesa bajar hacia el pueblo. Todos sabían que, tras la muerte de los dos reyes a manos de un malvado monstruo, la princesa debería tomar posesión del trono y era por eso que noche con noche, ella pedía al cielo que le enviara al príncipe más maravilloso del mundo, aquel que pudiera gobernar a su lado y la hiciera muy feliz.

Ella visitaba al pueblo con esperanza de encontrar a aquel hombre, pero nunca encontraba nada y ella no lo entendía, porque era una rubia joven, hermosa, fascinante, talentosa, inteligente, preciosa…

-Te faltó decir molesta, obsesiva y presumida- interrumpió Ryuuzaki. Ella frunció el ceño un momento-

-Un buen día, la princesa paseaba por su reino, siendo adorada por lo bonita que era y entonces, a lo lejos, vio a un chico que no era para nada un príncipe, pero que parecía uno. Su cabello castaño estaba peinado a la perfección y sus ojos resplandecían con grandeza. Él era un caballero muy popular del pueblo vecino y como tal, había ayudado a mantener el orden de su reino. La princesa se enamoró a simple vista y supo que él podía ser una buena opción para gobernar a su lado, puesto que era guapo, galante, inteligente…

-Un hipócrita, más bien- volvió a interrumpir azabache un poco molesto por la forma en la que Misa hablaba, luego, al recibir una nueva mirada furiosa de la pelinegra temporal, mordió un poco más de chocolate y decidió continuar con la historia- La princesa no temía nada y tenía muy poca vergüenza, así que caminó hacia aquel caballero que proclamaba justicia por todo lugar que pisaba y le propuso convertirse en su novio. Él, naturalmente, no quiso porque su inteligencia era superior a la de la princesa y sabía que de aceptar, estaría ligado a ella por toda la eternidad. Ella lloró pero él no se inmutó.

-Pero ella no se iba a dar por vencida- retomó Misa, un tanto molesta por el comentario de Ryuuzaki- ya que ella era muy decidida e inteligente, y el caballero no pudo resistirse a ella. Ella era muy feliz con él y sabía que sería un rey excelente, que la cuidaría y la defendería de todo monstruo, así que quedaron en verse al día siguiente, pero cuando ella volvía a su castillo, fue secuestrada por un grupo de monstruos que parecían simios y que la trataron muy mal. La tuvieron encerrada pero su caballero la rescató. Sin embargo, cuando iba saliendo, el simio mayor los atrapó y los obligó a quedarse con él…

-Porque la princesa era sospechosa de realizar actos de brujería.

-Sí, eso… ¡Oye!

-Lo que la futura reina no sabía, princesa- continuó Ryuuzaki sin percatarse de la forma en que había llamado a su primogénita. Había abandonado su estado de reposo para acercarse a ella con lentitud- Es que aquel simio, como le decía, en realidad era el comandante de la guardia real del reino más grande del continente, y se le había encomendado encontrar al asesino más despiadado de todo el mundo, ya que todos los intentos sobrehumanos que habían realizado cada uno de los hombres al servicio de Su Majestad, no habían funcionado. Él era el hombre más capaz e inteligente sobre la faz de la tierra y sólo él podría librar a todos de…

-La libertad, porque era un maldito secuestrador pervertido- mencionó poniendo los brazos en jarras

-Héroe es la palabra más indicada. Como decía, el comandante descubrió que el supuesto caballero era en realidad el asesino que buscaba y sin dar oportunidad alguna a que él cobrara más vidas, llamó a la guardia de Su Majestad y ellos se encargaron de mantenerlo encerrado para toda la eternidad

-La princesa se sentía destrozada, se había quedado completamente sola, sin sus padres y sin el amor de su vida

-¡Qué feo!- exclamó la niña- ¿pero volvió a enamorarse?

-Claro que sí, porque era muy hermosa y cualquiera querría estar con ella por siempre. Cualquiera incluyendo el simio grosero que cayó rendido a sus pies…

-Porque ella lanzó un hechizo en él

-¿Y se enamoraron?- interrumpió la niña. Los dos se dirigieron miradas de complicidad

-Sí- respondió el hombre

-¿Y tuvieron hijos?

-Seguramente- respondió la ex - rubia en esa ocasión

-¿Cuántos?

-¿Cuántos te gustaría, mi amor?-

-¡Dos! Así como Ren y yo

-Entonces que así sea- Misa rió enternecida. –pero ya debes dormir- Luego, dio un beso en la frente de su pequeña y la arropó.

Ella posó su mirada en sus dos hijos mientras acariciaba la cabellera larga de la pelinegra.

.

Su boca sabía a cereza, aquella noche había consumido decenas de caramelos que le habían quitado el sueño lentamente. Frente a él, el mar se mecía en calma por la ligereza con la que el viento soplaba. Si sus deducciones eran correctas, habría pasado 3 horas sentado a la orilla de la playa con rodillas juntas, dejando que sus pies se mojaran con las pequeñas olas.

-¿Ryuuzaki?- escuchó decir tras de él. Era su esposa- ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿No tienes sueño?

-No- respondió secamente sin despegar su vista del horizonte

Ella lo sintió distante, más que de costumbre. Desde la tarde pasada, en la que se le había ocurrido hablar de Light con Ayumi, Ryuuzaki se había apartado de ella y la había estado ignorando, habían incluso tenido una breve discusión que había terminado en lágrimas para ella, pero creyó que todo se relajaría en cuestión de horas, cosa que no había pasado, sino al contrario, había terminado en una ronda de ataques durante la historia narrada a su hija ojigris.

-Misa… Amh… -ella dudó, colocó los brazos detrás de su espalda y comenzó a formar círculos en la arena con los dedos de sus pies. Pensaba en disculparse y pedir perdón, pero no podía y no entendía cómo comenzar una disculpa por algo que no sabía con exactitud qué era. La modelo se mordió el labio y apretó los dientes antes de tirarse de rodillas tras de él y abrazarlo por la espalda con vigor y luego continuó:-¡Gracias por haber defendido a Misa esta tarde!

Él se tensó por unos cuantos segundos, había sido sacado de su transe por aquellas manos que rodeaban su torso con suavidad. Inconscientemente llevó una de sus palmas hasta las de la chica tras de él y las acarició para verificar que eran reales.

-Ese tipo estaba lastimando a Misa, pero tú me salvaste, eres mi héroe. ¡Gracias, gracias, gracias!-repitió entre besos en la mejilla

-Sí-

-¿Sí? ¿Sólo responderás eso? – Misa deshizo el abrazo con dolor en su pecho y se sentó junto a él, dándole la espalda al mar- ¿Qué pasa? ¿Misa hizo algo malo?- preguntó tratando de acercarse al rostro de su esposo, pero Ryuuzaki no se dignaba a dirigirle la mirada. Después de un par de minutos, llegó la respuesta

-La maldad es relativa, Su Majestad

Así que era eso, no se había enojado por haber mencionado a Light en más de una ocasión el día anterior, ¡él se sentía celoso! Después de todo, ¿de qué otra forma podría sentirse un simio pervertido escuchando a la princesa hablar del galante caballero?

-¡Ryuuzaki está celoso! – se burló abrazando el rostro del aludido. Ella disfrutaba mucho sintiendo el interés de su pareja y, creía que el que estuviera celoso, sólo significaba que realmente le importaba... ¡Pero mi amor, no tienes por qué estar así! Light está muerto y nosotros estamos juntos, ¿no?... ¡Ja, ja, ay Ryuuzaki eres un bobo! ¡¿Cómo se te ocurre que…?!

Misa no pudo terminar la frase. De un momento a otro sintió sus labios ser apresados por los del pelinegro con brusquedad tal que terminó recostada en la arena. Ella quiso seguir el beso y comenzar a mover sus labios, pero él lo impidió despegándose unos cuantos milímetros de su rostro, suficientes para poder observarla.

-Será mejor que no se vuelva a mencionar a ese asesino- y sin más, recuperó su posición inicial, esta vez, abrazando sus rodillas contra su pecho

Misa contrajo los parpados, aquella acción había terminado de despertarla. Asintió a la petición de Ryuuzaki y luego se reincorporó para posar sobre él un beso más suave y tierno que respondieron por un par de segundos. Después se giró dándole la cara al mar y recargó su cabeza en uno de los brazos de su amado, observando el horizonte con él, con sólo una cosa más que decir:

-¿Mi amor…?

-¿Nh?

-¿No crees que deberías desenterrar a Mello ya?

* * *

**No se necesita cuenta en FanFiction para dejar un Review**

_¿Saben cuál es mi problema? Se me olvida que esto es un OoC y que se necesita fanservice para avanzar! Todo lo quiero hacer tan serio que… me desmotivo. U.U he estado deprimida estos días. No tengo inspiración, no tengo reviews, el fandom está medio muerto… pero poco a poco recupero las ganas de escribir, espero pueda lograrlo pronto y terminar con mis proyectos antes del nuevo semestre… Por cierto, si les interesa, hice un pequeño Misa x Matsuda, pueden encontrarlo con el nombre "Serenidad", sólo tiene un ligero toque de romanticismo y no pasa de un abrazo. Espero les interese._

_**Gracias a Bel-808, Rox, Valeria, La diosa Atenas y yomii20 por sus comentarios **_


	9. Expectación

**Tomorrow**

_Elle Lawliet cerró la página de internet que revisaba con atención. Todo indicaba que su prometida era Tending Topic en todos los principales portales de noticias nacionales e internacionales. Por donde quiera que buscara, la misma foto se repetía: Misa Amane portando un elegante vestido blanco que era cubierto, en su mayoría, por el cuerpo de sus dos hijos vestidos con ropa del mismo color, pero que reflejaban el sexo de cada uno. _

_Los dos niños, completamente despiertos, mostraban sus hermosos ojos grises por primera vez a todo el mundo, mientras que la modelo hacía lo mismo con su brillante anillo de compromiso. _

_Después del incidente del centro comercial, ella había decidido que optaría por hacer las declaraciones pertinentes para que no la siguieran acosando y molestando con el mismo tema por los meses siguientes y se concentraran en su carrera. Ryuuzaki había estado de acuerdo, sin embargo, había sido claro respecto al límite que debían tener las declaraciones de su compromiso y los nombres con los que sus hijos se darían a conocer. Todas las notas decían lo mismo: su boda con un supuesto americano se llevaría a cabo en Los Ángeles, Estados Unidos y los dos pequeños serían conocidos por Alexa y Ryan. _

_Mentira tras mentira. _

_Pero suficiente era dejar que el mundo conociera de la existencia y la imagen de los gemelos de apenas cuatro meses de edad, como para andar diciendo sus verdaderos nombres con toda libertad. _

_No, ellos no se llamarían de esa forma. Días atrás, Misa había pensado que los nombres de sus hijos debían tener un significado (cursi y) especial. A su hija la llamaría Rem, como aquella Shinigami que la había cuidado cuando su único deber era vigilarla, pero tras pensarlo bien, decidió utilizar un nombre aún más especial. Para ello había acudido a Watari quien, tras mantenerse firme en ocultar información, terminó revelando el nombre de la madre de Ryuuzaki por una buena causa: su nieta llevaría su nombre, Ayumi. Mientras que su hijo llevaría el nombre un poco cambiado, de su antigua acompañante, Ren. _

_Al consultarlo con Ryuuzaki, una mirada de curiosidad acompañó a la mordida a su pulgar. Él no había pensado siquiera en un nombre para sus hijos y ella ya había creado toda una justificación para ellos. Aceptó la idea. Después de todo, creía que ambos nombres sonaban bien con su apellido y/o con el de Misa. _

_-¡Así que ya las viste!- gritó felizmente la modelo, abrazando por la espalda al azabache. Éste no se había dado cuenta del momento en que había entrado en su habitación de trabajo, ni de cuánto tiempo había estado recordando el pasado- ¿Qué te parecieron las fotos?, fueron cansadas y las preguntas más. Misa hizo un buen trabajo respondiendo la entrevista ¿verdad? ¡Dijo todo tal como Ryuuzaki se lo ordenó! _

_-Estuvo bien-respondió a secas, librándose del abrazo de su prometida- ¿necesitas algo más?_

_-¡Ah! ¡¿Cómo puedes ser así con Misa?!- explotó. Un puchero se atravesó por su rostro. _

_-¿Así? – Tardó en responder, a su lado una montaña de cubos de azúcar se había derrumbado por el inesperado sobresalto de la mujer que tras golpear la mesa se había cruzado de brazos- _

_-¡Así!- _

_-Creo que no logro entenderte, Amane_

_-¿VES? ¡Lo haces de nuevo! _

_-No es necesario que grites, escucho perfectamente_

_-¡Deja de hacer eso!_

_-¿El qué? _

_-¡Eso!_

_Ryuuzaki levantó una ceja con incredulidad antes de voltearse a encararla. Las discusiones sin sentido con su prometida habían ido en aumento desde el día en que ella había abandonado la habitación de hotel y habían hablado al volver. Aunque Ryuuzaki por lo general no levantaba la voz e intentaba no herirla, aquello era simplemente frustrante y lo hacían dudar de que su decisión de casarse hubiera sido lo correcto._

_-Dices que no estás enojado, ¡pero sigues tratándome igual desde aquel día! _

_-No pienso discutir esto de nuevo, Amane_

_-¡Eres un idiota! –Misa, en un arranque de furia, terminó dándole una bofetada. Ryuuzaki sólo respiró profundo recordando las palabras de su mentor cuando era niño: no debía golpear a una mujer… a menos que fuera completamente indispensable. Los hipidos de su prometida lo sacaron del trance- ¡Misa ha hecho de todo y aún no la perdonas! –Se mordió el labio inferior y bajó la mirada- ¿en serio…? ¿En serio soy tan mala novia? ¿Es eso?... porque…-Su cuerpo tembló, luego comenzó a llorar- porque si es así, Misa hará todo lo que Ryuuzaki le diga para que la perdone y la acepte…Misa…Misa no quiere perder a Ryuuzaki _

_-Amane, yo…_

_-¡Deja de decirme Amane, Lawliet! _

_Misa salió corriendo y L sólo observó su partida. Luego se sentó y comenzó a comer una dona de chocolate, pensativo. Tal vez estaba comportándose algo inmaduro respecto a la situación, pues no era realmente grave el hecho de que ella hubiera querido buscar un rato de esparcimiento después de tanto tiempo en cama tras el parto. Ella no había abandonado a sus hijos, sino que los había dejado al cuidado de su padre y de su abuelo. _

_-Señorita Misa- interceptó el anciano saliendo de la habitación de los gemelos. Desde hacía una semana habían dejado el hotel para cambiarse a una casa en Shibuya y lo único que estaba 100% terminado era la habitación de los bebés y el centro de mando de Ryuuzaki, mientras que en las otras habitaciones hacía falta afinar detalles - ¿Se encuentra usted bien? Me pareció oír gritos…_

_-Sí…yo… bueno… _

_-¿Discutieron de nuevo?- preguntó, casi afirmando, su expresión de tranquilidad se tornó preocupada por un par de segundos_

_-Sí…_

_-¿Quiere contarme?- _

_La rubia tomó la mano que Watari le extendía y ambos caminaron a la sala mientras ella hablaba, como era de esperarse, ella sentía que absolutamente todo era su culpa y que debía compensarlo de alguna forma. _

_-¿Pero sabes, Watari?, Misa quiere ser la esposa perfecta para mi Ryuuzaki y sé que lo logrará, por eso he pensado en un plan que no fallará- Misa, sentada en un sofá junto con su futuro "suegro", se enderezó y miró a todos lados posibles para asegurarse de que el pelinegro no estuviera cerca, luego le hizo una seña con el dedo para que se acercara y comenzó a susurrar con aire triunfal– Hoy es su cumpleaños… ¡y le prepararé el pastel más rico que haya probado! _

_-El joven Ryuuzaki no celebra su cumpleaños desde hace mucho tiempo, me parece un gesto muy noble_

_-¿Verdad que sí?- sonrió- pero…sólo hay un pequeño problema… no se cocinar cosas dulces*…_

_._

_._

_._

_-Estoy cien por ciento seguro de que ese es el lugar donde el secuestrador retiene a las víctimas- hablaba Ryuuzaki en un Ruso casi perfecto- sin embargo el nombre del sujeto no es el que nos proporcionó y la casa no está a su nombre. Les sugiero que revisen la casa a la perfección y que no reparen en buscar bajo el piso. El material del que está hecho suele aminorar el ruido… Esperaré noticias_

_L colgó, echó un último vistazo a las hojas de papel entre su pulgar e índice derecho y aventó las aventó sin consideración, dando a entender que el caso estaba finalizado y seguiría con algún otro. _

_Al otro extremo de la habitación, Misa cargaba un pastel de chocolate y fresas con algo de dificultad. Animada por el inventor y dejando el orgullo a un lado, decidió avanzar hacia donde su futuro esposo se encontraba. _

_-E-Elle… _

_-Amane– respondió con desganas y un poco de enojo, el que Misa lo hubiera golpeado no había estado en sus planes donde sólo había considerado gritos y lloriqueos, y eso lo había frustrado en demasía- ¿Mis hijos están bien? _

_-Sí…yo…- ella bajó la vista y se mordió el labio, le gustaba que pusiera interés en el estado de los gemelos, pero parecía que la única forma en que él le dirigía la palabra era involucrándolos. Avanzó con decisión y se paró junto a él, intentando llamar la atención, luego tomó una gran bocanada de aire y extendió el pastel hacia él poniéndolo a un par de centímetros de su cara– Feliz cumpleaños _

_-¿Eh?- Ryuuzaki volteó encontrándose de lleno con una imagen que le agradaba. Misa, usando un vestido corto en color rojo, sostenía frente a su cara un pastel de mediano tamaño, cubierto con chocolate oscuro y decorado con fresas y crema batida. _

_Él reconocía a la perfección que la decoración del pastel era propia de su asistente, pero la cobertura y el perímetro del pan no era tan perfectos como en ocasiones anteriores. El olor del chocolate llegó a su nariz y no evitó lamer sus labios de antojo luego de que Misa lo colocara en un espacio vacío en el escritorio. Al hacerlo, Ryuuzaki notó algo diferente: Misa traía vendada la mano izquierda e intentaba no moverla más allá de lo necesario._

_-¿Qué sucedió en tu mano? –señaló con el índice izquierdo mientras llevaba el diestro a sus labios- _

_-¿Esto?- se tocó el brazo. Un ligero rubor apareció en sus mejillas- Yo… quería darle una sorpresa a Ryuuzaki por su cumpleaños número 26 pero… A Misa se le olvidó ponerse los guantes para sacar el pastel del horno y se quemó…_

_-¿Tú hiciste el pastel?- cuestionó con un ligero asombro mientras imaginaba lo doloroso que debió ser para ella el haberse quemado. Él sólo lo había hecho una vez, hacía muchos años cuando su madre vivía y preparaba galletas cada fin de semana- _

_-¡Claro!... bueno, Watari me ayudó un poco… o un mucho… en realidad él me supervisó todo el tiempo… sólo espero que sepa bien… _

_-Lo probaré- _

_Y sin más estiró su brazo con un gran tenedor en mano. Sin esperarse a que lo partiera, tomó una fracción de pastel de la cima, la llevó a su boca y saboreó el típico pastel de Watari que tanto le gustaba pero con un toque diferente. ¿Aquello a lo que llaman amor sería en realidad un ingrediente? Era completamente maravilloso como la misma receta sabía tan diferente dependiendo de la persona que lo preparaba._

_-Si no te gusta puedo prepararte otra cosa. ¡Sólo dile a Misa que deseas y ella lo hará!_

_-Está muy bien- mencionó mientras estiraba de nueva cuenta el tenedor para coger otro pedazo- muchas gracias, Misa_

_Ella sonrió, al menos ya no la llamaba "Amane"_

_-¿Tú no comerás?- Murmuró acercándose más al pastel para comer a gusto- _

_-Ya te he dicho que no puedo comer esas cosas_

_-Y yo ya te he dicho que no te engordarás si no las comes con frecuencia. O… ¿Acaso lo envenenaste, Kira? _

_-¡Cómo te atreves!_

_Misa bufó y estuvo a punto de irse, pero Ryuuzaki se adelantó y la jaló del brazo, sentándola entre sus piernas flexionadas. Al tenerla sentada, la sostuvo de la cintura para que no se levantara y aprovechó el momento de los reproches para meter un poco de pastel en la boca de la rubia. Ella no tuvo otra opción que tragarlo, sorprendiéndose de que saliera muy bien para ser su primer intento. _

_-¡Eres un tramposo! – se levantó seguida de Ryuuzaki, viéndose aprisionada contra él y el escritorio _

_-Hiciste un buen pastel y debías probarlo- se acercó, dejándola completamente sentada sobre su lugar de trabajo. Sin cambiar su expresión, se fue acercando al rostro de la rubia, más atento a sus ojos castaños que a la mano que tomaba una gran porción del postre_

_-Pues entonces come más- rio después de embarrarle el pastel en la cara. Pero notó que él no se inmutaba y que al contrario, saboreaba los al rededores de su boca con la lengua. No fue hasta que sintió otra porción de pastel estamparse contra su níveo rostro, que entendió que aquello estaba eliminando la tensión_

_-No se juega con la comida, Misa-y comenzó a comer el pastel del rostro de la rubia, poniendo énfasis en la zona de los labios, logrando así su primer beso en semanas_

_-Eres un tonto- regañó cuando el beso finalizó- ensuciaste mi vestido nuevo_

_La observó sonrojarse mientras una interrogante pasó por su cabeza, ¿cómo se había enterado de su cumpleaños? Él no se lo había dicho… ¿habría sido Watari?... fuera como fuere, agradecía que aquella fecha hubiera servido como pretexto para reconciliarse de una absurda pelea. _

_-Siempre puedes quitártelo_

_-Querrás decir cambiármelo, ¿no?_

_L echó una rápida mirada al vestido strapless de la modelo y disimuló una mordida a su labio._

_-…No_

./././.

Ayumi avanzaba a brincos junto con su hermano. En su camino se levantaba un enorme arbusto en forma de elefante y un anuncio en lo alto con algunas letras que no sabía reconocer. A sus espaldas, Misa Amane intentaba decirle algo en el oído a su esposo sin perder de vista a sus hijos; Melllo y Matt venían conversando de Música y Near se limitaba a observar el panorama junto con Watari, que no perdía de vista a sus supuestos nietos.

-¡ENTREMOS YA!- Chillaron los niños tomándose de las manos. Cuando su madre le había dicho esa mañana que irían a un zoológico, ellos casi dejaban el alma en un grito. Aquella acción había resultado de lo más normal para los adolescentes y adultos que, con excepción de Misa y Watari, no habían visitado un zoológico en su vida.

-Estoy completamente de acuerdo con Mini-Misa y Ren, yo también quiero entrar ya-dijo Matt, guardando su consola portátil en el bolsillo de su pantalón-

-Pareces un mocoso, Matt- habló Mello rodando los ojos, en el fondo, él también estaba emocionado. Peinó sus cabellos rubios con delicadeza mientras guardaba a la perfección un par de barras de chocolate.

Recordaba que cuando vivía en Wammy's House, muchas veces hacían salidas a museos o incluso los llevaban a Londres, sin embargo en ninguna ocasión los habían llevado a un lugar así. Algunas ocasiones, cuando aún era un niño, se había preguntado cómo sería estar en contacto con algunas criaturas de las dimensiones de un elefante, tan enormes y peligrosos, pero que no se salvaban del amaestramiento de los humanos.

-¿Qué es eso?-preguntó Ren, jalando del pantalón de Mello, sacándolo de sus recuerdos- Esa cosa

-¿Eh? Eso es… -Mello abrió los ojos y se hincó a la altura de Ren para observar más fijamente. Frente a sí tenía una anaconda con ojos tan aterradores y oscuros como los del investigador más grande- Es una anaconda.

-Creí que era una serpiente...- Ren ladeó la cabeza y dio un sobresalto al ver que la Boa frente a él se movía-Tío Mello, ¿esas _anacombas _no pueden escapar de aquí, verdad?

-Claro que no- Mello sonrió con malicia al recordar que, las arañas eran el terror de la gemela mayor, y las serpientes del pequeño- Pero Ren, ¿sabes que hacen las anacondas?-

-No… ¿qué hacen?

-Bueno, pues- Mello dirigió una mirada a Ryuuzaki junto con la gemela mayor, estaban lo suficientemente adelante como para que no pudieran oírlos- Comencemos con decir que las anacondas tienen varias hileras de dientes muy filosos y cuando comen desencajan su quijada, es decir, la parte de debajo de su boca, para ingerir a su víctima estando entera. Luego, en su estómago, su alimento se va digiriendo de forma muy muy dolorosa, deshaciéndose lentamente. Hay muchas noticias que dicen que las anacondas escapan de sus hogares en la noche y se arrastran por miles de kilómetros en busca de niños maleducados y traviesos y que, cuando los encuentran, los envuelven apretando sus brazos y piernas con fuerza para que no puedan huir y entonces… ¡SE LOS COMEN!

Ren pegó un grito atrayendo la atención de las personas a su alrededor. Mello se cruzó de brazos fingiendo ignorar las lágrimas que comenzaban a salir de los ojos del pelinegro.

-¡Mello!- llamó Mail. Había escuchado cada palabra del rubio y veía que el niño estaba a punto de llorar. - si serás idiota… ¿acaso quieres que Ryuuzaki te encierre con el Dragón de Komodo?

-No seas tonto, Matt, Ryuuzaki no puede hacer eso. Mejor cierra la boca…

-No, cierra tú la boca- Matt tomó en brazos al pequeño hijo de L e intentó calmarlo antes de que su padre apareciera- no llores, Ren, las anacondas no hacen eso…

-¿En serio?

-En serio…-comenzaron a caminar siguiendo los gritos de la niña que se asombraba con todo lo que veía- lo que si pueden hacer es comerse a los chicos rubios que son malos con los niños… pero no lo hacen porque se enfermarían muy feo del estómago y morirían por indigestión

-¿Saben feo?- se llevó un dedo a la boca, ilusionado y aterrado a la vez

-Muy feo

-Umh…-Mello caminó a un lado de su amigo escuchando cada una de sus palabras, luego, susurró:- traidor

Matt había caído en las redes de los engendros de L.

.

.

.

Las risas resonaban como eco en el lugar. Las cartas estaban a su favor, sin duda alguna ganaría y, si no lo hacía, tendría toda una eternidad para conseguirlo. A lo alto de aquel lugar, la sombra permitia solo ver una sonrisa de payaso.

-¡Oye, Ryuk!- gritó hacia el cielo un ser de aspecto animal- ¿te enteraste?... Meadra lo anda diciendo… ¡Hey, hey, Ryuk! ¡Escúchame! ¿Te enteraste?

-¿Qué?- preguntó sin más interés que el silencio

\- Nu** habló con Armonia. ¡El viejo está juzgando!

-¿El qué?

-¿El qué?- rio- ¡A quién! ¡Juzga a dos Shinigamis!

-¡Neh!- interrumpió otro Dios envuelto casi en su totalidad con vendas- Aun no son shinigamis, Gook

-¿Entonces qué, Dellidublly?

Las risas se hicieron más fuertes. El Dios de las vendas dejó caer sus cartas y se llevó la recompensa por su victoria.

-¡Están juzgando a tu humano, Ryuk! ¡A tu humano!

Dellidublly partió en risa.

* * *

*En el How To Read dan a entender que Misa sí cocina, por eso quise especificar que no sabe hacer cosas dulces

**Si no han leído el How To Read, en este explican que el Nu, una shinigami con ojos en todo el cuerpo, es el ser con más alto rango, sólo superada por el Rey. Armonia tiene solo un rango más bajo que Nu y es el consejero del mundo Shinigami.

**CONVIVENCIA:**

Wao! Cuantos comentarios! Eso me levantó un poco el ánimo! Además, me sentía muy atorada con el tema de las vacaciones… Yo no he tenido vacaciones con mis padres, no unas que me gusten recordar y bueno… xD me gustaría una familia como la Lawliet-Amane uvu

Me vi el primer ep. del drama de death note y me quedé sin palabras, en serio que... fue un cambio muy radical, sobre todo en L y es un cambio que me gustaria tratar alguna vez en un fanfic ovo... ME GUSTÓ MUCHO! DEBEN VERLO!

ahora...

Aviso que, POSIBLEMENTE, esté publicando y/o actualizando historias por mi cumpleaños (14 julio), ya veré, también, comencé con un proyecto llamado "de besos y caricias" y el tercer capítulo será LxMisa, para que estén al pendiente.

Quiero agradecer especialmente a **Yvonne Lawliet **porque su fic me ha levantado el ánimo y me inspiró para la escena del pastel.

Quiero consultarles algo. Tengo un fanfic sobre L (A quien corresponda) que no me gusta y que quiero re-editar por segunda vez, consideran que sea mejor editar el existente o borrarlo y volverlo a subir? ... por favor ayúdenme!

Respondo comentarios brevemente!:

**MadameLau, Mina Lawliet, Suki, Chicarebel, Valeria, Yvonne, LaddyButtercup:** muchas gracias por sus comentarios y sus ánimos, en serio me alegra que dejen reviews

**Tora**: me sonrojas! La verdad si están rápidos de leer, te agradezco mucho

**Yomii:** gracias jaja también me encantan las escenas de celos, espero poder hacer más, también habrá peleas, muy graves posiblemente… y Near tiene la edad que tiene en su saga, 17 años, me parece nvn

**Bel- 808:** gracias, lo del cuento quería usarlo sí o sí en alguna historia, posiblemente experimente un poco más con eso y sí, yo no aguanto ni unos minutos enterrada, pero se lo merecía! Que aprenda! Y cuando andes de vacaciones, quizás puedas inspirarte un poco con las LETRAS del musical (tenia una fancam del musical en coreano y me lo borraron de youtube, grr), el nuevo drama o quizás sí, viendo de nuevo el ánime, aunque quizá sea mejor el manga… no se.

**Masha:** me hiciste el día con tus reviews u/u me sonrojé bien sonrojada! Yo también me divierto mucho escribiendo sobre los gemelos y los adolescentes xD me hubiera gustado tener un hermano mas o menos de mi edad o asi… por eso luego no se me ocurre nada :C no se como son ese tipo de relaciones… y yo también paso mas tiempo en el fandom de DBZ que aquí u.u

**LaDiosaAtenas:** ay! Soy tu escritora favorita? ;-; me haces chillar! Gracias por tus ánimos!


	10. Nervios

Capítulo especial! Un flashback algo emotivo nvn/

* * *

**Tomorrow**

_-¡Se nos hará tarde!_

_Misa Amane gritaba por toda la habitación. El día era particularmente soleado a pesar de estar a mediados de noviembre, pero eso no disminuía en lo absoluto la frescura del entrante invierno. _

_-¡Tranquilízate, Misa-Misa! El jardín está a pocos pasos de este cuarto y todavía faltan 20 minutos para que llegue el juez- _

_Matsuda soltó una pequeña risa de nervios mirándose fijamente al espejo mientras arreglaba un moño color negro sobre su cuello. Aquel día su amiga se casaba con el hombre más extraño que había conocido y el que ella estuviera nerviosa lo ponía aún más nervioso a él. _

_-¿Tranquilizarme? Aún falta ponerme el vestido, ¿y si no me queda? ¿No crees que engordé? – se alarmó mientras salía corriendo del baño acomodando sus mechones rubios en ondas. - ¿Me veo bien? ¿No crees que debería recogerme el cabello o quizás…?_

_-Misa-Misa, Misa-Misa, te ves hermosa-Sonrió- si te soy sincero siento una tremenda envidia por L, no puedo creer que alguien tan… como él esté formando una familia contigo. ¿Pero sabes?, creo que él es el hombre perfecto para ti, sé que él nunca te haría daño y no te traicionaría. Digo, no lo conozco tanto, pero sé que es un buen chico y no es como…- Matsuda paró en seco mordiéndose la legua por su imprudencia, lo que menos quería era provocarle malos recuerdos el día de su boda _

_-¿Como Light?- siguió ella- Tranquilo… Light no me preocupa en lo absoluto, además él ya está muerto, ja, Rem lo mató… _

_Él asintió y sonrió, Misa Amane había cambiado desde que había sido mandada a Inglaterra para recibir terapia psicológica por parte de una especialista de The Wammy's House, pero seguía siendo la misma chica tierna que había conocido un par de años atrás. _

_-Gracias por estar aquí conmigo antes de la boda y por ayudarme a elegir mi maquillaje… estoy muy nerviosa aunque sea sólo una ceremonia legal… _

_-¿Piensas casarte por la iglesia algún día, Misa?- preguntó mientras acomodaba aún más el peinado de la rubia, despegándose por momentos para tener una mejor vista al producto final_

_-Nada de eso, Matsu – respondió dando media vuelta para dirigirse a su armario, de donde sacó su ropa- L es abstemio…_

_-Eh… querrás decir ateo, ¿no?_

_-Sí, eso, es ateo y no cree que sea necesario una unión religiosa y yo creo lo mismo… oye ¿qué te parece mi vestido?, lindo, ¿no?... sólo espero que le guste a mi Ryuuzaki _

_-Sí, es muy lindo… ja, ¿sabes? Es curioso que Ryuuzaki haya conocido a un Dios de la Muerte y siga sin creer en la existencia de otro tipo de Dioses, el cielo o el infierno, pero bueno, es Ryuuzaki ¿Qué le vamos a hacer? _

_-Ja,ja, Matsu bobo… mejor, cúbrete los ojos, me cambiaré… ¡PERO NO SE TE OCURRA ESPIARME! _

_-¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Pero cómo se te ocurre?!_

_._

_._

_._

_-Oye tú- habló Mello aflojando un poco la corbata que Watari le había ajustado más de 3 veces durante la mañana- ¿qué no piensas prepararte para…?... ya sabes… ¿TU BODA? _

_-Sí, sí pienso hacerlo- respondió. Ryuuzaki llevaba dos días encerrado en su lugar de trabajo y aquella mañana se había dado a la tarea de terminar de resguardar la información de un caso que había durado poco más de medio mes – pero aún faltan unos minutos para que se cumpla la hora en que citaron al juez y los invitados estarán bien sin mi presencia antes del trámite _

_-¡Pues yo no permitiré que tú estés cómodo mientras yo tengo que vestir como pingüino! _

_-Tengo trabajo que hacer, Mello _

_-Te advierto que yo no pienso soportar que la rubia idiota con la que te casarás se ponga a llorar o gritar si no estás listo pronto_

_-No estás obligado a estar aquí_

_Ryuuzaki terminó de presionar las teclas y apagó la computadora tras guardar la información, tal vez Mello tenía razón y debía comenzar a cambiarse, además no estaba de humor para soportar las incoherencias que gritaba Misa cuando se enojaba o se deprimía. _

_-A todo esto, ¿te pondrás un traje? _

_-No- respondió saliendo del lugar con dirección al cuarto de su tutor, quien había seleccionado junto con Misa la ropa que él debería usar en ese día. L no comprendía el escándalo por un simple trámite legal si, después de todo, llevaban meses viviendo juntos como una familia_

_Pero no tenía ninguna opción. Bajo la estricta vigilancia de Mello, quien quería ser el primero en ver vestido a Ryuuzaki como una persona "normal" y quien quedó sorprendido al verlo usar un conjunto de pantalón y camisa blancos junto con un par de zapatos del mismo color*. _

_-Vaya te ves… diferente… _

_¿Diferente había dicho? ¡Claro que se veía diferente! Pero después de todo la ropa había resultado ser lo bastante cómoda y fresca como para que pudiera quejarse. Creyó que incluso se veía bien poniendo un poco de atención en su vestimenta… al menos por ese día estaba bien. _

_-No me malentiendas. Te ves bien. Diferente, pero bien…-una sonrisa de picardía apareció en la boca del adolescente rubio- de hecho CREO que a Misa le parecerás guapo… _

_Ryuuzaki lo miró por el espejo mientras se acomodaba el cuello de la reluciente camisa. Jamás le había cruzado por la cabeza el hecho de verse bien para alguien, ni siquiera para él. Consideraba que sentirse cómodo era más importante que gastar tiempo en elegir ropa que no luciría detrás de un ordenador en un cuarto a oscuras, sin embargo aquella ocasión un pequeño deje de curiosidad y vanidad surgió en él. ¿Misa en serio lo consideraría guapo de aquella forma? ¿a ella le gustaría que hubiera cambiado ese día? Después de todo…_

_-Ryuuzaki- interrumpió Watari entrando en su habitación- ah, veo que estás listo… perfecto. El juez ya llegó y le he comentado acerca de la privacidad de su nombre. El señor Aizawa se está encargando de revisar los últimos detalles. _

_-Bien… -tragó grueso. Agradecía el hecho de que Watari tuviera amigos por todo el mundo, lo suficientemente confiables como para hacerse cargo de diversas situaciones. Después de todo, la versión contada a todas las personas era que el detective era hijo adoptivo del inventor y se escudaba con otro nombre para protegerse. A la vista de todos, pasaría como un millonario paranoico y no como un detective- ¿Misa… está lista? _

_-El Señor Matsuda me dijo que sí-sonrió mirando a Mello- ¿Podrías dejarnos solos, por favor? _

_-Tsk, como quieran… los esperaré abajo- dijo saliendo escuchando las últimas palabras de Watari como un eco lejano:_

_-No te atrevas a tocar el pastel antes de tiempo… _

_-Sí, sí… -y desapareció_

_-Watari… ¿qué hace…? ¿Qué hace Matsuda con Misa?_

_-La señorita Misa le pidió ayuda con algunas cosas- hizo una pausa mirando con atención al joven frente al espejo, luego sonrió mostrando los dientes como pocas veces hacía- ¿Cómo te sientes?_

_-No sé – respondió inmediatamente jugando con los dedos de sus pies dentro de los zapatos blancos- ¿cómo debería sentirme? _

_-Bien, supongo. Te casarás con una buena mujer_

_-Comenzamos a vivir juntos sin necesidad de esto… simplemente no me interesan las festividades, no veo sentido en ellas, Watari_

_-Y sin embargo estás a minutos de ser esposo…_

_-De Kira-interrumpió- qué ironía, ¿no? _

_-¿Te…?- Watari dudó un momento observando el rostro de su protegido. Si ponía atención, podría leer el sentir bajo su nula expresión- ¿Te arrepientes?_

_Hubo silencio. Las miradas se cruzaron sin necesidad de verse frente a frente. Watari se había vestido formal para la ocasión, el traje de mayordomo había sido descartado en esa ocasión y había dado lugar a un traje de gala en color negro. No importaba si la celebración se hacía en la nueva casa del investigador, él tenía que estar a la altura. _

_Ryuuzaki había tardado en responder, dentro de su mente se había preguntado varias veces la razón por la que todo eso estaba sucediendo. ¿En serio era capaz de sentir aquello que las personas categorizaban como amor? _

_-¿Ryuuzaki?..._

_-Por supuesto que no, Watari- algo parecido a una media sonrisa apareció en su rostro _

_Watari sintió un gran alivio que lo hizo suspirar. En las palabras de su pupilo había escuchado decisión y seguridad. Él lo conocía a la perfección y sabía que no mentía. Entonces, una gran felicidad se apoderó de su cuerpo al ver a su supuesto hijo ladear la cabeza mientras examinaba sus blancas ropas. _

_Se casaba._

_L Lawliet se casaba. _

_-¡Ah! ¡Aquí están! –Interrumpió un Matt adolescente con Ayumi en brazos- Todos están esperándolos, será mejor que bajen ya… ¡Hey, Ryuuzaki! ¡Pero qué cambio!... Te ves muy bien… ¿Ves?-preguntó lo último en un susurro, dirigiéndose a la niña que no hacía más que chupar uno de sus puños y lanzar patadas en algunas ocasiones- tu papi también se vistió de blanco, así que debes cuidarte y no ensuciarte _

_-En seguida vamos- respondió el mayor- gracias por avisarnos_

_-Entendido…¿eh?, Ryuuzaki, ¿qué te pasa?_

_Matt abrió ligeramente la boca al darse cuenta de la expresión tan extraña en el rostro del investigador. Una mezcla de terror y curiosidad atravesó su espina dorsal y le provocó un nudo en la garganta. Ryuuzaki lo miraba atento, con ojos bien abiertos. Una sonrisa aparecía en su rostro mientras mordía su índice derecho. _

_Pero el pelinegro no parecía percatarse de la pregunta que le había sido hecha. Estaba concentrado en la pequeña persona entre los brazos del castaño, usando un vestido blanco que cubría casi la totalidad de su cuerpo exceptuando sus regordetes brazos. Una corona de flores adornaba su cabeza y oprimía sus cada vez más abundantes cabellos oscuros. _

_Ella lo veía con unos aterradores pero hermosos ojos grises heredados de él, mientras la sonrisa de su la modelo se asomaba por su cara. _

_-Parece que quiere estar contigo, pobrecita- Ayumi pataleó y rió estirando los brazos a él, quien no tardó en acudir a su llamado y despedir con la mirada al tercer sucesor- no tarden_

_Ayumi se apresuró a sonreír y estirar sus manos para alcanzar los mechones de cabello largo y ligeramente húmedo por la ducha, de su progenitor, pero este se lo impidió bajando sus pequeños brazos con suavidad. _

_-Esta vez no, Ayumi-susurró _

_-L…-comenzó a hablar, tomándolo del hombro. El aludido dio la vuelta y se encontró de frente con el anciano que abría poco a poco los párpados y dejaba ver sus ojos grises. Éste se puso firme y subió la barbilla, luego carraspeó - esto me hace muy feliz_

_Un pequeño hormigueo pasó por las mejillas del azabache al escuchar esas palabras y más aún, cuando sintió el cuidadoso abrazo de su padre rodeándolo a él y a su hija._

* * *

*la apariencia de L la basé en el personaje del nuevo dorama, protagonizado por **Yamazaki Kento**. Un cambio radical pero muy sexy.

**Convivencia!:**

Parece que les gustó lo de Kira, eh?... bueno, pues un par de capítulos atrás les había comentado que me habían dado la idea, gracias a chicarebel por darme la idea en general y a Nicole por ayudarme a decidirme por donde llevar dicha idea nvn

Esta vez actualicé muy poco porque, como les dije, quería usar mi cumple para compartir con ustedes nvn!... espero les haya gustado el capítulo y eso y no me maten por hacerlo muy corto!

**Respondo comentarios!**

**Akina Wong**: Vaya, no sé que decir, realmente me dejaste sin palabras y con una enorme sonrisa en mi cara. Mira que convencer a alguien a quien no le gusta el LxMisa de leer no solo uno, sino dos fics, es… indescriptible. Gracias por decirme que manejo bien a L, eso me motiva mucho, en serio ;_; a veces siento que es muy OoC… también tengo otros proyectos con L sin Misa xD una serie de drabbles sobre L y Watari y uno de misterio sobre L y Matsuda, por si te interesa… Muchas gracias por leer!

**Carito:** Has vuelto! Haha y olvidadiza al parecer! Me alegra que te vaya gustando! Siempre me haces sonreir con tus reviews

**mch378****:** Te lo agradezco mucho n/n siempre es grato saber que a las personas les gusta CdP y ahora Tomorrow!

**Yomii20:** oh…esperas eso? Qué lástima… porque a Kira y Ryuk no les gusta estar aburridos! Bueno… intentaré que no cause muchos lios… o si? xD

**Masha:** Bueno, yo tengo dos hermanos, pero no es como que me guste salir con ellos, tienen 13 y 6 años, así que… solo recuerdo un par de veces que Sali con mi familia, era kul, pero terminó… y sí, tengo planeado algo así con Mello, me lees la mente!

**Chicarebel:** de nada, te dije que me había gustado y que la metería y henos aquí nvn espero sacarle provecho, gracias mil por la idea

**Valeria:** gracias nvn


	11. Impulso

**Tomorrow**

* * *

_Un millar de luces rosas envolvían los troncos y ramas de un par de árboles dando la ilusión de ser sakuras cayendo; unas cuantas luces blancas dibujaban el contorno de una piscina rectangular; y una docena de sillas formadas en hileras de 3 hacían un camino al lugar donde se llevaría a cabo la unión civil. _

_La celebración se había arreglado para el último sábado de noviembre. La prensa de diversos países del mundo se habían citado en Los Ángeles, California, con tal de investigar y conseguir imágenes sobre la boda de la multitalentosa Misa Amane y su misterioso prometido, sin embargo pocas eran las personas que sabían que el lugar del tan esperado evento era su nueva residencia en Shibuya. _

_-Es demasiado adorable como para ser hijo de Ryuuzaki- decía Shuichi Aisawa de brazos cruzados mientras observaba como Soichiro Yagami cargaba a Ren con experiencia más que notoria. _

_-También es hijo de Misa-Misa- continuó Matsuda, llegando al lugar- y te guste o no, ella es una mujer muy hermosa _

_-¿Sabes que es de mala educación interrumpir de esa manera? _

_-Oh vamos, Aizawa, ¿ni siquiera en una boda puedes quitarte ese malgenio?_

_-Jefe, ¿qué los ojos de los gemelos no eran azules?-preguntó Mogi ignorando la discusión de los dos pelinegros e inclinándose hacia el pequeño- ¿por qué los tiene grises? _

_-¿Eh? Es cierto, los tenía azules- interrumpió Matsuda de nueva cuenta- y miren, uno de sus ojos tiene una parte café, qué miedo ¿no?, aunque después de haber lidiado con un psicópata y un Dios de la muerte, ya nada me sorprende._

_-¡Matsuda!-gritó el afro golpeando la cabeza del aludido, quien tardó sólo un par de segundos en entender-_

_-Lo… Lo siento Jefe, no era mi intensión…_

_-No, está bien- habló ahora Yagami, dejándose apretar los dedos de la mano por el pequeño niño que movía sus regordetas piernas con impaciencia- mi hijo era un asesino… pero este no es el lugar ni el momento para hablar de estos temas. _

_Todos asintieron y entre pláticas sobre el lugar y el evento, L hizo aparición junto con Watari y Ayumi, robando la atención de todos por la ropa completamente blanca y el estilo completamente contrario a él. Mello subió el mentón con aires de grandeza al haber sido el primero en verlo vestido así y sonrió de lado seguido por su mejor amigo. _

_-¡Eh, Ryuuzaki se ve bien!- exclamó el policía más joven empuñando los dedos con una sonrisa en boca- más le valía, porque Misa-Misa quedó preciosa y no podía desentonar… aunque no sé, amigos, no me acostumbro a verlo vestido de esa forma._

_-¡Ja! No me digas que tú le ayudaste a la novia a prepararse_

_-¡Ja, ja! Claro que sí, Aizawa_

_-Señor Azael Tyler, ¿me equivoco? – habló Ryuuzaki extendiendo la mano al que lo uniría legalmente a Misa Amane. Al salir de su vivienda había ido directamente con el hombre que estaba lo suficientemente lejos como para ser escuchados- usted es el hombre que borra los registros de los niños del orfanato de Watari_

_-Efectivamente. Es una agradable sorpresa verlo después de muchos años, señor Ryuuzaki… ¿Y esta pequeña?_

_-Es mi nieta- hablo Watari extendiendo la mano para saludar igual que lo había hecho su protegido- _

_Ryuuzaki lo había planeado todo a la perfección. Para engañar a todo el mundo, su boda se llevaría a cabo en Japón, donde la familia sería reconocida con el apellido de la actriz*, pero sus hijos serían registrados en otra parte del mundo de forma que llevarían el apellido del detective, ocultando así la identidad de los dos pequeños._

_El tiempo pasó y el reloj marcó las 3pm, hora de comenzar con la boda civil. Frente al "altar", Ryuuzaki terminaba de comer un postre de fresas a la espera de su prometida. Las dudas de nueva cuenta lo atacaban. Después de todo su relación no tenía más de un año y había comenzado tan apasionada que alguna vez llegó a pensar que había sido simplemente atracción física lo que lo había unido a ella. _

_¿Qué pasaría si por su inexperiencia y juventud terminaban divorciándose? ¿Qué pasaría si su relación no funcionaba y sus hijos tenían que soportar una separación? ¿Qué pasaría si aquella mujer con rizos rubios cubriendo su espalda se cansaba de alguien tan poco expresivo como él? ¿Qué haría si la antigua asesina dueña de la sonrisa hermosa que a él lo paralizaba, decidía abandonarlo? _

_Él se mordió el labio y trató de controlar un sonrojo, pero le fue imposible. Aún hundido en sus dudas había logrado observarla de arriba abajo. Ella se veía hermosa. Usaba un vestido strapless sobre las rodillas que se iba alargando hacia la parte trasera. En poco menos de un mes cumpliría 21 años y su rostro aun denotaba ternura y completa seguridad. _

_-Wow, hermano, qué maldita envidia siento- susurró Matt a su amigo rubio. Near, a su lado, sólo lo miró de reojo_

_-¡Ryuuzaki-San se ve muy guapo! – gritó entre dientes al llegar junto a él, queriendo dejar todo a un lado y abrazarlo después de horas sin verse _

_El ladeó la cabeza con la punta de su índice entre sus dientes y emitió una ligera sonrisa. Algo en la mirada de Misa Amane le decía que aquello podría marchar bien. Además, de ser únicamente atracción física, no la habría soportado durante tanto tiempo y tampoco hubiera atravesado el aeropuerto corriendo para impedir que Reiji Namikawa la alejara de su lado. _

_También tenían dos hijos de los cuales había aceptado hacerse cargo desde el día en que se había enterado que sería padre. Había formado una verdadera familia sin que él lo hubiera imaginado con anterioridad y aunque amaba su privacidad y trabajar solo, con una simple firma había aceptado deshacerse de su soledad "para siempre". _

_-¡Sí!- gritó la emocionada modelo entre los aplausos de las personas asistentes y luego, sin aviso alguno, se deshizo del glamour y de un solo brinco abrazó al pelinegro y rodeó su cintura con sus piernas, uniendo sus labios en un beso tan sorpresivo que casi dejó al hombre en el piso-¡Misa es la esposa de Ryuuzaki! _

_Ella lo abrazó aún más fuerte mientras repartía besos más pequeños sobre el rostro del pelinegro que después de salir de su estado de paralización, la abrazó con timidez e indecisión por la cintura para sostenerla y evitar una posible caída. _

./././.

La hora de la comida había llegado y para su fortuna, el calor había disminuido permitiéndoles así comer al aire libre sin sentirse sofocados. Habían dado una ligera pausa a su recorrido para recargar energías y, eso a los niños les encantaba. Ayumi, quien estaba un poco cansada de tanto gritar de emoción, repasaba las fotos que había tomado con su cámara, la cual muchas veces apenas y podía soportar por ser mucho más grande de lo que sus pequeñas manos podían cargar. Por otro lado, su hermano guardaba silencio, pues en la espera de su postre se había puesto a dibujar en un pequeño cuaderno que llevaba consigo cada que se alejaban mucho de casa.

-¿Y recuerdas el oso enorme que vimos? El que era blanco con negro, ese se parecía a mi papá- reía la niña contándole a su abuelo mientras le mostraba las fotos- luego le dije a mi mamá y ella se empezó a reír, y luego este también era gracioso, este mono se parecía al tío Matt

-Es un chimpancé, querida

-¡eso!... y este perrito blanco… ¡ERA TAN ADORABLE! – pataleó mostrando una foto de un zorro ártico- se parece a _Ni_, porque tiene el cabello blanco…

La conversación de la niña era apenas audible para Mello, quien se encontraba escuchando música mientras comía una barra de chocolate como postre. No sabía en qué momento se le había ocurrido vestir con ropa de cuero en ese día tan caluroso, pero aquella decisión lo había fatigado en sobremanera. Cerró los ojos y se dispuso a relajarse por unos segundos ignorando incluso a su amigo, quien si parecía estar atento a las palabras de la niña, sin embargo, antes de conseguir la relajación sintió su chaleco ser jalado con poca fuerza y dirigió una mirada hacia la razón de ello: Ren lo veía tímidamente. El rubio se quitó los audífonos y lo observó sin acercarse ni un poco.

-¿Qué quieres, mocoso?

-Toma- habló quedo extendiéndole una hoja de papel y luego bajó la mirada- creo que el tío Mello se parece mucho a un león, así que dibujé uno para ti

Mello lo miró con sorpresa y luego desdobló el papel encontrándose con un dibujo algo básico pero entendible del animal en cuestión. Tragó grueso y afinó la garganta, un pequeño rubor comenzó a surgir en sus mejillas únicamente de pensar que alguien de los presentes hubieran escuchado al niño.

-Gracias-

-También lo pensé mucho y cuando lleguemos a casa te regalaré un peluche de _tigue _(tigre), porque el tío Matt dice que las _anacombas_ grandes sólo son comidas por _juaguares _(jaguares), pero no tengo uno de esos. Con un poco de suerte las _anacombas_ pueden confundir al peluche con un animal de verdad y no te harán daño si algún día escapan para comerte… -sonrió sin malas intenciones en su rostro y aceptó el helado que en ese momento su padre le ofreció, dejando a un Mello completamente paralizado por la falta de rencor en el niño

-¿Ya viste a esos de allá?, el castaño se ve sexy con ese tatuaje en el brazo- habló una turista japonesa mirando hacia la mesa de junto, donde estaba sentada la familia Amane- o el rubio, ese también está muy bien

-¿El rubio?... No, a mí me gusta el otro, el de cabello negro- habló otra mujer- ese que está sentado raro. ¿No crees que es extravagante? Se ve interesante… además no es feo-

La turista se mordió el labio esperando a que su víctima volteara para dirigirle una mirada coqueta. En la mesa de a lado, Misa Amane había alcanzado a escuchar las palabras que las mujeres decían acerca de su esposo, provocándole un enojo inmediato. ¿Cómo se atrevían esas fáciles a coquetear con su esposo y sus amigos?

-¿Crees que sean solteros?

-No lo sé. ¿Eso importa?...

-Claro que sí, mira, traen dos niños ahí, han de ser de la tipa fea esa

-_¿Qué? ¿Fea yo? ¡Malditas!- pensó Misa apretando con fuerza el vaso con agua que tenía en la mano- No sólo están diciendo cosas de mi Ryuuzaki, sino que aparte de todo están diciéndome fea… ¿Qué se creen? _

-Seguramente, ¿de dónde serán? Los niños parecen asiáticos pero todos los hombres no…

-¡Ja! Quizá son de Corea y están todos operados, por eso son tan lindos

-No me importa, me gustó el pelinegro. ¿Qué te parece si nos acercamos con alguna excusa?

_-¿Qué? ¡Ha, claro que no!- _Misa en ese momento peinó su cabello detrás de su oreja y se recargó en el hombro de su esposo a su lado, abrazando su brazo- ¿Mi amor?, gracias por traernos a este viaje, la estoy pasando muy bien con NUESTROS hijos y contigo, MI ESPOSO. Te amo.

Ella rió juguetonamente y luego tomó al pelinegro de la barbilla para besarlo, introduciendo su lengua casi al instante y sintiendo así las críticas venir por parte del par de turistas.

-Iugh, mi mamá está besando a mi papá-rió la pequeña- ¡qué romántico!

-oye, Ryuuzaki, no comas pan en frente de los pobres-reclamó Matt poniéndole pausa a un videojuego que recién comenzaba

-Cállate, Matt-recriminó su amigo- eso es desagradable

-Tsk, que envidioso… ah ya sé, quieres besarme, ¿verdad?-bromeó

-Claro que sí, ven acá –le siguió la broma, jalándolo de la camisa para acercarlo, pero él se zafó, maldiciéndolo-

-Há, ¿ya viste?-volvió a llamar la turista- esa estúpida pelinegra resultó ser la esposa del chico lindo y mamá de esos niños tan raros

-Y los otros dos son gays… qué decepción. Igual ni están guapos y… -frenó al instante dándose cuenta de que los gemelos estaban frente a ella- hey, hola, ¿cómo se llaman?

-Yo soy _Aletza _(Alexa)y él es_ Layan _(Ryan), ¿y ustedes?

-Bueno, yo soy Naomi y mi amiga se llama Seki

-Qué bonitos nombres- sonrió la niña- y tú también eres muy bonita

-Ja, pues gracias, eso ya lo sé

-Sí, pero hay algo de ti que todavía no nos convence- habló Ren- ¿Sabes cómo te verías más bonita?

-¿Eh? ¿De qué ha-?- La mujer no pudo terminar de hablar, pues en ese momento un par de conos de helado se estrellaron contra su ropa, haciéndola gritar al instante y llamando la atención de todos, incluidos a los padres de los niños, que no se habían dado cuenta de que sus hijos habían desaparecido

-Eso se merecen por decir cosas feas de mis tíos y mi mami- hablaron al unísono-

-Uh-suspiró el detective de las ojeras- Eso lo sacaron de ti, Amane

.

.

.

-¿Está seguro de lo que quiere hacer, Su Majestad?

-Sí-habló arrastradamente un ente casi invisible-

-Usted es muy injusto- rió con diversión. Juzgar y castigar era uno de sus pasatiempos favoritos- de acuerdo, así será.

Nu dirigió la mirada de sus tantos ojos ante los dos seres que aún se formaban frente a ella con restos de arena y polvo. Uno de ellos, de altura mediana y morfología semi humana usaba un pantalón completamente oscuro; dentro de su torso, algo parecido a un nido de serpientes recién nacidas se removía chocando con piel traslucida que no perdía la propiedad de parecer chamuscada, y que era cubierta solo por una camisa negra desgarrada; En su cabeza, un cubrebocas en las mismas condiciones impedía ver la totalidad de una sonrisa alargada y llena de colmillos frágiles; y su cabello oscuro alcanzaba a cubrir un par de ojos completamente rojos que no tenían párpados que los rodearan.

El otro era más alto que el primero. Su cabeza felina se adornaba con dos ojos dorados completamente circulares y la carne de su cuerpo humano faltaba en grandes fragmentos de sus brazos y piernas. Sobre algunas partes de su piel, varias cicatrices en se fusionaban con puntos que nunca serian retirados; y una melena castaña medianamente abundante se extendía hasta su espalda.**

-Los habitantes y creaciones de este mundo tienen que vivir bajo estrictas leyes y cada una tiene un castigo cada vez mayor- Comenzó a hablar Nu, entre el cuerpo de Armonia y el Rey Shinigami- Las primeras y menos graves se refieren a la pérdida de la Death Note y la falta de escritura de nombres en ella. La siguiente, no se puede entregar una Death Note a menores de 6 años, está prohibido; robar Death Note's a Su Majestad el Rey es aún más grave; El cuarto nivel de castigo se da a aquel que mate a un semejante; y a partir del tercer nivel el castigo terminará con la pena de muerte: traer a un humano al mundo Shinigami, alargar la vida de un humano, provocar catástrofes en el mundo de los humanos sin actuar con la Death Note y por último, matar a un humano sin usar la libreta.

Las risas de Armonia Justin se escucharon con pereza.

-Ustedes dos están aquí por situaciones distintas y sólo uno de ustedes recibirá la pena máxima, sin embargo…-el Rey hizo una pausa, pensando en sus siguientes palabras, sintiendo una ligera diversión en su veredicto- Nu

-¿Sí?

-Repíteme sus nombres de humanos…

-Ese de cabello largo alguna vez fue Light Yagami. El humano al que siguió Ryuk por más de un año.

-¿Y el otro?

-Beyond Birthday***, Señor

* * *

*En Japón sólo se usa un apellido y generalmente es el apellido del hombre. Al casarse dos japoneses, la mujer pierde su apellido de soltera y adopta el de su esposo, pero en el caso de una japonesa con un extranjero no nacionalizado, la familia adquiere el apellido de la mujer la cual se considera soltera aunque haya habido una boda.

**Hay rumores de que el shinigami con el que habló Ryuk en el primer OVA era Light, pero no me gusta, así que no lo tomaré como tal

***Bueno, ya sabemos los rumores sobre si Beyond Birthday era su nombre real o no. Yo lo tomaré como real

Así o más obvia, Misa? xDDD no sé ustedes, pero me morí de risa con la escena de los celos de Misa… qué opinan de la aparición de Beyond y Light juntos? OvO aclaro que ellos no recordarán nada de su vida pasada, así que su participación será (espero) interesante =D y también, publiqué un LxMisa en mi colección "De besos y caricias" está lindo nvn

Por cierto, gracias a todos los que me felicitaron por mi cumple n.n!

**Contesto reviews!: **

**Carito:** XD confio en que te acordarás!

**Valeria:** si nvn me esforzaré para que ambos tengan más escenas así

**Yvonne:** muchas gracias por tus palabras, por leerme y por felicitarme

**Yomii:** creo que ya te respondí por mensaje privado nvn espero hayas tenido la oportunidad de ver el drama, se está poniendo emocionante aún a pesar de los cambios y espero también hayas podido escuchar las canciones del musical, son fantásticas.

**Akina:** Gracias nvn si, ya he leído un par de ellos, y otros se ven interesantes, por ahí me tendrás luego~

**Chicarebel:** que te parece como lo voy desarrollando? Después de todo tu eres la de la idea

**xPhantomhive****:** pero si me sonrojas! Gracias por esas bonitas palabras

**Flor:** gracias por tus palabras y por seguirme, en serio me hacen feliz, creo que Ren es el favorito entre la audiencia xD y en lo personal, el mio también uvu aunque a ayumi también la amo 3

**Anónimo:** tu idea me gustó mucho *-* me gustaría poder hacer algo así, fíjate que me gusta mucho escribir lemmons.


	12. Robo

**Tomorrow**

_Entraban las primeras horas del domingo y la fiesta parecía terminar poco a poco conforme las personas caían rendidas a los estragos del alcohol. Soichiro Yagami se había retirado entrada la noche junto con Shiuchi Aizawa, pero los demás invitados habían decidido quedarse, después de todo las fiestas en las que se disfrutaba de una buena bebida y comida internacional eran limitadas para la policía japonesa que trabajaba durante casi todo el día._

_Mail Jeevas, quien había desobedecido todas las órdenes de Watari, estaba ya en un avanzado estado de ebriedad junto con Touta Matsuda y la misma Misa Amane; mientras que Kanzo Mogi, Quillsh Wammy y Nate River habían decidido descansar no hacía mucho tiempo. _

_-No lo sé, Ryuuzaki- decía Mello mientras jugaba ajedrez con Ryuuzaki iluminado por las luces de la alberca- Esa historia sobre Beyond Birthday suena muy bizarra. _

_-La mente humana es más enferma de lo que puedas pensar, Mello. _

_-¿Qué sucedió con él, entonces?_

_\- Kira lo mató. _

_-Tsk, menudo imbécil. Me hubiera gustado conocerlo_

_-Me recuerdas mucho a él- Ryuuzaki llevó su pulgar a su boca y luego miró al cielo- ¿no tienes sueño, Mello? _

_-¿Eh? ¿Por qué?... y aun no me acostumbro a este horario, así que no. Además, no todos los días tengo la oportunidad de jugar ajedrez con el mismo L… Y en la celebración de su bo-_

_-¡RYUUZAKI LINDO!-Interrumpió Misa precipitándose sobre la mesa, haciendo que por sus movimientos, Mello cayera a la piscina- _

_-¡Rubia estúpida!- gritó el adolescente, siendo ignorado-_

_-Debes tener más cuidado, Misa-respondió tranquilamente al percatarse con la mirada que su rival de juego estuviera bien. Luego giró lentamente la cabeza hasta encontrarse con su esposa completamente ebria- Deja de tomar_

_-¿Qué? ¡¿POR QUÉ?!... A MISA LE GUSTA MUCHO… Además… -Se acercó a su oído para hablar en lo que ella creía un susurro pero que en realidad estaba lejos de serlo- exijo mi noche de bodas _

_-Misa- llamó ocultando un sonrojo involuntario- estás mal, vete ahora mismo a duchar con agua helada _

_-¡No!... Bueno, sólo si Ryuuzaki va con Misa… -sonrió con picardía _

_-sólo promete no causar más alboroto_

_-¡Sí! ¡Ryuuzaki irá con Misa!- gritó antes de reír y acercarse de nuevo a L- todo por eso dejaré que tú me quites el vestido_

_-Misa…-respondió con tranquilidad, pero clavando las uñas en sus propias rodillas- si sigues haciendo escándalo no permitiré que entres a la habitación. Recuerda que no sólo Watari y Near están dormidos, sino también los gemelos_

_-De acuerdo, de acuerdo. ¡Iré a despedirme de Matty-chan y Matsu!_

_Ryuuzaki la observó retirarse, ella caminaba con dificultad y ya no tenía zapatos. Aprovechó el momento para regresar a su habitación y verificar por cuarta vez en la noche que los niños estuvieran respirando. Se colocó en medio de las cunas que había a un lado de la cama y recargó las manos para acercarse a observar de una mejor forma. Secretamente le gustaba el indescriptible aroma de la piel de los bebés, pero hasta el momento no conocía a alguien a quien no le gustara. _

_Justo cuando iba a comenzar a quitarse la ropa que había utilizado todo el día y sustituirla por su acostumbrado conjunto, una corriente de viento giró por todo el cuarto, tirando un par de cosas en el camino. _

_-Han crecido mucho, humano- escuchó decir en voz espectral y lenta- _

_-Tienen 5 meses, es normal que crezcan-respondió L tomando en brazos a su hijo que se había despertado por el ruido- ¿Qué haces aquí, Shinigami? Misa está afuera _

_-Tomó mucho. ¿Por qué la dejaste?_

_-Es una mujer capaz de cuidarse sola. No le prohibiré que tome, al menos no hoy_

_Ren se relamió los labios un par de veces y se acomodó en el regazo de su padre, quien terminó sentándose en un sofá en su típica posición, pero menos encorvado para no hacerle daño al bebé. _

_-¿Por qué tiene un ojo extraño?_

_-Se llama heterocromía, no es un riesgo para su salud… _

_-Humano-llamó la Diosa- ¿sería posible cargar una de esas bolas de carne?_

_-¿A mi hijo?- ladeó la cabeza, clavando sus pupilas en la del ente- qué extraña petición, Shinigami. _

_-Escuché que se llama Ren por mi nombre. ¿Es cierto?_

_-Umhp... atraviesas paredes, ¿cómo habría de confiar en que puedas sostenerlo?_

_-Mi cuerpo es sólido. Desvanecerse es sólo una facultad secundaria_

_Ryuuzaki frunció el ceño y después de pensarlo estiró los brazos para que la shinigami lo tomara. Una sola de sus manos era superficie suficiente para que el cuerpo del pequeño cupiera a la perfección. Ella lo sostuvo ante la mirada atenta de Ryuuzaki, preparado para cualquier situación, y Rem se limitó a observar a la criatura que cargaba. Efectivamente era como una bola de carne envuelta en tela. _

_-¿¡A quien llamas patética!?- se escuchó desde afuera llamando la atención de los dos, quienes inmediatamente miraron por la ventana encontrándose con una escena muy peculiar: _

_Misa Amane estaba rodando en el piso junto con Wedy, en una "pelea" que parecía de adolescentes. Casi por instinto, Rem pegó su brazo a su cuerpo, acercando al niño a su extraña y fría anatomía. _

_Si alguno de los dos hubiera puesto atención, se hubiera dado cuenta cuenta no sólo de las manos queriendo curiosear el gran cuerpo hecho de huesos, sino de la mirada atenta que el bebé le dirigía a la Diosa. _

_**./././.**_

Misa Amane se estiró para destensar sus músculos tras varios minutos de viaje en automóvil. Su visita al zoológico había terminado y lo único que quería era descansar. Pensó en recostarse a un lado de los gemelos, quienes dormían su siesta diurna, pero la tarde era sumamente especial como para quedarse encerrada en la habitación, además a la mañana siguiente regresarían a Japón y quería aprovechar al 100% su estancia en San Diego.

Aun rondaban en su cabeza las escenas de un par de horas atrás, en las que sus pequeños habían causado un completo alboroto al tratar de "defenderla" de las arpías que la habían insultado. Sin duda era algo que ella hubiera hecho, pero lamentaba que cuando despertaran, tuvieran que recibir un regaño de su padre. Él nunca había interferido en el desarrollo imaginativo de sus hijos, pero jamás permitiría que alguien desperdiciara un helado de esa forma.

¿O sí?

Ignorando cualquier posibilidad, decidió correr hacia su maleta y ponerse un traje de baño completamente diferente al que había usado un día antes. Este era un traje completo en color negro con algunas partes traslúcidas y la espalda descubierta. Luego se recogió un poco su cabello temporalmente negro y adornó su cabeza con unos lentes de sol que usaría más tarde.

-¿A dónde vas? – preguntó su esposo, abriendo su laptop, acuclillado en la alfombra de la habitación

-A la piscina, ¿te molesta?... ¿no me acompañas? Los niños tardarán un rato en despertar

-No. –respondió secamente antes de mirarla de arriba abajo con el pulgar en su boca- te ves bien

Ella sonrió algo desganada por el rechazo del pelinegro y después de ponerse bloqueador solar salió directo a la piscina para relajarse. Al llegar, no fueron pocos los hombres que chiflaron al verla caminar hacia los camastros dispuesta a leer una revista de espectáculos donde, por supuesto, saldría una nota sobre el evento al que debía asistir con el director de su película.

-Hola, preciosa –llamó un hombre castaño sentándose a un lado de ella - ¿por qué estás tan sola?

-¿me hablas a mí?

-Por supuesto, eres hermosísima. También puedo ver que no eres de aquí… lo digo por tu acento. ¿Estoy en lo correcto?

-Bueno, sí, no soy de aquí… ¡Pero si quieres acosar a Mi-..! –frenó al percatarse que estuvo a punto de decir su nombre- Si quieres acosarme, mejor retírate

-Pero preciosa, lo que menos quiero es que me veas como un acosador. ¿Qué te parece si nadamos un rato y conversamos?

-Bueno, en realidad no te conozco y… yo creo que no- rechazó con una sonrisa al tiempo que se paraba para irse, luego se giró al notar como el hombre la sostenía de la muñeca-

-¿Sabes?, me gusta tu honestidad. No solo eres una mujer preciosa sino también cuidadosa. ¿Cómo te llamas? –sonrió-

-Yo…bueno… ¿No sabes que no debes dar tu nombre a desconocidos?

-Te haces la difícil, ¿eh?... bueno, está bien. –el hombre acercó una de sus manos y acarició el rostro de la modelo con uno de sus dedos- entonces déjame invitarte un trago y me daré por bien servido, ¿no te gustaría?

-Nos encantaría-interrumpió Ryuuzaki atrás de la rubia, distrayendo lo suficiente al castaño para que la chica se zafara de su agarre. Luego, sin dejar de ver al tipo, pasó su brazo por detrás de la cintura de la ex rubia y la jaló hacia él- pero MI esposa y yo quedamos en ir a cenar esta noche.

-¿Tu esposa?

-Sí. MI esposa

El americano sonrió burlonamente, pero la sonrisa desapareció cuando Ryuuzaki dio un paso en frente con aire altanero. Su rostro, si bien seguía teniendo nula expresión, era amenazante para cualquier persona que no lo conociera. Una vez Ryuuzaki lo corrió con la mirada, echó un rápido vistazo a los alrededores, percatándose de que seguían siendo observados.

-¡¿En serio iremos a cenar, mi amor?!- preguntó feliz la modelo-

Ryuuzaki se mordió el labio con arrepentimiento. La había estado vigilando desde la habitación y por supuesto que no iba a dejar que un montón de hombres se comieran con los ojos a su esposa e intentaran acercarse a ella, así que decidió hacer caso a la petición de la idol y bajar con ella, pero al llegar había dicho algo que realmente no quería. No había pensado en las consecuencias de sus palabras pues, un impulso lo había obligado a actuar de una manera más socialmente aceptable que unos puñetazos.

-¿Sí?- imploró con ojos llenos de ilusión, después de colgarse del cuello de su esposo.

Él, al darse cuenta de las miradas de "envidia" que estaban recibiendo, la rodeó con ambas manos sobre su espalda baja, la presionó contra su cuerpo ligeramente más erguido que segundos antes y la besó, tomando valor para después dar una respuesta afirmativa.

.

.

.

-Así que… quieren saber dónde se encuentran, ¿eh?- habló un ente masculino entre la arena llevada por el viento hacia la nada. – Qué ridículos. El viejo seguro no les explicó nada… De acuerdo, les contaré, pero tendrán que regalarme alguna joya… No, no se secreteen, mejor, escuchen lo que les diré. Este lugar, hecho de polvo y huesos no es más que las sobras del paraíso y el infierno. Aquí vivimos condenados a quitar vidas para no terminar con la nuestra, que patéticamente no tiene un objetivo, un propósito. Jugamos o vagamos todo el día, sin necesidad de dormir ni comer, así que de vez en cuando espiamos a los humanos.

Ellos son nuestros proveedores de vida. Ellos alargan nuestra agonía el tiempo que nosotros decidamos quitarles de la suya. Los humanos son criaturas interesantes y divertidas, al menos eso dicen. Los pobres infelices se destruyen entre ellos por cosas tan absurdas como el pensar qué Dios es el que realmente existe. ¿Tú sabes quién es Dios?... ¡Ja!, me lo imaginaba… nosotros existimos por razones obligadas. Existimos para matar, yendo en contra de los designios de la naturaleza e incluso del mismo Dios del paraíso. Matamos, y cuando la tierra reclama el cuerpo, nosotros reclamamos la vida y entonces _Los Otros_ se pelean por las almas… pero ustedes son casos especiales, tal como todos los Shinigamis que estamos aquí. Sus almas no las quisieron en ningún lado. ¡Ni siquiera pudieron quedar atrapadas en el Limbo!...

Cuando llegamos aquí estamos en cero. Sin recuerdos, sin aspiraciones, sin rastro alguno de nuestra vida pasada que, lo más seguro es que fuera de humano, esas pequeñas hormigas que se arrastran temerosos de sus vidas y que buscan respuestas y piedad, siempre preguntando "¿por qué?" a todas sus desgracias. Esos patéticos humanos… pero ustedes quizás rayaron en lo patético.

Aunque… los rumores dicen que ustedes dos fueron casos especiales, que uno de ustedes utilizó su vida para crear un mundo perfecto, matando más gente de la que un Shinigami ordinario ha matado en su vida… y que el otro sólo tuvo la suerte de haber nacido con los ojos de los Shinigamis… ¡suerte! ¡Ja! ¡Pero si todos sabemos que el estúpido de Armonia tuvo que ver con eso… ¿Qué?, no, no puedo ayudarlos, yo no sé cuál es su historia. Si quieren saberla tendrán que ir con Ryuk, él fue la mascota de uno de ustedes… o quizá con Rem, esa tipa también sabe algo, pero nunca dice nada, baja al mundo de los humanos y regresa sin víctimas.

¿Qué? No, no es así. Ustedes son Dioses de la muerte y por eso cuando fueron creados el viejo les dio una Death Note… ¡¿CÓMO QUE NO LES DIERON DEATH NOTE?!... ¡JA,JA! ¡Cierto! ¡Fueron juzgados! Seguramente el no tener una libreta es su castigo antes de la muerte… ¿Que qué les pasará?... morirán. Cuando su vida llegue a su límite y no hayan escrito ningún nombre para alargarla, su existencia terminará…Sí, eso es todo lo que se necesi- ¡OYE! ¡DEVUÉLVEME ESO! ¡DEVUÉLVEME MI DEATH NOTE!

* * *

¡SÍ, REN PUEDE VER SHINIGAMIS!... Bueeh, al fin terminé con este relleno de las vacaciones xD no era mi intensión extenderme tanto! Muchas personas me pidieron que pusiera escenas de celos de L, y sí las habrá, de hecho, de ahí se originará un mega problema! Pero quiero preguntarles algo, algunas personas me pidieron que pusiera **Lemmon**. ¿les gustaría? Y si es así, ¿lo pongo dentro del fic o en una publicación aparte?

Lamento si va algo aburrido esto, en uno o dos capítulos más comenzaré con el climax de esto! OvO espero no me odien como las personas que leen The Islander y me odiaron por matar a cierto personaje xD…

Por cierto… **YA LLEVAMOS 11O COMENTARIOS! MIL GRACIAS**! Estoy tan sorprendida, no llevamos ni la mitad de capítulos de Cambiar de Príncipe y llevamos ya casi la mitad de los comentarios! En serio, gracias! Sus reviews me animan a continuar! ;-;

Como sea, respondo:

**Barbara:** gracias! Espero que sí te unas al fandom, nos hacen falta escritoras ;_; cualquier cosa, estoy a tu disposición

**Akina:** Deseo concedido! Un adelanto de lo que serán los celos de L nvn por cierto! Sí, es muy curioso que vayamos por el mismo rumbo ono

**Yvone**: gracias! Sabes? Creo que tu fuiste el comentario numero 100! OnO

**Yomii**: que triste! En serio debes ver lo que te comento uvu bueno, ya será luego

**Valeria**: gracias, espero te guste la continuación!

**Chicarebel**: tú, sí, ese es mi plan, pero SHHH!

**LadyButtercup:** me has dado una magnífica idea! Te molesta si la tomo? Creo que será un buen detonante para todo ono!


	13. Pelea

No hay flashback en esta ocasión. Subo este capítulo sin editar, si hay errores luego corrijo, realmente lo lamento.

* * *

**Tomorrow**

El pelinegro corrió con pistola en la mano, su objetivo había escapado de todas y cada una de sus trampas y conforme más avanzaba el tiempo, aumentaba el peligro.

-Aquí Matsuda, ¿me copias? –habló desde un sofisticado Walkie talkie

-Te copio, ¿cuál es la situación?

-Ha escapado del perímetro. Repito, ha escapado del perímetro, necesito refuerzos

-Entendido, voy para allá.

Su compañero asomó la cabeza y después de asegurarse de que no había peligro, comenzó a trotar. Dobló a la esquina y, al notar la presencia de un civil, se tiró y comenzó a arrastrarse, ocultándose detrás de los obstáculos que se interponían. Pronto llegó a una superficie de pasto y tierra, donde se ocultaba su compañero.

-Tenemos que capturarlo. No podemos poner en riesgo a la población. Bien, Matsuda, escucha mi plan: si lo conozco bien, se está escondiendo en aquel edificio, justo en el cuarto de baño. Así que lo que haremos será...

Bien hubiera podido terminar, cuando el grito de victoria de su enemigo los interrumpió. Era una mujer. Sin dar oportunidad a una reacción, ella se precipitó contra los dos hombres pelinegros. Accionó el gatillo de su pistola de agua y mojó por completo a su hermano y su "tío".

-¡Gané, gané!

-¡Ah! ¡No se vale!

-Felicidades mini-Misa, es nuestro turno de atacar- felicitó Matsuda antes de que Ayumi saliera en busca de una recarga para su arma

Era domingo. Como se había vuelto costumbre, Matsuda acudía a la casa de la supuesta familia Hanaoka, junto a la solitaria residencia Amane. Cada que eso ocurría, Touta terminaba jugando con los hijos de quien alguna vez fuera su cliente en Producciones Yoshida. Varias veces le habían dicho que se consiguiera una pareja, pero aquello no era opción para él. No se sentía capaz aunque ganas no le faltaban, pues solo era un año mayor al detective de las ojeras. Sin embargo, el vacío lo llenaba con su trabajo y la alegría de sus "sobrinos".

El mayor extendió la mano al hijo menor de Lawliet y corrieron en dirección a la casa en busca de su víctima.

**.**

La rubia cepilló su cabello por segunda vez y habiéndose percatado de que su maquillaje estaba intacto y perfecto, corrió hacia su guardarropas en busca del vestido ideal. Aquel día había puesto especial empeño en su arreglo personal y la sonrisa no desaparecía de su rostro. Se cumplían seis años exactos desde que Ryuuzaki la había interceptado en el aeropuerto y le había pedido que se quedara con él en Inglaterra y formaran una familia, en palabras que ella interpretó como un "cásate conmigo".

Primero se probó un vestido negro que le pareció elegante y sensual, pero no apto para una cita con el amor de su vida. Se lo quitó y arrojó por algún lado de la habitación para sustituirlo por uno, esta vez rojo con encaje, y recordó la frase que Ryuuzaki solía decirle con frecuencia: "A Amane le queda muy bien el rojo".

Ella se sonrosó, si bien le gustaba el rojo, a la larga había aprendido que vestir con aquel color cansaba a la vista y lo que ella quería era que su esposo no apartara la vista de su persona. Desordenó y lanzó todo vestido y conjuntos Gothic-loli que se encontraba en su armario sin quedar convencida de ninguno, hasta que una llamada la sacó de su desesperación de mujer.

-¿Hola?- respondió con algo de malhumor- Ah, sí, sí. Lo lamento es que… ¡No sé qué ponerme! ¿Tú que dices? ¿crees que deba ponerme algo atrevido o algo más elegante? ¿blanco o negro? ¡Ya sé que sólo es una cena pero…!

-_Amane-san_\- interrumpió su interlocutor- _te conozco hace varios años y aunque no nos vemos mucho, creo que debes saber que en mi humilde opinión, te ves hermosa con lo que sea que te pongas. No deberías darle tantas vueltas al asunto._

-Lo sé, Reiji, pero… es especial, ¿entiendes? Cumplimos seis años de estar en una relación formal…

-_Justo por eso te hablo. Reservé el lugar que me pediste, mi contacto me aseguró que tendrían la mejor selección de postres para esta noche. Aún sigo sin creer lo que dices acerca de L, ¿en serio sólo come dulces?_

-En serio

-_No te creo, lo siento, ningún ser humano puede vivir con una dieta a base de azúcares y cafeína_

-Bueno, el mundo tiene muchas cosas maravillosas, Reiji… Misa, por ejemplo

_-¡Ja!, siempre tan modesta. Bien, respecto a lo que nos_ _ocupa, creo que deberías usar un vestido blanco o uno rojo, ambos colores te sientan bien. _

-¡Bien! Gracias por ayudar a Misa a elegir su vestido, Reiji, y gracias por reservarme el restaurante, espero que le guste la sorpresa

-_Si no le gusta, yo siempre estoy disponible para ti, Amane-san_

-Ja,ja, ¡qué tierno!... bien, ¿te hablo luego para contarte lo que pasó?

_-Excelente_

-¡Nos vemos!

Misa sonrió y miró hacia la cama donde descansaba un vestido strapless blanco con lentejuelas plateadas que se moldeaba a su figura y no alcanzaba a llegar a sus rodillas. Después de todo, era cierto que cualquier cosa le quedaría bien.

Salió disparada de su habitación con completo sigilo. En cada esquina hacía una pausa para asegurarse de no ser descubierta y luego, seguía su camino hasta la habitación especial de L. Al llegar, introdujo un par de códigos y dejó que un lector le analizara el pulgar derecho para poder entrar. Dentro de la habitación había una más, cerrada con un código de seis dígitos que a ella le había costado mucho trabajo aprenderse: la fecha de nacimiento de la madre de Ryuuzaki.

Contuvo una risa y se introdujo dentro de la habitación cerrando la puerta tras de sí- Se vio envuelta por la oscuridad que sólo era combatida por las pantallas de los ordenadores del detective que nunca volteaba ante ninguna visita.

Ryuuzaki leía informes enviados desde Rusia cuando el olor a perfume de frutas llegó a su nariz. Su corazón dio un vuelco involuntario en la espera de la rubia, y se aceleró aún más cuando se vio cubierto de los ojos por las delicadas manos de la modelo.

-Adivina quién soy- dijo ella entre risas

-Me pregunto quién será- respondió, sarcástico- ¿Qué haces por aquí, Misa?

Ella le dio la vuelta a la silla y se presentó frente a él con brazos abiertos. A pesar de estar a oscuras, la silueta de la chica se podía apreciar a la perfección gracias a la cercanía de esta.

-¿Qué opinas?

-Es…-una sonrisa quiso escapar de él, pero pudo evitarla y en cambio llevó su pulgar a su boca- te ves muy bien

-¿Sólo bien?...

-Hermosa, Misa. Lo sabes.

-¡Sí!... ¿sabes por qué Misa está vestida así?

-… ¿No?

-Bueno, es porque hoy Misa te invitará a comer. ¿Recuerdas que la semana pasada me prometiste dedicarme una noche porque habías estado muy ocupado con el caso del camerino?

-De Camerún, Misa, es un país

-¡Eso!

-Sí, recuerdo

-Bueno… Sé que eres un hombre muy ocupado y a lo mejor no te acuerdas que día es hoy pero… ¿puedo secuestrarte?, di que sí, di que sí, di que sí. Matsu dijo que se quedaría hoy con los niños y Namikawa me ayudó a reservar un lugar muy bonito…

-¿Namikawa Reiji?... –interrumpió frunciendo el ceño y torciendo la boca- Creí que ya no le hablabas…

-Sólo de vez en cuando… -ella acarició su brazo izquierdo con su mano derecha en señal de nervios. Poco a poco Ryuuzaki le iba demostrando que en realidad no se acordaba de la fecha pero ella no quería echarlo a perder y no se rendiría en su intento-

-Sabes que no me gusta la idea de…

-Pero es mi amigo…

-Bien- sentenció y giró su silla para quedar frente a la pantalla de su ordenador principal, a lo que Misa respondió apoyándose en la cabeza de su esposo-

-¿Ryu?~ - comenzó a llamarlo en tono meloso, recorriendo sus hombros con pequeños masajes- anda, me prometiste que estaríamos juntos… ¿sí?... Si vas conmigo, prometo darte un regalo especial cuando regresemos

-¿Por qué no se lo pides a Namikawa-san?, yo estoy muy ocupado, Amane

-¿No te parecería bien que al regresar nos fuéramos a la otra casa?… -continuó con su masaje con un deje de diversión y perversión en su voz, conforme hablaba, sus caricias iban descendiendo por los brazos y pecho del investigador - donde nadie nos escucha… tú y yo… solos… sin los niños…

-Misa- interrumpió sin expresión alguna en su rostro o su voz- ¿crees que me convencerás con ese pobre intento de seducción?

Misa arrugó el entrecejo y giró la silla con brusquedad, para atacar los labios de su pareja casi al instante, mientras sostenía sus mejillas con ambas manos y apoyaba su rodilla en el espacio libre entre las piernas del hombre. La lengua de la actriz se abrió camino entre el choque de labios que fue intensificándose de forma precoz, hasta que ella se vio acorralada contra la pared.

-¿Iremos?- atinó a preguntar con la respiración agitada, mientras sentía como las yemas de los dedos fríos de su esposo ascendían por su pierna bajo el vestido de por sí corto.

-Sí, iremos

-Excelente… -fue lo último que pronunció antes de ser callada de nueva cuenta por la boca del pelinegro quien, conforme pasaban los años, se iba desinhibiendo más. Ella lanzó un pequeño gemido que a él pareció encenderlo al punto de querer clavar sus muy cortas uñas en la nívea piel de su esposa, pero que terminó haciéndolo concentrarse en el cuello de ésta – Mh, Ry-Ryuuzaki…yo…

-¡Ryuuzaki tenemos noticias urgentes de…! –interrumpió Watari, parando y cubriéndose los ojos al momento de ver la comprometedora escena que su protegido estaba protagonizando. No era la primera vez que lo encontraba en una situación como esa y realmente dudaba mucho que fuera la última, después de todo Misa Amane era la única mujer que había logrado sacar un lado de L que ni él como su tutor conocía. – Lo… Lo siento, joven Ryuuzaki, Señora Amane

-Ah –suspiró recobrando la compostura- ¿Qué sucede?

-Al parecer alguien entró a robar en el orfanato de Winchester, se robaron todos los expedientes e hirieron de gravedad a algunos miembros del personal. Estoy por salir para allá y…

-Yo también iré. ¿Tienes una idea de cuánto tiempo estaremos allá?

-No, joven Ryuuzaki.

-Eh… Pero Ryuu-susurró la modelo al darse cuenta que sus planes se irían para abajo

-De acuerdo. Contacta a las sedes que estén más cercanas, debemos trasladar a los niños cuanto antes. Yo me encargaré del vuelo y de empacar.

-Entendido

La espalda curva del ojeroso no se vio más en esa habitación. Misa había sido completamente ignorada a su llamado, quedado sola con la oscuridad del cuarto.

**.**

**.**

**.**

-Así que, es cierto que se pueden modificar las fechas y las acciones de un condenado a muerte por esta cosa, ¿verdad? –Preguntó el ente que en su vida pasada fuera conocido como Beyond Birthday-

-Serás idiota. Lo acabamos de probar, es cierto. El tipo entró a ese lugar tal como lo escribiste y robó todos los papeles que pudo. Huyó y luego se tiró a ese río con ellos.

-Sí, eso hizo… ¡Oye tú, adefesio! Sí, tú, el de cara de payaso. ¿Estás seguro que ese humano, el tal L Lawliet tuvo la culpa de que nos enviaran a este aburrido lugar antes de tiempo?

-Yo nunca dije eso- respondió Ryuk tranquilamente, viendo al horizonte desde la cima de una gran costilla de algún animal – Pero sí fue el culpable de que terminaras en la cárcel, donde luego ese otro de ahí te mató.

-Yo sigo teniendo mis dudas. Se ve muy aburrido el sujeto ese, no hace más que mirar esa estúpida pantalla todo el día- intervino con tranquilidad quien fuera Light Yagami

-Sea como sea, si es completamente cierto que gracias a ese hombre pasamos un infierno en el mundo humano, vamos a divertirnos un poco con él antes de matarlo…

.

.

.

-Ryuzaki… -llamó Misa notablemente enfadada, interponiéndose en el camino de Ryuuzaki, quien sacaba cosas de su armario - ¿Y qué pasará con nuestra cita?

-Otro día- respondió L de forma seca mientras metía un par de cambios de ropa en una pequeña maleta

-¡Pero Ryuuzaki! ¡Tú dijiste que sí iríamos!

-Lo sé, pero esto es una urgencia. Tengo asuntos que atender, iremos a cenar cuando regrese de Inglaterra.

_-¿Inglaterra?- _se preguntó a si misma la gemela bajo la cama. Se estaba escondiendo de sus atacantes en la guerra, cuando sus padres habían entrado a la habitación, pisando fuerte- _Escuché al tío Matt hablar de eso, es un país como Estados Unidos... Inglaterra… seguramente si le digo que me lleve no va a querer… ¡Ah! … ¡Yo quiero ir!... no, ¡YO IRÉ! Tengo que avisarle a Ren y… no, si le aviso seguramente el tío Matsuda se enterará y me detendrá…No importa como… yo iré a ese lugar!_

-¡Pero Ryuuzaki! ¡He preparado esta cena desde la semana pasada y costó mucho trabajo hacer que reservaran el restaurante sólo para nosotros dos! ¡No pasará nada si L espera unas horas más!

-Misa… Por favor, NO ESTORBES en este momento.

-Es… ¿Estorbar?... ¿Yo te estorbo?, ¿eso hace Misa? ¿Misa estorba a Ryuuzaki?...

-Misa…

-¡¿Tienes una idea de a quién estás rechazando?! ¡Soy Misa-Misa, ídolo japonés y…!

-Amane, BASTA

-…¡ERES UN IDIOTA, L!

Una sonora bofetada se escuchó por toda la habitación, antes de dar paso a una serie de lloriqueos femeninos que desaparecieron por el pasillo conforme lo hacía la rubia. Ayumi se asomó con sumo cuidado encontrándose con la imagen desde debajo de su padre tocando la mejilla que parpadeaba con un marcado color rojo en ella. Sintió ganas de llorar, nunca había sido testigo de una pelea de sus padres y ahora había escuchado gritos y golpes, sin embargo, aquel sentimiento de tristeza fue opacado fácilmente por su curiosidad: ¿Quién era ese L del que hablaba su madre?

* * *

Lamento el capítulo tan feo y apresurado, pero entré a la universidad y fue una semana muy pesada porque aun no me acostumbro al horario y termino muy cansada. Además he estado shippeando mucho a Light y Misa en su versión del drama y… ese drama me roba muchas energías! Está hiper buenísimo y el siguiente capítulo, fijo, me da un infarto.

Me gustaría que me **ayudaran. **¿Qué les gustaría ver en los flashbacks? ¿qué no les gustaría ver en el fic? ¿qué sí?

Quiero agradecer a **Yvonne** por ayudarme con este capítulo y bueno, nada, espero no tardarme mucho en actualizar. Habrá lemmon, sí, pero más adelante n_n me alegra que les guste la idea

También, me gustaría que apoyaran a Bailarina de Fuego en su fic "Mi pasado ataca a nuestro presente", es LxMisa y va empezando, de igual forma, si aun quieren más LxMisa, mi escritora favorita y en mi fic favorito publicó dos capítulos especiales sobre esa pareja. El fic se llama "El ladrón de memorias" y aunque es un caso en el que participan L y sus sucesores, se dio el tiempo de poner esos dos capítulos especiales.

Respondo:

**LxMF:** Gracias por notar lo del dibujo, esa escena se me hizo mega tierna!

**Kari/visitante/valeria**: gracias nvn

**BMadness****:** joder! Me has hecho sonreír, en serio. Mi motivación para seguir siempre son las personas que me leen y sus comentarios tan hermosos. Comentarios como los tuyos. En serio muchas gracias. Yo también leo en ese tipo de apps, así que sé lo que es… pero significa mucho para mi que te hayas dado el tiempo de escribir tan bonitas palabras para mi.

**Barbara:** gracias, sabes que cualquier cosa que necesites, aquí andamos.

**Caro:** xD lo de los chicos me mató, y es que vi una película donde hacían algo parecido y dije "debo hacer algo similar" y lo amé. Sobre la habilidad de poder ver shinigamis, justo por eso puse a Ren con heterocromia ono

**Yomii:** me cuentas que tal te pareció el drama!

**Akina:** Gracias por tu comentario, claro que vendrán cosas malas por esa habilidad~

**LB22:** gracias, sip, la agregaré más adelante, igual que el lemmon

**Flor:** Jaja creo que fuiste la única que no pidió lemmon, me esforzaré más! nvn gracias


	14. Rechazo

_Lamento si hay errores, escribo desde un lugar algo incómodo, corregiré después. _

**Tomorrow**

_Aquella semana de Diciembre había sido especialmente fría en Japón. Las nevadas habían aumentado a comparación de otros años y la temperatura descendía conforme avanzaba la noche. En su habitación, Misa Amane repasaba una y otra vez las letras de las canciones de su nuevo álbum, sin embargo la concentración que le dedicaba era menor a otras ocasiones. El frío la hacía sentir triste. A pesar de que físicamente estaba acompañada por sus dos hijos, no podía evitar creerse sola. Su esposo desde hacía apenas unas semanas atrás no había aceptado a irse de viaje para celebrar su reciente matrimonio y, muy al contrario de lo que creyó que pasaría, se había dedicado en cuerpo y alma a resolver casos uno tras otro bajo sus tres identidades a la par, sin siquiera prestarle atención por un solo día. _

_Revisó su celular por decimocuarta vez en una hora y suspiró como en cada una de esas ocasiones. Dejó a un lado las hojas de papel y se dirigió a su cama desde donde tenía una buena vista de Ren. Aquello por lo que estaba pasando era simplemente imperdonable. Era el colmo. _

_-Mi amor- llamó delicadamente a su pequeño hijo que no paraba de babear su puño- ¿no crees que esto es horrible? Es 24 de diciembre y tu padre de viaje por no sé dónde… Ni siquiera me contesta una sola llamada… _

_Sus ojos comenzaron a cristalizarse y reprimió con todas sus fuerzas las ganas de llorar. En momentos como esos deseaba poder tener a sus padres para que le dieran un abrazo o para que al menos le desearan un feliz cumpleaños. Pero ellos ya no estaban, igual que Ryuuzaki y todo amigo a su alrededor. _

_-Al menos Misa cuenta con ustedes, mis ángeles- sonrió y caminó en medio de las dos cunas para verlos con más detenimiento, luego hizo un tierno puchero. – Rayos, ¿por qué tienen que ser tan parecidos a su padre? ¿Acaso Misa es tan fea como para que no sacaran algo bonito de ella?... _

_La rubia sonrió para sí misma hasta que volteó a observar a la gemela mayor. Su respiración no era como otras veces, sino que se había tornado irregular. Su rostro se había teñido de un rojo intenso y con sólo tocarla pudo presentir que su temperatura corporal se había disparado hacia unos peligrosos 40°C. _

_Misa pegó un brinco inmediatamente y la tomó en brazos para percatarse de lo tanto temía: su bebé no despertaba ni con el movimiento al que ella era sumamente sensible. _

_Tomó su celular y llamó al primer contacto que pudo ver en su lista de amigos. Al llegar, no hubo tiempo para palabras, Misa partió al hospital con ambos pequeños, junto con un Touta Matsuda igual de preocupado que ella. _

_._

_-Lo siento, Ryuuzaki, no comparto tus opiniones. Sigo insistiendo en que deberías ir introduciendo otro tipo de alimentos a tu dieta_

_-Que no, Watari. ¿Por qué siempre me llevas la contraria? _

_-Bueno, es que te falta mucho que aprender de la vida_

_Los dos hombres entraron en la residencia y se detuvieron al instante. Todo estaba muy silencioso. _

_-¿Misa?- preguntó el pelinegro levantando la voz al tiempo que se quitaba los tenis gastados que siempre solía usar. –Parece ser que no están en casa. Esto no es usual en ella… Watari, ¿podrías traerme un poco de café?_

_-Ah… Enseguida. _

_El anciano tomó su camino hacia la cocina y el hombre se dirigió a su habitación matrimonial con el propósito de dejar una pequeña caja blanca sobre su cama. Quizás él era inmune a los encantos que las cosas materiales provocaban en la gente, pero sabía que Misa no lo era, así que, siguiendo el consejo de su tutor, le había comprado una gargantilla de oro blanco con una pequeña perla al centro, aunque él sabía que nunca se la iba a poner, pues prefería gargantillas góticas a los accesorios elegantes._

_Entró sin tocar dándose cuenta al instante de un evidente desorden en la habitación. Las cunas tenían las cobijas completamente desordenadas y la ropa de cama de la rubia estaba regada por el piso. _

_Él arqueó una ceja y, como si fuera obra del destino, su celular comenzó a sonar con el último sencillo de Misa-Misa, el cual había sido configurado por ella en un acto de egocentrismo. L sostuvo el electrónico con dos dedos y lo revisó. Era un mensaje de texto. _

_._

_-Matsuda-san –Llamó L caminando por el pasillo del hospital que lo llevaba a una sala de espera. Por su tono de voz parecía más bien un grito o una llamada de atención que un agradecimiento por haberle avisado- ¿Dónde está Misa?_

_-Ah, claro, hola… -comenzó con burla hasta que la mirada del pelinegro lo detuvo - Bueno, está con el doctor_

_-¿Qué fue lo que pasó? ¿Cómo está mi hija? ¿La están atendiendo de forma adecuada? - habló de nuevo L al tiempo que quitaba a su segundo hijo de brazos del pelinegro mayor para revisar que estuviera bien. Su expresión no cambiaba un ápice, pero su insistencia demostraba su nerviosismo._

_-Ryuuzaki…No lo sé, lo lamento. Cuando llegamos aquí, Mini-Misa tenía una fiebre muy alta y se le dificultaba respirar. Ahora mismo Misa- Misa está con el doctor. Ahora dime tú, ¿Dónde estabas cuando esto pasó? ¿Sabes lo difícil que está circular por la ciudad con todas las nevadas que caen? ¿Qué hubiera pasado si Misa no se daba cuenta a tiempo de lo que pasaba? Ella no puede sola con dos bebés, Ryuuzaki. También son tus hijos, deberías poner un poco de empeño en cuidarlos tú también, porque desde que nacieron son pocas las veces que te has hecho cargo de ellos- Matsuda, quien tenía una expresión seria en su rostro, fue relajándose y llevó su mano a su nuca- bueno, eso es lo que dice Misa-Misa. No la agarres contra mí, ¿sí? _

_L lo miró fijamente. Aquel idiota le estaba diciendo las palabras más ciertas que había escuchado en ese día. Miró a su tutor sin dar respuesta o agradecimiento al policía y luego sus ojos se posaron en el piso. Su espalda encorvada y la contracción de su cuerpo lo hacían parecer un niño regañado, pero eso a él le importaba poco más que nada. No, la simple idea de poder perder a uno de sus hijos, lo hacía sentir petrificado. A pesar de no poder moverse, en su interior se libraba una verdadera batalla que le hacía llevar la adrenalina y la angustia hasta niveles que a él le parecían imposibles hasta ese momento. _

_Apretó los dientes e inconscientemente abrazó a Ren de forma protectora. Tal vez se había tomado las cosas con ligereza el último mes, pero eso no volvería a pasar. Él no dejaría de cuidarlos ni cuando buscara un mundo mejor para ellos, bajo el nombre de una letra._

./././.

Cuando Ryuuzaki salió de la habitación, la niña salió detrás de él teniendo cuidado de no ser vista. Ella aprovechó la visita de su padre al cuarto prohibido y escapó con dirección a la sala para encararlo cuando él fuera por esos rumbos.

-Si sabe que me metí a su cuarto puede que se enoje, pero puede también que se sienta obligado a compensarme por haber visto como peleaban… pero si no le digo, puedo obligarlo a que me lleve con él y utilizar esa razón para otra ocasión… Además, si sabe que yo estaba en su cuarto, no sólo se enojará sino que va a poner más seguridad y nunca podremos descubrir en qué trabaja y…

-¡Te encontré! – Gritó su hermano mojándola con la pistola de agua- ¡Gané esta vez!

-¡Ah!, no es justo, no es justo…

-Vamos igual ahora…

-Bueno, pero creo que vamos a tener que dejar la tercera para otra vez, porque me voy a ir de viaje

-¿De viaje? ¿Así como la vez que fuimos al mar?

-Sí algo así… voy a obligar a mi papá a que me lleve a _Inlatela_

-¿…?

-¡Osh! ¿Es que tengo que enseñarte todo? _Inlatela _es un país muy lejano. Escuché a mi papá que iba a ir ahí y yo quiero ir… además algo me dice que ahora sí vamos a descubrir en que trabaja

-¿Por qué crees eso? –preguntó sentándose en el piso e inclinando su cabeza como si fuera un cachorro

-No le cuentes a nadie… -la niña levantó su dedo índice como si estuviera recitando la teoría más increíble e inteligente del mundo y sus tonos de voz fueron cambiando de acuerdo a la historia que iba contando -estaba escondida debajo de la cama de mis papás, pero cuando iba a salir llegaron ellos y comenzaron a pelearse porque mi papá tenía que viajar a _Inlatela_ y no iban a ir a un lugar juntos. Mi mamá dijo "_Inlatela_ puede esperar" y mi papá dijo que tenía asuntos urgentes y muy importantes que atender y entonces mi mamá se enojó y le dijo –la niña afinó su voz y se acercó a Ren para susurrar en un tono muy agudo y burlesco de lo que creía era la voz de su madre-"eres un idiota, L"

-¡_Ayu_! ¡No podemos decir esas palabras!

-Ya sé, ya sé, pero eso fue lo que dijo…

-¿Quién es L? Yo sólo sé que ese es el nombre de una letra, eso me lo enseñó mi papá y sé que él no miente.

-Eso es lo que quiero investigar

-Bueno, si mi papá es alguien que salva países, posiblemente sea famoso y tenga que ocultar su identidad como Batman y se llame L

-¡Entonces sí es un superhéroe!

-¡Shhh!-calló al niño que se llevó inmediatamente las manos a la boca- recuerda que nadie puede saber que queremos investigar a mi papi. Si no, nos pueden regañar o peor… nos pueden castigar… yo no quiero que me castiguen

-De acuerdo… pero yo no quiero ir a ese lugar

-Bueno, entonces tú investigas desde aquí y yo desde _Inlatela_, _¿vas?_

-¡Sí!

Ambos niños se dieron la mano y luego salieron hacia el jardín en búsqueda del policía que seguramente los estaba buscando, pero al no encontrarlo regresaron a la casa, donde se encontraron con Watari arrastrando un beliz.

-¿Te vas de la casa, abuelito?- preguntó la niña haciéndole creer que no sabía la verdadera razón de eso-

-¡Miren nomás como están de mojados los dos! ¡Van a resfriarse!... Vayan a cambiarse en este mismo momento, ¿de acuerdo?

-Bueno, bueno, pero no nos has respondido si te vas- insistió la niña-

-Tu padre y yo haremos un viaje por unos días, querida… Pórtense bien mientras no estamos, ¿de acuerdo?

-¿Viaje?... YO QUIERO IR

-No puedes, lo siento

-Quiero ir, quiero ir, por favor, por favor, te juro que no daré _lata_, pero llévame, por favor, por favor, por favor

-No, querida, vamos a estar muy ocupados y no podemos dejarte sola ni tampoco cuidarte. Te aburrirás mucho estando ahí

-¡Yo quiero ir!...

-Tu abuelo ha dicho que no- interrumpió Ryuuzaki caminando por el pasillo con las manos en los bolsillos- así que no irás

-Papi- la niña lo miró con ojos de tristeza mientras imitaba uno de los tantos pucheros de su madre y amenazaba con llorar- ¿es que ya no me quieres?

-No funcionará esta vez, Ayumi…

.

-Cuídate mucho, mi vida–comenzó a hablar Misa, hincada a la altura de su hija, vestida con un hermoso vestido blanco con dibujos de cerezas y unos zapatos rojos- ¿de acuerdo?

-Sí- respondió Ryuuzaki

-Le hablaba a MI hija, no a ti, cara de rana

-Sí mami, ¡me cuidaré mucho, mucho!

La niña sonrió casi sin caber en sí misma de la emoción de viajar a un nuevo país y volver a subirse en un avión. Después de un gran abrazo por parte de Misa, hizo lo mismo se dirigió a Matsuda y lo jaló suavemente del pantalón para que volteara a verla, una vez recibió su atención extendió los brazos hacia él para que la cargara y se despidiera de igual forma que como lo hizo su mamá y luego, al ser bajada, corrió a su hermano y lo presionó contra su cuerpo.

-Bien, si no nos vamos ya, perderemos el vuelo. ¿Llevamos todo?

-Sí-respondió el anciano extendiendo la mano a su "nieta"- vamos. Hasta luego Señor Matsuda, Señora Misa…

-¡Diviértete mucho, Mini- Misa!- gritó mientras agitaba la mano derecha en lo alto para despedirse se la niña que se iba alejando con el más longevo de la familia. Luego, al darse cuenta que Ryuuzaki no se había movido ni un milímetro de su posición y que observaba con detenimiento a la rubia frente a él, tomó al menor de los gemelos y entraron a la casa-

-Volveré en unos días- comenzó a hablar él mientras se acercaba a su esposa

-Eso ya lo sé, sería el colmo si no volvieras nunca más

L comenzó a acercarse a ella como forma de pedir una despedida digna, pero ella se cruzó de brazos y giró la cabeza hacia la derecha en un claro desplante a su esposo.

-Ya vete

Ryuuzaki la miró detenidamente con un dedo en la boca, pensando en las posibilidades que habría de poder conseguir aquella despedida de una forma buena y una forma mala, pero los porcentajes eran nada alentadores para la primera opción, así que decidió hacer algo que casi no hacía: insistir. Su expresión cambió inmediatamente a la de un niño curioso e inocente y así comenzó a buscar la mirada de la modelo que, al darse cuenta, fue retrocediendo hasta chocar con pared.

-¿Seguirás enojada?- susurró el pelinegro sin perder de vista los labios que tenía a sólo pocos milímetros de los suyos-

-Umh

-¿Misa?...

-¿Qué?

-Déjame probar tus labios

-¿Pero qu-?

Sin permitirle terminar, Ryuuzaki pegó sus labios a los de su esposa, sin más intensión que disfrutar del contacto y recordar aquella sensación durante su estadía en Europa. Tomó con suma suavidad el mentón de la actriz y lo levantó para poder tener una posición más cómoda. Sintió ganas de abrazarla y pudo haberlo hecho de no percatarse de un detalle para nada insignificante: Los labios de Misa no se movieron ni un poco para recibir ni seguir con el beso.

-¿Misa?...

-Lárgate ya, Lawliet.

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Hola! La verdad este capítulo estaba planeado para que fuera más largo pero las prisas me presionaron, les contaré por qué: El pasado lunes 24 de agosto se cumplió un año exacto de que comencé a publicar "Cambiar de Príncipe" y por lo tanto, de mi debut en el fandom (aunque en realidad comencé con un fanfic de Misa el cual borré), así que decidí hacer una actualización masiva, por lo que planeo publicar un capítulo de la mayoría de los fanfics que estoy llevando, es decir, The Islander, este y mis tres colecciones de drabbles y oneshots, a mas tardar el 31 de este mes, que es cuando se cumple un año de "Querido Light", así que ando algo apurada y por eso preferí cortar el capítulo, además, la escuela está algo roba tiempo….

Como sea, Quiero agradecer por haber estado conmigo todo este tiempo y por no abandonarme. Cada review suyo me motiva a seguir y me hace sentir muy feliz, en serio.

**Rox**: XD No podía dormir sin saberlo. Hablando de saber cosas, irás al concierto de Bigbang?

**Flor**: Gracias por tu comentario, yo también me siento algo triste por èl, me gustaría hacer algún proyecto sobre ellos dos, sería mega adorable. xD Amé lo de TeamRen, es adorable, gracias! 7u7ya verás, puede que reiji represente problemas, puede que no… bwaha

**Carito**: Seguramente Rem se mantiene al margen, pero ha de estar confiada porque no tienen recuerdos

**Mina**: Muchas gracias por tu comentario! Agradezco que mi historia te parezca mejor, eso me motiva mucho y gracias por tomarte el tiempo de dejarme un review

**Aleria**: ASDF! Sí también veo el drama, está increíble y casi me da el infarto con el capítulo de esta semana! Y el siguiente seguro lloro! Y coincido en que L está mega sexy y eso que el actor tiene 21 años, creo… además, no se tu, pero Light también está guapísimo, me encanta

**Akina**: Pero…si no pasa algo estúpido no hay drama ;_; bueno sí, pero Misa no hará nada malo, tu tranquila… n.n y ya veremos cómo avanza lo de los shinigamis, espero no decepcionarlas con mi idea

**Masha:** Tus preguntas las leí con voz de locutor de radionovela xD apoco no es interesante pensar lo que ambos puedan hacer? Creo que nadie se dio cuenta de esto cuando los presenté por primera vez, hasta el capítulo pasado xD y no sé, morí con lo de "Reiji EstoyDivino Namikawa" xD gracias por todo y por tus recomendaciones! Pondré lo de los bebés Y pues…sobre traicionar a L con Light… tsk, esque la verdad Light si está guapo en ese drama… me tienta, me tienta….

**Yvonne**: Y yo extrañaba tu fic! Gracias por toda la ayuda que me has dado

**Suki:** Tú si sabes! Las peleas sirven para reconciliaciones! Te gustaría el Near Ayumi? Creí que no había gustado xD


	15. Ayumi

**Cursivas son pensamientos y diálogos de fondo.**

* * *

Tomorrow

* * *

La noche ocupó los cielos de Japón y el silencio se apoderó de la residencia falsa de la familia Amane. Misa había dejado el desorden provocado horas antes y sin cambiarse de ropa se acostó después de arropar a su hijo menor y despedir a su amigo policía.

Ella suspiró consecutivamente mientras los pensamientos de una cita perfecta con su esposo se le presentaban en la cabeza. A esas horas podrían estar caminando tomados de la mano, paseando por la ciudad mientras conversaban como pocas veces lo hacían; quizás estarían viendo una película; tal vez seguirían cenando; o posiblemente estuvieran en ese mismo lugar que ella ocupaba, uniendo sus cuerpos en la intimidad.

Fuera lo que fuere, estarían juntos, sin embargo todo era completamente lo contrario. Su esposo viajaba en un avión junto con su pequeña hija y su tutor, mientras ella intentaba dormir en la casa habitada sólo por ella y su hijo menor.

No, eso no era exactamente lo que había planeado. Todos sus planes de días habían sido echados a la basura en tan sólo unos segundos. ¿Qué importaba si Inglaterra era destruida? Ella lo único que había deseado era una noche a solas con quien pensaba se había convertido en el amor de su vida.

De un momento a otro recordó aquel instante en que rechazó el beso de despedida de Ryuuzaki. La reacción de este había sido tan desconcertada que ella no había podido evitar el estremecimiento de su corazón y en ese momento, recostada sobre su cama llena de vestidos caros y exclusivos, tampoco pudo evitar ponerse a llorar.

¿Acaso las palabras de Ryuuzaki eran ciertas? ¿Ella le estorbaba?, quizá por eso él casi no dormía con ella, quizás por eso se la pasaba el 90% del tiempo encerrado ocupándose de asuntos más importantes que su familia… No, él la amaba, ella confiaba en eso. Un hombre tan inteligente y responsable como él no viviría atado a una mujer cualquiera…

Sin embargo…

Ryuuzaki no le había dicho que la amaba más que una sola vez.

Las lágrimas pronto la hicieron tener sueño, su cuerpo se sentía tan pesado y débil, que incluso respirar le dolía. Pensó en dormir, pero los golpeteos en la puerta la hicieron reaccionar. Cuando esta se abrió dejó ver a Ren sollozando con una sábana color lila en la mano. Misa volteó a verlo limpiándose los ojos en el proceso para luego sonreírle.

-¿Qué pasa mi amor?- preguntó extendiendo los brazos a lo que él respondió corriendo hacia ella- ¿no puedes dormir?

Él negó sólo con la cabeza sin dejar de llorar y se aferró al pecho de su madre. Entre lloriqueos y gemidos, Misa creyó escuchar un "Ayumi" salir de su boca seguido de más semi gritos.

-Sé que extrañas a tu hermana, mi amor, yo también pero… ¿sabes? Mañana por la mañana le hablaremos, ¿te parece? Ahora hay que dormir, ¿sí?, mañana me acompañarás a mi trabajo ¿quieres?

Al escuchar aquella pregunta el niño dejó de llorar y una pequeña sonrisa apareció en su rostro. No recordaba haberla acompañado alguna vez a su trabajo, fuera una sesión fotográfica, una filmación o una entrevista, pero la había visto en la televisión incontable número de veces y siempre que su padre o su tío Matsuda estaban presentes, se atrevía a preguntar algunas cosas sobre la realización de todo eso, aunque no siempre entendía muy bien.

Ren gateó sobre la cama y se escondió debajo de las sábanas blancas abrazando la tela lila que correspondía a la cama de su hermana y se acomodó para dormir, consiguiéndolo casi al instante. Misa pensó en seguir sus pasos pero el tono de llamada entrante de su celular sonó insistentemente. Ella, creyendo que sería Ryuuzaki quien la llamaba, no dudó en responder sin siquiera ver el emisor.

-¿Mi amor? – habló incorporándose completamente en la cama con una sonrisa en boca-

-No sabía que nos lleváramos así de pronto, Misa-

-Ah, Reiji, eres tú… Misa lo siente, no vio quien era…

-Me doy cuenta. ¿Qué sucedió? Mi contacto me dice que no han llegado al restaurante, la reservación estaba hecha para hace dos horas. Pero a juzgar por cómo me respondiste, creo que él no está contigo, ¿cierto?

-Sí, bueno… él tuvo que viajar de pronto y…

-Y te dejó sola. Entiendo. Es una lástima… Bien, en ese caso, ¿qué te parece si desayunamos mañana y conversamos con más tranquilidad?

.

.

.

-Entonces para sumar sólo tendrás que seguir la cuenta desde el primer número que tienes- Ryuuzaki hablaba con calma hacia su hija en un esfuerzo de distraerla un rato y durmiera después de su hora normal para que no se descompensara al llegar a Inglaterra- de esta forma si tienes Cuatro más cinco, tendrás que seguir la cuenta desde el cuatro. ¿Puedes hacerlo?

-¡Sí! –la niña asintió con una sonrisa, le gustaban los números pero nunca se había enfrentado a aquel gran reto que era aprender a sumar. –veamos- ella miró sus manos y fue contando con los dedos conforme hacía sus cálculos mentales- si tengo cuatro y debo agregar cinco… cuatro, cinco, seis, siete, ocho, nueve… Son nueve, papi, cuatro más cinco es igual a nueve.

-Muy bien. ¿Crees que si anoto algunas sumas en tu cuaderno, puedas resolverlas tú sola?

-¡Sí!

L esbozó una ligera sonrisa casi imperceptible y procedió a hacer lo que había dicho sólo para después agarrar su computador y comenzar a teclear algunas cosas para hackear el sistema de seguridad de la policía local de Winchester. Al cabo de una hora, cuando el vuelo había llegado a la mitad, se dio cuenta de que Ayumi dormía con el lápiz aun entre su mano. En un rápido vistazo al cuaderno, Ryuuzaki se dio cuenta de que, a pesar de los errores en la escritura de algunos números, las sumas habían resultado estar bien hechas.

-Encontré algo más –dijo Watari llegando a su lugar- tal parece ser que las cámaras de las calles cercanas captaron al hombre caminar hacia el río Itchen y… ¿qué es eso?

L tomó el cuaderno de un extremo sólo con las yemas de dos de sus dedos y lo sostuvo frente a la mirada de su tutor.

-¿Le estás enseñando matemáticas?

-Ya está en edad de aprender, cumplirá 5. Ella misma fue la que me lo pidió. Sería egoísta si no me ocupara de la educación de mi hija.

-Me gustaría verlos cuando lleguen a la edad en que llegaste a Wammy's

-Los verás, por lo mientras, ¿me traes una almohada y una manta para ella?

.

Al llegar a Londres, Roger Ruvie los esperaba en una limosina Rolls Royce negra, parecida al modelo que Watari siempre solía conducir. El anciano casi parte en risa al ver que desde el jet privado del cual bajaba su amigo de la juventud, también lo hacía el hombre más poderoso del mundo, con una niña semi-dormida sobre su espalda.

-Jamás imaginé verlo de esa forma, Señor Ryuuzaki

El joven sólo asintió tomando entre su boca una paleta que Roger le había extendido y aceptando la ayuda que Watari le ofrecía para quitar a la niña de su espalda. Ella, tan temperamental como su madre, amenazó con llorar si no era devuelta a la cercanía de su padre, a lo que Ryuuzaki reaccionó tomándola en brazos al encontrarse ya dentro del vehículo.

Al cabo de unos minutos arribaron a la casa de Wammy, donde, sin despertar a la dormilona niña, se adentraron en total sigilo pero sin poder evitar que uno de los huérfanos reconociera al fundador y corriera la noticia entre sus compañeros y amigos.

-Ayumi, despierta- pidió L una vez dentro de la oficina del director- Roger, ¿podrías conseguirle ropa? Misa empacó únicamente vestidos.

-¿Qué tienen de malo los vestidos?

-No le gustan…Ayumi, despierta ya.

-De acuerdo, conseguiré ropa pero…

-Y gomitas de osos, muchas gomitas de osos, aunque seguramente luego te pedirá más.

-Veo que salió igual de amante a los dulces que tú… pero… disculpe si me equivoco, ¿usted no tenía dos hijos? Una niña y un niño

-Sí, Ren, está con Misa en Japón… Ayumi, despierta YA… Por favor, a menos que te dirijas a ella, hablemos en inglés, ella aun no lo entiende y no quiero que se involucre en nada de esto.

-Ya veo. Sí, entiendo.

La niña se desperezó estirando los brazos y golpeando el rostro de su padre en el proceso. Él, sin incomodarse un poco, sólo sonrió de lado y quitó los mechones de cabello que la niña tenía en frente de la cara.

-Ayumi-comenzó L en japonés, al tiempo que la bajaba de sus brazos- quiero que conozcas a Roger, es un amigo de la familia. Él maneja este lugar, sé amable con él.

La niña se tomó un par de segundos antes de entender que ya habían llegado a su destino. Se sintió un poco triste por haber dormido durante todo el camino, pues una de las principales razones por las que había querido viajar había sido ver el camino y el momento en que aterrizaban, pero no lo dejó ver, en cambio, atinó a hacer una reverencia con una sonrisa en la boca.

-Mi nombre es Ayumi, escrito con los kanjis de "caminar" y "belleza", es un placer conocerlo, Señor Roger.

-Al menos es educada, no como los niños de aquí- exclamó en inglés hacia los otros dos hombres, luego cambió a japonés- El gusto es mío, señorita Ayumi.

-Por favor, en frente de todos llámeme Alexa. Mi papi no me deja revelar mi verdadero nombre a los extraños, pero si él dice que usted es un amigo de la familia entonces no hay nada de malo que sepa mi nombre real… Pero sólo usted, ¿eh?

-De acuerdo, entiendo, no se preocupe, señorita Alexa. ¿Qué edad tienes?

-¿Yo?... –la niña vio sus manos y comenzó a contar hasta que enseñó el número 4 con sus dedos- cuatro años… ¿verdad papá?

-Sí, así es.

-Eres muy pequeña, yo tengo 70 años

-¿70?... –ella volvió a ver sus dedos y comenzó a contar. Al llegar a 10, jaló a su padre del pantalón para que le mostrara sus dedos y así seguir contando, pero al llegar a 20 se dio por vencida- esos son muchos dedos, Señor Roger.

-Ayumi-llamó L- tendré cosas que hacer en este lugar, ¿estarás bien si te quedas jugando en una habitación?

-Ryuuzaki, ya han reforzado la seguridad –interrumpió Roger, en japonés- no es necesario que la tengas encerrada, déjala que juegue con los demás, habrá un par de niñas con las que pueda jugar

-No me parece buena idea

-Vamos, Ryuuzaki, déjala socializar un poco- habló Watari apoyando a su viejo amigo

-De acuerdo- se resignó y luego se acuclilló para quedar a la altura de la niña- Ayumi, cuídate mucho, ¿sí? No hagas caso ni te acerques a adultos desconocidos. Si me necesitas ven a buscarme. De todas formas regresa en una hora para que comamos juntos y le hablemos a tu madre, ¿entendiste?

-Sí papi, te amo –la niña le dio un abrazo y Ryuuzaki le agitó el cabello despeinándola. Después hizo una reverencia a Roger y tomó la mano de Watari que la llevó hasta un pequeño cuarto donde todos los niños fueron reunidos minutos después.

En Wammy's existía la costumbre de recibir a los nuevos todos juntos, en el mismo lugar donde a veces L hablaba con ellos por medio de una computadora. Pero aquella vez parecía ser diferente. No era Roger quien lo presentaba sino Watari, a quien rara vez veían en ese lugar. Aquello, por supuesto, tenía muy felices e intrigados a los huérfanos.

-Buenas tardes niños-saludó Watari con una sonrisa en su rostro.- Primero que nada me da gusto saludarlos y me alegra aún más que no hayan sufrido ningún daño tras el robo. Les prometemos que su seguridad será lo primero y por lo mismo quiero que sepan que de ser necesario, tendremos que distribuirlos entre todas las otras sedes de la Casa de Wammy a lo largo del mundo... Pero no hay que alarmarnos por eso ahora, lo importante es que estén bien y que las personas que si sufrieron daños se recuperen pronto. Ahora, la verdadera razón por la que los cité aquí es porque quiero presentarles a mi nieta, Alexa. Alexa, ¿quieres presentarte?

Ayumi había estado oculta detrás de las piernas de su abuelo falso y no salió hasta que Watari insistió un poco.

-Ho- Hola, mi nombre es Alexa, tengo 4 años

-Ella únicamente habla japonés, así que me gustaría que alguien que domine o se defienda en ese idioma se encargue de cuidarla y mostrarle el lugar, al menos por el día de hoy.

Todos se miraron entre sí, la noticia de que su salvador tenía una nieta les había tomado de sorpresa a pesar de saber que en algún momento de su vida él había adoptado a uno de los niños de la institución y se habían marchado a vivir a otro país. La leyenda contaba que en sus ratos libres, Wammy le servía a L bajo el nombre de Watari. Otras versiones decían que el mismo niño que Watari había adoptado se había convertido en L y otra más decía que L en realidad era él.

Fuera como fuere, frente a sí tenían a una niña envuelta en un vestido blanco con estampado de cerezas, mallas blancas y zapatos rojos; dueña de un largo y lacio cabello negro, piel blanca, labios pequeños y grandes ojos grises, que no pasaban desapercibidos por más de un niño.

Al fondo del salón los murmuros se escucharon cada vez más fuertes. En un instante y casi apresurado para ser el primero en hablar, un niño castaño y de piel bronceada dio un paso en frente y se presentó ante el anciano, recibiendo "burlas" por parte de sus amigos que ya querían emparejados con la niña.

-Hola-habló en japonés- mi nombre es Esteban, soy de España pero se japonés a la perfección. Yo puedo ayudar.

-Excelente

Todos los niños volvieron a sus actividades y el niño tendió el brazo para que ella lo tomara de él y así no se perdiera. Ella accedió ante el gesto y se despidió de su abuelo para salir hacia su recorrido exclusivo.

-_Esto no le gustara a Elle-_pensó con una sonrisa_\- con lo celoso que es… _

Los dos niños recorrieron la mansión viendo cada cuarto especial antes de salir por la cocina hacia el jardín, donde por supuesto atrajeron la atención de varios de los presentes, algunos por envidia y otros por curiosidad. Por petición de la pelinegra, ambos terminaron sentándose bajo un árbol para disfrutar de un par de deliciosas manzanas que habían robado por su paso en la cocina.

\- Y bien, Alexa, cuéntame. ¿En serio eres nieta de Wammy?

\- Si, lo soy. ¿Tú que eres de él?

-Bueno, en realidad nada. Él nos trae de otros orfanatos para vivir aquí y recibir una buena educación, es porque somos especiales

-¿Orfanato? ¿Qué quiere decir eso?

-Mnmh un orfanato es... Bueno un orfanato es un lugar que... Umh... Es donde viven los niños que no tienen papás.

-¿Tú no tienes papás? ¿Ninguno de los dos?

-No... Ninguno de los dos. Murieron en un accidente cuando yo estaba pequeño. Por cierto, tengo 7 años, cumpliré 8 en un par de meses

-Ah, que feo debe ser… yo tengo a mis papás pero… mi papá está ocupado todo el día y mi mamá trabaja mucho, así que no los veo tanto como quisiera… Por fortuna tengo a mi hermano y a mis tíos Touta, Mello, Matt y Near.

-¿¡Eh!? ¿Conoces a Mello y Near? ¿El que come chocolate todo el tiempo y Near el amante de los juguetes?

-Bueno… no sé si coma todo el tiempo eso, pero sí le gusta mucho. ¿Tú los conoces?

-Claro que sí. Ellos fueron parte de este orfanato hasta hace un par de años. Después de unos meses que llegué Mello y su amigo se fueron, luego se fue Near. Ellos eran muy populares aquí.

-¿Populares?

-Sí, todos hablaban de ellos porque son los principales candidatos a suceder a L cuando él muera

_-¿L?... así le llamó mi mamá a mi papá…acaso…_ ¿Qué es L?

-¿L? ¿No conoces a L? ¡L es el ser más fabuloso del mundo entero! Él se ha enfrentado a incontables asesinos y ha resuelto casos que la policía no logra resolver. Ha atrapado a criminales de todo tipo y lo mejor de todo, ¡él ha atrapado a Kira!

-¡Suena fantástico! ¿Es así como un detective?

-Sí, es el mejor detective de toda la historia. Algunos dicen que él incluso tiene poder sobre los presidentes más importantes y eso lo hace el hombre más capaz y poderoso.

-¡Vaya! Y… ¿Quién es Kira?

-¿Kira? Kira es el asesino serial más despiadado y sobrenatural que ha existido. Él mataba a las personas de infartos y sólo necesitaba el nombre y el rostro de la víctima para que esta muriera. Una vez en televisión L lo confrontó y le declaró la guerra, pero afortunadamente L ganó. Todos los que estamos aquí soñamos con conocerlo algún día o mejor, convertirnos en sus sucesores… Es por eso que nos dan una educación especial en este lugar.

-Ya veo, ese L debe ser muy inteligente... _¡como mi papá!_

-¡Es fantástico!

-¿Y cómo es de la cara?

-Ah, nadie lo ha visto, sólo Wammy y Roger. L nunca se presenta como tal en público y nadie sabe su nombre. Cuando debe hablar con alguien lo hace por medio de una computadora con una voz modificada por un programa, así que nadie podrá reconocerlo por su apariencia o por su tono de voz.

-¡Increíble!- La niña sonrió con ilusión, no sólo comenzaba a sentirse en confianza sino que ahora tenía una pista más para acercarse a su padre. El niño, al verla tan feliz, no pudo evitar un sonrojo

-Sí… oye, cambiando de tema… no sé cómo te suene esto, pero…-el niño cambió su tono de voz y comenzó a mirar al cielo en busca de valor –Desde que te vi hace rato… bueno, yo… yo creo que eres muy bonita

-Bo… ¿Bonita?

-S-sí… y… no sé… pensaba que quizás te gustaría que comiéramos un helado o quizás jugáramos futbol o…

-¡Alexa!- interrumpió Watari- Aquí estabas, tu padre te anda buscando, es hora de comer…

-¡Ah, sí! ¡Comeré con mi papi!- la pelinegra extendió los brazos buscando que la cargara, pero al recordar que su abuelo era ya un hombre viejo decidió sólo tomarlo de la mano para regresar-

-Te la robaré un rato, Esteban, quizá puedan verse al rato o por la mañana, gracias por cuidar de ella por este rato

-¡De nada señor Wammy!, es un placer… -él sonrió y se despidió de la ojigris con una reverencia y un beso en la mano, como muchas veces había visto que hacían en los cuentos que las niñas solían leer- Nos vemos luego, Alexa

-¡Hasta luego, Esteban!... _Así que L es un detective..._

.

.

.

-Misa, qué bueno que llegas, adelante, adelante. Déjame ayudarte.

Reiji Namikawa solía tener una agenda muy ocupada como presidente del Grupo Yotsuba en Japón, pero aquella mañana había cancelado todas sus citas para darse el tiempo de desayunar con la mujer que alguna vez le había llamado tanto la atención. La había esperado por poco más de 20 minutos y al verla llegar no había evitado una sonrisa de lado.

Al acercarse a la mesa, el hombre pelinegro se acomodó el cuello de su camisa gris y ayudó a arrimar la silla que ocuparía la rubia. Después cargó a Ren y lo acomodó en una silla un poco más alta.

-¿Usted quién es? – Señaló Ren un poco tímido por el gesto que el extraño había tenido con él- ¿es amigo de mi mamá?

-Sí, así es. Permíteme presentarme. Mi nombre es Reiji Namikawa, conozco a tu madre hace unos cuantos años, pero la última vez que la vi, tú todavía no nacías. Debo admitir que me sorprende cuánto has crecido en sólo cuatro años, te pareces mucho a tu madre…

-¿Eso es bueno?

-Por supuesto- Namikawa giró ligeramente la cabeza y sonrió a la rubia- ella cada día se ve más hermosa

-Ay, Reiji, eres tan adulador… - ella sonrió con un leve rubor en sus mejillas. Estaba acostumbrada a las adulaciones de sus fans, pero no así de hombres como Reiji Namikawa o inclusive, de su esposo, quien rara vez lo decía con todas sus letras. Misa abrió la boca para decir algo más pero se detuvo al escuchar la llamada entrante de su celular- Ah… disculpa… ¿Diga?

-Soy Ryuuzaki.

-¡Ah, tú! Hola… ¿todo marcha bien? ¿Cómo está mi niña?

-Todo va bien, ella no tarda en estar aquí, estamos por comer, ¿y ustedes?

-Igual, todo está bien pero… Ren extraña mucho a su hermana… ¿tardarán mucho?

-Un par de días, no creo que sea más allá de una semana… ¿sigues enojada?...

-¡Umh! ¿Tú que crees?…

-Misa entiende que tenía que viajar de urgencia, no es fácil arreglar este tipo de asuntos desde Japón y…-La voz de L se escuchaba cancina por tener que dar tantas explicaciones que su esposa no sabía entender. Pensó en pedir disculpas una vez más pero algo le impidió siquiera comenzar a formular la oración, era la voz de su hijo:

_-Señor __Makinawa__, ¿Cuándo termine de desayunar puedo comer helado? _

Ryuuzaki quedó en silencio por un momento queriendo pensar que no había escuchado bien hasta que la voz del aludido lo sacó de la duda. Cuando ella estuvo a punto de preguntar la razón de su silencio, escuchó algo que jamás creyó escucharía de la boca de su muy "relajado" y objetivo esposo.

-… Amane Misa… ¿QUÉ HACES CON ESE IMBÉCIL?

* * *

_Capítulo hecho como parte de la actualización por mi primer aniversario en el fandom_

* * *

Hoy no hubo flashback unu las prisas me ganaron. Este capítulo quería publicarlo el 31 pero tuve problemas con FF y no pudesubirlo. Pero ya, logré actualizar mis 3 colecciones de oneshots y este fanfic.

Ah! Pero ya pronto tendremos de regreso a Light y B unu por eso no se preocupen.

Tambien lamento si hay cosas que no se entienden, errores o cosas que parecen al aventón, estoy escribiendo desde un celular y es desesperante porque es nuevo y aun no me acostumbro!

**Mina:** Sí, me gusta que no se pueda resistir a Ayu nvn… y Qué te digo, no puedo elegir entre Kento y Matsuyama, pero sin duda alguna yo SÍ me quedo con el Masataka como Light… ¡Es que es guapísimo ese hombre!

**Valeria/Yvonne/Yomii :** Gracias por su comentario nvn

**Akina:** hey! Yo quiero consolarlo… y bueno, dije que no hará nada malo… CON REIJI 7u7 pero nunca mencioné nada de otros OCs… Eres la primera que demuestra tanto amor por Ayumi en un comentario xD todos son Team Ren!

**Flor:** Ay! Yo también hubiera reaccionado igual, maldito! U.U… y cuando escriba un fanfic de ellos dos, irá dedicado a ti nvn


	16. Celos

**Contiene OOC**

Tomorrow

_La habitación principal estaba en completo silencio. A un costado de la cama del matrimonio, descansaban los gemelos fruto de aquella relación tan inusual y precipitada. Desde la cama, con brazos cruzados y ceño fruncido, Misa Amane veía a su esposo completamente estático entre las dos cunas de sus hijos con la vista fija en su hija mayor. Habían regresado del hospital apenas un par de horas atrás y el pelinegro no se había querido separar de la pequeña. _

_-¿Seguirás mirándome así?-preguntó el detective, ladeando la cabeza pero sin voltear a verla- _

_-¿Cómo quieres que te mire? Eres un estúpido. Te atreviste a dejarnos solos a tus hijos y a mí en una fecha como esta… ¿Sabes qué hubiera pasado si hubiéramos tardado más en llegar al…? _

_-Sí, sí lo sé- interrumpió de forma fría, esta vez moviéndose para verificar la temperatura y la respiración de la niña_

_-¿Ah sí, sabelotodo? ¿Qué?_

_-Si eso hubiera pasado, posiblemente Ayumi adquiriría un problema respiratorio permanente. En la peor de las situaciones, estaría muerta... Pero dado que no es el caso y que una enfermedad era casi impredecible teniendo en cuenta que en este lugar está construido especialmente para mantenerse en una temperatura aceptable en cualquier época del año, no entiendo la razón por la que me sigas repitiendo lo mismo desde que estábamos en el hospital._

_-¿Qué?- Misa quedó en shock por un momento, luego negó con la cabeza de forma brusca para salir de su ensimismamiento y volver a hablar levantando la voz cada vez más - ¿ Y lo dices así de simple? ¿Así de frío? _

_Ryuuzaki la observó acercarse de reojo, pero él no pretendía moverse ni un solo milímetro de su posición hasta que su hija estuviera completamente sana. Sin darse cuenta del momento preciso, Misa había llegado hasta donde estaba él, se había colocado a su espalda y lo había empujado moviéndolo unos cuantos centímetros. _

_-¡¿Qué clase de padre eres?! ¿Acaso no te duele pensar que nuestra hija pudo haber muerto?... _

_Ryuuzaki quedó en silencio, su cabello cubría sus ojos hasta las ojeras. _

_-Por supuesto que sí, estaba aterrado. – aceptó con dificultad después de un par de minutos. Su voz sonaba inalterable, pero su puño cerrándose con fuerza demostraba su dolor- Pero ella está relativamente bien y mi deber en este momento es cuidar que ella mejore… _

_Misa clavó su mirada en el suelo y luego la subió hasta la cuna de su hijo menor el cual había despertado y hacía ligeros movimientos con el chupón conforme jugueteaba con él con sus encías. _

_-No volveré a dejarla sola… A ninguno de los dos._

_-Ry…Ryuuzaki… _

_-Por cierto… -Misa levantó la mirada hasta el cuerpo de su esposo y lo vio introducir su mano en el bolsillo de sus vaqueros deslavados, de donde sacó una pequeña caja blanca- feliz cumpleaños, Misa _

././././.

-¿Disculpa? ¿Puedes mostrar algo más de respeto?

_-¿Cómo quieres que muestre respeto, cuando a nuestra primera pelea sales a que ese idiota te consuele? _

-¡Eres un grosero!

-Mami- interrumpió Ren, haciendo oídos sordos a la pequeña alteración de su madre- ¿puedo hablar con mi papá y Ayumi, por favor?

-¿Eh? Bueno pues…

_-Dale el teléfono _

_-_Sí, sí, ya voy, jefe

-_Eres tan madura, Amane_

-¡Y me llamas por mi apellido! Bien, sí así lo quieres…

Namikawa observaba atentamente a la rubia. Con cada oración ella hacía un puchero cada vez más marcado y con cada palabra que le escuchaba decir se daba cuenta que aquella pelea por la que seguramente no había asistido al restaurante la noche anterior, no era más que una simple discusión de pareja adolescente, a pesar de su condición de adultos.

-¡Papá! – gritó Ren sosteniendo el celular de su madre con ambas manos para que no se cayera-

_-Hola, Ren, ¿cómo estás?_

-Bien, papi, el señor Makinawa nos trajo a desayunar a un lugar muy grande y bonito

_-Es Namikawa, Ren… oye, hablando de él… ¿te ha tratado bien? ¿y a tu madre?_

-Sí, papá, es muy agradable

_-Bien… Escúchame atentamente y no vayas a decirle a tu madre nada de lo que estamos hablando, ¿sí?_

-Bueno…

_-Quiero que juguemos a algo. Estos días que no estaré en casa seremos detectives. ¿Quieres?_

-¿En serio?, ¡sí, sí quiero!

_-Bien, inventemos un caso… ya sé. Imaginemos que el Señor Namikawa es un ladrón muy peligroso que utiliza el control mental para robar a sus víctimas y que quiere acercarse a Misa para robarle su fortuna. Tu primer trabajo como detective será vigilarlo y estar atento a cada uno de sus movimientos. Es decir, no dejes que se acerque a tu madre más que como si fueran dos conocidos. No dejes que se tomen la mano o se acerquen para darse un abrazo. Si intenta besarle la mano o la mejilla tendrás que impedirlo. ¿Entendiste? Cualquier acercamiento podría ser fatal para la misión_

-Sí papi, entiendo

-_También tienes que actuar como si esta conversación no hubiera sucedido. Si tu madre pregunta sobre lo que hablamos, di que te pedía que te portaras bien y que cuidaras de ella. Si el Señor Namikawa habla contigo, trátalo de forma normal, pero dentro de ti sabrás que él es un criminal que necesita ser vigilado y en su tiempo, arrestado… _

Al otro lado del teléfono, Ryuuzaki jugaba a hacer una torre con todo objeto posible que estuviera sobre el escritorio de Roger Ruvie, mientras movía los dedos de sus pies de forma ansiosa. En ese momento y para su fortuna, entró su hija pelinegra junto con su viejo tutor.

_-¿Con quién hablas, papi?_ –Pudo escuchar el niño–

_-Es Ren_

_-¡Pásamelo, pásamelo!- gritó y aprovechó la rara forma de agarrar las cosas que tenía su padre, para tomar el celular-¡Lem! ¡Adivina qué! ¡Mi papá me está enseñando a sumar!._

_._

_._

_._

Ryuuzaki, Watari y Ayumi comían sentados en un comedor improvisado en una de las habitaciones. Al terminar la llamada, se había creado una atmósfera de tranquilidad gracias a la sonrisa y emoción que la niña transmitía con sólo verla, sin embargo, aquella paz fue interrumpida cuando Ryuuzaki comenzó a hablar en inglés y a mostrar su verdadero sentir.

-Misa estaba de nuevo con Namikawa Reiji… Wammy, ¿está bien sentir tanto desprecio hacia su relación? Sé que ellos son simplemente amigos, pero no confío en lo absoluto en él y en lo que pueda hacerle…

-Supongo que es normal, mas no por eso es bueno. Desde que conociste a Misa te volviste una persona muy celosa, Ryuuzaki, y debes tener cuidado de no alejar a las personas por culpa de tus arranques de ira. Al menos debes saber que por ella no hay ningún peligro de nada. Ella te adora…

-Así que… soy celoso… -afirmó llevándose un dedo a los labios y poniendo la mirada en el techo- Bueno, creo que eso es cierto pero… No puedo evitar sentirme así… como sea… pasemos a otro tema…

-¿Otro tema?

-Hackee algunas cámaras de seguridad de Winchester y revisé una y otra vez las del orfanato. Ayer, alrededor de las 10 pm hora local, paró su automóvil en la parte trasera del orfanato y se apoyó de este para saltar hacia el jardín. Entró forzando la cerradura de la cocina, tomó un cuchillo y recorrió los pasillos 3,4 y 7 para llegar hasta esta oficina, de donde obtuvo los archivos con facilidad. En su huida hirió a cuatro miembros del personal al atacarlos en pecho y cuello, pero sin matar a ninguno. Al llegar a las cercanías del Río Itchen, se sentó en el puente, sacó los archivos, los rompió, aventó al agua y luego se suicidó al lanzarse él también. Según las grabaciones y los datos que pudimos obtener de los medios de información, Aaron Sellers era un hombre de 31 años residente en los límites de Winchester con un empleado de oficina. Su esposa lo abandonó hace cuatro años para irse a vivir con su amante a Norwich. No tenía antecedentes penales, adicciones o problemas mentales. Tampoco vendió o cambió la información y no hubo fotografías, fotocopias ni transferencia de los datos a absolutamente ninguna persona.

-¿Cuál pudo ser la razón para hacerlo, entonces?

-Este tipo de situaciones se me hacen parecidas al caso de Kira, justo cuando Light comenzó a hacer experimentos con los reos de Kanto… Pero algo está mal con esa teoría. En caso de ser ciertas mis suposiciones, tendría que haber una Death Note en el mundo humano y debido a que las reglas que todos leímos no especificaban que podía controlarse a la víctima antes de morir, el dueño de ella tendría que tener curiosidad por saberlo, pero esa curiosidad sólo nacería al haber hecho algún otro experimento con anterioridad. Pero el número de muertes por ataque al corazón en Inglaterra ha sido considerablemente normal de acuerdo al promedio del año pasado y no se han registrado otros casos parecidos… Si una persona quisiera saber nombre y rostro de alguien en el orfanato y controlara a Aaron para obtenerlos, debió haber una transferencia de información, pero como dije, no la hubo.

-¿Y si fuera un Dios de la muerte?

-No tiene sentido, ellos pueden ver el nombre y tiempo de vida de una persona con mirarle la cara… Por lo mientras. Mañana iré al Itchen con Ayumi, creo que le gustará

L llevó a su boca el último pedazo de pastel de triple chocolate que le quedaba y al tragarlo giró la cara hacia su hija, que no había dejado de observarlo con boca abierta desde que había comenzado a hablar en un idioma que no entendía.

-¿Sucede algo, Ayumi?- preguntó, esta vez en japonés

-¡No entendí nada de lo que dijiste!...

Watari rió a lo bajo con aquella escena y al ver que Ryuuzaki sonreía ante la forma tan torpe de su hija de llevarse la cuchara con comida a la boca, decidió divertirse un poco.

-Dime, cariño –llamó el anciano conteniendo un gesto de malicia- ¿Cómo te fue hoy recorriendo la escuela?

-¡ah, este lugar es increíble! Hay muchos salones y juguetes y cosas para tocar música y muchos balones para jugar futbol… Además, Esteban fue muy bueno conmi…

-¿Quién es Esteban?- interrumpió Ryuuzaki antes de meterse una galleta a la boca-

-Es un chico que me enseñó la escuela, papi… Era muy agradable

-¿Ah sí?... –L giró la cabeza hacia su tutor y le dirigió una mirada en señal de reproche- ¿no dijiste que había niñas japonesas y que ellas la guiarían?

-Sí, sí las hay… pero Esteban se ofreció primero. No podíamos ser groseros cuando él fue tan atento… Además, no hay ningún problema con que un niño le mostrara el orfanato ¿O sí?

-Cierto- Suspiró y luego volvió a su tarea de comer- _Creo que estoy exagerando un poco… _

-Sí papi, además, Esteban me dijo que soy bonita…

L casi se ahogaba con su galleta.

.

-Ese tal L. Lawliet es bueno. Supo de la Death Note tan rápido…

-No seas idiota, Beyond. Obviamente él ya sabía de su existencia. Cometimos el error de involucrarnos con ese orfanato, al parecer él conoce a gente de ahí

-Bueno, pero el hecho es que averiguamos que efectivamente podemos controlar a los humanos cuyos nombres escribamos en la Death Note… Sin embargo, esto no es nada divertido. ¿Cómo se supone que nos vengaremos de alguien que no conocemos?

-Ha, ya lo he pensado… Soborné al idiota de Armonia. Al parecer hay una forma en que podemos recuperar nuestros recuerdos…

-¡Hahaha! ¿en serio?... bien… ¿Qué te parece si me cuentas mientras vamos de visita con la rubia?

* * *

EL ENCUENTRO REN-SHINIGAMIS ESTÁ CERCA!

Hola! Traje un capítulo pequeño porque la verdad, si he estado algo bloqueada y ocupada, además, si le agregaba más corría el riesgo de que todo se confundiera por la variedad de escenarios que ocuparía (flashback, mundo shinigami, Europa, Japón). Pero ya tengo la idea para el próximo capítulo, así que espero no tardar.

Hoy traigo poco tiempo, así que no responderé todos los comentarios, lo lamento. Sólo responderé uno:

**Amane Misa**: Hola! Bueno, en Cambiar de Príncipe tenía la costumbre de actualizar cada dos días, pero ahora, con la universidad, mi grupo, mi clase de francés y mi bloqueo, sí tardo entre una o dos semanas. Lo siento, me esforzaré por entregar capítulos cada jueves o cada tres o cuatro días.

Por cierto, esto va para todas: ustedes son **Team Ayumi** o **Team Ren**?


	17. Noticia

**NOTICIA!: Para los que no sabían, habrá una nueva película de DN en el 2016! Les cuento en las notas de la autora.**

-Puede contener OoC

* * *

Tomorrow

* * *

-Misa- llamó Reiji Namikawa observándola desde el asiento de la derecha de una pequeña limusina empresarial.

Como Director del grupo Yotsuba, el pelinegro solía tener la agenda apretada, pero como tal, tenía el poder de fingir en algunas ocasiones para atender asuntos que consideraba de mayor relevancia, siempre y cuando respondiera el celular.

Aquel día estaba resultando la primera (y esperaba no última vez ) que utilizaba un pretexto para poder escabullirse de sus obligaciones.

-La verdadera razón por la que quería verte va más allá de una plática de amigos-continuó al tiempo que su mano derecha peinaba algunos mechones de su cabello y los escondía detrás de sus orejas. Aquella declaración, por supuesto, había atraído la atención del hijo menor de L- Verás. El vice-presidente de una de las firmas socias de Yotsuba y yo tuvimos una plática de negocios hace unos cuantos días. Durante la velada me comentó acerca de un proyecto bastante interesante que uno de sus conocidos tiene.

\- ¿Proyecto? ¿De qué trata?

-Es una película, es director de Hollywood, Misa… -cruzó las piernas y los brazos, cerrando los ojos en señal de concentración- El punto aquí es que mi socio recordó el comercial que filmaste para nosotros y se lo mostró al director en cuestión. Me dijo que en unos cuantos días, quizás no más de dos, te llegará la invitación para presentarte al casting para la película, la cual parece ser comenzará a grabarse en España. Sin embargo, debido a que los realizadores han visto tu curriculum y tus cartas*, básicamente faltaría que tú aceptases para que la película comenzara a rodarse. Es un secreto a voces entre ellos, se supone que no debería decirte, pero quizás ahora puedas tomar una decisión más tranquila.

-¡¿QUÉ?! ¡¿MISA EN UNA PELÍCULA ESTADOUNIDENSE?!

-¿Y por qué no?, tu popularidad ha salido de Japón y se ha extendido por algunos países. Si aceptas, dejarás de ser sólo una idol japonesa y alcanzarás fama mundial. Puede que te beneficie también para tu línea de ropa, la cual, por cierto, no sé cuándo lanzarás.

-Bueno eso… eso no importa ahora. ¡Lo importante es que me quieren para Hollywood! ¡Es increíble! Sí… definitivamente iré al casting… aprovecharé que hoy termino de grabar mi última escena dela otra película y esperaré para…

-Me alegra ver que te gustó la noticia…

-¿Gustarme? ¡Me encantó!- Misa gritó llevándose las manos en puño cerca del pecho, luego giró hacia Ren, quien lo observaba detenidamente- ¿Oíste eso, mi amor? ¡Mamá grabará una película para Hollywood!

-Felicidades, mami-respondió dando un intento de abrazo que le fue difícil por el cinturón de seguridad-

-Gracias mi vida… Reiji, ¿me acompañarías al casting? ¿Es en España, no?

-Sí, es en España… La verdad, no sé si sea prudente acompañarte.

-Si el señor Makinawa no puede, yo lo haré mamá. Yo solito puedo defenderte porque ya soy un niño grande y fuerte

-¿Ah sí?-sonrió la rubia-

-Sí, mi papi me dijo una vez que si él llegaba a irse por alguna razón, yo te cuidara y eso haré

Misa se quedó sin palabras. Sintió un nudo formarse en su garganta al tiempo que su sonrisa desaparecía, pensando que quizás su pequeño e inocente hijo no sabía el verdadero significado de aquellas palabras que no podían significar más que muerte y tragedia para el hombre con más enemigos y aliados en todo el mundo. Alguna vez él le había dicho que no se alejaría de sus hijos de nuevo, pero si algo había aprendido ella, era que las cosas no se planean y un solo segundo era necesario para cambiar el sentido de una vida.

Por su parte, Ren sonreía recordando aquella vez que, jugando con su hermana al escondite, había hallado al pelinegro disfrutando de un pedazo de tarta en el sofá. Parecía pensativo. Sus ojos fijos en un montón de hojas sobre la mesa de centro seguramente eran la razón de aquel estado de ánimo.

-Ren- escuchó el niño en sus pensamientos- ¿Qué haces?

-Busco a mi hermana, papá, estamos jugando-

-Entiendo… -hubo silencio mientras comía- Has crecido mucho, Ren. ¿Te gustan las historias de piratas?

-¿Eh?... Sí, sí, me gustan mucho, mi abuelo me cuenta cuentos de piratas algunas veces…

-Cuando un pirata de esos cuentos tiene algo que proteger, lo hace con todos los recursos que tiene a su alcance… aún si da la vida por ello. ¿No?

-¡Sí, ellos cuidan su tesoro de oro combatiendo con sus espadas a todos sus enemigos!

-Sí, así es y su tripulación sigue las órdenes de su capitán hasta que este muere. Sucede también en muchos otros tipos de historias en las que, al ya no estar su jefe o comandante, el miembro más importante y capaz de su tripulación o ejército toma su lugar…Por eso… Quiero que me prometas que, si algún día llego a faltar o a no estar con ustedes, cuidarás de tu madre y de tu hermana como si fueran el tesoro más grande de toda la historia de la humanidad. ¿Entendiste?

El niño sólo había ladeado la cabeza intentando entender la razón de sus repentinas palabras, cuando había aprendido a las malas que el hombre no era el tipo de padres que dirían un "te quiero" o daría un gesto de cariño notorio, ni siquiera para con su hermana, a quien (estaba seguro) quería más que a él.

-Eres fuerte

Y entonces el niño sonrió y procedió a peinarse cuando de la nada su padre agitó sus cabellos tan oscuros como los propios en una mueca de afecto. El gemelo menor ignoró que aquellos papeles con letras que él no sabía descifrar, contenían el resumen del caso del asesinato del padre de Matt y del abandono de este por parte de su madre.

-¿Ren?... ¡Ren!- escuchó a Misa llamarlo. Aquel grito lo trajo de vuelta a la realidad y a su misión ultra secreta que le había ordenado su padre- ¿Te sientes bien? Te quedaste quieto por algunos momentos…Ya llegamos, despídete

-Sí. Muchas gracias por la comida y por traernos señor Makinawa

-Gracias a ti, creo que ahora tengo un nuevo apodo… Mucho gusto el conocerte, Ren

El niño sonrió y esperó a que su madre bajara del auto para seguirla. Afortunadamente para él y para su padre, Misa sólo había agradecido con la cabeza y había descendido sin ningún tipo de contacto físico. Al ver la limusina alejarse, Ren agitó la mano como si el empresario pudiera verlo a través de los vidrios polarizados.

Misa se hincó a su altura y de su bolsa sacó un par de lentes negros que le colocó sin pedir permiso y luego lo tomó de la otra mano para guiarlo hasta una calle cerrada al público. Al identificarse, ambos se dirigieron al bullicio que se formaba alrededor de una cafetería de pinta inglesa.

El ojigris observaba todo avanzando con lentitud. Su boca se abría cada vez más con cada cosa nueva que sus ojos descubrían o intentaban descifrar. Por un lado, cientos de cables y operadores de cámaras, por otro, todo lo necesario para la escenografía y el cuidado de los actores.

-¡Misa-Misa! – gritó una de las personas que corría de aquí para allá en busca de la iluminación perfecta y que, al ver a la modelo, se había tomado el tiempo para conversar con ella- Llegas temprano, tu llamado era hasta dentro de una hora y… ¡Vaya! ¿Él es tu hijo?

-Sí, así es. Su nombre es Ryan… Saluda mi amor

Ella sonrió, sin embargo Ren no hizo más que esconderse detrás de las piernas de su madre, abrumado por todo lo que veía a su alrededor e intimidado por la mujer de ojos tiernos y postura retadora que poco después se presentó como Akane Fujiwara.

-No seas tímido- invitaron las dos mujeres al unísono, haciéndolo salir de su escondite para hacer una reverencia y volver a esconderse

-Eres tan adorable, ¿lo sabías? … tu mami nos había mostrado fotos de ti y de tu hermana, pero nunca me imaginé que serías tan guapo. ¿Qué edad tienes, pequeño Ryan?

-Cu.._Cuato… _-respondió con un poco menos de pena mientras hacía una seña con cuatro dedos de su mano derecha casi por inercia- así…

-Vaya, ¡ya eres todo un hombre!

Él sonrió. Era cierto, era todo un hombre y como tal no podía esconderse detrás de las piernas de su madre. Entonces infló el pecho y decidió salir añadiendo un porte especial a su presencia.

-Misa, tengo que volver al trabajo, por favor repasa tu libreto y ve a que te maquillen. Recuerda que esa última escena debe salir perfecta. Tampoco estaría mal que fueras a presentarte con el director, ayer estuvo preguntando mucho por ti

-Gracias Akane-san

La mujer corrió mientras daba órdenes a sus asistentes y el gemelo menor giró su cabeza para ver a Misa desde abajo.

-Mamá, ¿de qué trata tu película?

-¿Mh? … veamos… ¿cómo te explico?

Misa se quemaba el cerebro intentando explicar a grandes rasgos de lo que trataba la película. La trama era sencilla: una simple historia de amor típico de adolescentes en donde ella, por primera vez en su carrera, hacía el papel de chica mala. ¿Pero cómo explicarle a su hijo que tendría que actuar como si amara a otro hombre que no era su padre? ¿Cómo decírselo cuando ella no tenía una idea de que Ren sabía que su trabajo como actriz le exigía ese tipo de cosas?

-¿A mi papá no le enoja que beses a otros chicos?- cuestionó el pequeño siguiendo a su madre hasta su camerino, pasando a un lado de una mesa con comida de donde alcanzó a robar una manzana-

-Él dice que no, pero yo presiento que si… igual, hago todo lo posible por evitar escenas de besos. No me gusta porque yo sólo quiero besar a tu papá…

-… ¿Y a mí?

-¡Claro que a ti también!- Bromeó siguiéndole el juego a su hijo, cargándolo por sorpresa y dando un par de vueltas- a ti y a tu hermana más que a nadie más

Los minutos pasaron. Los ojos grises con marrón del pequeño niño no cesaban de moverse y ver absolutamente todo a su paso. Todo le parecía un mundo completamente diferente y extraño, lleno de máquinas complejas y personas que se transformaban en cuanto decían "acción".

Más allá del medio día comenzó la acción. Ren sentado a un lado del director fue el encargado de gritar "Acción" desde una silla alta desde donde colgaban sus piernas regordetas y cortas.

Misa comenzó corriendo. Su personaje se había dado cuenta de los errores que había cometido en su relación con el chico que realmente amaba y corría a buscarlo para pedirle perdón y retomar su relación.

-_Vaya déjà vu_

Sin embargo, al llegar terminó por ahogarse en lágrimas al descubrir que no sólo ya no podría regresar con el amor de su vida, sino que este ya estaba con otra mujer y ambos parecían muy felices.

-¿Por qué?... ¿por qué me haces esto?...

-Yo- habló su interlocutor poniéndose frente a ella- en verdad lo siento mucho… sabes que te perdono pero yo…

-Ya… no hables…

Esas fueron sus palabras antes de que él se alejara dejando al personaje de Misa desmoronándose en plena calle cual pordiosera que mendigaba de rodillas un poco de amor. Su llanto de pronto se volvió desesperado y sus sollozos se transformaron en gritos que se ahogaron y desaparecieron con el sonido de la creciente "lluvia".

-¡Corte! ¡Bien hecho, Misa-san! – gritó el director antes de voltear a ver al pequeño invitado especial y conversar con él en lo que dos personas corrían hacia Misa y la cubrían con toallas limpias- ¿qué te pareció, Ryan?, tu mamá es muy buena, ¿no?

-¡Mi mamá es la mejor!... eh, pero… ¿por qué las mujeres lloran por un chico?

-Bueno, no sólo las mujeres lloran. Los hombres también lo hacemos por ellas. Eres muy pequeño para entender- afirmó agitando el cabello del niño a lo que él respondió peinándose inmediatamente- y vanidoso, aparte…

-No me gusta estar despeinado, se siente raro… Señor Director, ¿es difícil hacer una película?

-Bueno… sí, bastante, pero es muy emocionante y entretenido, ¿por qué?

-Solo quería saber…

-Bueno, si algún día quieres aprender, dile a tu mami que me busque, yo estaré encantado en ayudarte.

Ren asintió con la cabeza y una sonrisa en la boca. Al voltear a ver a la actriz la encontró rodeada de Staff y de los mismos actores que la felicitaban por su trabajo. Sin embargo algo llamó su atención. De la nada habían aparecido dos seres que él no había visto con anterioridad y que, seguramente, serían parte de la película.

Uno de ellos, el de cabello negro y piel perlada, casi transparente, portaba lo que parecía ser una playera negra y un cubrebocas hechos jirones. El otro, de abundante cabellera castaña, no parecía ser humano, sino algo parecido a un gato o incluso un león que, a la distancia, se le figuraba no tener piel en algunas partes de su cuerpo.**

Los dos eran altos, uno más que otro y ambos más que todos. Sin embargo Ren no se asustó ya que parecían muy entretenidos diciéndole algo a su madre, así que seguramente eran actores muy bien disfrazados. Entonces aprovechó y pidió al director que lo ayudara a bajar de la silla alta para correr al camerino y tomar su cuaderno de dibujo de la bolsa de su madre. Los dibujaría antes de que se le olvidara cada detalle que era visible a la distancia.

-¿Así que es una buena actriz? – Mencionó el de cabello negro, Beyond Birthday- ¿No sería una tragedia que el escenario se le cayera encima y muriera?

-Eso le dolería profundamente al otro tipo, al del orfanato. Son pareja, ¿no?

-¡Ja!, no sé para qué quieres tú recuperar tus recuerdos, si hace rato que visitamos la que Ryuk dijo que fue tu casa vimos que eras un ejemplar de macho humano mucho más atractivo que el otro. Está claro que te cambió

-¿Y?, dudo mucho que alguien tan estúpido como esta mujer me interesara de verdad… Además necesito mis memorias para saber exactamente como llegué a ser esto. Es aburrido ser un shinigami.

-Tsk, que cursi eres. ¡Ya! Mira esto

El shinigami pelinegro sacó sus alas, las cuales parecían ir a juego con su ropa, y voló hasta lo alto del set, de donde con sólo un jalón de sus huesudas manos, soltó una de las lámparas que colgaban sobre Misa.

El castaño sólo observó con brazos cruzados. No se necesitaba ser un genio para saber que el ruido de la lámpara avisaría a todos y saldrían casi 100% ilesos al alejarse del lugar.

-Eres un estúpido. Ni para matarla sirves… -regañó cuando observó a la de ojos caoba en el piso, apretando una herida leve provocada por fragmentos de la lámpara rota que habían volado hasta su pierna

-¿Ah sí? Pues… ¿qué propones tú?

-Si me ayudas a recuperar mis memorias, armaremos un plan bien hecho para divertirnos por bastante tiempo

-Tú y tus estupideces… Con la Death Note sería más fácil

.

.

.

-Las cámaras de seguridad del vehículo de Aaron Sellers arrojan un cambio de comportamiento de un momento a otro. Según los reportes policiales, ese estado de "zombieficación" es atribuido a sustancias prohibidas de las cuales no se tienen conocimiento aún. Los resultados de la autopsia se entregarán en unos días y de no encontrarse nada diferente a un ataque al corazón o el evidente ahogo, entonces confirmaré mis sospechas. Por lo mientras, no hay nada que pueda hacer más que esperar los resultados… También, quiero que en estos días me ayudes a poner un sistema de seguridad como el que tengo en casa… Sí, ambos, el que hizo Matt y el que hicimos tú y yo…Sí, por cierto, Watari, te enviaré una lista de las cámaras de la ciudad que deberás desactivar y un horario aproximado. ¿Puedes ayudarme con eso?... gracias

Rue Ryuuzaki llevó el último trozo de pastelillo relleno a su boca y cortó la comunicación con su tutor. Echó la cabeza hacia atrás y checó la hora con el rabillo del ojo: era media noche en Japón. Después de tomar todas las precauciones posibles, tecleó una larga serie de letras y números en su ordenador portátil e inmediatamente aparecieron las imágenes de las cámaras de seguridad de su residencia en Kanto. Observó todas y cada una de ellas hasta detenerse en la que buscaba: la cámara de su habitación matrimonial.

Los viejos hábitos nunca desaparecerían y para L, observar a Misa por las cámaras de seguridad era uno de ellos. Así estuvieran en la misma casa, si él no estaba a su lado procuraba vigilar su sueño y el de sus hijos. A veces, cuando la noche se le hacía ligera y el caso no ameritaba su total compromiso 24/7, hacía rondines por su casa, mirándolos dormir desde el marco de la puerta.

No eran sospechosos de absolutamente nada, pero era su familia y de aquella forma podría estar con ellos al menos durante las noches, aunque eso significara sólo observarlos dormir.

L sonrió inconscientemente. Su hijo abrazaba a su madre de forma protectora, pero buscando protección también. Se abrazó las piernas y recargó su mentón en sus rodillas, realmente deseaba ser él quien durmiera a un lado de la modelo en aquella noche, pero a esas alturas no podía hacer nada.

Su mirada recorrió con cuidado la escena hasta llegar a las piernas de su esposa, encontrándose así con una venda que enredaba su pantorrilla derecha. Su sentido de alarma se disparó, pero tendría que esperar hasta que ella despertara para poder preguntar qué había pasado.

Cerró la ventana que mostraba las cámaras y apagó la computadora. Luego hizo sus hombros hacia atrás en una rápida forma de destensarse, sólo para recuperar su postura encorvada y llevar sus manos a sus bolsillos y salir con dirección a lo que había sido su habitación hacía muchos años.

La gente en Wammy comenzaba a despertar y a invadir los pasillos en peregrinación hacia la cocina. Todos los que se encontraban en el camino de Ryuuzaki no podían evitar secretearse entre ellos acerca del hombre al que todos habían comenzado a llamar "señor Wammy", gracias al rumor de su (falsa) adopción por parte del fundador del orfanato.

Subió las escaleras hasta el último piso y tocó la puerta de la última habitación: la más alejada, grande y callada de todas las que había en ese lugar.

-¿Alexa?...Alexa, es tarde, despierta ya- aquello más que una orden, era mera formalidad para entrar a la habitación sin permiso, sin embargo, algo no andaba bien… y todo pareció empeorar cuando escuchó algo azotarse contra el piso del interior.

Su corazón se agitó bruscamente y casi temblando abrió la puerta sin más trámite, sólo para encontrar la cama completamente deshecha y la ventana abierta.

-¡¿Alexa?!- gritó antes de que la puerta fuera cerrada y él fuera atacado por la espalda para verse envuelto en una batalla de cosquillas sobre la alfombra, comenzada por la mayor de los gemelos-

-¿Te asusté, papi?- preguntó cuándo el hombre la detuvo y la cargó para depositarla en la cama-

-Mucho. No vuelvas a hacerlo, ¿de acuerdo?

-¡Qué aburrido!...bueno, está bien, ¿pero me comprarás gomitas?

-Hoy haremos algo mejor, ¿quieres conocer Inglaterra conmigo?

-¡Sí, vámonos!-La niña estuvo a punto de brincar de la cama pero L la detuvo en el aire y la sentó sobre la cama de nueva cuenta.

-Primero te cambiarás, peinarás, desayunarás y te lavarás los dientes

-¡Pero papá…!

L sonrió. Quizás hasta ese momento se daba cuenta de lo que realmente le provocaba escuchar la palabra "papá" dirigida hacia él.

-Esta vez no funcionará, niña

L caminó a paso lento a su armario y de ahí sacó un pantalón, un par de playeras y un par de tenis que Roger había conseguido para la comodidad de la pelinegra. Comenzó a vestirla y cuando hubo terminado, le colocó un abrigo blanco cuya capucha era adornada por unas orejas de conejo.

-No le diremos a tu madre que no usaste los vestidos que empacó para ti, será nuestro secreto, ¿quieres?... péinate y te espero abajo para desayunar- extendió hacia ella un cepillo para cabello que había aparecido quien sabe de dónde, sin embargo, al ver que ella no lo tomaba y que al contrario, se cruzaba de brazos, Ryuuzaki frunció levemente el ceño. Sin duda alguna era el vivo retrato de Misa...- ¿y ahora que pasa?

-¡Péiname tú!-

Y el suyo también.

* * *

*cartas: trabajos hechos

**La descripción de ambos la hice en el capítulo 11

Este capítulo me llevó todo el día! Estúpida inspiración… Espero lo hayan disfrutado… Yo sólo quiero comentarles que estoy realmente feliz. Como sabrán, hay un **musical** de DN y un **drama/live action** y bueno, aunque el drama ya **terminó (y fue realmente magnífico)**, una de las versiones del musical japonés será **transmitida** en Japón en noviembre, lo que significa que seguramente habrá streams y/o grabaciones para que los occidentales podamos verlo. Además, como dije al inicio, habrá una **nueva película de DN en el 2016**. Parece ser que se desarrollará 10 años después de Kira y la historia girará alrededor de la regla que dice que sólo puede haber **6 DN al mismo tiempo en el mundo humano**, también parece ser que habrá una especie de sucesores "biológicos" (con base a la extracción de ADN) de L y Kira…no lo sé, eso aún no lo entiendo, lo importante es que tenemos DN para rato y eso significa que también seguiré por aquí molestando.

Como sea, he publicado un pequeño Light x Misa basado en el drama, espero a alguien le interese porque es el canon/crack más bello que tuvo la serie para TV xD(no, no se preocupen, sólo me gusta en eldrama)

Nos vemos!

**Valeria,Yvonne,yomii**: gracias por sus comentarios nvn me alegra que les guste

**Akina:** xD desde cuando L se detiene para no involucrar a medio mundo en sus planes? Además, debe defender lo suyo unur

**AmaneMisa**: Muchas gracias por tu comentario, me alegra saber que piensas así, espero este capítulo te haya gustado nvn

**Flor:** es que Namikawa es divino un mi L es muy celoso, así que te doy la razón, qué bajo cayó xD

**Masha:** Tranquila!No me haré Light x Misa xD me alegra que estés de vuelta! ... oye oye y por qué no puedes ver el drama? es la wea hermosa :c


	18. Taxi

Aunque sólo tres personas lo hayan leído, la función debe continuar! Espero ya pronto traerles flashback :C ya tengo las ideas, pero no el tiempo

-Contiene OoC de Ryuuzaki

* * *

**Tomorrow**

* * *

-Yo creo que no

Elle se encogió de hombros y se dio media vuelta para salir. Bastante había hecho con cambiar de ropa a su pequeña hija como para que ahora tuviera que encargarse de una acción que ni él hacía para consigo mismo. Al llegar al marco de la puerta, giró la cabeza y abrió la boca para decir algo, pero tuvo que cerrarla cuando la escena de su hija sollozando sobre la almohada llegó a sus ojos.

Él siempre había sido fuerte, más bien, nunca había sentido emociones por o para alguna cosa o persona que no fuera Watari. Sin embargo desde que se había dado a la tarea de conocer a Misa de una forma más íntima, una parte suya se había debilitado.

Su sangre seguía siendo fría, por supuesto, y realmente dudaba que alguna vez llegara a sentir algo por los sucesos a su alrededor o una nimiedad como ver una fotografía de un hombre brutalmente desollado. No, en ese caso él sólo buscaría hacer el trabajo que la policía no podía cumplir y devorar casos como si de pasteles se tratara…

Pero pobre de aquellos que se metieran con su familia. En ese caso, él se encargaría de hacerlos sufrir, incluso si eso involucraba matarlos con sus propias manos. Por alguna razón que odiaba y que su poderosa mente no lograba entender, se sentía débil ante una mirada, una sonrisa, un momento de enojo o el llanto de las únicas cuatro personas que realmente consideraba importantes en su vida.

-¿Ale-…?

-¡No me quieres!

Él suspiró rendido. Obviamente sabía que su hija era una persona manipuladora y dramática, pero aunque siempre se proponía a sí mismo ya no ceder a sus chantajes, escuchar sus lágrimas le irritaba y (podía jurar) casi lo hacía sentir miserable.

-Lo haré-afirmó- pero ya cállate

La niña sonrió y se colocó de espaldas a su padre para que él pudiera peinarla. Ryuuzaki veía el cepillo sostenido con dos de sus dedos, como si fuera el objeto más misterioso, complejo e interesante del mundo entero. Arqueó una ceja y se vio obligado a sostenerlo con algo más que un par de sus dedos para poder apoyarse bien. Comenzó a peinar con miedo de jalar o lastimar a su hija, pero ella no tuvo miedo en ningún momento.

Su cabello era largo, un poco enredado por las horas de discusión con la almohada, pero muy manejable y suave, por lo que pudo peinarlo con facilidad en cuestión de un par de minutos.

-¿Es todo?

-Sí, a veces mi mami me peina y agarra el cabello pero no me gusta…

-Entonces no lo haré, vayamos a desayunar

Él se giró sobre sus talones y caminó desganado hacia la salida. Sus manos casi podían sentir lo tenso que aquella "acción de mujeres" le había provocado. Realmente esperaba no volver a tocar un cepillo para cabello en su vida.

-¡espera ahí, jovencito! –habló su hija de forma autoritaria

_-¿Jovencito?-_ escuchó en su propia mente al voltearse con una cerca arqueada

-Tú también tendrás que peinarte para salir a conocer _Inlatela_\- ordenó mientras lo señalaba e iba tras él

-De ninguna forma

_._

Un gemido involuntario escapó de su boca por decimocuarta vez en un lapso de dos minutos. Cada jalón, cada vez más fuerte y doloroso, batallaba por hacerlo perder el equilibrio que él dominaba a la perfección. Acuclillado frente a la cama, Ryuuzaki Rue estaba sucumbiendo a los designios de su hija al dejarse, por lo menos, cepillarse el cabello. Mientras que ella, hincada en el borde del colchón, batallaba para que el cepillo pasara con facilidad por los desastrosos mechones oscuros de su padre.

-¿Esto era necesario?...- mencionó una vez hubo terminado. El cambio era apenas notable, pero el peso en su cabeza sí que se sentía diferente gracias a tantos nudos que la niña había arrancado con todo el esfuerzo de sus pequeños brazos

-¡Sí! … pero quedé muy fatigada- dijo al recostarse en su cama, con orgullo de haber aprendido esa palabra el día anterior-

L rodó los ojos y tomó a Ayumi entre sus brazos para marcharse hacia la oficina administrativa de Roger, urgido de disfrutar un par de tartas rellenas al llegar.

.

.

.

-Oye, oye- llamó Beyond Birthday volando en forma horizontal por las calles de todo Winchester, sus alas por momentos chocaban contra el piso- ¿A dónde vamos exactamente?

-A buscar-respondió Light con simpleza, disfrutando de un vuelo un poco más elegante aún por sobre su encorvada figura, natural en la especie Shinigami- el idiota de Ryuk me dijo que el Rey es fácil de sobornar. Tengo entendido que le gustan las manzanas.

-¿Al Rey o a Ryuk?- preguntó el pelinegro cuando pasaron a lado de un grupo de niños que jugaba futbol en un parque público. Como su pequeña buena acción del día, clavó sus uñas en el balón y lo presionó hasta desinflarlo por completo- ¿Qué tienen de especial?

-A ambos, dicen que su sabor es único y por eso es fácil obsesionarse con ellas. Por eso planeo llevar cuantas manzanas pueda. Pero sería muy cansado hacerlo con las manos, así que busco un contenedor.

-¿Y si no pudieras comprarlo con manzanas?

-Entonces debemos llevar joyas y sobornar al imbécil de Armonia para sacarle más información.

-Eh, oye, y ahora sí me explicarás ¿por qué tuvimos que venir hasta este país y no nos quedamos donde vive la rubia? Esto es cansado, manzanas hay en todos lados

-¡Tú nunca entiendes nada, pedazo de imbécil! Es porque volveremos al orfanato.

-¿A qué?

-Tú ya jugaste con la rubia, déjame a mí jugar con el otro

-¡Vaya! Te escuchas tan… ¿Cómo le dicen los humanos?... ¡Ah! ¡Tan homosexual!

.

.

.

-Mi abuelito se veía muy feliz, ¿verdad papá? – habló la niña desde abajo. Sus pequeños tenis rompían las hojas secas que caían de los árboles, conforme caminaban por un sendero de concreto rodeado de árboles y plantas, agarrados de la mano.

Desde lejos la escena se veía curiosa, no sólo por el caminar saltado y aun relativamente inexperto de la niña de 4 años, sino porque ella no alcanzaba ni a llegar a la altura de la cadera de su padre.

-Sí- respondió jugueteando con sus labios con su mano libre

-Por eso no quiso venir con nosotros. ¿Verdad?

-Así es-

Rue Ryuuzaki se veía algo distraído. Observaba todo a su alrededor con el fin de encontrar algo sobre el caso de Wammy's House, que no fuera perceptible a los ojos de la policía o a las cámaras de seguridad; mientras que a su lado, su hija parloteaba sin cesar sobre cosas que él no alcanzaba a escuchar.

-Incluso la policía no ha restringido el acceso… ¿Qué objetivo tendría venir específicamente a este lugar para suicidarse? De ser obra de un Shinigami, ¿por qué ordenar que se ahogara?

-¿Papá? … ¡PAPÁ! – Gritó ella sacándolo del ensimismamiento- ¿Qué es este lugar?

-Creí que te gustaría venir aquí – afirmó dirigiendo una fugaz mirada a la pequeña de grandes ojos grises, antes de clavar sus ojos en el panorama que comenzaba a revelarse- En este lugar le pedí matrimonio a Misa

-¿Aquí?, pero… ¿cómo…?

Ayumi no terminó la pregunta. Ante ella se abrió un paisaje de sauces llorones que adornaban las orillas del Río Itchen. El número de personas que pasaban por el lugar eran pocas, quizás por la hora que era, pero a pesar del movimiento y el ligero aire frío que congelaba sus pómulos, unas cuantas parejas de cisnes se bañaban en las aguas del lugar.

-¡Mira, papá! ¡Patos!

-Son cisnes, Ayumi

-¡Patos!-

Ella se soltó del agarre con su padre y corrió hacia los barrotes del puente por donde la mayoría de los atletas trotaban por la mañana.

-Ven aquí, patito- llamó con una enorme sonrisa en su boca, hincada en el puente de madera y estirando los brazos para intentar agarrar a los cisnes que se acercaban.

-Oye- replicó Ryuuzaki, aparentemente sin ninguna emoción- no vuelvas a soltarte de esa forma- regañó al tiempo que sacaba su mano izquierda de la bolsa de su pantalón y hacía uso de ambas para tomarla de la cintura y cargarla hasta colocarla sobre sus hombros-

-Pero yo quería tocar a un pato

-Cisne, Ayumi -Ella se agarró bien de la cabeza del pelinegro y él la tomó de los pies para evitar que se cayera. Su postura especialmente encorvada era bastante útil para situaciones así, debido a que el riesgo de que algo así pasara era menor.

-¡Eso!... papi, ¿es cierto que aquí le pediste matrimonio a mi mami?

-Sí, me gusta venir aquí y creí que a ella le gustaría también- Comentó sin darse cuenta, mientras caminaban a paso veloz y dejaban atrás el puente en el que años atrás había sido participe de una exagerada muestra de afecto por parte de su ahora esposa.

-¡Está muy bonito!, mi mami debió ponerse muy feliz, ¿no?

-Eso creo

En pocos minutos, Ryuuzaki y Ayumi ya se habían adentrado a una parte del Itchen destinada a la pesca. Ya no había barrotes de madera que le impidieran a la pelinegra acercarse a un cisne y eso lo aprovecharon. Con el cuidado de Ryuuzaki, ella se hincó justo en la orilla del río y se estiró para lograr acaricia a una de las aves.

-Lindo pato, lindo pato… ¿Puedo tener un pato, papi?...

-Un pato sí, un cisne no.

-Pero papá

-He dicho que no

Ella puso su acostumbrada cara de chantaje, sin embargo Ryuuzaki no cedió. ¡Qué locura sería tener un cisne en casa!, era completamente inconcebible. Sin embargo la vida lo había llenado de situaciones tan extrañas que ni en sus más tétricos (y poco frecuentes) sueños hubiera imaginado. Su día a día estaba rodeada de criminales, muertes y objetos paranormales y sin embargo, desde un muñeco vudú hasta la existencia de los Dioses de la Muerte, lo más increíble sin duda alguna era la sensación que sentía al estar recostado en el pasto junto con su pequeña hija, respondiendo una tras otra lo que por su cabeza cruzaba en forma de pregunta.

\- Tu naciste en una ciudad que se encuentra a unas horas de aquí y la cual visitaremos mañana. Cuando yo le pedí matrimonio estábamos viviendo aquí, en un departamento cerca del orfanato. Un día simplemente dejé a tu abuelo a tu cuidado y el de tu hermano y la traje hacia acá, luego le pedí que nos casáramos y ella aceptó.

-¿O sea que se casaron después de que yo nací?

-Sí.

-¿Pero qué no los bebés nacen después de que se casan?

-No necesariamente. Si no nos casamos antes fue por… diversas situaciones que no tienen importancia en este momento

-¿Y tú estabas nervioso?

-Sí.

-¿Mucho?

-Sí. Tu mamá estaba algo… alterada en esas fechas. Ella creía que le iba a decir que nos alejáramos, pero estaba completamente equivocada. Creo que lo que más quería en ese momento era estar con ella… Pero… no le digas, ¿sí?

-¡Será nuestro secreto!... pero, ¿por qué no? ¿No se supone que los papás se dicen que se quieren y se besan?

-Yo no soy de esa clase de personas, Ayumi

-¡Qué feo! ¿Entonces no amas a mi mamá?

-Por supuesto que sí, pero los sentimientos tienen diferentes formas de demostrarse. Las palabras pueden llegar a ser vacías y todos pueden decir mentiras, pero no todos pueden hacer cualquier cosa para demostrar lo que sienten. Cuando crezcas y tengas novio lo entenderás… Más o menos en unos 20 años…

-¿20?... –preguntó contando con los dedos de sus manos y de las de Ryuuzaki hasta que llegó al número indicado- Pero esos son muchos años…eso significa que yo tendría…_veinte y cato_…

-Veinticuatro- corrigió

-_Veinticato_… ¿Cuántos años tenía mamá?

-20

-Ah…Pero…

-Veinticuatro años, ni uno menos

-Mhh… -la niña hizo un puchero con resignación y observó por un momento las nubes intentando encontrar figuras en ellas, cuando una pregunta que jamás se había hecho llegó a su mente.- Papá…

-¿Sí?

-¿De dónde vienen los bebés?

Ryuuzaki casi se atraganta con su propia saliva. Si bien ya había anticipado que algo así sucedería, no se había puesto a pensar en que sería tan pronto. Además, confiaba en que tendría la ayuda de alguien con un nivel aceptable de inocencia e ingenuidad que fuera lo suficientemente cursi como para inventarle una excusa creíble para una niña de cuatro años, pero no había nadie, estaba solo.

-Los bebés vienen del cuerpo de la mujer- respondió. De ninguna forma le mentiría a su hija para que creciera con una idea errónea del funcionamiento del cuerpo humano o crearle míticas historias de animales-

-¿Y cómo se hacen los bebés?

-¿Cómo?... Creo que estás muy pequeña para entender esas cosas, Ayumi.

-¡Explícame!~

-No

-¡Por favor!

-No

-¡Papá!

-Bien- suspiró, pensando en una forma resumida y fácil de explicar la situación- cada ser humano tiene un conjunto de órganos que se encargan de la procreación. Estos órganos liberan células diferentes, dependiendo de si eres hombre o mujer y que al entrar en contacto se unen. Una vez que se unen, se va formando un feto que al pasar varios meses se convierte en un bebé listo para nacer.

-¡Ah!~… ya entiendo…Bueno, en realidad no…

-Estás muy pequeña para entender…

-Sí… -La niña volvió a su puchero, algo enfadada por no lograr comprender lo que su padre decía, pues solía pasar que entendía a la primera, sin embargo ahora era diferente y eso la hacía sentir como una tonta. Giró la cabeza y se levantó cuando se dio cuenta que el pelinegro disfrutaba del silencio con los ojos cerrados. Luego, hincada, dejó caer la mitad de su cuerpo sobre el pecho del hombre, para así poderlo observar más de cerca.-

-¿Uh?

-¡AHORA CUÉNTAME CÓMO SE CONOCIERON!

-Ah…-suspiró y apoyó una de sus manos sobre la espalda de la niña– creí que tu madre te había contado ya

-Pero muy poco… cuéntame más

-Bien…Pero vayamos caminando, es hora de irnos.

-¿Me cargas?

-De acuerdo… -L obedeció a la seña que su hija le hacía y la tomó entre brazos, esta vez sin ponerla sobre su espalda. Luego comenzaron a caminar hacia la carretera- Yo era amigo de un chico de nombre Light Yagami, ambos nos conocimos en la universidad. Un día nos reunimos para comer juntos y ella apareció por ahí. Estaba trabajando y decidió pasar a saludar a Light, que era su novio. Él nos presentó pero yo ya la había visto antes en revistas y noticias, en ese entonces ya era famosa.

-¿Y te gustó desde ese momento?

-…Sí. Me gustó desde ese momento.

-¡Qué bonito! ¿Y se lo dijiste?

-No.

-¡¿Cómo qué no?!

-Ella tenía novio.

-¿Pero entonces cómo terminó siendo tu novia?

-… Digamos que… estuvimos viviendo los tres juntos por un tiempo. Él era un buen chico pero… las personas cambian y él cambió mucho, no la trataba bien y supongo que por eso terminamos juntos.

-Qué feo… ¿y tú no tenías otras novias cuando la conociste?

-Estás muy curiosa el día de hoy, ¿no?... No, no tenía ninguna, no era algo que me interesara o me interese. No trato con personas a menos que sea importante, si soy sincero no tengo una idea de cómo o por qué me enamoré de tu madre

-¡Así que lo admites! ¡Yo sabía que admitirías que estás enamorado!... oye…- hizo una pausa para acomodarse al taxi que su padre acababa de parar- cuando vinimos para acá, ¿mi mamá estaba enojada?

-Eso ya debes saberlo, creo que desde debajo de la cama se escuchaba bien nuestra conversación

Ayumi se escondió entre sus brazos mientras su padre se acuclillaba a su lado, ante la mirada extraña del conductor. Su padre se había dado de su presencia debajo de la cama en el momento en que discutían.

-A la catedral, por favor- pidió en inglés antes de cambiar a japonés- no estoy enojado, si es lo que piensas. Pero no vuelvas a hacerlo, entrar a las habitaciones de las personas sin su permiso y escuchar sus conversaciones es de muy mala educación y puedes buscarte problemas

-P…Perdón… - se disculpó en voz entre cortada antes de soltar unas cuantas lágrimas de verdadero arrepentimiento y miedo-

-No llores. Sólo tenlo en cuenta- y sin más, sacó un par de pequeños paquetes de osos de gomita, uno para cada uno.

Ambos comieron sin esperar más y disfrutaron de parte del viaje con gran silencio. Ella se sentía cansada, pero el recargarse en el brazo de su padre la tranquilizaba. Si era cierto que él no gustaba de tratar a la gente, las posibilidades de que fuera el investigador L eran un poco mayores.

Ella comenzaba a quedarse dormida. Las gomitas en sus manos iban cayendo por la falta de fuerza en sus puños y el brazo que la rodeó para mantenerla segura la invitó a ceder.

Ryuuzaki observó el retrovisor e inspeccionó la cara del conductor, algo no iba bien. De un momento a otro su expresión había cambiado a punto de tener una mirada completamente carente de vida. La velocidad del auto aumentó y en al llegar a un cruce, la palaba "¡CUIDADO!" fue lo último que se escuchó de la boca del pelinegro.

El estruendo se escuchó a lo largo de tres calles a la redonda. El taxi había sido chocado por una camioneta que era conducida a toda velocidad, y que lo hizo volar a lo largo de una calle hasta quedar boca abajo y con la parte del conductor completamente destrozada.

-Hasta para atentar contra la vida hay niveles, Beyond- sonrió Yagami cerrando la Death Note, donde había escrito dos nombres momentos antes, antes de voltear a ver a su compañero comiendo del costal de manzanas- Deberías aprender un poco de mí

-Tsk… Cierra la boca, Yagami -

Entre un montón de pedazos de metal y un gran charco de sangre, Ayumi quedó inconsciente, abrazada fuertemente por la totalidad del cuerpo pesado e inmóvil de su padre.

* * *

No me maten… OnO, plox! *pone una fortaleza anti fans de L* no lo tenía contemplado… sólo surgió, creo que será interesante como cambiará la historia ono

**Mina**: Sip, otra peli, me entero porque DN es mi obsesión y bueno… además, la noticia salió al finalizar el capítulo final del drama nvn, fue doble emoción! Mmmh descargar como tal, no, si sabes inglés, creo que está en youtube, pero yo lo vi online. Un día vi una página para descargarlo en español, pero la verdad la perdi :C

**Rox**: Rox! Te missyu mucho! Ni yo tengo idea de cuantos capítulos te perdiste :c pero entiendo,

es por el trabajo y eso :c Me da gusto que te guste Ren, creo que es el gemelo con más popularidad. Quién lo diría, no?

**Yvonne**: Gracias por comentar


	19. Coma

_**Noticia!:**__ ya hay protagonista para la **película hollywoodense de DN**, **Nat Wolff** (Bajo la misma estrella) será Light (a mi no me agrada la idea). No se confundan, esta peli no tiene nada que ver con la del 2016. Es decir, se aproximan dos peliculas._

* * *

Tomorrow

_L Lawliet merecía un tiempo libre, eso se lo decían todos, pero él no lo aceptaba jamás. No se sentía cansado y mucho menos desubicado, cada pensamiento, razonamiento y acción eran perfectos. Él no necesitaba un descanso, no como ella, no como Misa. Ella era sin duda alguna la más afectada de tener que soportar la repentina vida de padres que se habían buscado, pero aunque con el tiempo se había terminado por acostumbrar a dormir poco, usar kilos de maquillaje para las ojeras y hacer de actriz, modelo y madre en un mismo día, era más que lógico que ella necesitaba relajarse. _

_-¿Cómo es que terminamos aquí?_

_Desde que a los gemelos les habían comenzado a salir los primeros dientes y más aún cuando comenzaron a arrastrarse por el piso intentando gatear, su vida era mucho más ajetreada. Muchas veces ambos tenían que quedarse en la habitación de trabajo de Ryuuzaki, la cual se había convertido en una enorme cama con peluches, cobijas y colchones por todos lados, sin contar la ridícula cantidad de ordenadores que en esta había. _

_-No tengo ni idea…_

_Sin embargo, en cuanto ambos comenzaron a estar de mal humor, Watari tuvo que recurrir a medidas extremas y buscar la ayuda de dos expertos en "travesuras". _

_-Ya recuerdo, Matt y Mello fueron los culpables… _

_Momentos antes ambos habían sido llevados a su habitación matrimonial, Misa engañada por Watari y Ryuuzaki arrastrado a la fuerza por los dos adolescentes. _

_-Entonces… estamos encerrados… _

_-Efectivamente_

_-¿Cuál es tu excusa? ¿No se supone que sabes defenderte? ¿Cómo fue que dos adolescentes pudieron traerte hasta aquí?_

_-Supongo que es cierto que mi cuerpo necesita verdadero descanso para poder estar en óptimas condiciones_

_-¡Ah! Bueno, si estamos encerrados aquí, no queda más que descansar, ¿no, mi amor?... Anda, vamos a la cama, ¿sí? Hace mucho no dormimos juntos… _

_A ninguno se le ocurría, por supuesto, que sus hijos pudieran estar en algún peligro, pues tenían a su abuelo y a dos jóvenes niñeras que los cuidarían. Misa tomó la mano de su joven esposo y lo guió hasta la cama con fuerza, pues él no parecía tener intensiones de moverse de la puerta. Una vez ahí, lo empujó de forma que quedó sentado._

_-Pero no tengo sueño- replicó el investigador, aunque sabía que aquello era una mentira. Su cuerpo pedía a gritos quedarse tumbado en su cama por dos días seguidos. _

_-Nada de eso. Recuerda que Watari decidió involucrarse lo menos posible en el proceso de educar a nuestros hijos, debemos hacerlo nosotros, y ahora que nos está ofreciendo esta oportunidad, no hay que desperdiciarla. Además, has estado dos meses encerrado en ese lugar, ya casi no te veo, ni te abrazo, ni te beso… _

_-Puedes visitarme cada que quieras_

_-¡Pero no es lo mismo!, al menos acuéstate a mi lado, ¿sí?- preguntó después de un tierno beso en los labios, animada de tenerlo cerca_

_-Ya qué_

_La rubia comenzó a quitarse la ropa frente a él sin ninguna intensión más que la de estar cómoda para poder descansar mejor en aquel día de verano, pero aquella acción pareció llamar la atención de su esposo, que observaba atentamente sus movimientos y se grababa cada uno de los detalles de su conjunto de ropa interior negra. _

_-¿Eso es nuevo?- señaló refiriéndose a la ropa interior _

_-Lo compré hace un mes, ¿no es lindo?_

_-¿Qué hacía yo para que no me lo mostraras al instante? _

_-Bueno, creo que en ese momento me dijiste algo de estar yendo detrás de un secuestrador de Pension…Pension…De donde son los vampiros_

_-Pensylvannia- Corrigió, por un momento pensó en decir que los vampiros no existían, pero después de haber convivido con dos Shinigamis, no le sorprendería en lo absoluto que dichas criaturas chupasangre existieran tal cual la ciencia ficción los describía _

_-Eso. Por eso no me molesté en quitarte tu "valioso" tiempo_

_-Ya veo… Es una lástima ¿Tienes más de esos? _

_-¿Más qué? ¿Conjuntos nuevos?... Pues obvio, pero todos son de hace un mes_

_-No estaría mal que compraras más_

_-No… No tengo razones para hacerlo…_

_-¿Estás segura?- cuestionó el azabache parándose frente a ella. Luego se acercó como si acechara a su víctima y la apresó contra la pared. Durante el camino dirigía rápidas miradas hacia el cuerpo de la modelo y, al chocar, su playera blanca había desaparecido dejando resaltar su ligeramente marcado abdomen y sus muy pronunciadas clavículas_

_-R…Ryuuzaki… ¿Estás… estás algo intenso, no? Yo… sólo quiero descansar_

_._

_-Oh, vamos, ¿en serio?- preguntó Matt a Mello, viendo las cámaras de la habitación desde el lugar de trabajo de Ryuuzaki- ¿Y la acción? ¡Comiencen con la acción!_

_-Eres un maldito pervertido, Mail. Apaga eso, si Ryuuzaki sabe que espiabas a su vieja, seguro te mata_

_Mello caminó entre las cobijas y colchones ignorando la presencia de su amigo y apagó las cámaras de seguridad de la habitación matrimonial. Luego volvió al piso, donde la mayor de los gemelos empujaba su propio cuerpo para poder llegar a su hermano, que hacía el mismo movimiento para alcanzar un pequeño peluche. _

_-¡Amargado! _

_-Llámame como quieras, pero esto no está bien. El que L sea un fetichista y un obsesivo de la seguridad de su familia y ponga cámaras para vigilarlos 24-7, no significa que tú tengas permiso para verlas. Confórmate con esa imagen de la rubia en imagen interior y ya, asqueroso pervertido_

_-¡Lo dices como si no te gustara!, puedo apostar todos mis videojuegos a que Misa te parece aunque sea un poco atractiva_

_-Eso no pasará_

_Mello sacó entonces una barra de chocolate y comenzó a comerla, obteniendo la atención de la gemela mayor por el eco que su mordida provocaba en aquel silencioso lugar. Ayumi cambió de dirección y se arrastró hacia él, sacando una sonrisa casi imperceptible en el rostro del ojiazul._

_-Es más, estoy tan seguro de eso como de que te encanta estar con estos mocosos, aunque digas que los odias_

_-No_

_-En especial con Ayumi_

_-Ya cállate, pervertido_

./././.

La escena que contemplaban sus cansados ojos grises era sin duda alguna una de las peores situaciones que había visto. En más de 70 años de vida no era ajeno en lo absoluto a las visiones horribles y desoladoras en las que la realidad superaba la ficción, pero aquella escena era simplemente terrorífica.

Frente a él, la carrocería destrozada de un taxi LTI TXII negro se esparcía por el pavimento junto con los restos casi irreconocibles de quien fuera el chofer. Al final de un camino de chatarra se encontraba el resto del auto que era levantado con extremo cuidado por personal de la policía y de los bomberos. A pocos metros, una ambulancia esperaba el aparentemente único cuerpo que había quedado atorado en posición fetal.

Quillsh no podía creerlo, de aquella montaña negra y gris fue removido el cuerpo inerte de su "hijo", quien abrazaba a su "nieta" en forma protectora. Él los acompañaría en todo momento con la frente en alto y la masculina presencia inglesa que despedía su porte, incluso aunque por dentro su corazón no pareciera tener consuelo alguno.

.

.

.

Misa despertó por el sonido de la –según Ryuuzaki- escandalosa puerta principal. Sus músculos se sentían ligeros consecuencia del descanso que el haber terminado sus grabaciones le producía. Se colocó una bata a juego con su camisón de dormir y estiró sus músculos para dirigirse a la sala, no sin antes dirigirle una mirada de encanto a su pequeño hijo que dormía con piernas dobladas y dedo en boca. No cabía duda, era una réplica bien peinada del detective ojeroso.

Al llegar a la sala se posicionó cerca de la puerta, justo frente a un extraño aparato de cuerpo gris, vestido de botones negros y cosas que no entendía.

-¿Cómo se enciende esta cosa?- se rascó la cabeza y presionó todos los botones hasta que la imagen del exterior apareció en pantalla, revelando dos figuras masculinas- ¿Uh?

Ella jugueteó con sus labios haciendo un puchero de resignación y desactivó el sistema de seguridad para salir a abrir la puerta principal.

-Mello-chan, Reiji-san, ¿qué hacen aquí?... no, esperen-sonrió de forma burlona- ¿qué hacen aquí, juntos?

-Encontré a este hombre merodeando tu casa-mencionó Mello con brazos cruzados, sin hacer contacto visual con la chica- ¿lo conoces?

-Sí…-dudó hasta que recordó que, aunque Mello tuviera completo conocimiento de Namikawa, éste último no lo conocía- es un amigo de Yotsuba…Ah, los presento, Reiji, él es…

-Mello-interrumpió aún sin hacer contacto visual- oye, rubia, ¿está TU ESPOSO?

-Etto… no. Se fue con Ayumi a Inglaterra por unos días

-Bueno, entonces me reti-

-No, espera. ¿Por qué no pasas a desayunar? Bueno, los dos… ¿Sí? ¡Excelente!

-Oye pero yo no dije na-Mello no terminó de hablar, en un abrir y cerrar de ojos ambos estaban en la mesa siendo atendidos por la joven modelo que preparaba un desayuno de forma rápida.

-Lamento haber venido sin avisar, Misa- comenzó a hablar Reiji, acomodando los puños de su camisa- por favor, déjame ayudarte con el desayuno

-No es necesario, muchas gracias...-agradeció mientras servía un poco de té en tres tazas de porcelana- Mello, ¿podrías ir a despertar a mi niño?

-¿Para qué? –Cuestionó de forma altanera, tomando la taza que le correspondía- ¿para qué te quedes sola con este hombre?

-Mello, sabes que Misa tiene un esposo al que ama, así que tus cosas no me afectan

-Como quieras, iré por el mocoso entonces –el rubio se levantó de su silla y cruzó detrás de ella para abandonar el lugar, no sin antes susurrar de forma sólo audible para la chica:- estarás en problemas si L se entera

Misa sólo asintió para sí y luego tomó asiento. Namikawa no dejaba de verla atentamente, con su barbilla reposando sobre sus nudillos. Qué extraña situación haberse encontrado con aquel joven que parecía conocer bien al esposo de quien podría haber sido su mujer. Él no era para nada alguien que se dejara afectar por la situación o por las palabras, sin embargo aquellas palabras por parte de ambos habían provocado un ligero malestar en su pecho.

-Creo que no le caigo nada bien, ¿verdad?- sonrió con pena

-¿A Mello?... creo que no, bueno, casi nadie le cae bien, ni siquiera yo

-Entiendo- respondió a secas mientras ella tomaba un poco de té- por cierto, Misa…No pude evitar notar que traes una venda en la pierna. ¿Estás bien?

-¿Me miras las piernas?- arqueó una ceja, sin señal alguna de molestia. Estaba acostumbrada a que los hombres la miraran

-Creo que es imposible no mirar a mi host cuando me recibe en camisón de dormir, espero no te molestes

-No, supongo es mi culpa… Bueno, esto no es nada, ayer pasó un accidente en la locación ¿sabes?, se cayó una lámpara y se me enterraron unos pedazos de vidrio y plástico, pero fue muy superficial y ya no me duele ni nada

-¿En serio?, puedo revisar tu herida si…

-No-interrumpió- estoy bien, gracias

-¿Y L lo sabe?

-¡Shh!, ya te dije que no le digas así, se llama Ryuuzaki. No quiero que mis hijos se relacionen con nada sobre Kira

-Entiendo, ¿Ryuuzaki lo sabe?

-No, no quiero preocuparlo, él debe estar muy ocupado y no quiero interrumpir. Además es un idiota, no se acordó que se cumplieron 5 años desde que me detuvo en el aero…-se detuvo de forma seca- perdón… creo que no debí mencionar esto…

-No, no te preocupes, está bien… Aunque creo que deberías contárselo como un comentario casual, supongo que le dirás sobre el casting, ¿no?

-¡Mami!- gritó el niño de la casa interrumpiendo la conversación de los dos adultos. Ren sonreía desde los hombros de Mello, completamente bien peinado pero aun en pijama- ¡mira, soy más alto!

-Mentira- negó Mello cuando lo bajó de sus hombros y lo vio alejarse con dirección al pelinegro-

-¡Hola Señor Makinawa! –Saludó sacando una risa de burla por parte del rubio. -Hola, campeón, ¿cómo estás?

-¡Muy bien!, mi mamá dice que hoy pasaremos el día juntos visitando muchos lugares- mencionó y ocupó el asiento que quedaba entre Misa y Namikawa, de ninguna forma decepcionaría a su padre en la misión que le había ordenado.

Reiji sólo sonrió y pasó uno de sus mechones detrás de sus orejas dispuesto a desayunar. Quizás la mejor decisión había sido renunciar a esa chica que se veía feliz con la familia y la vida que llevaba, pero de sólo pensar que él pudo haber sido un padre sustituto del niño, las ganas de buscar una pareja que le diera un heredero aumentaban.

Namikawa hizo una nota mental para darse el tiempo de conocer a alguna mujer en alguna de las reuniones a las que Shingo Mido lo invitaba con frecuencia. No se conformaría con cualquier cosa. Ella debería reunir los estándares de belleza planteados por él, debería tener clase, pero sobre todo, cocinar tan bien como Misa Amane, competir con su cálida sonrisa y superar su tierna pero controlada inocencia.

De un momento a otro el tono de llamada entrante del celular de Misa Amane lo sacó de su ensimismamiento e interrumpió un relato –seguramente un sueño- que el pelinegro menor contaba con entusiasmo. Sus pupilas se fijaron en las expresiones corporales de la rubia conforme respondía y avanzaba la llamada: sus orbes perdían luz, sus labios temblaban junto con su cuerpo y su respiración parecía cortarse y agitarse alternadamente, para luego finalmente sonreír al cortar la terminar de hablar.

-Mi amor- tragó saliva y le acomodó un poco el cabello antes de bajarlo de la silla donde estaba- ve a vestirte, iremos de viaje

-¿De viaje?... ¿puedo ponerme lo que sea?

-Lo que tú quieras, mi amor… Corre, anda…

-¿Amane?- preguntó el rubio una vez que el niño desapareció por el pasillo y se escuchó la puerta de su habitación- ¿Qué pasó con Ryuuzaki?

Misa sonreía, pero no lograba engañarlos. Sin importarle un ápice el mundo que la rodeaba, cayó de rodillas y sus ligeros temblores de cuerpo se volvieron agresivos. De sus labios comenzaban a salir sangre por morderlos con fuerza y sus uñas daban el efecto de que se clavarían en el piso sin más esfuerzo que la presión que ejercía para que las lágrimas no salieran.

-Misa- susurraron ambos hombres al unísono

-Mi Ryuuzaki… Mi bebé… los dos…

Y sin poder soportar un segundo más, rompió en un llanto bestial cuyos gritos rebotaron contra el chaleco de cuero negro del ojiazul cuando este la abrazó. Mello entonces sintió su corazón estremecerse al pensar lo peor sobre la seguridad de la niña que le hacía la vida un infierno.

.

.

.

-¿Qué fue lo que pasó?...No…No logro entender…

-Son cosas del destino, Wammy

En la sala de espera de la sección de Urgencias de un hospital cercano, Watari se esforzaba por entender cómo había sucedido todo en tan poco tiempo. Horas antes se había despedido de su protegido con la promesa de que volverían para la comida, sin embargo no habían vuelto. Aquello había encendido todas sus alertas y su intuición y lo habían obligado a monitorear la computadora de Ryuuzaki, donde los signos vitales y la localización exacta del detective y del inventor aparecían con todo detalle, gracias a microchips implantados en sus cuerpos. La respuesta había sido agobiante.

\- Si los hubieras visto… Mi hijo la protegió, ¿sabes?...

Ambos quedaron en silencio, Roger conocía a la perfección a aquel otro anciano que profesaba sabiduría y tranquilidad. Verlo alterado hasta el punto de jalarse los cabellos de desesperación era una situación difícil de presenciar.

-¿Ustedes vinieron con el hombre y la niña del accidente del taxi? – intervino un doctor barbón, dirigiéndose hacia la pareja de viejos

-Soy el padre del joven- se apuró el inventor, dejando atrás a su compañero- ¿Qué sucedió?

-La niña se encuentra bien, reaccionó hace un par de minutos y sólo tiene algunas heridas superficiales. Sin embargo el joven sigue inconsciente. Recibió mucho daño, tiene unos cuantos huesos rotos y heridas superficiales y profundas, además de fuertes golpes en la cabeza. Sin embargo tardaremos un buen rato en determinar daños internos. Por los signos vitales que presentó tuvo que ser puesto en terapia intensiva… No le mentiré, su corazón se detuvo en el camino, pero logramos estabilizarlo. Para ser partícipe de un accidente tan brutal como el que tuvo, corrió con algo de suerte, la posición fetal que adoptó durante el golpe sirvió bastante para evitar que muriera…

-E-Entonces mi hijo…

-…Está en coma

* * *

Convivencia!

En serio creyeron que mataría a mi prota? Obvio no. Les confesaré algo. El accidente lo tenia planeado para Misa sola y una situación de defensa Mello-Ayumi, Pero en el fic se Yvonne Lawliet sucedió lo de Misa y Entonces tuve que cambiarlo. Creo que Estuvo mejor así n.n

Perdón si las asusté. Además, recuerden que la DN no afecta terceras personas, en un accidente como ese, si es posible que mueran, Pero vaya, qué suertudo fue L.

Otra cuestión, he tenido en la cabeza hacer un crossover de DN con DBZ u Ouran High School Host Club, ¿lo leerían? cuál sería mejor?

Ya que voy Camino a la uni, no puedo responder todos sus hermosos comentarios ;-; Pero en serio agradezco mucho que se hayan tomado el tiempo de dejarlos! Tanto a los usuarios como a los que no tienen cuenta. Mil gracias en serio, Sonrei bastante con sus reviews. Sólo respondere dos

**Rox:** lamentablemente no iré y tú?

**Lady Buttercup**: creo que fuiste la única que afirmó que L murió. Bueno, eres libre de dejar de leer, por supuesto. Gracias por comentar y Por haberme seguido a lo largo de 18 capítulos n.n


	20. Mello

Hola! Lamento la tardanza, les explico en los comentarios de la autora

* * *

Tomorrow

* * *

_El día pintaba perfecto. Aquellas tardes tenían el clima que por años había anhelado en Winchester y que pocas veces le era concedido. No es que él amara que el sol estuviera en lo alto del cielo y le provocara sudar, sino que tan acostumbrado estaba al clima frío y a la lluvia, que de vez en cuando un día soleado no le venía mal, sobre todo si el calor no pegaba tan fuerte y era acompañado por ligeras ventiscas frías._

_Días así en Wammy's House eran excelentes para jugar soccer y pasar un rato en los patios principales aunque generalmente lo hiciera solo. Qué idiota debió haberse sentido cuando él mismo se excluía del mundo y evitaba que cualquiera entrara al suyo propio._

_Siempre se había enfocado en ser el mejor y se había aislado con la intensión de concentrarse en su objetivo de ser el mejor, pero siempre terminaba siendo un idiota. Quizás esa idiotez era lo que le había impedido hacer algo cuando de la nada un intruso invadió su zona de confort y se convirtió en algo más que un simple conocido. Tal vez esa misma idiotez lo había llevado a seguirlo hasta Japón cuando aquel era quien debía seguirlo a él a donde fuera que se marchara._

_Posiblemente esa misma idiotez era lo que lo hacía no querer marcharse de ese lugar tan acolchado y tibio donde ahora hacía una mala actuación de niñera y reprimía sus bostezos de aburrimiento por el aburrido pero curioso movimiento que los gemelos hacían. Ellos intentaban arrastrarse, aunque impulsarse fuera una palabra más adecuada para el movimiento que realizaban._

_-Esto es aburrido- habló hacia aquel intruso al que ahora consideraba amigo- Matt, ¿cuánto tiempo tenemos que estar aquí?_

_-Un par de horas- respondió desde otro lado de la habitación sin despegar su vista de un videojuego portátil que era su más grande acompañante- Las suficientes para que L y MiSabrosa descansen un poco_

_-Ellos dos juntos lo último que harán será descansar. Si no pelean, seguro están revolcándose._

_-Eso ya no nos corresponde a nosotros decidirlo, Wammy dijo que le ayudáramos y eso hacemos, además, estos niños no hacen ruido ni nada, sólo ignóralos, es lo que yo hago. ¿Crees que es bonito saber que se pueden estar echando a la chava que te gusta? Obvio no_

_-…Qué fastidio, acepté a ayudarle a Wammy, no a ser niñero_

_-Bueno dime que quieres hacer y lo hacemos- dijo con un deje de picardía y doble sentido que a Mello le disgustaba que usara_

_-Iagh, olvídalo_

_-Cómo quieras_

_El castaño volvió su mirada jade a la pantalla de su videojuego y el rubio sólo se recostó boca arriba, sobre el acolchado piso de una esquina alejada a donde los bebés estuvieran. Se sintió tentado a dormir al ritmo de los ventiladores de las computadoras y lo logró. Los minutos en su mente pasaron en completa oscuridad hasta que sintió una presencia a su lado y esta fue acompañada por la risa corta e inocente de una pequeña persona envuelta en ropa color rosa._

_-Sólo ignórala- se dijo a sí mismo en su mente- se irá_

_Pero las risas pronto se convirtieron en intentos de balbuceos y sus brazos fueron atacados por los débiles golpeteos de las pequeñas manos cuyas palmas no medían más de 5 cm de largo, los cuales lo hicieron abrir uno de sus ojos para observarla._

_-¿Qué?- rezongó al ver la regordeta y clara cara de la gemela mayor: sus mejillas apresaban las comisuras de sus pequeños y adorables labios, su nariz tenía pequeños puntos parecidos a pecas y sus ojos grises perdían su calidad de rasgados por lo grandes que eran. - ¿Qué te han hecho mis brazos?_

_-Me pregunto si ya será hora de que coman… -habló de nueva cuenta el castaño sin despegar la vista de su pantalla, sin embargo Mello pudo darse cuenta que el gemelo menor dormía a su lado sobre una cama de almohadas-_

_-No lo sé, pero quítamela de… espera, tú la pusiste aquí, ¿cierto?_

_-¿De qué hablas?_

_-No me jodas, ellos aún no gatean siquiera, tampoco saben acomodar almohadas y mucho menos pueden llegar de un lado a otro de una habitación, por eso L accede a tenerlos aquí_

_-No, paranóico… me voy- Sentenció apagando su consola y tomando en brazos al pequeño niño que aun dormía- será mejor que lo acueste en su propia cuna, no tardo_

_-Tsk._

_-Vamos, no tardaré más de cinco minutos_

_-Llévate a esta también_

_-No seas tonto, Mello, ella no puede quedarse en su cuna, se pondría a llorar, no tiene sueño_

_-…Ya qué, apúrate_

_Al verlo salir, Mello se levantó de su lugar dejando atrás a la pequeña que al verse sola comenzó a llorar y a moverse intentando seguirlo. Al no recibir más respuesta del rubio mas que el taparse los oídos, su llanto se hizo más fuerte. Desesperada, Ayumi intentó sostenerse utilizando sus brazos, pero siendo vencida por su mismo peso en varias ocasiones._

_El rubio estaba entretenido. Los bebés podían resultar ser cosas interesantes cuando se lo proponían. Entonces, de la nada sacó una barra de chocolate y quitó el papel dejando al descubierto el aluminio que pareció interesarle a la niña de poco más de medio año de nacida. Su color era claramente llamativo para ella y al notarlo, Mello sonrió y colocó el aluminio en el piso._

_-¿Lo quieres? Ven por él_

_Él sabía que era obvio que ella no entendería lo que decía, sin embargo, no perdió tiempo en hacer señas ni ningún tipo de ademán para que ella sola intentara alcanzar su objetivo. Fuera lo que fuera esa cosa plateada brillante, ella lo tendría._

_Mello se cruzó de brazos en la espera de un nuevo quejido o lloriqueo, pero en vez de eso, recibió aún más intentos de gateo por parte de la menor, que culminaban siempre en el piso. Sin embargo ella no lloraba._

_-Eres persistente, terca y necia… tal como tus padres, ambos son unos asnos_

_Ayumi no ponía atención alguna. Tan concentrada estaba en su objetivo, que sólo le tomó un par de intentos más para que lograra gatear unos centímetros hasta dar al piso de nueva cuenta. Aquello de alguna forma había sorprendido a Mello, que no dejaba de pensar en la situación, de estar ahí, seguramente Misa estaría pegando gritos de emoción y tomando videos del momento._

_-¿Crees que con eso alcanzarás tu objetivo? No avanzaste nada_

_Y entonces, Mello tomó el aluminio entre sus manos y formó una pelota con él, sólo para después patearlo lejos como si de un balón de soccer se tratara; se acercó a la niña y una vez ahí, la tomó por la espalda del mameluco y se dispuso a salir de la habitación en busca de Matt._

_-Si quieres lograr algo debes esforzarte más. No permitiré que te vuelvas una mediocre- sentenció y la subió a sus brazos con torpeza_

_Sus miradas cruzaron entre sí: la de él, color zafiro, llena de determinación y clara molestia; la de ella, gris, llorosa pero con algo imposible de descifrar, ¿enojo? ¿Tristeza? ¿Alegría?_

_Una sonrisa le hizo pensar a Mello que sería la última opción y cuando menos lo esperó, su cabello rubio hasta la barbilla* fue jalado con brusquedad por las pequeñas manos de la morena._

_-¡Mocosa estúpida!_

./././.

Ren despertó por el sonido del motor del avión. Todo había quedado en silencio excepto las funciones del vehículo que se escuchaban aún desde el interior si ponía un poco de atención. A su lado se encontraba su madre dormida con una expresión rara en ella. Misa siempre acostumbraba a mostrar su cara alegre a pesar de los problemas, sin embargo, aquella no era el rostro de alguien feliz, al contrario, la poca luz de luna que entraba por la ventana del jet privado en el que viajaban dejaba al descubierto un camino de lágrimas secas que recorrían sus mejillas.

-Mami, tengo sed… ¿mami? -llamó sin respuesta, Misa estaba profundamente dormida sin importar que el glamour se perdiera por la boca ligeramente abierta que tenía.

Subió a su asiento y se estiró de forma que alcanzó a ver que frente a él se encontraba Reiji Namikawa junto a un antes vigilante Matt. Tal parecía que su padre también había hablado con él para que le ayudara con la misión de no permitir que el pelinegro se acercara a la rubia, pues desde que se habían encontrado en el aeropuerto, el castaño no lo había perdido de vista ni un momento y había abandonado a su inseparable amigo que ahora descansaba sin alguien a su lado.

Ren echó una mirada a todos lados y después de ubicarse, bajó de su lugar lentamente cuidando cada movimiento para no ser descubierto por la modelo. Una vez abajo, el pelinegro menor gateó hacia el rubio y subió a su lado.

-Tío Mello- susurró jalándolo del chaleco de cuero que cargaba- Tío Mello, psst, no puedo dormir… Tío Mello

-¿Qué quieres?- respondió desganado y de muy mal humor por haberlo despertado, sin embargo Ren no se inmutó, lo había visto malhumorado tantas veces que ya no le sorprendía

-No puedo dormir

-¿Y qué quieres que yo haga?

-¿Me das agua?

-¡Ja! Y también te leo un cuento, ¿no?

-¡Sí, por favor!

-Olvídalo…

El Rubio aparentó ignorarlo y volver a dormir pero Ren no insistió. Clavó sus orbes en su madre y recargó su cabeza en el brazo del supuestamente dormido Mihael Kheel.

-Mi mamá estuvo llorando... -susurró el niño con un deje de tristeza y confusión en su voz- ¿crees que pasó algo malo?

Mello abrió los ojos de inmediato, ahora que lo pensaba, la modelo únicamente había dicho que la gemela y su mentor estaban en el hospital, pero no se había dado la oportunidad de preguntar sobre lo que había sucedido en realidad.

-...Espero que no, Ren.

-Si algo le pasa a mi mamá o a mi papá... ¿tú y mi tío Matt nos dejarán solos?...

Mello quedó en silencio. Observó el rostro a contraluz del único amigo que tenía y luego el del niño que se había recostado hasta apoyar la cabeza en su pantalón de cuero negro.

-No.

.

.

.

Los rubios casi corrían; sus pasos eran rápidos y desesperados. Sus miradas se perdían y cansaban al buscar entre tanta gente. Pedir indicaciones no estaba en sus planes. Recorrieron los pasillos hasta dar con el dueño de The Wammy's House, quien se veía desanimado, tenía su mirada fija en el piso y perdía sus dedos entre sus canas.

-Allá-llamó Mello al girar por uno de los pasillos haciendo que el anciano subiera la mirada- ¡Wammy! ¿Qué...?

-¿Dónde está mi bebé?-interrumpió la rubia abalanzándose sobre el anciano- ¿qué le pasó? ¿Dónde está mi esposo?

-Señora Amane, yo...

-Rubia, tranquila.

-¡Cierra la boca! ¿Dónde está mi bebé? ¿¡ qué le pasó a mi bebé?!

-Sufrieron un accidente de tráfico-comenzó a hablar el canoso, al instante, ambos rubios sintieron su corazón latir desesperadamente- el taxi en el que viajaban quedó destrozado pero ellos sobrevivieron de milagro, Ayumi está en el cuarto 405 y...

Mello no se permitió escuchar más. Su corazón daba brincos por alguna razón que él no podía explicarse; lo único que le importaba en ese momento, cuando corría por el pasillo en dirección al cuarto anunciado, era que ella estuviera bien.

-¡Alexa! -gritó al abrir la puerta de la habitación 405 de una patada-

-¡Tío Mello!- sonrió la aludida intentando reincorporarse en su cama, sin conseguirlo del todo.

El rubio la observó. Estaba vestida con un pedazo de tela blanca que se hacía llamar bata; su cabello negro estaba recogido en una coleta alta, y sus ojos brillaban tanto de tristeza como de felicidad. Su cuello era cubierto un collarín y en su cara y piernas había ligeros raspones que no se veían en lo absoluto graves.

Mello sintió que el alma volvía a su cuerpo, luego caminó hacia la niña mientras disimulaba un par de suspiros de alivio.

-¿Cómo te sientes?- preguntó intentando sonar lo más relajado posible

-Mal, esta cosa del cuello me pica mucho… Quiero irme de este lugar, me aburro mucho, los doctores me dicen cosas que no entiendo, ¡no puedo hacer nada divertido!

-Si estás bien, no tardará mucho para que nos podamos ir de aquí, así que no lloriquees

-¿Entonces no vienes por mí?

-Ni lo sueñes

-entonces ¿puedes decirle a mi papi que venga por mí?...no, ya se, ¡mejor dile a _Ni!, ¡porfa!_

-…No…-hizo una pausa y apretó los puños, luego frunció el ceño- La verdad no sé dónde está tu padre y no me interesa, yo sólo vine a saber qué había pasado y ya, así que dímelo

-pues no lo…

-niña tonta, ¿¡tuviste un accidente y no te acuerdas!? ¿Qué hacía el idiota de tu padre? ¿Acaso no se dio cuenta de lo peligroso que era?

-pe-pero… pero es que no me acuer-

-¡MI AMOR!-interrumpió Misa al entrar corriendo- Mi amor, ¿cómo estás? ¿este simio te hizo algo? ¿te duele tu cuello? ¡mira nada más como te quedó la frente! ¡AY! ¡Y LAS ENFERMERAS DE ESTE LUGAR NO SABEN PEINARTE!, me tenías muy asustada, mi vida, yo pensé que…

-Las dejaré solas… -susurró el rubio más para sí que para las dos mujeres de la habitación.

Mello salió del cuarto mirando el piso, sin esperar respuesta alguna. Sus pensamientos "involuntarios" le decían que tendría que golpear a Ryuuzaki por ser tan descuidado, haber hecho que la pequeña visitara ese lugar tan frío y aburrido, y por haber preocupado a Misa de esa forma.

-Qué estupidez- susurró de nueva cuenta para sí al cruzar el marco de la puerta- estúpido Ryuuzaki

-¿Estúpido?- preguntó una voz que hizo al rubio subir la mirada, era Reiji Namikawa apoyado en la pared frente a la habitación- por lo que alcancé a oir, ese tal Ryuuzaki envolvió a la niña y fue por eso que ella no sufrió lesiones graves. Claro, lo hubieras sabido de haberte quedado a escuchar la explicación completa

-Oye, tú,- Llamó Mello con brazos cruzados, caminando hacia el pelinegro- ni siquiera estabas cuando hablamos con el viejo

-No me gusta correr, me encontré a Misa en el camino

-¿A qué viniste?

-A apoyar a Misa, por supuesto. No ha de ser nada fácil para ella enterarse que su esposo y su hija sufrieron un accidente vehicular y…

-Escúchame bien- interrumpió Mello después de empujarlo a la pared y aprisionarlo entre ella y su cuerpo. A pesar de la diferencia de tamaños y edades, tenía la fuerza suficiente para impedir que el otro se moviera, aunque parecía ser que a Namikawa no le importaba en lo absoluto la situación

-¿Acaso no sabes hablar civilizadamen-?

-¡Que te calles!, puede que a la rubia la engañes con tu cara de inocente, pero a mí no. Más te vale que no se te ocurra intentar algo con Misa o te las verás conmigo, ¿entendiste?

-Vaya- sonrió y posteriormente acomodó su cabello con una sola mano- no tenía ni idea de esto, pero se me hace tan difícil de creer que por primera vez me has hecho dudar sobre lo que pienso…

-Déjate de jueguitos-rezongó mostrando los dientes- ¿de qué hablas?

-Mello… a ti te gusta Misa, ¿cierto?

.

.

.

Derecha e izquierda, a donde fuera que volteara todo era igual. Monocromático, triste, desolador. Pasar los días en el mundo Shinigami siempre era aburrido, sobre todo para aquellos desafortunados que llevaban "vivos" durante años y que aun así tenían miedo de dejarse morir. No era sino ridículo. Aquellas criaturas que habían evolucionado a tal nivel de no necesitar comer, beber, reproducirse o dormir, no se atrevían a quejarse o hacer algo que les hiciera sobrellevar el tiempo que ellos mismos se alargaban la vida.

Todo era tierra, arena y polvo, todo era aburrimiento y allá, en el fondo del mundo se encontraba siempre el rumbo que nadie quería tomar, hasta ese momento.

-Tenemos una propuesta para ti, querido viejo- habló lentamente un ser inhumano con cabello castaño y ropas rasgadas- Te daremos un costal lleno de manzanas de la Tierra

-Y tú a cambio, nos darás nuestras memorias - continuó otro ser con quemaduras en su deforme cuerpo-

Pero no hubo más respuesta que una risa seca y burlona. Frente a ellos se encontraba la esférica figura del todo poderoso Rey shinigami, cuya masa era simplemente suspendida en el aire por unas cuantas cadenas que colgaban de algún lugar invisible, y cuya presencia era multiplicada por un doble rostro que se colocaba como iris en un globo ocular y se sostenía con pedazos de cuerpo a forma de garras.

-Son osados en pedir semejante estupidez. Aceptaré las manzanas, retírense de mi vista.

-Serás imbécil- habló el pelinegro- te las daremos sólo si nos devuelves nuestros recuerdos

-Ustedes están siendo castigados, ¿lo recuerdan? por más que se esfuercen, no pueden aumentar sus años de vida matando con una Death Note robada. ¿Qué les hace pensar que les devolveré sus memorias? Denme las manzanas y retírense

-¡He dicho que no!

-Basta con esto- rezongó el pelinegro volando hacia la parte trasera de la forma, inspeccionando todo detalle del Rey- devuélveme mis recuerdos

-He dicho mi respuesta ya

-Bien… ¡Oye, Light! ¿Ya viste esto? ¿Qué sucedería si estas cadenas se rompieran?

El eco de una risa se extendió por un par de kilómetros, Light comprendió al instante que el otro sólo estaba jugueteando, pero también notó que al Rey parecía incomodarle. Sin temer ni un poco por su vida, el castaño se aventuró a seguir el juego del antiguo asesino de Los Ángeles.

-Y veo que no es del todo sólido… -habló inocentemente el antiguo Kira antes de penetrar en el cuerpo del gobernante con un certero puñetazo- ¿ves?

-¡Y mira! –llamó antes de jalar una de las cadenas con fuerza tal que terminó rompiéndola- esto es frágil

-¡Alto! –pidió el Rey, sin recibir obediencia. Los dos Shinigamis siguieron golpeando y jalando hasta que una enorme punzada en la cabeza los hizo retroceder. Por su mente pasaron las imágenes de su vida pasada más reciente. Asesinatos, libretas, nombres, sangre y trampas. Todo aquello que había marcado sido marcado como importante en su subconsciente atacó su cabeza como una bomba de sobre información que terminó por derribarlos por un par de segundos.

-Lawliet-susurraron al unísono, justo antes de reaccionar y levantarse para pelear por la Death Note que habían robado

-¡Dame eso!- gritó B-

-Lárgate, la muerte de ese imbécil la produciré yo

-¡Kyajaja! ¡Idiota! – un golpe producido por él hizo que Light soltara la Death Note, pero poco le duró el gusto cuando al terminar de escribir "L. Law…" le fue arrebatada para ser terminado por el otro Dios de la Muerte

40…39…

"L. Lawliet" estaba escrito con letras grandes y diferentes a lo largo de toda una página de la Death Note.

30…29…

-Ahora, muérete, pedazo de mierda…

20…19…

El nombre de Misa Amane apareció después por manos del antiguo japonés. De ser humanos, estarían sintiendo como su corazón explotaba por la excitación del momento.

10…9…8…7…6…

-¡ESTO TARDA MUCHO, CARAJO! –gritó Light sin importarle que estuvieran lejos del portal al mundo humano y no pudieran ver el momento de la verdad. No importaba, disfrutaría mucho al oír el llanto de los dos bastardos y al ver como Rem sufriría por Misa.

Por otra parte, la sonrisa en la cara del otro no podía ser más grande. Tanto se había esforzado en demostrar su superioridad y al fin la alcanzaba, al fin él era mejor que L porque con el mínimo esfuerzo podía cobrar su vida. Esta vez no hacían falta pistas ni Wara Ningyo, esta vez no podrían descubrirlo.

Un par de risas de psicópatas se extendieron a lo largo del mundo Shinigami cuando el reloj llegó a la cuenta de cero. A su entendimiento, se habían deshecho de la persona que más habían odiado y al mismo tiempo estimado en toda su vida mortal.

Ambos huyeron hacia el portal al mundo humano para disfrutar y reír en cara de sus víctimas, y al verse lejos, la risa que se sumó fue la del Rey.

* * *

*Mello tiene 15 años en los flashbacks

No, NO MORIRÁN. X3 a les dije que no voy a matar a mis protagonistas. Esto es parte de mi plan para que comience el descenlace!

**Hola! Lamento haberme tardado tanto, tuve muchos problemas en la facultad y he andado algo ocupada, en serio espero esto no vuelva a pasar, porque realmente las extrañé mucho ;_; Tambien lamento si se leen mal algunas cosas, escribí todo por partes desde todo lugar! Celular, Tablet, correo, compu… ;_; en serio me esforcé para no tardar más**

Tenía que darle un capítulo a Mello, se lo merece, además me está gustando la idea Mello x Misa y quise poner solo esa pizca aquí, obviamente no le gustará, tranquilas nvn… a menos que ustedes quieran e.e…

Sé que tenía cosas que decirles, cosas sobre DN, pero ya no las recuerdo u.u solo recuerdo que en los próximos días estarán transmitiendo el musical japonés y por lo tanto quizás haya un link para verlo nvn

Por cierto, estoy pensando seriamente en hacer un oneshot o algo CROSSOVER entre DN y Ouran High School Host Club, les gustaría?

Respondo:

**Mina:** de hecho me encanta que estén explotando tanto el fandom! Y si, esperemos que ya no tarden de nuevo con ese proyecto, aunque creo que ya está mas que confirmado. Además ,tenemos la del 2016!

**Akina**: un llores! Gracias por tu comentario! también pienso hacer algo de DBZ y DN nvn se que fui un poco cruel, pero tenía que dejar a Ryuuzaki un poco fuera de la jugada para lo que sigue

**Valeria** : gracias por comentar

**Flor**: unu lo se, L si tiene sentimientos! Ama a su hija, obvi

**Vigigraz**: ¡Muchas gracias! Me motiva mucho el que me sigas desde hace tanto y el que digas que soy de tus favoritas! En serio motiva! Saludos de México

**Yvonne: **como creiste que lo mataria? ;-; obvi no


	21. Súplica

**Notas**: Letras en itálica son pensamientos o flashbacks del capítulo 14.

* * *

**Tomorrow**

* * *

Sus ojos no podían creer lo que veían. Crearon teorías, una cada vez más estúpida que la otra. Posiblemente se tratara del polvo que revolvía el viento del desolado lugar; tal vez era un retraso temporal de la imagen producida por la distancia entre el mundo humano y el mundo de los Dioses de la muerte; o quizá habían escrito mal alguna letra de los nombres.

Fuera como fuere, ambos estaban seguros de una cosa. No era una alucinación, L. Lawliet seguía con vida en la cama de un hospital inglés. Su estado de salud era presumiblemente pésimo, en eso concordaban, pues ellos habían sido testigos en primera fila de cómo el taxi en el que viajaban era arroyado con brutalidad a punto de partirse en dos. Sin embargo no estaba muerto.

La imagen que aparecía en el portal fue cambiada a la de Misa Amane. Ella permanecía parada a la orilla de una cama del mismo hospital, peinando a su hija con dos coletas y hablando de cuanta "estupidez" se le ocurriera. Su tiempo de vida no había disminuido ni un solo día.

-¡¿QUÉ MIERDA ESTÁ PASANDO?! –Gritó el shinigami pelinegro mientras golpeaba el cuerpo del portal- ¡¿Tú sabes qué está pasando?!

-¡Cierra la boca!- fue su respuesta. Sus manos anormalmente grandes se comprimían con fuerza en un puño y su voz se escuchaba entrecortada por la impotencia- Esto es imposible… Las reglas de la Death Note especifican que 40 segundos después de haber escrito el nombre real de la persona cuyo rostro estemos pensando, ésta muere…

-Entonces esa libreta es una basura, ¡no sirvió de nada!

-¡QUE TE CALLES!... Esto es inusual… -susurró para él cuando comenzó a revisar los nombres. El pelinegro sólo iba de un lado a otro golpeando lo que encontraba- Están perfectamente escritos, la letra se entiende y los kanji fueron escritos en el orden correcto…

-¡Entonces explícame!

-¡YA TE HE DICHO QUE NO SÉ QUÉ PASÓ! ¡CON ESTA LIBRETA MATAMOS A LOS OTROS DOS!

-¡Pues entonces lo mataré yo mismo! –Sentenció Beyond abriendo sus alas, dispuesto a bajar al mundo humano. Sus ojos escarlata comenzaron a brillar mientras se elevaba, pero se apagaron en cuanto sintió un jalón que lo regresó al suelo

-No actúes de forma estúpida. Recuerda que eso está penado por el Rey Shinigami, de nada nos sirve que mueras antes que él.

-¿Ah sí? Pues da lo mismo, porque no puede matarnos antes de tiempo. Se supone que nuestro castigo es vivir esta aburrida vida hasta que nuestro reloj temporal llegue a cero, por lo mismo las libretas no nos suman años de vida.

-…¡Eso es! No sabemos si puede matarnos antes de tiempo- susurró para sí, llevándose una mano a la barbilla- pero si puede incrementarnos el castigo… ¡Ese desgraciado nos quitó el poder de matar con la Death Note!

-Entonces explícame esto, genio… -sus distancias se fueron haciendo pequeñas, Beyond ahora tenía el cuerpo del otro entre el suyo y el portal ¿CÓMO-VAMOS-A- MATARLO?

Light Yagami frunció el ceño y una imagen le llegó a la cabeza. Aprovecharía la inocencia del único tipo de humano capaz de creer en las palabras de un monstruo como él.

-Iremos al orfanato

.

.

.

-¿Gustarme? – preguntó Mello de forma socarrona, su cuerpo había dejado de presionarlo contra la pared- ¿En qué cabeza cabe semejante tontería?, conozco a la rubia hace años, es del tipo de personas que sólo puede parecerle interesante a los retrasados mentales, como a ti, por ejemplo

-Típica respuesta de un niño inmaduro.

-¡¿Qué dijiste?!, yo no soy ningún niño inmaduro. Sólo digo que ella no es una mujer que pueda llenar mis expectativas, que al parecer, son bastante altas a comparación de las tuyas, que solamente andas esperando una oportunidad para poder acercarte a Misa y mendigar algo de amor, sin embargo, espero que te quede claro que si Ryuuzaki se entera, te estarás enfrentando a un enemigo muy peligroso, y si es cierto lo que tú dices y él está en coma, seré yo quien…- Mello frenó de pronto, frunciendo el ceño, para luego susurrar- ¿escuchaste eso?

-¿Tu amenaza?

-Eso no, imbécil… -susurró de nuevo buscando algo con la mirada- Lleva a Misa a la habitación de Ryuuzaki ahora mismo, yo me quedaré aquí con la mocosa…Sean lo más cuidadosos posibles…

-¿Por qué ese cambio tan repentino?...

-Cállate y hazlo- sentenció antes de caminar hacia el final del corredor mientras se colocaba unos lentes oscuros, al llegar, cruzó los brazos y fijó la mirada en un trío de personas que traían cámaras y micrófonos muy mal ocultos en sus ropas- _Paparazzis … _¿No saben que necesitan permiso especial para estar aquí?

.

Estar a solas con ella le provocaba un nerviosismo propio del más puro enamoramiento. Su corazón latía con fuerza aunque en su mente se repetían una y otra vez las palabras del rubio.

-¿Estás lista?- preguntó Namikawa Reiji, clavando su mirada en la rubia, ahora vestida con una red de cabello y una bata y guantes de color azul. Su mano derecha subió hasta la mejilla de la modelo y la acarició suavemente en señal de apoyo, sin embargo ella parecía dispersa- Te esperaré aquí

_Cuídate mucho, mi vida_

-… ¿Misa?, ¿me escuchas?

-¿Eh?... –Respondió saliendo de su ensimismamiento-

-Es hora de que entres

-Ah… Sí…- respiró profundo y subió su cubrebocas, lo vio por última vez y abrió la puerta de la habitación-

_Le hablaba a mi hija, no a ti, cara de rana_

Su respiración no podía ser más cortada. Al cruzar por aquella puerta cerró los ojos para adentrarse en aquella habitación donde el silencio no reinaba por culpa de las máquinas a las que el cuerpo inmóvil de su esposo se encontraba unido. La angustia se apoderó de su cuerpo y en un repentino ataque de valentía, decidió abrir lentamente los ojos para encontrarse con el piso blanco.

Su cuerpo temblaba en su totalidad y sus manos se cerraban bruscamente mientras subía la mirada hasta la única cama de la habitación. Al llegar a él, el color de su piel desapareció. Las lágrimas comenzaron a brotar al tiempo que, con gritos y desesperación, corrió hacia la cama para dejarse caer a su lado.

_Lárgate ya, Lawliet_

-¡No! ¡Mi amor, mi amor, despierta!

Él no podía estar en coma. No, seguramente estaba bromeando y aquellos golpes y heridas que se podían verse a simple vista eran maquillados; aquellos yesos en brazos y piernas eran falsos, y aquella sangre que corría por los rasguños que parecían no querer sanar, era de mentira.

-Despierta… por favor, por favor… ¡Despierta, Ryuuzaki! ¡Ryuuzaki! ¡Deja de bromear! ¡Despierta!

Pero el no despertaba. La culpa corrió por cada vena de su cuerpo, todo aquello había sido provocado por ella. Si ella no los hubiera dejado ir solos, aquello no hubiera pasado. Si ella no hubiera discutido con él, aquello no hubiera sucedido.

-Mi amor… vuelve… por favor… por favor…

-Misa…-susurró Namikawa desde la puerta, los gritos lo habían advertido de lo que sucedía en el interior, pero no había querido intervenir-

Ella se recargó con cuidado en el pecho de su esposo, llorándole con la esperanza de que sus lágrimas lo despertaran mágicamente. ¿Qué pasaría ahora? ¿Qué le diría a sus hijos? ¿Qué pasaría con L? ¿Qué pasaría con su esposo? ¿Cuándo volvería a besarlo? ¿Cuándo volverían a discutir por el consumo de dulces? ¿Cuándo volvería a suplicarle que durmiera? ¿Cuándo volvería a ver aquellos ojos que tanto miedo le provocaba a la gente? ¿Cuándo volvería a decirle que lo amaba?

No… él no podía morir.

-No, no, no… ¡Ryuuzaki, despierta! ¡DESPIERTA!

De un momento a otro, sus lágrimas dejaron de caer a mares y sus puños comenzaron a caer sobre el pecho del pelinegro. Los golpes, sin embargo, no duraron mucho. Sus energías se habían desvanecido junto con la felicidad que le había dado ver a su hija relativamente sana y salva.

-Por favor… despierta…

Misa acercó sus labios a los del investigador, esperando un milagro de cuento de hadas. Al ver que no funcionaba, echó una última mirada al rostro incoloro de su esposo y se dejó caer, por fin, esperando que al abrir los ojos, todo aquello fuera una pesadilla o una broma de muy mal gusto.

_Sería el colmo si no volvieras nunca más_

* * *

Hola! Lamento de nueva cuenta la tardanza, esto se me está dificultando mucho. Hay problemas en la escuela, en mi casa, problemas familiares… las ideas de los siguientes capítulos ya las tengo, lo que no tengo es TIEMPO ;-; perdónenme, pero ya casi salgo de vacaciones, yay! =D

Por cierto, haré un Mello x Misa basado en el drabble de mi colección "de besos y caricias". No se cuando, pero lo haré.

Por favor, dudas, quejas**, sugerencias**, estaré feliz de aceptarlas y responderlas.


	22. Plan

**Tomorrow**

* * *

Cuando abrió los ojos, Misa Amane detectó un fuerte olor a alcohol justo frente a sus narices. Este aroma, impregnado en un pedazo de algodón, se intensificó a medida que iba recobrando el razonamiento, haciéndola estremecer para alejarse lo más pronto posible.

Arrugó las narices. ¿Dónde estaba exactamente?, mejor dicho, ¿qué había pasado?

No tardó mucho en darse cuenta que estaba en el piso de la habitación de hospital donde su esposo reposaba. A su derecha, Namikawa Reiji se deshacía del algodón y procedía a peinar su cabello detrás de su oreja. Sus ojos, cerrados en un suspiro, le recriminaban algo en silencio.

-¿Qué pasó?- atinó a preguntar la rubia después de varios segundos en una completa e incómoda ausencia de palabras, no recordaba siquiera qué hacía en compañía de aquel hombre. -¿Reiji?- volvió a hablar. Una imagen cruzó por su cabeza tan rápido que le renovó todas las fuerzas para poder sentarse e incluso, de permitírsele, de levantarse y correr.- ¿Dónde está mi bebé? ¿Reiji?... ¿Qué pasó?...

-Te desmayaste, eso es todo-respondió colocando un dedo en la frente de la actriz y empujándola lentamente hacia atrás- debes descansar, niña necia

-Oye, ¡no soy una niña!- reaccionó con un puchero- soy una mujer adulta, casada y madre de dos hijos…

-Pues a estas alturas, quizás tus hijos se vuelvan más conscientes que tú. ¿Qué pensabas al actuar de esa forma con tu esposo? No creo que sea correcto golpear a alguien en su condición, pudiste lastimarlo aún más

-Yo…

-Y pudiste hacerte daño tú también, Misa

-Yo…

Quería terminar, gritar que esperaba que aquello fuera una broma, pero su garganta le impedía emitir siquiera dos palabras juntas. Pronto comenzó a llorar. ¿Qué podía esperar ella de alguien que no estaba pasando por aquella situación? Ni siquiera él, que se hacía llamar su amigo, hacía el esfuerzo por entenderla.

-Comprendo lo que sientes- dijo bajito. Misa en ese momento recordó lo que habían hablado el día que se conocieron: Reiji había visto morir a su esposa y a su hijo nonato- pero aunque sé que no debo recordártelo, debes ser fuerte porque tienes dos hijos a quienes tendrás que explicarles que su padre no despertará en un tiempo, y bien sabemos que cabe la posibilidad de que…-Calló, ¿qué estaba a punto de decir? ¡Misa acababa de despertar de un desmayo!-

-¿La posibilidad de qué?- reaccionó, sus ojos denotaban furia y tristeza al mismo tiempo, como quien aparenta ser fuerte- ¡¿LA POSIBILIDAD DE QUÉ, REIJI?!

-De nada, olvídalo. Vamos, salgamos de aquí, no puedes quedarte tanto tiempo en esta habitación

-Misa no se irá de aquí, DIME, ¡¿LA POSIBILIDAD DE QUÉ?!

-Misa…

-¡DIME!

-…La posibilidad de que no despierte…

-La…

-Eso te encantaría, ¿verdad, Namikawa Reiji?- interrumpió una voz masculina desde la entrada. Al girarse, ambos pudieron ver a Mello alternando las miradas entre ellos y el hombre que yacía en la cama. Sus pupilas se habían contraído y sus puños temblaban con fuerza-

-Este no es momento para…

-¿Qué hace la rubia en el piso?- intervino al pelinegro- ¡Rubia, levántate! Tu mocosa ya puede irse. Wammy está vistiéndola, así que vámonos.

-Misa no quiere irse…- reafirmó la rubia- Misa quiere quedarse con Ryuuzaki

-Tú no estás para decidir eso, los doctores te echarán de igual forma

-Misa- susurró Reiji- mañana podrás venir a verlo… mientras, debes estar con tus hijos…

-Pero…

-Él estará bien aquí...

Reiji se levantó ante la mirada fulminante del esloveno y tendió la mano a la nipona. Una sonrisa surcó su rostro con la esperanza de darle la confianza a la joven estrella y hacer que se levantara. Al final, Misa dio un beso en los labios del detective y susurró algo inaudible para el ejecutivo.

-¿Estás seguro que mi niña no tiene que quedarse más tiempo aquí? ¿Está completamente bien? ¿y si se lastima más?... –interrogó a Mello mientras caminaban por el pasillo que daba a la sala de estar.

A su lado, ambos hombres –al igual que ella- iban con lentes de sol, protegiendo que algún paparazzi no apareciera y la inoportunara. Al llegar a la sala de espera, Misa se cubrió el rostro con su propio fleco y trató de pasar desapercibida, pero una conversación la detuvo. Los protagonistas eran un doctor, un hombre y una señora inglesa que lloraba casi en el suelo por su esposo fallecido.

-Aún no tenemos los resultados de la autopsia, pero tal parece ser que su esposo sufrió un ataque cardiaco provocado por el consumo de drogas antes del accidente. Cuando su vehículo impactó contra el taxi, el caballero ya había fallecido… mi más sincero pésame.

-¿Taxi…?-susurró para sí la rubia.

Los hombres se voltearon a verla una vez no la vieron a su lado y aunque apresuraron sus pasos, la rapidez no fue la suficiente, pues Misa no dudó en abalanzarse contra la mujer.

-¡Mi esposo está en coma por su culpa!

-¡Misa!-gritaron ambos al unísono mientras la detenían y le cubrían la boca-

-¡Mi hija de 5 años pudo haber muerto por culpa de ese drogadicto! ¡Estúpidos! ¡Asesinos!

-¡Amane!

-¡suéltenme!

-Bien, basta. –Mello bufó y la soltó, no sin después cargarla sobre sus hombros y alejarla hacia la habitación donde se encontraba la gemela mayor, mientras el pelinegro se disculpaba con la familia- es increíble que estés haciendo un escándalo como este. Y si así fue, ¿qué? El tío está muerto, él no corrió con la suerte que tiene Ryuuzaki.

Misa chasqueó la lengua, una mezcla de sentimientos le impedía responder claramente a aquel comentario.

-¡Baja a Misa!-

-Espera…

-¡Ya!

-De acuerdo-

Mello esbozó una sonrisa de malicia y la dejó caer hacia atrás. Misa al instante se sobó la cabeza y el brazo que había detenido su impacto.

-¡Ay, eres un animal!

-Y tú una estúpida, apúrate, que ya me harté de este lugar

Misa lo vio alejarse con las manos dentro de las bolsas de su pantalón. En definitiva, nunca entendería a Mello.

.

.

.

El clima en Inglaterra era especialmente frío ese día, pero para los shinigami, aquello era una información completamente irrelevante. Sus cuerpos habían evolucionado a tal nivel de no tener sensación alguna. El viento, sin embargo, los empujaba cada que avanzaban contra corriente.

-¿No crees que esto es una deshonra para los Shinigami?

-El fin justifica los medios, Beyond, las reglas son bastante claras, así que hay que hacer lo que esté en nuestras manos

A pocos metros de ahí se levantaba el edificio bajo el nombre "The Wammy's House". Si era cierto que el Rey Shinigami les había robado su capacidad de matar, su plan debía comenzar en ese momento.

Lo primero que hicieron fue encontrar a una mujer parte del personal de la institución. Por su vestimenta, tal parecía ser la cocinera del lugar, quien tomaba un merecido descanso en la cocina mientras todos permanecían en el comedor.

Luego la tocaron con un pedazo de la Death Note y esta, al intentar gritar, fue interrumpida por el shinigami castaño, que le cubrió la boca y comenzó a hablar.

-Escucha atentamente y no hagas ningún ruido. Venimos en son de paz, no vamos a lastimarte.

La mujer temblaba, ¿cómo no iba a pensar que esos seres la dañarían, si eran un par de demonios? Seres amorfos que apenas y se veían con forma humana… pero no era tonta, si quería "conservar" su vida, debía obedecer lo que aquel ente le dijera, o por lo menos escucharlo.

-Dentro de unos minutos llegará aquí un niño extranjero. Tiene alrededor d años. Es pelinegro y tiene los ojos color gris.- el castaño la soltó y se colocó frente a ella mientras el pelinegro buscaba algo en los anaqueles- Lo único que queremos mi _amigo_ y yo… – señaló mientras abría un cuaderno forrado de blanco y plateado. En una de las páginas había muchas letras escritas en un idioma asiático que no supo distinguir entre japonés y chino, y que tenían un espacio para que escribieran antes- … es que escribas tu nombre justo aquí, y luego le des el cuaderno al niño.

-¿E-Es todo?

-Por supuesto, te dije que no te haríamos daño. Lo único que te pedimos es que no le comentes de esto a nadie, porque sólo tú puedes vernos. Sólo tú eres la elegida para llevar a cabo esta misión. Si lo haces, te aseguramos que te dejaremos en paz…

-Y vivirás muchos años- mencionó en forma burlona a lo lejos-

-E-Esta bien… yo… escribiré…

La mujer estiró su relativamente joven mano y tomó la pluma que el shinigami japonés le ofrecía. Esta era el cuádruple de grande a una pluma normal y estaba forrada de una carcasa dura y fragmentos rotos de lo que alguna vez había sido una calavera de piedra.

-¡ah, esto es delicioso! –gritó el pelinegro cuando sacó su lengua de un frasco de mermelada de fresa, mientras ella escribía aun con miedo de lo que estaba sucediendo.-¡No había probado esto desde que morí!

-¿Mo…Moriste?-

-Sí… Ah, por cierto, ¿no te lo dijimos?... Somos shinigamis, Dioses de la muerte en japonés. Acabas de firmar tu sentencia de muerte

-¡DIJISTE QUE NO ME HARÍAN DAÑO!

-Bueno-habló ahora el castaño- prácticamente no estamos haciéndote algo. Eres tú quien se suicidará

Y, antes de que pudiera gritar, escuchó la risa demente del pelinegro y bastó un segundo más para que sus ojos se tornaran negros y perdiera el conocimiento.

_Sarah Dunne se reporta enferma y se retira a su habitación. A la hora de la cena sale de su cuarto y busca la forma de acercarse al nuevo inquilino que responde bajo el nombre "Ryan". Cuando nadie lo observa le regala el cuaderno blanco y menciona "esto es un regalo de bienvenida, por favor mantenlo en secreto. La leyenda dice que dos ángeles bajarán del cielo para concederte el deseo que más quieras, si sigues sus instrucciones." Una vez de percatarse que lo ha guardado correctamente, sale de la institución y camina al puente más alto y cercano, donde espera a que nadie pase, se avienta al vacío y muere al chocar contra piso._

.

.

.

Entre las calles llenas de neblina se podían distinguir dos figuras caminando de la mano. Una de ellas era alta, pero joven. Sus pantalones de mezclilla combinaban a la perfección con una playera de manga larga a rayas. A su lado, el más pequeño soportaba el frío de Winchester envuelto en un abrigo azul, una bufanda negra y un chaleco color beige que le quedaba grande.

Mail Jeevas no sabía qué era lo más increíble del caso: soportar el frío cubierto únicamente con una polera de manga larga; o que aquel niño que llevaba de la mano le hubiera robado su chaleco con sólo mencionar un tembloroso "tengo frío".

No. Lo más increíble eran sus ganas de fumar. ¡Hacía demasiado frío! Calentarse un poco mientras disfrutaba de un buen tabaco sería posible si no se hubiera ofrecido a cuidar de ese niño mientras su amor imposible estaba en el hospital. ¡Maldita abstinencia!

-Joven Matt, sea bienvenido – Saludó Roger Ruvie en inglés a su encuentro en el portal de la mansión- ¿y este niño es…?

-El hijo de Ryuuzaki

-Ah, sí, sí. Es que con tantas prendas encima no lo reconocí, pero ahora que lo mencionas… esa mirada es inconfundible… aunque veo que tiene heterocromía. Espero eso no se vuelva razón de burla entre los niños del orfanato. Supongo que están aquí porque se enteraron de lo sucedido… -El hombre cerró las puertas e hizo un ademán con la mano para guiarlos hasta su oficina-

-Él no lo sabe y afortunadamente no nos entiende, pero sí, estamos aquí por eso mismo. He intentado hablar con Misa, pero no responde su celular

-Yo hablé con Wammy hace como una hora- continuó el hombre, cerrando la puerta de su despacho, volteando hacia ambos lados antes, para evitar ser oído por chismosos. Luego suspiró e hizo una pausa pensando en las palabras indicadas. Para- con otras personas tal vez, él no sería tan comprensivo y empático, pero con L las cosas eran diferentes. Siempre demostró ser más maduro que los niños de su edad y eso le agradaba, por lo mismo sentía una ligera lástima de su situación.

-¿Y bien?... ¿Qué fue lo que pasó?

-El taxi en el que viajaban quedó destrozado. Por fortuna la niña está bien, sólo tiene lesiones menores, pero… Ryuuzaki está en coma

-Vaya mierda

-Controle su lenguaje, joven Matt, no creo que haga falta recordarle que esta es una falta de educación.

-Ya, ya, no empieces con tus sermones-rodó los ojos y luego miró al niño que se había sentado en una de las sillas frente al escritorio. En aquella posición parecía un peluche o un muñeco regordete al que sólo se le veían los ojos y parte del fleco. - ¿Qué sucede?

-¿Dónde está mi mamá?...

-Tu madre ya viene, está atendiendo unos problemas, ¿sí?...- tranquilizó al niño mientras le quitaba un poco de peso de encima, dejándolo sólo con su abrigo, y dándole una rápida peinada con las manos para acomodarle el cabello

-¿Y quién es ese señor? Me da miedo

-Hey, tranquilo, este viejo es…

-Respeto, joven Matt- interrumpió- que no se le olvide que entiendo el japonés

-Tsk… Este hombre es Roger, un amigo de tu abuelo y tu papi. Vamos a quedarnos aquí un par de horas en lo que tu madre regresa y decide qué hacer.

-Pero ¿dónde está? ¿y dónde está mi papá? ¿y mi hermana? ¿Dónde está el tio Mello y el señor Makinawa?

-Oye… escucha...-suspiró. Sería mejor hablar del asunto con él antes de que alguien como Mello o incluso Misa lo hicieran- tu padre y tu hermana están en el hospital. Tu hermana está lastimada y tu mami fue por ella para traerla aquí

-¿y también van a traer a mi papá? Si fueron por ellos significa que ya no están enfermos, ¿verdad?

-Bueno… tu papá… Tu papá estará dormido por unos cuantos días…

-Pero mi papá no duerme nunca, nunca, nunca, por eso mi mamá lo regaña a veces

-…Por eso mismo- Mail sentía que un nudo se iba formando en su garganta. El niño afortunadamente no parecía entender la gravedad del asunto- los doctores lo regañaron también y lo hicieron dormir…

-¿pero va a estar bien?

Él tragó saliva. Sus ojos verdes intentaban evadir los grises del gemelo menor.

-…Sí… va a estar bien…ahora, ¿qué te parece si comemos? ¿no tienes hambre?

-¡Sí! Ya me duele mi pancita…

-Bien –sonrió- entonces sígueme, iremos a la cocina

-Supongo que no es tan insensible con los niños como lo era antes, joven Matt… -terminó Roger antes de que los dos salieran del lugar.

-Viejo metiche…- pensó.

La verdad, Roger tenía toda la razón. Durante sus años de niño él solía observar atentamente en silencio a todos los demás, muchas veces insultándolos en su propia mente por su "inmadurez", muchas otras, diciéndoselos a la cara. Nunca se llevó como amigos con uno sólo hasta que apareció Mello, a quien sorprendentemente no soportó en un inicio, pero que terminó ganándose su interés por su indiscutible inteligencia y su impulsividad.

Aquel lugar le llenaba de recuerdos, muchos de ellos malos y otros buenos. No era que su vida fuera lo que esperaba, pues vivir sólo con Mello muchas veces los llenaba de deudas y carencias, pero sin duda alguna era mucho mejor que vivir en aquel aburrido lugar.

-¡Tío Matt, mira! – el aludido giró hacia donde el niño señalaba, encontrándose así con un grupo de niñas de 14 años que lo observaban desde atrás de una puerta y susurraban algo para ellas- ¿Son las hijas del señor Roger?

-No, nada de eso… Creo que debí decírtelo antes…

-¡Matty, volviste!-gritaron al unísono las adolescentes mientras le guiñaban un ojo o le mandaban besos, y él sólo levantaba la mano como saludo-

-Este es un orfanato, es decir, los niños que viven aquí no tienen padres… Ah, pero no sólo eso, sino que es una institución de élite, solamente los niños más inteligentes pueden estar aquí… Tanto Mello, como Near y yo estuvimos en este lugar hasta un poco después de que tú y mini-Misa nacieron.

-Ah… ¿y esas chicas son tus novias?

-Iugh, no…

-¿Entonces por qué te mandaron un beso?

Mail volteó la cabeza para evitar que se viera su sonrojo, pero en menos de un minuto ya se encontraban en el comedor. No era algo extraordinario. Una habitación en tonos marrones y piso de madera que tenía quince mesas cuadradas esparcidas a lo largo y ancho de esta.

-Ya se, siéntate y le diré a una persona que te traiga de comer- indicó mientras lo sentaba en una silla y la arrimaba a la mesa- todos aquí son confiables, así que estarás bien. Yo tengo algo que hacer afuera y vuelvo, no tardaré ni 5 minutos…

-Pero… ¿y si me quieren robar?

-Ya te dije que nadie te hará daño aquí adentro. Además, eres un niño inteligente y sé que si alguien intenta llevarte a otro lado, le darás una patadota y gritarás muy fuerte.

-Pero…

-Tranquilo, no tardaré

El castaño agitó el cabello del otro con suavidad, fue directo a la cocina, salió por la puerta trasera hacia el patio y encendió un cigarrillo.

Ren agitó sus piernas con ansias por quedarse sólo en un lugar donde no conocía a nadie y luego volteó a todos lados encontrándose con dos figuras que se le hacían conocidas. Ladeó la cabeza y los examinó de arriba abajo.

-_Esos estaban donde grabó mi mami… _

Light Yagami y Beyond Birthday cruzaron miradas. Primero con el niño y luego entre sí, comprendiendo lo que estaba pasando.

-Ese mocoso puede vernos

* * *

Al fin estoy de vacaciones. Lamento haberme ausentado, pero todo se me juntó. Las tareas, problemas personales, etc etc. ;_; ¿ven la foto de este fic? me la pasó vigigraz, ¿apoco no es excelente? me enamoré de la persona que la haya hecho, tiene otros dibujos muy buenos...

Bueno, intentaré actualizar más seguido, pero lamento si hay errores de ortografía, pues tendré que escribir desde mi celular, ya que mi compu ahorita no está tan bien...

Nos vemos nvn

**Nico:** volviste! te quiero nvn

**Lady Rose Bernstein:** Gracias por tu comentario! En serio me esfuerzo para que parezca normal

**Carito:** TeamTwins! xD extraño tus comentarios!

**Yvonne:** Te extraño! gracias por comentar ;-; yo también sentí feíto!

**Verónica:** me sonrojas, muchas gracias por eso


	23. Reencuentro

Tomorrow

* * *

_Misa Amane lanzó un sonoro suspiro de cansancio y se dejó caer en el piso frente al espejo. Su cuerpo estaba empapado en sudor y sus mejillas se sonrosaban por el esfuerzo. Meses atrás podía resistir mucho más, pero ahora su condición física era mala. _

_Pensó en las palabras que Mello le había dicho en la mañana y le dio la razón: no estaba en forma, había subido muchos kilos durante el embarazo doble y eso no estaba bien. Ella era un idol, una modelo, actriz y cantante famosa en todo Japón. Necesitaba mostrar un buen cuerpo como siempre lo había hecho y para ello tendría que esforzarse. Ya era suficiente de estar flojeando, el ser madre no le impedía ejercitarse. Además, no quería que Ryuuzaki la dejara. ¡Ah, eso sí que no! Bastante trabajo le había costado el formar una familia como para perderla por algo como su poca dedicación a su imagen personal. _

_Por esa razón, aquella vez había decidido hacer algo diferente. Aprovechó que era domingo y llamó a Touta Matsuda para que cuidara de sus hijos mientras ella iba al gimnasio. No sería nada del otro mundo: entraría al local, se acostumbraría a que decenas de hombres voltearan a verla, y regresaría a casa después de una hora de ejercicio. Sin embargo no se esperaba que las cosas resultaran así._

_-No me digas que ya te cansaste. Pero si sólo llevas 45 minutos aquí. Vamos, arriba_

_Misa se quejó. La intensión la tenía, mas no así la fuerza. Una botella de agua fue sostenida frente a sus ojos y tras unos segundos la tomó. Miró hacia arriba encontrándose con Reiji Namikawa, empapado en sudor. La playera a tirantes que traía dejaba al descubierto sus moderados pero bien trabajados músculos; y su cabello largo estaba recogido en una coleta. _

_-Vamos, ¿no dijiste que querías hacer un regreso triunfal al medio del espectáculo e impresionar a tu esposo? ¡Entonces arriba!_

_-¡Misa está cansada!_

_-Ya veo, me equivoqué contigo. Pobre de tu marido, ¿qué pensará de que no lo amas lo suficiente como para hacer 15 minutos de ejercicio más?... _

_-¡¿QUÉ?! -Qué triste debe sentirse…_

_-¡Nada de eso! ¡Misa lo hará!... ¡Por Ryuuzaki!_

_Entonces, la rubia se levantó y siguió con su sesión de cardio. Ese día pintaba para ser más cansado de lo que pensaba. ._

_Media hora había pasado y Misa luchaba para mantenerse de pie. La ducha, sin embargo, la había relajado y le había quitado un poco de peso de encima. A la salida, Reiji Namikawa la esperaba recargado en una pared a brazos cruzados, con una maleta deportiva a sus pies. _

_-¿Sigues aquí?_

_-Pensé que sería oportuno llevarte a tu casa, después de todo te esforzaste y estás muy cansada para andar sola por ahí. Para ser tu primera vez en meses lo hiciste muy bien… Permíteme llevar tu maleta – dijo y sin esperar respuesta agarró la bolsa de Misa y la guió hasta su auto-_

_-Misa se hizo una promesa, volverá a ser hermosa… _

_-¿Mh? –el pelinegro enarcó una ceja mientras abría la puerta del copiloto para que entrara la modelo- ¿Acaso dejaste de serlo? _

_-¡Claro que sí!- cerró y esperó a que el hombre abordara su lugar- Misa subió mucho de peso, se llenó de manchas en la cara y… no le digas a nadie… pero creo que Misa tiene estrías por el embarazo… ¡Eso es inaceptable! _

_-Eso no te hace una mujer fea… de hecho, creo que la maternidad te sentó bien… _

_-Gracias… _

_-¿Bien?, dime por dónde me voy_

_-Bueno, sobre eso… no sé qué tan bueno sea que conozcas el lugar donde vivo… ya sabes, Ryuuzaki es algo…_

_-Entiendo que debe ser muy cuidadoso con su ubicación, pero no me retractaré. Además, ambos sabemos que no me atrevería a decir nada sobre L, él puede mandarme a la cárcel fácilmente…_

_-Tienes razón… Bien, en ese caso… ¡gira a la derecha!_

_Reiji sonrió.-La otra vez te vi en una revista, era una sesión de fotos junto con tus gemelos. Se veían adorables a pesar de parecerse a tu marido… Por cierto, gracias por NO invitarme a la boda, creí que éramos amigos._

_-¡Lo siento, lo siento, lo siento, lo siento! Yo sí quería invitarte pero… no sé qué tan bueno sea… Mi Ryuuzaki es algo celoso y todo fue tan precipitado que…_

_-Sólo bromeaba. No quiero provocar problemas…Además, estás feliz con él y eso es lo importante. Cuéntame, ¿cómo te ha ido? Desde que nos despedimos en Inglaterra no supe nada más de ti por tu propia boca, así que admito que tuve que recurrir a la prensa de espectáculos_

_-Ha sido perfecto, mis hijos son unos ángeles, mi esposo es muy cariñoso y Misa está tan feliz que quiere llorar de...¡HA SIDO HORRIBLE!-Misa comenzó a gritar sosteniendo las lágrimas- Ryuuzaki no me pone atención nunca, siempre dice que está ocupado y nunca está para Misa. Cuidar a dos gemelos es tan cansado. Cuando uno llora, el otro llora. Sí los cambio de ropa se ensucian rápidamente y tengo que volver a cambiarlos; no puedo salir a ningún lado porque la prensa me acosa... ¿sabes? Yo sólo quiero salir un día, ir al parque con mis hijos y mi esposo, caminar o de perdida jugar con ellos en el jardín... ¡Pero L nunca está disponible! Una vez mi hija casi se muere y él no estaba para ayudarme y...-Oye, tranquila... ¿me dirás que L nunca ha puesto atención en ellos? _

_-Bueno... Sí, a veces se los lleva a su lugar de trabajo mientras yo duermo y eso, pero... Él no los ha bañado ni una vez. ¿sabes lo horrible que es bañar a un bebé? Siempre tienes miedo de que se puedan ahogar o enfermar o algo, además se ponen como pasitas muy pronto y..._

_-y tampoco les da de comer..._

_-bueno... Sí, a veces yo estoy muy cansada y me duermo y como dejé de amamantarlos muy pronto, Ryuuzaki a veces se encarga de darles la fórmula pero..._

_-Mmh entonces sí les pone atención_

_-Bueno sí pero..._

_-Misa, no conozco a L, pero a juzgar de todo lo que pasó en Inglaterra y por lo que me cuentas, creo que para él debe ser difícil convivir con las personas y por lo mismo él no es tan sentimental cómo tú... Pero si está haciendo un esfuerzo para convivir con tus hijos deberías valorarlo. Además, es L, debe estar saturado de trabajo..._

_\- pues en eso tienes razón... Ryuu casi no duerme... pero..._

_-Tú te casaste sabiendo quién y cómo era, así que deberías adaptarte a su forma de ser así como él intenta adaptarse a ti..._

_Misa se quedó sin palabras el resto del camino. _

_._

_-Bien, gracias por traerme aquí... Lo menos que puedo hacer es invitarte a que pases. Después de todo eres de confianza para mí y te tomaste la molestia de escucharme... _

_-No es ninguna molestia... Pero acepto tu invitación, realmente quiero conocer a tus pequeños hijos..._

_Misa tocó el timbre y esperó, sin embargo nadie abrió, por lo que tuvo que hacerlo ella. Una vez adentro, atravesó el jardín y abrió la puerta de la casa principal. Un ambiente pesado se sentía en el interior. _

_-Matsu, ya llegué~ ... ¿Mh? Nadie responde... Anda, pasa, Reiji, siéntete como en tu casa, ¿quieres algo de tomar?... Agua, un café, un poco de..._

_-¡Misa-Misa! ¡Llegaste!-interrumpió el oficial Matsuda, claramente nervioso-... ¿Cómo te fue en el gimna-...?¡ah! ¡eres Reiji Namikawa!... -Tranquilo, Matsu, es mi amigo..._

_-¿A...amigo?_

_-sí, así que respétalo por favor... Bueno, y a todo esto, ¿donde están mis príncipes?_

_-Tus...príncipes... ¡ah! Te refieres a los gemelos, ¿no?... Esto... Bueno..._

_-¿...dónde están...?_

_-Je, bueno, mira, lo que pasa es que... Digamos que los dejé dormidos en sus cunas y dejé la puerta abierta para oir si lloraban o algo..._

_-ajá..._

_-pero no estaban dormidos y... bueno, digamos que... En lo que estaba en el baño ellos... Ja...pues... Escaparon de las cunas... Y pues, ahora los estamos buscando... .jejeje..._

_-Ja, ay Matsu, Matsu... ¡Eres un idiota! ¡¿cómo que se escaparon?! ¡No pueden perderse en esta casa!_

_-¡Tranquila! Watari está ayudándome a buscarlos y L está revisando las cámaras de seguridad así que pronto los encontrarem-_

_-Los encontré-interrumpió L mientras se aproximaba por el pasillo en completa calma-Matsuda, en el baño de..._

_L frenó al instante al encontrarse con la mirada de su esposa furiosa, con las manos en la cintura. Sin embargo él no se inmutó hasta que desvío sus ojos al sofá, donde Reiji Namikawa lo observaba curioso por su falta de expresión ante la situación. Ambos se miraron tensando el ambiente. Ryuuzaki comenzaba a ponerse celoso._

_-Misa Amane... ¿qué hace éste hombre aquí?_

_-Más bien, explícame tú, ¡¿cómo es que escaparon mis hijos y eso no te preocupa?!_

_Matsuda tragó pesado, casi podía jurar que de los ojos de la pareja salían chispas por la tormenta que se avecinaba. _

./././.

Ren intentó mantener la mirada de valor por un buen tiempo, aquellos dos seres lo veían desde el otro lado de la habitación y conversaban entre ellos en voz baja. Tragó saliva, intentaba no moverse con la idea de que así no se acercarían ni harían algún movimiento hasta que Matt regresara.

El shinigami pelinegro disfrutaba del temor y la incomodidad que había inundado la habitación. El que pudiera verlos era una desventaja, pero buscaría la forma de convertirlo en oportunidad. Por su parte, el castaño lo observaba con curiosidad. Las ocasiones en que se había fijado en el engendro de quien fuera su máximo rival habían sido por medio del portal del Mundo Shinigami o desde lejos en el mundo humano, pero ahora lo tenía en frente. Lo recorría de arriba abajo, era curioso. Sus rasgos japoneses, su porte, su corte de cabello perfectamente peinado… Era tan parecido a lo que alguna vez había sido Light Yagami durante su niñez, salvo que, desgraciadamente, el parecido con Ryuuzaki era notable. No sólo tenía una melena negra como la del detective, sino su mismo color de ojos, y un aire desafiante y narcisista escondido detrás de una cara tan angelical como la de Misa Amane.

El gemelo menor sintió un escalofrío recorriendo todo su cuerpo, cuando se dio cuenta de que el shinigami más bajo lo recorría de arriba abajo con la mirada de sus ojos sin párpados. Aunque no pudiera verlo por completo por el cubre bocas rasgado que llevaba, sabía que estaba sonriendo.

El ser sobrehumano metió su mano a la bolsa trasera de su pantalón de cuero negro y sacó un frasco de mermelada de fresa que abrió al instante. Sin apartar la vista del niño y a movimientos lentos, bajó su cubrebocas y sonrió de lado. Ryan se sobresaltó al ver aquella sonrisa alargada llena de colmillos y lágrimas de verdadero terror comenzaron a caer por su rostro inmediatamente. No fue hasta que vio moverse al ser de cabeza felina, que no pudo soportar más y bajó de la silla casi en un brinco y salió corriendo a toda velocidad en dirección contraria a los Dioses de la muerte.

-Lo espantaste, imbécil- habló el otro shinigami que recibió una risa ahogada por parte de quien sumergía uno de sus dedos en la mezcla dulce y lo utilizaba como cuchara- Ahora tendré que buscarlo antes de que le cuente esto a alguien que lo crea.

-Debe estar orinando sus pantalones

-Sólo lo dificultas más. Yo me encargaré de esto… pero mientras, regresa al mundo Shinigami, ahora que al fin vamos a acercarnos al mocoso, no está de más que nos turnemos para vigilar que Rem no se dé cuenta de que el niño será dueño de una Death Note

-¿Qué tiene? ¡Que se entere!-¡Imbécil! Esa tipa advertiría a Misa acerca de la libreta… Ya luego pensaré en una forma de deshacerme de ella, ahora, ¡deja de preguntar y lárgate!

-¡Bien!

El pelinegro extendió sus alas y comenzó a flotar, antes de que el otro comenzara a moverse, se vio azotado contra la pared, con las garras de su compañero clavadas en su cuello.

-Pero no me gusta esto, Yagami, no soy tu sirviente y tú no eres el líder

El shinigami de cabeza felina lo miró de forma retadora al tiempo que era soltado.

-Cuida tus ***** palabras, gatito…

Light tronó su cuello y su espalda encorvada mientras el otro atravesaba el techo entre carcajadas dementes y huecas. Al perderlo de vista, susurró:

-Debería volver a matarte, estúpido…

.

Ren corría por los pasillos a gran velocidad. Dobló la esquina en 2 ocasiones y subió por las escaleras, dobló a la derecha y entró a la primera habitación donde escuchó ruido. Todas las miradas cayeron sobre él al instante y el bullicio que se escuchaba se calmó. Al levantar la mirada se encontró con un cuarto lleno de juegos y juguetes, desde rompecabezas y juegos de construcción, hasta naipes, muñecas y automóviles, pasando por juegos de mesa, electrónicos y unas cuántas revistas. Al ver que lo observaban y susurraban cosas entre sí, se encogió de hombros y luego se sentó, juntó sus rodillas a su pecho y se escondió entre ellas.

_-¿quién es ese niño?-¿No es la nieta de Wammy?_

_-No, él es niño_

_-¿Por qué se viste así? Parece niño rico _

_\- Él también se ve japonés _

_-¿por qué llora? ¡alguien vaya a preguntarle!_

_-Yo no sé japonés_

_-¡es tan adorable!_

-Hola, ¿por qué lloras?-preguntó un niño en japonés, sin embargo no hubo respuesta.- ¿niño?- llamó, Ren tímidamente levantó la vista y miró a su interlocutor- ¿Alexa?... no, espera, ¡eres su hermano! ¿Es así verdad?

Ren asintió.-¡Chicos, es el nieto de Wammy! –dijo ahora en inglés-

_-¿Nieto? ¿no era niña?_

-Es su gemelo

Todos exclamaron un "ah~" al unísono mientras se acercaban, aquello hizo que el pequeño se estremeciera aún más.

-No tengas miedo, todos aquí somos amigos… bueno no todos, pero no te harán nada…

_-¿Qué tiene en el ojo?_

_-Se ve tan raro, la mitad de su ojo es café y la otra mitad gris_

_-¡Yo quiero mis ojos así!, se ven de villano de televisión _

-Mi nombre es Esteban, yo conocí a tu hermana ayer- Ren lo miró, ahora estaba con la mano estirada hacia él para ayudarlo a levantar, pero como no la aceptó, el castaño se sentó frente a él- ¿Buscas a tu hermana? Wammy me dijo que había salido con su hijo… o sea, con el hijo de Wammy, no con el hijo de tu hermana… bueno, tú me entiendes… Yo quería invitarla a jugar futbol pero no estaba… espero regrese pronto… ¿cómo te llamas?

-…Ryan…

-Ya veo… no tardarán en hablarnos a cenar, pero por lo mientras, ¿quieres jugar con nosotros? Ren volvió a asentir, esta vez con una sonrisa. Si se quedaba con muchas personas, aquellos monstruos no lo perseguirían.

.

.

.

-¿Cómo te sientes, cariño?- preguntaba Misa a su pequeña hija mientras le limpiaba la cara con una toallita húmeda-

-Me duele mucho mi cabeza y aquí- dijo señalando su cuello. Su voz y sus movimientos eran hechos con falso sufrimiento que pedía atención y cariño- pero mi abuelito dice que los doctores ya le dieron permiso de llevarme a casa

-Así es, Misa se llevará a su bebé. Ya verás que te sentirás mucho mejor una vez que salgamos de aquí…

Ella sonrió y la niña le devolvió el gesto. Segundos después la puerta se abrió y un Reiji Namikawa con un par de golpes y un poco de sangre en la comisura de los labios se dejó ver. -Reiji, te habías tarda- ¿pero qué te pasó?

-Nada, nada, fue…

-¿Fueron esos tipos?-preguntó en inglés - la familia del desgraciado…

Misa se acercó a verificar los daños y posó sus dedos sobre su piel, luego retiró la sangre de con la misma toallita húmeda con la que había limpiado a Ayumi. Aquella suave caricia logró que el corazón de Namikawa se sobresaltara y su respiración se acelerara, un leve rubor apareció en la cara del empresario.

-E-eso… Eso no tiene importancia…-carraspeó- Lo que sí importa es que tu impulso llegó a oídos de la prensa. Están esperándote en la entrada principal del hospital. Revisé en la entrada trasera y también hay gente ahí, podríamos salir por urgencias, pero no creo que tarden mucho en impedir el paso ahí también

-Demonios… -dijo ahora en japonés- tendremos que salir corriendo

-Misa…-Reiji colocó una mano sobre el hombro de la rubia, acto que inmediatamente recibió la mirada de desaprobación de Mello y de Ayumi- te recuerdo que tu pierna no está bien -No te preocupes por ello, podremos escapar de toda esta gente, no es algo que Misa no haya hecho antes, ella les dará unos consejos para el momento -asintió, decidida. Luego fue enumerando con sus dedos- Número uno, no respondan ninguna pregunta o comentario sin importar que tan ofensivo pueda escucharse; número 2, aunque lleven lentes negros, manténganse con la mirada enfrente, sin hacer contacto visual con las cámaras o con los reporteros; número 3….

-Rubia, no somos idiotas, sabemos qué hacer-interrumpió Mello- Vamos ya antes de que lleguen más periodistas…

-Mello, señor Namikawa-llamó Watari - por favor, cuídenlas mucho, yo me quedaré un rato más en la espera de noticias de Ryuuzaki…

-Pero…-la modelo intentó protestar, sin embargo el anciano la cayó con una sonrisa-

-Por favor, vayan a descansar, pueden utilizar mi habitación en el orfanato para que duerman mejor…Pero sólo les pido que no importunen a los niños. Es un centro de educación y crianza, no una pensión

-Misa lo entiende, así que por la mañana nos iremos a un hotel

-¿Y el departamento que compró mi hijo?...

-Etto… yo… bueno… Misa olvidó las llaves en Japón…-Entiendo… De acuerdo, vayan con cuidado

-¡Sí!

-Misa-llamó el pelinegro- por favor deja que yo lleve cargando a tu hija, será más rápido que si tú la llevas

-¿En serio? ¡Muchas gra-!

-¡No quiero!- protesto la niña haciendo un puchero y haciéndose ligeramente hacia atrás, con cierto aire de miedo- Quiero que me cargue mi papi

-Mi amor, tu padre no saldrá del hospital hoy, estará dormido un rato…Además, Reiji es un gran amigo mío, confía un poco en él, ¿sí?

-… pero mami…

-Por fav-Yo la llevaré- se entrometió Mello- ¿está bien para ti, mocosa?

Ayumi asintió mientras estiraba los brazos hacia el rubio que se quitó su chamarra de cuero negro para cubrirla con ella a modo de cobija. Reiji sólo atinó a mirar con desprecio la sonrisa triunfante del rubio.

-Entonces llamaré a un taxi, para que nos espere en la puerta…

.

_-Misa-Misa, Misa-Misa, unas palabras_

_-¿Es cierto que su esposo está internado en el hospital?_

_-¿La pequeña Alexa se encuentra bien?_

_-¿Qué puede decirnos sobre el accidente?_

_-¿Tomará medidas contra los implicados?_

Estaban atrapados. El panorama era mucho peor a lo que pensaron que sería. A lo largo de sesenta metros se extendía una centena de personas, entre reporteros, fotógrafos y camarógrafos de varias nacionalidades.

Los micrófonos se acercaban a los dos hombres y la mujer que intentaban abrirse paso entre la prensa, pero ellos hacían caso omiso de ellas.

_-Niña, ¿sabes inglés?_

_-¿cómo te sientes? ¿Puedes contarnos el accidente?_-Si te hablan en japonés, no respondas nada-susurró Mello antes de tapar mejor a la aludida.

Sus ojos grises se asomaban por un pequeño espacio entre la chamarra negra y los hombros descubiertos de quien la cargaba. Ella se chupaba el pulgar derecho mientras la mano izquierda sujetaba el cuello del rubio. Tantas personas con cámaras, empujándolos y casi golpeándolos con micrófonos, le provocaban paranoia, sin embargo se atrevió a sacar su mano y saludar.

-No te destapes- regañó Mello y en menos de dos minutos ya se encontraban en la parte trasera de un taxi- al orfanato The Wammy's House y rápido

-Qué maleducado-susurró el empresario en japonés y cruzó los brazos- Misa, si quieres puedo ofrecerles una habitación en la casa que tengo aquí en Winchester, no tienen por qué estar en un hotel…

-No, gracias Reiji. Misa no quiere molestar… además, tú debes volver pronto a Japón, supongo que tienes trabajo en la presidencia de Yotsuba…Mello sonrió de lado y lo miró de reojo. Reiji suspiró resignado.

-Vaya, creo que tienes razón. Aunque el vicepresidente Mido se está encargando, no puedo ser tan egoísta. Regresaré por la mañana, pero por favor mantenme informado de lo que pase con…

-Su esposo- interrumpió Mello entre tos falsa-

-Esposo…

Reiji volvió a suspirar, después de todo, Misa Amane aún le interesaba.

.

.

.

Exhaló por última vez y dejó caer la colilla de su cigarro para pisotearlo con sus botas. Una inmensa sensación de satisfacción se hizo presente por todo su cuerpo. Estiró sus brazos y se dijo que era hora de entrar. Si sus cálculos eran correctos, habría tardado solamente unos cuatro minutos.

Escupió al piso y entró por la puerta trasera con las manos en los bolsillos, confiando en que el hijo de L se encontraría sentado esperándolo. Sin embargo él no estaba ahí.

-Mierda, ¿Niño?

Matt preguntó a las cocineras, buscó por debajo de las mesas, detrás de los muebles y dentro de la cocina, pero no lo encontró. Desesperado, salió corriendo hacia los pasillos de la casa, abriendo cada habitación y gritando el nombre falso del gemelo.

Se jaló el cabello y miró a todos lados, a ese paso terminaría fumando toda una cajetilla dentro de la casa para calmar su ansiedad. -Vamos, piensa, piensa. ¿Dónde puede meterse un niño de 4 años, que no conoce el lugar dónde está?... mierda, mierda, ¡RYAN!... –volvió a buscar, tras haber recorrido toda la planta baja, su celular sonó- Lo que me faltaba… ¿Hola?

-¡Perro! Ya vamos para allá

-Ah… ¡qué bien! –Expresó con falsa alegría y voz temblorosa- ¿cómo está Mini-Misa?

-Bien… eh… ¿seguro estás…?

-¡Sí, sí! ¿Por dónde vienen? -Estamos cerca de la catedral, no tardaremos mucho… La rubia pregunta que qué hace el engendro menor

-¡Quiero hablar con tío Matt!

-Ah… ¿él?... emh… bueno… estamos jugando a las escondidas antes de comer... es más, ya debería colgar, debo encontrarlo…

-Espera, la mocosa quiere…

-… ¡Bye!

Mail colgó y se frotó el tabique de la nariz. Misa no tardaría en llegar y si se daba cuenta que no estaba con él, seguramente estaría en problemas. Se aventuró a subir las escaleras pero un grupo de niños se precipitó a invadir el camino. Aquello lo había vivido muchas veces ya, era hora de la cena y todos salían de sus escondites para alcanzar una buena mesa en el comedor.

Se hizo a un lado e intentó identificar algunas caras familiares, pero eran pocas las que conocía de años y ninguno de ellos era alguien con quien hubiera cruzado palabra. Estuvo a punto de ir en busca de Roger cuando Esteban se paró enfrente suyo y lo miró con una sonrisa en el rostro.

-Tú eres el amigo de Mello, ¿verdad?

-¿Eh? Sí, perdón, no tengo tiempo para conversar…- dijo, dio media vuelta y antes de comenzar a caminar escuchó hablar al niño de nueva cuenta-

-Ryan está en el piso de arriba. Estábamos jugando pero la señora Sarah se quedó preguntándole algo…

Matt suspiró de alivio.

-Gracias, como te llames

-De nada… por cierto, ¿sabes dónde está Alexa?… yo… bueno… es que… -No, no sé -

Y sin más palabras, Matt metió las manos en las bolsas y subió las escaleras con calma. Al llegar cerca del cuarto de juegos pudo ver a una de las cocineras acercarse con el pequeño en brazos mientras hablaba un japonés básico.

-…Y recuerda muy bien lo que te dije, no tengas miedo, que esos dos son ángeles y estarán para ti…-¡Ryan!- llamó el castaño, poniéndose firme- ¿Quieres explicarme por qué huiste de esa forma? Te dejé en el comedor por cinco minutos y desapareces. Pudiste haberte perdido, te pudo haber pasado algo. ¿Estás loco?, tú deberías…

Matt frenó en seco, Ren había comenzado a llorar en el hombro de la cocinera. Suspiró rendido e intentó tranquilizarse.

-No vuelvas a desaparecer de esa forma, ¿de acuerdo? –no recibió respuesta. Se peinó el cabello con una mano y luego se lo quitó de los brazos a la cocinera- gracias, señora Sarah. Vamos a cenar, Ryan. Con permiso…

Ren se quedó viendo sobre el hombro del amigo de Mello mientras se alejaba de la mujer y se aferraba a su cuello. Una de las figuras que lo habían hecho correr minutos antes ahora lo seguía mientras le hablaba.

-Esa mujer tiene razón, no hay nada qué temer. Creo que no nos hemos presentado apropiadamente. Mi nombre es Light. Light Yagami. Fui amigo de tu padre cuando yo vivía… Sin embargo, cuando morí me convertí en esto. Yo sé que no es lo que las personas esperan ver de un ángel, pero te aseguro que lo soy, y el otro que viste también… Tú eres el elegido. Estamos aquí para protegerte a ti y a tu familia, PERO SÓLO TÚ PUEDES VERNOS Y OIRNOS, así que no hables a menos que estemos solos… ¿Entiendes?

Ren asintió aun con miedo. Aquel ser de cabeza felina flotaba a baja altura detrás de él.

-Te explicaré brevemente: el cuaderno blanco que te dieron es una libreta de deseos. Puedes pedir los deseos que quieras siempre y cuando no sean cosas materiales o para ti mismo. Por ejemplo, puedes pedir que tu padre pase más tiempo contigo o que la persona que te está cargando consiga una novia, pero para ello necesitas seguir un procedimiento muy fácil. Primero, debes conseguir el nombre real de la persona para la que quieres pedir el deseo; segundo, debes escribir su nombre teniendo en mente su rostro; tercero, debes escribir lo que quieres que pase y cuándo quieres que suceda. Así de fácil, ¡verás que todo se cumplirá!... Pero hay pequeños detalles que debes saber. El más importante es que no puedes dejar que nadie, pero absolutamente NADIE más que tú vea o toque la libreta, pues si eso sucede los deseos ya no se harán realidad; también es importante que no hables de esto con ninguna persona; y que, cuando escribas tus deseos, los hagas estando solo y de corrido, es decir, que pidas un deseo para cada uno de los miembros de tu familia sin mucha diferencia de tiempo, pues para que se hagan realidad, después de que hayas escrito todos los deseos, tendrás que escribir tu nombre mientras piensas en tu cara; cuando todo esté escrito, mi amigo y yo nos llevaremos el cuaderno y regresaremos al cielo para buscar a otro elegido que necesite nuestra ayuda.

Ren se aferró al cuello del castaño que iba bajando las escaleras, sus ojos ahora brillaban de ilusión y una sonrisa aparecía en su rostro. Lo primero que pediría sería que su padre pasara más tiempo con ellos. ..

. . .

Gracias a los que han dejado reviews! Actualizar ha sido muy complicado para mi porque, a pesar de estar de vacaciones, he tenido un par de cosas que hacer y mi estado de animo y/o salud tampoco es el óptimo ;_; hasta siento que les estoy aburriendo, así que haré mi mas grande esfuerzo para terminar con este fic pronto!

Como no creo actualizar antes de que termine el año, les deseo muy feliz año nuevo, y les agradezco por continuar conmigo a pesar de ser una maldita que actualiza cada mil años ;_;!

~KandraK


	24. Llanto

Tomorrow

* * *

-¿Escucharon eso?-preguntó una voz que rebotaba en las paredes del gran cráneo de donde se protegían del inusual viento- Gook lo anda diciendo. ¿Lo escucharon?

-¿Qué, Zerhogie?

-Los nuevos, Dellydubly. Los nuevos…

-¿Los nuevos?, no me interesa, sólo haz tu jugada y pierde de una vez

-Los nuevos recuperaron sus recuerdos, se los robaron al viejo… ¡y ahora están en el mundo humano porque el viejo los dejó sin poder de matar! ¡Humillación! ¡Desgracia! ¡Intentan matar a la protegida de Rem! ¡Ja, ja!

-¿Recuperaron sus recuerdos de humanos?

-¡Pero no les sirven de nada! ¿Sabes por qué?, ¡¿SABES POR QUÉ?!... ¡Porque sólo tienen unos meses de vida!

\- Si no pueden matar con la Death Note, ¿Cómo van a matar a la tipa? Más bien, ¿por qué? Sólo se cansan

-No sé, pero seguro será algo emocionante… ¿qué te parece si se lo mantenemos en secreto a la amargada de Rem?

Las cartas cayeron beneficiando al vendado Dellydubly, una pila de huesos y manzanas de su mundo fueron el botín. Sin embargo, al intentar jalarlo hacia sí, una bota pisoteó sus largos dedos. Al subir la mirada, los ojos escarlata con los que se encontró le indicaron la presencia de Beyond Birthday.

-Tu idea suena entretenida…pero antes, necesito que me respondan a todas mis preguntas…

.

.

.

La noche había caído y la temperatura descendió con ella. Sentado en una cama improvisada en el suelo, Ren observaba la habitación en completo silencio. En la cama se encontraba Ayumi, quien desde antes que llegaran al orfanato, se había quedado dormida. El niño creía que se veía realmente incómoda con el collarín que traía en el cuello, pero le preocupaba más el hecho de que no pudieran jugar juntos porque ella se sintiera mal. Por otro lado, Misa revisaba una maleta que él reconocía como la que L había llevado consigo al despedirse en Japón.

A sus espaldas, Light Yagami seguía hablando con una falsa voz comprensiva.

-Siento que aun estás algo incrédulo acerca de esto, ¿verdad? No te preocupes, toma tu tiempo para creerme… ¿sabes? Jamás imaginé que llegaría a conocer a un hijo de Ryuuzaki, te pareces mucho a él y también a Misa. ¿Ya te dije que yo lo conocí?, fue mi amigo… Sin embargo…

Ren miró de reojo, el Shinigami se había hincado a su lado y sobaba su nuca nostálgicamente.

-¿Mmh? – gimió, pero Misa no puso atención-

-Lo sabrás a su tiempo, Ren. Es sólo que… ¿alguna vez has pensado en cómo se conocieron tus padres?... Como sea… no tienes una idea de cómo me gusta volver a ver a Misa. Está aún más hermosa de como la recuerdo

Misa volteó a verlo y le dirigió una sonrisa, sin embargo la expresión en sus ojos decía que no era de felicidad.

-Por cierto-habló de nuevo el espectro- tal vez deberías prestarme el cuaderno para guardarlo yo, así no habrá riesgo de que alguien más lo toque… cuando lo quieras, te lo daré. ¿Lo dejaste en donde te dijo la mujer, no?

Ren asintió.

-Iré a buscarlo y luego te dejaré descansar tranquilamente… pero sólo por hoy. Umh, creo que olvidé mencionarlo, pero como elegido, siempre serás seguido por mi o por mi amigo. Te cuidaremos incluso mientras duermes… Te observaremos y conversaremos contigo si así lo quieres… Por favor, no me tomes como un ángel, tómame como un amigo...

El gemelo sonrió, pero su felicidad terminó cuando escuchó a la rubia sollozar, hundida en sus hombros. Ren se levantó y a sus espaldas, Light intentó evitar una carcajada de gozo. Al llegar a su lado, pudo confirmar que estaba llorando, pero lo que no se imaginaba era que ella sostenía con fuerza una de las playeras que su padre solía usar.

-¿Mami?...

Misa intentó calmarse, sin embargo las lágrimas siguieron cayendo. Volteó al lado contrario, pero al sentir que su hijo la jalaba suavemente del pantalón de su pijama, no pudo más que hincarse a su lado y abrazarlo con fuerza.

-¿Mam-?

-Mi amor- habló con voz temblorosa, intentando controlar sus lloriqueos- escucha… No… no queríamos decírtelo pero… Tu… tu padre estará un tiempo en el hospital… él… él…

-Mami-interrumpió mientras limpiaba algunas de las lágrimas que mojaban la mejilla de su madre- ya lo sé. Mi tío Matt me dijo que el doctor regañó a mi papá porque no dormía nunca y que ahora tendrá que hacerlo por un tiempo

-Tu… ¿tu tío te dijo eso?

-Sí… pero no tienes por qué llorar, porque yo soy un niño grande y voy a cuidarte a ti y a mi hermana para que se componga de su cuello y no se le caiga la cabeza… y también, si las cuido, ya no tendrás que llamar al señor Makinawa, ¿verdad?

Ella sonrió, pero no era una sonrisa de felicidad, sino falsa. Acarició una de sus mejillas y se dirigió hacia la puerta.

-Descansa, mi amor, yo volveré pronto…

Cerró la puerta y se recargó sobre esta. Pronto, sin importarle estar descalza y en pijama, comenzó a correr en dirección a la oficina del mandamás.

-Oye, ¿por qué mi mamá estaba llorando así? ¿dije algo malo?- preguntó Ren mientras se metía bajo las cobijas

-No… en realidad no sé por qué lloraba, pero mañana investigaré, ¿quieres? –mintió, el niño asintió- Mañana haremos unas pruebas con la libreta. Te diré lo que debemos hacer y así se te quitarán las dudas acerca de la libreta…Ahora, te dejaré dormir.

.

Sabía que ahí se encontraría a los dos jóvenes, dormidos en los sofás, posiblemente. Sin embargo, al abrir la puerta, pudo divisarlos sentados en dos sillas frente al escritorio que ocupaba un juego de té de porcelana.

-Señora Misa, qué bueno que está aquí, estaba por hablar con Mello y Matt sobre algunos asuntos, entre ellos Ryuuzaki, creí que estaría dormida y por eso no la molesté, tome…-sin embargo paró de pronto al darse cuenta de los ojos hinchados de la modelo- ¿se encuentra bien?

-s-sí…

-Misa… ven, siéntate aquí…

.-No, está bien, Matty-chan… ¿hay noticias de mi esposo?

-En cuanto a su salud, no es algo que usted no sepa, sin embargo, el joven Matt estuvo preguntando mucho por él y por la niña. Así que creí necesario decirles que Ryuuzaki tiene fracturas en pies y brazos, además, su espalda quedó muy lastimada tras el impacto. Por otro lado, no hay que alarmarse por Ayumi, ella estará bien en un par de días…

-Mi… mi niño me dijo que le explicaste que Ryuu estaría dormido por un regaño del doctor, gracias, Matty-chan

El castaño sonrió.

-Señora Misa… Acerca de su comportamiento en el hospital…-ella rodó los ojos- creo pertinente decirle que no puede volver a pasar algo de semejante magnitud. Si bien entiendo sus razones, he de recordarle que Ryuuzaki fue el único, junto con mi nieta, en salir mejor librado. Los demás, tanto el conductor del taxi, como el de la camioneta, murieron, y sus familias merecen algo de respeto.

-Lo siento…

-Sin duda esto fue una tragedia, sin embargo, fue un accidente… aunque es algo inquietante el hecho de que todo parece indicar que ambos sufrieron un ataque al corazón en ese momento. Pero las autopsias darán la última palabra.

-¿Ataques al corazón?- se cuestionó Mello- ¿una casualidad?

-Este incidente crea una lista junto con lo sucedido aquí mismo. De hecho, la razón de nuestra visita, fue para atender el robo de documentos privados del orfanato por parte de una persona que terminó suicidándose. Tal vez a ti te gustaría hacerte cargo del caso, dado que Ryuuzaki estará indispuesto por un tiempo. ¿Qué dices, Mello?

-¿Qué digo? ¡Por supuesto que me haré cargo! _De esta forma, cuando Ryuuzaki despierte verá que soy mucho mejor que Near y me elegirá como su sucesor. _

-Entonces te daré acceso a la información de Ryuuzaki.

-En cuanto a los niños… estuve pensando mucho y creo que lo mejor es que se queden aquí por un tiempo. Antes de que diga algo, Señora Misa, quiero recordarle que tiene negocios y trabajos que atender en Tokyo y no puede estar mucho tiempo fuera de Japón. Así que, cuando eso suceda, me gustaría que ellos fueran parte de este lugar

-De ninguna forma, mis hijos no son unos huérfanos

-Por supuesto que no. Pero yo no pienso volver a Japón hasta que Ryuuzaki se vaya conmigo. Por lo mientras, me quedaré en este lugar y así los niños podrán convivir con otros, aprender otro idioma, aprender a escribir… aquí ellos estarán bien, no pienso descuidarlos

-He dicho que no, así tenga que llevarlos a todos los lugares a los que vaya, ellos no se quedarán aquí

-Misa… yo creo que deberías tomarle la palabra a Wammy… Velo como una escuela o una guardería, no como un orfanato. Este lugar no es malo y es más, mientras Mello se encarga de la investigación que llevaba Ryuuzaki, no pienso irme tampoco de aquí. Ellos no estarán solos, en Japón no tienen a nadie salvo al oficial Matsuda y eso sólo los visita los domingos de descanso…

-Pero… mis niños…

-El perro tiene razón, rubia. Llevarlos a una escuela sería mucho desgaste de tiempo y yo no pienso enseñarles a leer ni a escribir, si es lo que estás pensando.

Misa se quedó pensando por unos momentos. Aunque no quisiera, Watari estaba en lo cierto.

-Ahora que lo dice… supongo que sí. Tengo que verificar que todo en el local donde abriré mi boutique vaya en orden, en dos semanas, creo, tengo una entrevista y luego… no recuerdo… Reiji me propuso audicionar para una película de Hollywood pero… no lo voy a hacer, no quiero

-¿Cómo de que no, Misa?, es tu oportunidad de brillar en todo el mundo. No te imaginarás lo feliz que se pondrá Ryuuzaki cuando despierte y vea que has triunfado en Gringolandia.

-Pero no quiero, es mucho compromiso y yo quiero seguir viniendo a ver cómo avanza mi esposo…

-Yo digo que no debes ir al casting-habló Mello, abriendo una barra de chocolate- viniendo de ese empresarucho, no puede ser nada bueno. Mejor que se quede con su negocio de ropa de Barbie y sus cosas de idol. Es mejor y más seguro.

-Que manía con Reiji… Él no es malo

-Sólo babea por ti…

-Mello, basta- sugirió Matt, Watari sólo observaba atentamente-

-No, Mello está en lo correcto… creo que, aunque Ryuu se pusiera feliz por triunfar en Hollywood, se pondría muy mal si sabe que fue gracias a él…

-Señora Misa, usted debe hacer lo que la haga feliz, por mi hijo, no se preocupe, no tiene por qué saber que fue sugerencia del Señor Namikawa… Tiene dos semanas, le sugiero que lo piense muy bien. Por lo mientras, mañana por la mañana un cerrajero irá a abrir el departamento. Hay un repuesto de llaves en uno de los cajones de la cocina y dentro del lugar también están los papeles de propiedad. Iré yo y vendré por ustedes para llevarlos. Matt y Mello también podrán alojarse ahí si no es ningún problema para usted.

-No, no, ninguno…

-Entonces, creo que debería irse a descansar, yo me quedaré con Mello hablando de la investigación

.

.

.

Cuando despertó, Ren no reconoció nada a su alrededor. Se encontraba en una cama bastante amplia, en una habitación de paredes blancas. La televisión estaba puesta en un canal de caricaturas y fuera se escuchaba lo que parecía ser su madre cantando desde un lugar con mucho eco. Al recorrer la habitación, se dio cuenta de que Light lo veía desde la esquina de la habitación y, en la otra esquina de la cama, su hermana estaba sentada, recargada en un grupo de almohadas apiladas.

-Vaya que tienes el sueño pesado, todo lo contrario a tu padre- comenzó el Shinigami, levantándose. Su postura encorvada evitaba que su cabeza felina chocara contra el techo

-¿Dónde estamos?- preguntó hacia el Dios de la Muerte, sin embargo, su hermana respondió por él, sin voltear. Su voz se escuchaba algo tensa, pues no se acostumbraba a hablar con el collarín puesto

-¡Ya despertaste! ¡MAMÁ! ¡Ren ya despertó!...

-¿Por qué gritas?...

-Ah, mi mami está haciendo la comida, pero me dijo que le avisara si despertabas porque dice que quiere hablar con nosotros dos. No sé bien donde estamos, mi mamá solo me dijo que ella había vivido aquí hace mucho tiempo... ¿Apoco no está genial?... Tenemos una televisión grandototota y si ves por la ventana de la sala, ¡se ve muy alto!

-Ah…

-¿Mh?

-Tengo sueño- se quejó y se dejó caer en la cama de nuevo, sin embargo, luego recordó la situación en que se encontraba su hermana- ah, ¡_sicierto_! –gritó levantándose de golpe, luego gateó hasta su lado- ¿Qué te pasó? ¿te duele tu cuello? ¿cómo fue? ¿qué es eso que tienes puesto?

-Es un _cuellorín, _sirve para que no mueva mucho mi cuello y así pueda sanar

-¡¿Si te lo quitas se te cae el cuello?!

Él abrió la boca, horrorizado de pensarlo. Ella negó, pero su cara aún resaltaba duda.

-No sé bien que pasó, pero dice Mello que tuve un accidente. No recuerdo nada, pero ¿sabes?... mi papi y yo fuimos a un lugar bien bonito. Me dijo que ese lugar fue donde le pidió matrimonio a mi mamá… ¡y había patos! … Luego me contó de cómo se conocieron y también…

-¿Cómo se conocieron?- interrumpió Ren después de dar una mirada al shinigami, que sólo asintió con brazos cruzados-

-Pues… mi papi dijo que se conocieron cuando era amigo de Lai, el que me dijo mi mamá en la playa, y luego comenzaron a vivir juntos y mis papás se enamoraron y y y… mmm… un día Lai murió y ellos comenzaron a ser novios.

-¿Lai?

-Light, por favor-se quejó el susodicho- si lo prefieres, Raito. Que suene la "T".

-Sí, Lai.

-Entonces, eso quiere decir que mi papá…

-Tu padre me robó a la mujer que amaba…

Hubo un pequeño silencio. Ren sintió un poco de pena por aquel hombre que se jalaba los bigotes gatunos con tristeza.

-Me quedé pensando… mi papá podría ser policía- afirmó Ayumi- Piensalo, sino, ¿cómo conocerían a mi tío Matsuda, papá de la amiga Sayou de mi mamá… y a Lai?

Una risa de burla por parte de Yagami resonó por toda la habitación. La televisión entonces transmitió una noticia de último minuto, donde anunciaban el secuestro de una importante personalidad de la farándula inglesa.

-¿Sabes? Esa persona que está en la televisión fue robada, las personas que lo hicieron son malas y no se tentarán el corazón para matarla… ¿no te gustaría probar la libreta ahora? Podríamos hacer que la suelten y ellos se entreguen… Sólo tienes que ir al baño para estar solo. Yo te diré letra por letra lo que debes escribir y todo se volverá realidad.

Ren bajó la mirada con aire de culpabilidad y pena. Light entonces cayó en cuenta de un detalle que no había tomado en cuenta a la hora de trazar su plan.

-Sabes escribir, ¿no?...

Al no obtener respuesta, Light sintió la furia crecer en su interior. Aquello sería más complicado de lo que pensó.

* * *

Lamento la tardanza, cuando tenía algo del capitulo escrito, mi compu se apagó y no se quedó mas que el primer autoguardado, ;-; se borró todo lo que llevaba y luego, pues ya no pude escribir. **Quiero pedirles disculpas**, en serio, me esfuerzo por seguir esto pero muchas veces ya no puedo, por eso luego mis fics no se actualizan... me esforzaré por actualizar más o mejor, poner flashbacks y así. En serio, lamento que esto sea un desastre.

**SheiAngZuya:** No me mates, plox ;-; lamento hacerte sufrir

**Akina:** Tanto tiempo! Sí, algunas de las cosas que dijiste las pondré en captulos mas adelante, ahí reside el error en el plan. Se tendrán que descubrir muchas cosas!

**China:** Gracias por tus comentarios, lamento haberme tardado, en serio hago mi esfuerzo para no dejar abandonado esto ;-;

**Mina:** Suele pasar xD sobre todo siendo visitante, me pasó con un par de fics antes de crearme cuenta

**Hugff:** Gracias por tu comentario

**Isis:** Wa! Me emocionó mucho tu review, en serio, muchísimas gracias por esas palabras tan bellas. Sé que tengo mis errores, pero mientras les guste, me doy por bien servida!

**SweetAmu:** no! No estoy muerta, andaba de parranda (¿) bueno no, gracias por esforzarte en dejar un comentario nvn

**Huésped:** Muchisimas gracias por comentar! Vienen cosas interesantes, ya verás!


	25. Salvador

Tomorrow

* * *

_-No veo finalidad alguna en comenzar una discusión- dijo por fin el joven detective- ignoraré que hayas sido tan poco cuidadosa como para revelar mi ubicación a una persona no deseada_

_Ryuuzaki se giró y comenzó a arrastrar los pies hacia el baño del otro lado de la casa, seguido de Matsuda, quien no pudo evitar pensar que en últimos meses Ryuuzaki se había vuelto más que flexible. Namikawa no hizo más que contener una risa de burla por el hecho de haber presenciado lo que para él era un "caso de celos injustificados", pero que para Ryuuzaki era completamente razonable. Después de todo el ejecutivo había despertado, indirectamente, sentimientos no muy agradables. _

_-Misa lamenta mucho esto- se disculpó junto con una reverencia. Reiji sólo sonrió, peinó su cabello detrás de la oreja y se sentó en un sofá a pierna cruzada -_

_-¿Siempre es así?_

_-¡Si te contara!... Hay veces en los que realmente no lo entiendo. De hecho ha estado muy cambiante desde que fue por Misa al aeropuerto de Londres, ¡pero eso le encanta a Misa!, a pesar de que él no suele decirme cosas lindas y así, hay algo que realmente me hace sentir querida… No sé cómo decirlo…._

_-Lo entiendo… a veces no hace falta decir algo para que exista…_

_Misa guardó silencio al escuchar el ruido de unos tacones aproximarse. Su mirada se enfocó en el pasillo y siguió con ella al pelinegro que cargaba a la gemela mayor envuelta en una toalla que usaba para secar su cabello y la piel que dejaba ver un mameluco de conejo, mientras intentaba controlar las manos traviesas que querían golpearlo. Él sonrió y siguió con su camino dirección a la habitación de la pareja con la finalidad de cambiarle la ropa. _

_El segundo en aparecer fue Ryuuzaki, caminando con total calma con una mano en su bolsillo y la otra sosteniendo el mameluco de panda mojado del niño menor que no paraba de reír, tal como si fuera la piel de un cachorro recién nacido. _

_Ella arqueó una ceja. _

_-Al parecer, tus hijos sienten una anormal atracción a ducharse con el agua del inodoro. _

_Ella sonrió mientras lo veía alejarse._

_-Sin embargo…-retomó la rubia- alguna vez me gustaría que de la nada me regalara algo o me dijera un "te amo" sincero._

_Ryuuzaki detuvo su marcha y desvió la mirada de su destino. Llevó sus dedos a su oreja derecha y de ella sacó un audífono inalámbrico que le había servido para escuchar la plática. El espionaje nunca había sido problema para él y no sentía culpa alguna al momento de hacerlo, tanto así, que había modificado teléfonos y celulares para que, al llamar desde su móvil, el otro se respondiera sólo sin hacer ruido y de esa forma poder escuchar las conversaciones ajenas sin necesidad de micrófonos o cámaras… Sin embargo ahora sentía una pequeña molestia que no perturbaba su expresión. _

_-L es algo extravagante… _

_-Sí…_

_-Creo que si quiero ser tu amigo, debo acostumbrarme a que tu esposo nunca me acepte… ¿Podríamos vernos alguna otra vez? Te invito a comer, puedes llevar a tu esposo, para que no piense nada extraño._

_-…Yo… No lo sé… Lo siento Reiji, pero Misa prefiere no volver a verte en un tiempo. No quiero problemas con mi Ryuu, creo que está muy enojado esta vez… _

_Namikawa suspiró, de cierta forma no le sorprendía aquella decisión, pues después de todo Misa era una persona completamente devota a un solo y peligroso hombre. Por lo tanto, agradecía que la modelo no lo mirara a los ojos en ese momento, pues la decepción que sentía era completamente lo contrario a lo que se quería hacer creer. Y aun con todo su pesar, no podía evitar pensar que ella se veía adorable en cada una de sus facetas y expresiones. _

_-Entiendo…_

_Él se arregló una vez más el cabello y sonrió con derrota. La miró de frente y le dio un abrazo que fue interrumpido por un el sonido de un micrófono pegado a una bocina, que provenía del interfono. _

_Mientras el hombre se cubría los oídos, Misa avanzó hacia la esquina más cercana con las manos en la cintura y miró hacia el techo. _

_-¡Deja de estar molestando, mono estúpido! ¡Reiji ya se va! _

_. _

_._

_._

_Misa se puso en jarras y se introdujo entre el extravagante detective y su computadora. Él la miró, dubitativo. _

_-Ahora dime, ¿cómo es que se escaparon? ¿Cómo llegaron al otro lado de la casa? ¿por qué no te agrada Reiji? _

_-Entiendo que la ansiedad de Misa-san, por conocer las respuestas a tan triviales preguntas sea tan grande, pero tendrá que esperar a que termine de hacer un informe para el presidente de Estados Unidos. _

_-Misa es tu esposa, así que exijo que me hagas caso primero y dejes al presidente para después_

_Ella fue firme y decidida, sin embargo Ryuuzaki no se enmutó. Se jaló del escritorio hacia un lado e hizo lo mismo con la laptop. _

_-¡ELLE!... __Elle, elle, elle, elle, elle… -repitió mientras lo agitaba de un lado hacia otro- _

_-Si respondo a las preguntas, ¿Misa-san se retirará y me dejará trabajar?_

_-¡Sí, señor!_

_El detective rodó los ojos y tecleó un par de cosas sin dejar de mirarla de soslayo. En la pantalla aparecieron imágenes de la cámara de su habitación, donde los niños se levantaron con dificultad en sus respectivas cunas y uno de ellos, con mameluco de oso panda, manobreó de forma que terminó pasándose a la cuna del otro bebé. _

_Misa ladeó la cabeza y L se llevó un pulgar a la boca, los gemelos hacían intentos por balbucear. _

_-¿Qué estarán diciendo?- preguntó ella_

_-Observa_

_Él adelantó la grabación en la que los intentos para volver a pararse eran infinitos. Luego la acción comenzó. Ambos repitieron la misma acción que el primero había hecho, y azotaron contra el piso, sin embargo no lloraron, sólo giraron con dificultad para quedar sobre su panza y comenzar a empujarse con los pies hasta salir de la habitación. _

_-Cómo… ¿cómo aprendieron a hacer esto?... _

_-Eso responde dos de tus interrogantes, Misa. _

_-¡Mis bebés están creciendo! ¡¿Entiendes lo que esto significa?! ¡pronto caminarán y hablarán y y y…ME DIRÁN MAMÁ! ¡Ah! ¡Ryu, Ryu, quiero una copia de ese momento, anda, anda!_

_Él sobó el tabique de su nariz. _

_-Por cierto, pienso que ellos deberían tener su propia habitación muy pronto_

_-¿Eh?... ¡Sí, sí! ¡Misa está de acuerdo! Es más, iré a planearlo todo ahora mis…_

_Misa comenzó a caminar hacia la salida hablando consigo misma con ilusión. Sin embargo sus palabras fueron interrumpidas cuando se vio en el piso, presionada por el cuerpo ligero de su esposo._

_-R-Ryuuzaki… ¿qué…?- intentó hablar, pero una vez más sus palabras fueron interrumpidas, esta vez, por los labios del pelinegro. _

_Tras un par de segundos se miraron a los ojos. Por más que lo intentara, él realmente no podía complacer los deseos que ella le había manifestado al empresario, pero tal vez podría regalarle algo…Algún día lejano. _

_Mientras tanto, podría seguir con aquellos actos impulsivos y sorpresivos. _

_**./././.**_

El sonido de la televisión hacía compañía a aquella comida tan callada. Segundos antes, Misa Amane había soltado las palabras que jamás había pensado decir, más que nada por las acciones que estas conllevaban, pues de ser por ella, iría a todos lados en compañía de sus dos pequeños hijos. Sin embargo ahora no era así. La sentencia estaba dictada y ambos niños ahora tendrían que quedarse en The Wammy's House hasta que ella terminara su trabajo en Japón o Ryuuzaki se recuperara, lo que sucediera primero.

Las respuestas no se hicieron esperar. Por un lado, Ayumi se veía entusiasmada al volver a aquel lugar que tanta curiosidad le daba y volver a ver a Esteban. Además, no estarían solos, pues su abuelo y sus "tios" estarían con ellos; por otra parte, Ren había soltado en llanto, pues de acuerdo a lo que su contraparte le había contado y por lo que sabía gracias a las películas y caricaturas, los orfanatos eran lugares donde se quedaban los niños que no tenían familia.

-¡Ya no nos quieres! – afirmó el niño antes de correr y encerrarse en el cuarto. El corazón de Misa estaba tan confundido. Por supuesto que ella no quería separarse de ellos, después de todo sólo faltaban 2 meses para su cumpleaños número 5 y ellos seguían siendo un par de bebés, pero tenía que hacerlo por el bien de todos.

-¿Por qué lloras? – preguntó el Shinigami que lo acompañaba, recargado en la puerta que Misa se había apresurado a golpear e intentar abrir. Mientras esperaba respuesta y escuchaba las súplicas de la rubia, lamió con una de sus largas manos y limpió con delicadeza la región de sus ojos. Sin embargo no obtuvo respuesta-

El niño se cubrió la cara con una almohada. Aun bajo las fibras de algodón sus llantos se escuchaban con fuerza tal que el Dios de la muerte se cubría sus sensibles orejas con desesperación y aburrimiento.

\- Estar en ese lugar no debe ser tan malo…-consoló intentando silenciarlo

-¡Cállate! ¡Vete, vete!

-Pero… De acuerdo, te dejaré solo por un momento, mi amor-dijo Misa del otro lado de la puerta, creyendo que los gritos eran para ella

-Escucha… -Light se acercó a él y flotó sobre la cama, la televisión seguía sintonizada en las noticias que habían comenzado antes de que la comida lo hiciera. La transmisión en vivo de un tiroteo y secuestro en una escuela primaria del sur de Inglaterra, por parte de un drogadicto, era narrada con indignación- Tal vez no sea el momento, pero voltea… Eso que está en la pantalla es una escuela para niños pequeños. Ellos corren con peor suerte que tú, así que no tendrías por qué estar llorando por algo como esto. Piénsalo, tú al menos tienes a tu mamá y va a regresar por ti, pero esos niños ya no volverán a ver a su familia…

Aquello llamó la atención del pequeño que, sin dejar de llorar, lo miró.

-¿Por qué?- preguntó entre cortando sus palabras con sollozos

-Porque el señor malo los está matando

-…-Ren tomó la almohada y se limpió la nariz con ella, luego hizo lo mismo con el resto de su cara- ¿qué es eso?

-¿El qué?

-Matando

Una sonrisa apareció en los labios gatunos del shinigami, se afinó los bigotes derechos y se sentó en la cama, dispuesto a explicar.

-Matar es cuando le quitas la vida a alguien y por lo mismo ya no respira, ya no piensa, ya no despierta nunca más.

-¿Pero por qué la gente haría algo así?- curoseó, su acompañante le extendió la mano y el niño gateó hacia él para sentarse en sus regazo.

-Porque la gente es mala, Ren. Hay personas que sólo lastiman a los demás por diversión…

Un escalofrío recorrió el pequeño cuerpo del pelinegro al pensar en un par de veces en que había golpeado a su hermana durante sus juegos y persecuciones, sin embargo, Light salió en su defensa como si supiera leer su mente.

-Y no me refiero a hacer daño mientras juegas con otros niños, Ren. Me refiero a personas que en serio hacen daño. Que secuestran, golpean, matan, roban, fingen, que cortan partes del cuerpo de los demás… personas realmente locas y malas que atentan contra la paz del mundo

-Pero la policía mete a la cárcel a esas personas…

-No siempre, Ren. Incluso hay policías malos… Te contaré algo. Mi sueño siempre fue cambiar al mundo, que el planeta fuera un lugar para gente buena y trabajadora… y lo hubiera logrado de no ser por mi muerte… -hizo una pausa que consideró dramática, y luego miró hacia la ventana con aires de grandeza- pero tú… TÚ, Ren… Tú puedes lograrlo. Tú puedes cambiar al mundo con la libreta de deseos…

-¿Yo?... Yo… ¡_Sicierto_!

-¿Quieres intentarlo ahora mismo?- preguntó, acercando su enorme cráneo lo más cerca de la cara del niño- No importa si no sabes escribir… Es más, yo te ayudaré.

Yagami cargó al gemelo menor y lo colocó en la cama. Sacó la libreta forrada de blanco de una bolsa atada a su pierna derecha y la abrió en una página completamente limpia. Luego, de la misma bolsa sacó la misma pluma con la que Sarah Dunne había escrito su suicidio, quien a esas horas, ella ya debería estar muerta.

Por un segundo se cuestionó si aquella situación tenía sentido alguno. Por una parte, podría ceder a las ideas de Beyond y matarlos de una forma aún más fácil, dolorosa y/o rápida que con la Death Note, pero él no se había manchado las manos en vida y no lo haría en su forma de Shinigami y por supuesto que no permitiría que aquel otro Dios de la muerte se quedara con la satisfacción de haber asesinado a su enemigo número 1. Sin embargo, si era el propio hijo de L quien lo asesinara, la situación sería equitativa para todos. Por lo tanto esperaría y sería paciente el tiempo que fuere, con tal de ver cómo aquella familia feliz se destrozaba poco a poco.

Él sonrió y movió sus bigotes, la ventaja de tener una cara gatuna era que para un niño inocente, cualquier gesto parecía bienintencionado.

La pluma pronto dejó de escribir lo que a Ren creyó japonés por el hecho de haber reconocido ideogramas para "escuela" y "policía". El texto, un poco largo y con un espacio grande antes del párrafo, rezaba:

"1:20 pm_ toma todos los medicamentos del botiquín de emergencia y consume toda la droga que traiga consigo. 1:25pm sale con las manos en alto de la escuela donde se encuentra, grita a todo pulmón "mátenme de una vez, hijos de p*ta" y se entrega a las autoridades. 1:30 terribles alucinaciones comienzan a aparecer frente a sí. 1:35 muere por sobredosis."

Él castaño se sintió insatisfecho, pero mostró el cuaderno al niño y echó un rápido vistazo a la hora. Tenía dos minutos para escribir el nombre del tipo cuya foto y nombre estaban pasando por la televisión.

-Muy bien, Ren, ¿recuerdas que te dije que tenías que pensar en el nombre y rostro de la persona?- el niño asintió- míralo fijamente y repite este nombre conmigo: John Wildhorn

Él obedeció y repitió en voz baja el nombre del drogadicto. Su compañero le dio la pluma que apenas y podía agarrar con sus pequeñas manos y sobreponiendo la suya, lo fue guiando por cada línea hasta que finalmente el nombre estuvo completo.

-¿Qué es lo que escribiste ahí, Lai?… digo, LaiT

-Ah, eso… puse que se entregaba a la policía y pedía perdón por ser malo

-¿Por qué no pasa nada? – preguntó ansioso y como respuesta obtuvo una cuenta regresiva desde el número 32. Al llegar a cero, las cámaras enfocaron la puerta de la escuela, de donde salió un hombre pelinegro con cara completamente consumida por las drogas y el alcohol.

-Mira, ahí está- el castaño señaló lo obvio

-"¡Mátenme de una vez, hijos de p*uta!" - gritó el hombre, desafiante

-Está diciendo "Me entregaré, lo siento"

Las fuerzas policiales avanzaron hacia él mientras un periodista narraba la forma en que idealmente debía procederse. El acercarse con cuidado era fundamental, sobre todo si trataban con una persona calificada como altamente peligrosa, por lo que sus pasos eran lentos, pero estratégicos, mas no contaban con que las sustancias ingeridas comenzaran a hacerlo ver alucinaciones que, a juzgar por sus movimientos, parecían ser de alguna bestia dispuesto a atacarlo. Los hombres entonces actuaron de forma veloz y lo inmovilizaron tan rápido como pudieron, llevándolo hasta la patrulla más cercana, donde después de un par de minutos, la espuma comenzó a salir de su boca y las convulsiones anunciaban su inminente-y no transmitida- muerte.

-Lo hice…-murmuró el ojigris- salvé a esos niños del hombre malo…

-Así es, Ren… y podrás seguir haciéndolo si aprendes a escribir. Y para ello, debes quedarte en el lugar que dijo Misa…Además, así será más fácil que escribas sin que los demás se enteren...

-Pero no quiero que mi mami me deje solo…

-No estarás solo, Ren. Recuerda que yo o mi amigo estaremos contigo hasta que la libreta de deseos sea usada para ti…

-Bueno… si… pero…-él lo meditó, algo en Light lo hacía sentir seguro de que quedarse en el orfanato era lo mejor, después de todo gracias a él, había podido salvar a muchos niños inocentes. – Sí, iré. – Una sonrisa apareció en su cara antes de correr hacia el mayor y abrazar su pierna con fuerza, acto que lo tomó desprevenido- Quiero que tú me ayudes a mandar a los malos a la cárcel.

Kira celebró a sus adentros, con su forma tan "comprensiva" de actuar no sólo había conseguido condenar el alma del bastardo menor hacia La Nada, sino que, si jugaba bien sus cartas, podría hacer que él siguiera con la leyenda del salvador y lograra el mundo perfecto que él no había conseguido.

En el mundo Shinigami, Beyond Birthday observó aquel abrazo con falsa ternura y una sonrisa demente se formó en su boca llena de colmillos. Tal vez aun no era tiempo de regresar.

Al fin y al cabo, la forma más fácil de matar a un Shinigami era hacer que se enamorara de una persona.*

* * *

*Me choca esta disque regla, para mi es más fácil, si le alargas la vida a un humano, mueres. Así de simple, no importa si lo quiere o no.

Lamento muchísimo mi ausencia, no han sido días buenos. La uni no me da tiempo de nada, he tenido problemas en casa, problemas de salud y eso se refleja en un mega bloqueo de inspiración.

No tengo perdón, lo sé, lo siento.

Además, cada vez siento que escribo peor y que me voy quedando atrás ;_;


	26. Cumpleaños

**Tomorrow**

* * *

-¿Seguro que está bien? – Preguntó Mail Jeevas mirando a través de una ventana en el hospital- Han pasado ya cinco semanas…

-Comienzo a dudarlo. Esto no es sano para ella, por eso la he mandado a Japón. Necesita distraerse, ocuparse. No puede estar viendo esto… De igual forma, creo que el hecho de que Ryuuzaki esté en coma es mejor que si estuviera padeciendo todo esto de forma consiente. Tal vez usted no lo deba saber, joven Matt, pero Ryuuzaki no soporta las enfermedades, mucho menos soportaría estar con piernas y brazos enyesados, por decir algo.

-Watari…

Matt siempre había visto por la tranquilidad de Misa Amane, había dado la cara por ella y la había apoyado y defendido frente a Ryuuzaki y quien fuera. Había hecho todo lo que podía para que ella y sus hijos estuvieran felices, pero ahora no podía sino sentirse impotente.

Y al mismo tiempo la admiraba.

La rubia había asistido a aquel hospital día tras día para pasar unos minutos con el cuerpo inerte de su esposo. La había acompañado un par de veces: Lo saludaba con un beso, tomaba un banco de madera y se sentaba a su lado. Tomaba su mano con suavidad y comenzaba a hablar con él; en otras ocasiones, lo peinaba o limpiaba su rostro mientras le cantaba tiernamente.

Matt emitió una risita queda.

-¿Joven Matt?

-Ella es fantástica. Es decir… aunque sé que está sufriendo por dentro, es feliz por el simple hecho de estar con él aunque este no le responda… Es como una niña-.

El castaño se rascó el cuello cabelludo para intentar olvidar el hecho de haber dicho algo tan cursi, pero la intensión se esfumó cuando el anciano concordó con él. Luchar con un embarazo a sus 20 años y lidiar con un esposo por demás frío y descuidado era poco comparado con lo que atravesaba en aquel momento, viéndolo respirar pero sin abrir los ojos o moverse siquiera. Muchas veces se había preguntado qué tenía que hacer para conseguir a alguien tan polifacética como Misa Amane y aquella vez no era la excepción. Verla reafirmaba más el hecho de querer algún día encontrarse a una mujer así.

Ella volteó y les sonrió. Aquella cara lo transportó a aquel día, años atrás, en que la vio atravesar la puerta del departamento tomando el brazo del investigador al que casi había tenido qué golpear para que fuera a buscarla al aeropuerto y evitara que regresara a Japón con Reiji Namikawa. El rostro de Misa era adornado por una increíblemente grande y blanca sonrisa de felicidad pura y sus ojos brillaban con una intensidad que no había visto antes. Ryuuzaki, por su parte, intentaba desviar de sí el foco de atención, pero entre broma y broma, las miradas fugaces al embarazo de la idol no pasaban desapercibidas para él.

_-¿Tienes miedo? – escuchó al pelinegro en alguna ocasión durante la madrugada- _

_-…Mucho, por todo_

_-Misa-san… Yo no tengo mucha experiencia en palabras motivacionales satisfactorias pero…_

_-No tienes por qué esforzarte, Ryuu… Sólo promete que nunca dejarás sola a Misa y que siempre, siempre, le gustaré…_

_-… ¿En serio tengo que hacerlo?_

_-¡Sí!_

_-Bueno, lo prometo_

_-¿Prometes qué?_

_-Misa…._

Matt sonrió como en aquel momento. En definitiva aquel hombre era alguien suertudo de tener a una chica que se quedara a su lado aunque estuviera en cama desde hace un mes… pero al mismo tiempo no podía evitar sentir algo de lástima por ella. Fuera como fuera, aquello no era vida para alguien tan joven como Misa-Misa.

.

.

.

Ren dudó mucho en bajar del automóvil. Por la ventana se observaba la inmensidad de The Wammy's House, cubierta por ligeras capaz de neblina. A sus ojos se veía espeluznante, tal como una mansión embrujada de aquellas que solía ve en la televisión, sin embargo su hermana, ahora sin collarín, parecía más que ilusionada de estar en el lugar de nueva cuenta.

Él inspiró y tragó saliva, por un momento pensó en insistir en el hecho de acompañar a su madre a su país de origen. Pero sabía que por más que insistiera la respuesta sería no, pues en diversas ocasiones su madre les había explicado que iba a estar trabajando mucho y no podía hacerse cargo de ellos.

Light Yagami apareció a su lado y apoyó su mano en la cabellera negra del niño, dándole apoyo y diciéndole que era hora, dándole el consuelo de que no se iría de su lado y lo cuidaría hasta que su madre regresara por ellos.

Al bajar, el frio agitó su cabello y le congeló el rostro. Detrás de las rejas se veían los niños salir murmurando y señalándolos.

-Mis príncipes… -Misa se hincó frente a ellos y les acomodó los abrigos y las bufandas. – Yo en serio no quiero hacer esto

-Entonces no lo hagas- respondió el niño mirando al piso-

-Tengo muchas cosas que hacer en Japón… esto… esto no será por mucho tiempo, ¿sí?... sólo recuerden que los amo y que son lo mejor que me ha pasado en mi vida…

-Yo no quiero que te vayas… -Ren la abrazó. Ayumi, por su parte sólo observaba la escena en la espera de entrar al orfanato una vez más-

-Ya tengo que hacerlo. Cuídense mucho, ¿sí? Estaré hablándoles cada que pueda…

-Pero… vas a regresar para nuestro cumpleaños, ¿verdad?

-¡Claro que sí! Y les traeré regalos y les hornearé un pastel…

-¡Promételo!

-Lo prometo, mi príncipe…- Misa sonrió y luego miró hacia su hija- ¿y tú, princesa? Estás emocionada, ¿verdad?

-¡Sí! Los niños de aquí son muy buenos y amables

-Muy bien, entonces tú podrás hacer que tu hermano se sienta a gusto…

-¡Sí!

-Vamos, ahora vayan con su abuelo… y pórtense bien con él y sus tíos, ¿de acuerdo?

-Sí, Señora Mamá- afirmaron ambos al unísono antes de ser besados y abrazados fuertemente por la rubia.

-Cuídese mucho, Señora Misa- dijo Watari antes de tomar de las manos a los gemelos y girarse con dirección al edificio- La mantendré informada

Misa los vio alejarse. La niña caminaba a brincos de felicidad, mientras que el otro arrastraba los pies sin dejar de mirar atrás. Sobre la bufanda roja que ella misma le había puesto al menor, sus grandes ojos grises se vieron inundados de lágrimas de súplica que a ella la hicieron sentir la peor mujer del mundo.

.

.

.

Los días pasaron y el ambiente incómodo no desaparecía para Ren. Además, estar en ese lugar le era más cansado y tedioso que divertido. Inmediatamente de su llegada, Quillsh Wammy se había propuesto a, si bien cuidar de sus nietos, ser más estricto con ellos que con cualquier otro niño del orfanato, por lo que ambos gemelos comenzaron con un curso intensivo de inglés hablado para que por lo menos pudieran comunicarse con todos en el lugar, bajo la amenaza de comenzar a estudiar el alfabeto, sumas y restas un par de semanas después.

Pero el niño no podía esperar.

Cada vez las noches de insomnio eran más y a falta de un cuento por su padre o una canción por su madre, se sentaba frente a una ventana y sólo con la luz de la luna se ubicaba en un cuaderno y pedía ayuda a su supuesto "ángel guardián", que le enseñaba los trazos de algunas letras y unas cuantas palabras indispensables, tal como Ryuuzaki solía hacer cuando leía libros para él. Poco a poco, escribir letras se le fue haciendo más fácil y los nombres en el cuaderno forrado de blanco fueron aumentando.

Sin embargo, mientras los nombres aumentaban y su relación con el Shinigami también crecía, su relación con su hermana cada vez era más lejana. Ella parecía caerle bien a todos los niños y niñas, pero por alguna razón él no lo hacía, simplemente lo miraban a los ojos y se alejaban. Aquello lo había dejado únicamente con Light como su amigo y eso, por supuesto, había traído rumores y chismes de una supuesta locura del niño, pues regularmente se le observaba hablando solo en la habitación de juegos, mientras construía cosas con tubos de cartón o dibujaba cosas que fueron siendo de lo más extrañas para los ojos del anciano, que no podía evitar preocuparse por el cambio en su perspectiva del mundo que el gemelo menor estaba teniendo.

Sus dibujos de una familia feliz conformada por padres, abuelo, tíos y hermana habían ido cambiando poco a poco por los hombres en prisión, mundos felices y una figura extraña que parecía ser un gato que siempre aparecía junto al niño.

En sus ratos libres ya no salía al patio y casi nunca hablaba con alguien que no fuera Matt, Mello o Light, pero los dos primeros siempre estaban ocupados y ya tampoco podía verlos.

Se sentía timado.

Todas las palabras que los adultos les habían dicho no habían resultado ser más que una mentira. Misa les había hablado cada dos días durante las dos primeras semanas, pero después las llamadas cesaron. Ella se metió de lleno en una grabación y terminaba tan cansada que por las noches no podía hacer más que quitarse los zapatos y quedarse dormida en la fría sala de la casa principal.

Sin embargo aquel día era especial. Aquel día por fin cumpliría cinco años y su madre regresaría como lo había prometido.

Ren se levantó a gran velocidad y se vistió con la ropa que Light Yagami eligió para él. Sin duda alguna el shinigami tenía gustos parecidos para la ropa y eso le servía a la hora de ahorrar tiempo. El gemelo menor no lo pensó dos veces: subió a la cama de su hermana y brincó repitiendo "Feliz cumpleaños" en japonés, una y otra vez.

Luego de que la despertó, le dio un tierno abrazo y corrió hacia el pórtico, donde se sentó y esperó la llegada de su madre sin importarle no asistir al desayuno o a clases. Sin embargo las horas pasaron y alrededor del medio día los ánimos comenzaron a decaer.

-Ren, hijo- llamó Watari extendiéndole la mano- ¿puedes venir un momento a mi oficina?...

El niño obedeció sin decir palabra alguna y al llegar a la dirección se encontró con un enorme pastel de chocolate en el escritorio y con su hermana investigando entre una montaña de regalos en el piso. Al instante sus ojos se iluminaron y corrió hacia donde estaba la niña.

-Feliz cumpleaños- dijo el anciano- espero haber acertado en los regalos.

-¿Mi Mamá no va a venir?- preguntó el niño interrumpiendo su selección de regalos-

-Oh… bueno… -el hombre carraspeó- no he podido comunicarme con ella. Creo que no vendrá, ha estado algo ocupada, pero este día estaré yo con ustedes ,así que díganme a dónde les gustaría ir y yo los llevaré

-¡Abuelito es _cool_! – brincó Ayumi y corrió a abrazarlo – ¡yo quiero ir a la feria! … un parque…

-¿Ren?... Hijo, ¿estás de acuerdo?

Él lo pensó por un momento. Aunque se sentía decepcionado por el hecho de que su madre no estuviera ahí como lo había prometido, al menos lo celebraría con su abuelo, su hermana y su ángel.

-Es buena idea- dijo Light con una sonrisa por demás extraña, sin separar la vista del reloj de escritorio-

Ren asintió.

-Entonces abran sus regalos y vayan a desayunar. Después nos iremos… sólo, por favor, sean cuidadosos de no presumirlos con los demás niños, podrían sentirse mal.

Watari sonrió gentilmente, sus palabras eran dulces y comprensivas comparadas con el tono que utilizaba al hablar durante sus clases, donde parecía que su adorado y consentidor abuelo era cambiado por un hombre rudo y exigente que no los dejaba distraerse. Por lo tanto, para los niños no era sorprendente que Ryuuzaki fuera tan inteligente, pues con un padre así, tuvo que haber padecido de muchos regaños durante su infancia, no obstante, ahora parecía al revés. El más joven terminaba dominando en la casa, dejando al anciano como un simple consultor.

Ellos abrieron un total de 10 regalos para cada uno, encontrándose con bicicletas, patines, pinturas, dulces y ropa entre muchas otras cosas. Pero antes de que salieran de la habitación con el objetivo de desayunar, una llamada entró a la línea directa de Watari. El Shinigami, divertido y veloz se paró junto al anciano para escuchar la conversación que creyó sería el fruto de sus esfuerzos nocturnos durante todo un mes y al responder, le fue extremadamente difícil contener una sonrisa.

-Joven Mello, ¿sucede algo?

-¡Kira volvió, Wammy!

-¿Qué?... ¿Está usted seguro?

-¡Completamente! No podemos hablar de esto por teléfono, ven a la habitación de Ryuuzaki en este momento, es realmente urgente. Hay trabajo.

-Iré en seguida.

El Shinigami se sintió realizado. Después de que Ren hubiera escrito su primer nombre en la Death Note, había arreglado todo para que los criminales que se entregaran a la policía, sufrieran infartos en prisión el mismo día y casi a la misma hora, dando así el anuncio de que Kira había regresado.

Por su parte,Watari cortó la comunicación dejándolo lo suficientemente pensativo como para que los niños se dieran cuenta de que algo iba mal.

-¿Abuelito?- preguntó la niña- ¿algo anda mal con mi papi? ¿era del hospital?

-¿Eh?... No, no se preocupen. –Él se acomodó el bigote y luego se hincó frente a ellos, agitándoles el cabello- creo que habrá un cambio de planes. No podremos salir hoy, pero les juro que en cuanto termine de resolver esto los llevaré a donde ustedes quieran los días que quieran… Lo siento. Feliz cumpleaños…

Y sin más salió del cuarto seguido del Shinigami, dejando un ambiente de tristeza y decepción. Por primera vez desde que su madre los había dejado ahí, la niña también se sentía deprimida. Ambos se sentaron entre sus regalos. Su madre estaba lejos, su padre estaba en el hospital, Light se había ido junto al abuelo y sus tíos ni se habían acordado de su cumpleaños.

Ese día serían sólo ellos dos.

-¿Por qué nos hacen esto?... –susurró el niño mientras la ojigris se sumía entre sus rodillas y comenzaba a llorar-

-¿Aún no lo entiendes? –respondió una voz que él no reconocía, pero cuyo emisor pudo distinguir al momento de atravesar el techo. Era el otro shinigami que había acompañado a Light cuando los vio por primera vez- Los adultos siempre mienten, es su genética…

Ren lo miró de arriba abajo, recorriendo su espantosa genética con cuidado y detallando cada una de sus ropas rasgadas. Cuando llegó a su pecho, donde vio que unas serpientes lograban moverse, quedó estático y todo intento de gritar desapareció. Un escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo y las lágrimas de miedo amenazaban con presentarse.

-Yo quiero ser tu amigo también, niño Ren… Por eso quiero confiarte algo: Sé que Light te lo ha tratado de ocultar para protegerte, pero creo que es hora de que sepas la verdad… Tu madre los abandonó en este orfanato. No piensa regresar. Representan una gran carga en su vida de famosa… Además, tenía que alejarse de este lugar porque… -suspiró de forma fingida- niño… Puede ser que tu papá nunca despierte. Él no está dormido por un regaño de los doctores… él está muriéndose.

Y entonces, sin ganas de cuestionar lo que él había dicho, Ren lanzó un chillido tan alto y deprimente que podría destrozar a cualquiera… Menos a Beyond Birthday.

* * *

¿Qué tan raro es tener inspiración cuando estoy enferma? En serio, no me había pasado y heme aquí, subiendo capítulo y escribiendo The Islander (por cierto, si pueden léanlo! Se aproxima una pequeña escena LxMisa en el capítulo 6) y aparte, escribo otros dos fics que no les diré de que van, pero que son de esta pareja. Sin embargo esos no quiero subirlos hasta que ya tenga algunos capítulos adelantados o pensados, ya de perdida, cuando este fic termine… que por cierto, ya estamos entrando en lo que vendría siendo el climax de la historia. Así que no cuento muchos capítulos más….

**Gracias a todas por sus comentarios, y gracias por comprender que he estado muy ocupada.** No puedo responderles a cada una, porque la verdad no me siento bien, pero en serio aprecio mucho que se den el tiempo de darme un review...

Ah...Ryuuzaki ya está a punto de despertarse.


	27. Ilusión

Tomorrow

* * *

_Misa Amane tecleó decidida el código de entrada en aquella pared blanca, pensando que posiblemente aquel sistema de seguridad cambiaría con el pasar del tiempo y el crecimiento de sus hijos: cuando ellos tuvieran la edad suficiente, el sistema no podría ser una serie de claves y puertas, tendría que ser mucho más sofisticado y difícil de acceder. _

_Cuando entró, pudo reconocer un fuerte aroma a tarta de chocolate, además de un intenso calor aun para aquella época del año en la que los días soleados estaban al por mayor. Casi podía sentir que su piel se derretía. _

_Eran las seis de la mañana del último sábado del mes. Afortunadamente para ella, aquel día estaba libre y sin ningún asunto de trabajo improvisado que atender. Todo lo había planeado ya: la noche pasada había avisado a sus "jefes" que apagaría sus celulares y Misa Amane, idol japonesa, no existiría para nadie más que para su familia. _

_Sonriendo, se dirigió con pasos delicados hacia su esposo que revisaba filas de papeles y archivos a una velocidad sorprendente. La rubia se acercó, pero sus intenciones de sorprenderlo se esfumaron cuando lo escuchó hablar. _

_-Misa es menos silenciosa de lo que cree- mencionó a secas, sacándole una risa juguetona a la chica- ¿A qué se debe tu presencia a estas horas? Aun no amanece_

_-Bueno- comenzó, coqueta, rodeando la silla para sentarse entre las piernas acuclilladas del detective. Ryuuzaki arqueó una ceja y ella subió los brazos de alegría.- ¡Misa no tiene trabajo hoy! ¿No es genial? _

_Ella dio un beso fugaz en la boca de su esposo. Él no respondió, pero no lo rechazó, por el contrario, la sostuvo por la cintura con una mano y bajó la pierna contraria para más comodidad. _

_-¿O qué, no me quieres aquí?_

_-De hecho no. Estoy ocupado- dijo entonces- _

_-¡Siempre estás ocupado! ¿Qué tanto haces? _

_-Busco un nuevo caso que represente un reto_

_Misa torció la boca y en menos de un minuto, un pequeño brillo apareció en sus ojos. _

_-¿Entonces ya terminaste el pasado? Eso significa que estás libre y ahora puedes…_

_-No, aun no termino_

_-Misa no entiende… -habló ahora en tono triste- entonces, ¿llevarás dos al mismo tiempo?... _

_-Tres, por lo tanto no tengo tiempo para lo que sea que planees_

_-¡Vamos! –hizo una pausa junto con un puchero. Sin embargo, una idea pasó por su mente- Si necesitas tres casos, es porque dos son aburridos, ¿no? Seguramente tarda mucho en haber información y por lo tanto te aburres –Ryuuzaki la miró un tanto incrédulo, pues aquella premisa no era del todo falsa. Ella le cerró un ojo- comienzo a conocer a mi esposo. _

_Él suspiró._

_-¿Cuál es el plan de Misa?_

_-Salgamos el día de hoy…- sonrió-_

_-No_

_-¡Déjame terminar!... desde que comenzamos a salir nunca más hemos ido a una cita… Si vamos a vivir juntos por el resto de nuestras vidas, tenemos que comenzar a saber sobre el otro, hay muchas cosas que no se de ti y muchas cosas que no sabes de mi... Así que pensé que podríamos ir a… _

_-Ya sabes de mi lo que hay que saber y sé de Misa más de lo que cree. Además, no considero indicado pasearme por las calles con una idol..._

_-¡Ya lo sé, bobo!... ¡Por eso nos disfrazaremos!... Podríamos… no sé, ir a comer o al cine, a un concierto, un día de campo… o sino, podríamos comprar las cosas para el cuarto de los niños, ir de comras o lo que sea… lo importante es estar juntos como una pareja DE VERDAD… ¡Anda!, desde la boda apenas y te veo… _

_-¿Nos disfrazaremos? Misa… -intentó decir algo, pero antes de lograr rechazar la propuesta, los labios de su esposa lo habían silenciado. - Misa… no…_

_-Te daré un premio especial si aceptas…- Luego, aquellos besos bajaron al cuello y poco después subieron a sus orejas, convirtiéndose en mordidas suaves- sabes que quieres… _

_Las manos de Ryuuzaki subieron por las piernas de la rubia casi instintivamente, descubriendo en el camino que la modelo vestía un sencillo camisón negro al que antes no le había puesto atención. _

_-Ningún premio me hará cambiar de opinión. Si Misa desea adquirir artículos para los gemelos, tendrá que hacerlo sola. Y respecto a tu comentario, SOMOS una pareja de verdad: Estamos casados._

_-¡Eso no es ser una pareja de verdad! _

_L la empujó delicadamente, sacándola de su lugar, ya había sido mucha plática. Ella bufó pero no renegó en lo absoluto, ya encontraría una forma de convencerlo. Caminó hacia la puerta y a medio camino se detuvo con una sonrisa en boca. _

_-Entonces, le hablaré a Reiji. De igual forma ya he ido de compras con él y es muy entretenido… _

_L entrecerró los ojos antes de llevarse una galleta a la boca, últimamente Misa lo presionaba mucho con aquel sujeto. Se giró hacia ella con la intensión de decirle "diviértete", pero de nuevo sus palabras fueron frenadas, esta vez, por la vista de la rubia de espaldas. _

_El camisón había quedado a medio camino. _

_._

_._

_._

_-Esto será increíble, Watari. Ya que Ryuuzaki aceptó salir en familia por las buenas, intentaré aprovechar este día al máximo. _

_Al otro lado de la cama, el anciano con quien conversaba se encargaba de vestir al gemelo menor mientras que ella se encargaba de su hija. Un par de meses antes, Misa todavía podía hacerse cargo de ambos, pero desde que habían comenzado a gatear y habían aprendido a salir de la cuna, todo había cambiado. No se quedaban quietos, cada que Misa se descuidaba ellos aprovechaban para intentar bajar de la cama o incluso quitarse la ropa y regar todo por los suelos. Por lo tanto, cada vez se hacía más necesaria la ayuda de otra persona. Otra persona que por supuesto esperaba que fuera Ryuuzaki. _

_-Disculpe que la contradiga, pero a juzgar por el poco ánimo del joven Ryuuzaki y la colección de quejas que tuve que escuchar, creo que no aceptó exactamente por las buenas. _

_-¿Qué dices?, si él está feliz de poder salir con su hermosísima esposa... ¡Listo!, quedaste como toda una princesa… Ay, aunque esa mirada sin duda alguna la heredaste de tu padre, debes tener sueño… _

_-Hoy la encontré a altas horas de la madrugada dormida en la mesa de centro de la sala…_

_-Últimamente le ha dado por dormir en lugares extraños… Ayer la encontré en el cesto que está en el cuarto de lavado… _

_-Ryuuzaki solía ser así. Algunas veces no soportaba después de dos o tres días sin dormir y para que nadie del exterior perturbara su sueño, cerraba la puerta con llave, se encerraba en el ropero y dormía como usualmente se sienta. No duró mucho haciéndolo, pero es un pasaje de su vida que tal vez le interese conocer. _

_Ella asintió con una sonrisa. _

_._

_._

_._

El grito desalmado de su hermano llamó la atención de Ayumi. En su familia y el orfanato era bien sabido que las diferencias entre los dos gemelos casi idénticos eran muchas, pero las más características eran la heterocromía, la timidez y el silencio de Ren contrario a su hermana. A diferencia de ella, él solía ser más cuidadoso a la hora de decir o hacer algo, siempre consciente de la existencia de consecuencias, regaños o castigos, pero no por eso menos aventurero e imaginativo que la niña.

-¿Ren?- El llanto de ella cesó y su tristeza se convirtió en miedo y extrañeza cuando lo escuchó gritar a la nada. Se inclinó hacia atrás cuidándose de no ser tocada, como si fuera un ser extraño y tóxico. –

-¡ESO NO ES CIERTO! –Repitió el niño poniéndose en guardia, aventando las cosas que tenía cerca- ¡Mi papá no se va a morir! ¡Él está dormido!

-No tienes que creerme si no quieres… -habló ahora el Shinigami, sentándose en el aire y disfrutando cada vez más del hecho de que la niña que no podía verlo considerara a su hermano como un loco- es más, ¿por qué no buscamos a Light? Él te lo confirmará

-¡Mientes, mientes!

-Ren… ¿con… con quién hablas?...

-¡Que no! ¡Mi mamá no es así! ¡Vete, vete!

Él cubrió sus oídos y se dejó caer en posición fetal. Aterrorizada, Ayumi salió corriendo de la habitación sin dirección alguna, intentando encontrar a su abuelo y así poder decirle que su hermano estaba hablando solo. Corrió subiendo y bajando escaleras por varios minutos, hasta que su pequeño cuerpo se sintió completamente exhausto. Al llegar al último piso de la casa sintió que sus piernas delgadas y débiles ya no podían cargar su peso por un metro más y entonces se dejó caer en el piso.

Tomó unos segundos para recuperar su respiración y al intentar levantarse escuchó unas voces que le sonaban familiares y que hablaban en japonés, idioma hablado por una minoría de los huérfanos en Wammy's.

_-¡Los encontré! _

Sin embargo, cuando quiso entrar, encontró que la puerta estaba cerrada y a juzgar del tono agresivo con el que uno de ellos, a quién reconoció como Mello, hablaba, decidió escuchar un poco antes de tocar.

-¡Ya te dije que no lo sé! Los informes son claros, Matt, en sólo un mes han muerto 70 reclusos por culpa de infartos fulminantes, de los cuales 35 murieron hace apenas unos minutos, uno tras otro.

-Háblenos con datos duros, joven Mello- interrumpió una voz notablemente más cansada y preocupada-

-60 de ellos estaban en prisión a la hora de su muerte, 10 más estaban en la escena del crimen o como prófugos generalmente de secuestros o robos. De acuerdo a lo que recopilé, 48 de los 60 presos se entregaron a la policía y los otros estaban por cumplir su sentencia próximamente

-¿Y en cuanto a los medios?- cuestionó ahora otra voz joven, con cierta dificultad de entendimiento por algo que obstruía su boca-

-Todos fueron anunciados en televisión o diarios

Ayumi escuchó un largo silencio acompañado de suspiros y golpes en el teclado de una computadora. Se había resignado a buscar ayuda de otro adulto, posiblemente alguna de las enfermeras del orfanato, sin embargo, estaba muy cansada para continuar sin un descanso, por lo que prefirió continuar escuchando atentamente lo que decían dentro de la habitación.

-Sabemos que Yagami está muerto, así que él no puede ser Kira

-¿Yagami?- susurró la niña de forma casi inaudible- ¿ese es el amigo de mi mamá?… ¿Yagami era Kira o…?

-Los muertos no reviven, es idiota que lo consideraras al menos, Mello…

-Cállate.

-Creo que es alguien que está siguiendo los designios de Kira, un admirador tal vez. –Habló el anciano- ¿sabe sobre los experimentos con la libreta?

\- Al parecer sí, hace que los criminales se entreguen para así poder matarlos en prisión. Criminales realmente importantes y peligrosos fueron apresados bajo este método y aunque hay señales de tortura por parte de algunos oficiales y reclusos, ninguna herida fue tan grande como para causar la muerte. Todo indica que fueron ataques al corazón.

-¿Desde cuándo sabes esto?…

-He venido monitoreando el caso. El tipo que se llevó los expedientes y la empleada que desapareció, registraron comportamientos anormales antes de suicidarse. Posiblemente pudieron haber sido controlados por Kira.

-Kira… -volvió a susurrar la niña

-¿Qué posibilidad hay de que no sean sólo coincidencias?

-97%, Matt.

-Imposible…

-Creo que lo primero es llevarse a los gemelos lejos de este lugar- sentenció el rubio ante la mirada atónita de los otros dos hombres y el sobresalto de la pelinegra- Si este nuevo Kira es tan inteligente como el anterior, puede causar graves problemas. Ya eligió a Wammy's y a Inglaterra como punto de ataque, seguramente al saber sobre la relación que esto tiene con L… Será sólo cuestión de tiempo para que ate cabos y descubra el verdadero origen de los chiquillos

-_¿Irnos?... ¿Nuestro origen?... _

-Yo me opongo- habló Matt- no hay forma de que sepan la procedencia de L, su identidad ni nada que pudiera ubicarlo. L es un fantasma, una sombra.

-Cualquiera con un poco de cerebro podría sacar conclusiones. Si en verdad es dueño de una libreta, lleva con él un shinigami que podría actuar de espía

-Yo… no lo sé…-Watari se acomodó los lentes y movió el bigote- No, definitivamente no. Ren y Ayumi deben llevar una vida normal, crecer junto con los demás niños, como personas comunes y corrientes

-_¡Eso, abuelito!_

-¡Te equivocas! –Mello golpeó el escritorio y Ayumi se estremeció-¡No pueden llevar una vida común y corriente porque ellos no son normales! ¡Nunca lo han sido, Wammy! Son hijos de una celebridad y del hombre más buscado del mundo, herederos de un apellido casi extinto. ¡NO SERÁ DIFÍCIL QUE UN SHINIGAMI LOS UBIQUE! O dime tú, ¿cuántas personas con el apellido Lawliet existen en el mundo?...

Watari y Matt quedaron en silencio. No era ningún secreto para ellos que las personas con el apellido Lawliet en el mundo eran contadas con los dedos de una mano.

-¿Cómo sabes tú de ese apellido?

-Eh…-Mello titubeó con un ligero sonrojo de incomodidad- Un día la mocosa lo dijo, qué más da…

-Mh… -Watari hizo una mueca, el secreto mejor guardado del mundo ahora era conocimiento de más personas de las debidas, pero podría preocuparse de ello en otro momento- Tal vez… podríamos llevarlos lejos sin decirles lo de Kira… Aun así no considero que…

-Si Kira descubre la relación del segundo Kir da con Ryuuzaki y tiene los ojos… sólo adelantará lo inevitable y traerá consigo aún más muertes. No hay nada qué considerar

-Ryuuzaki no va a morir…

-Wammy- Mello rió, luego continuó hablando con diversión y cinismo en su voz - ha estado en coma durante más de dos meses, deberías estar acostumbrado ya a la posibilidad…

-Sea como sea… el tema aquí es Kira. – Interrumpió el pelirrojo y el rubio respondió mordiendo un chocolate- Hay que encontrarlo antes de que él nos encuentre a nosotros y a los niños… por lo mientras, sugiero que se les mantenga al margen. Apenas tienen… ¿4, 5 años?, no sabemos si son tan inteligentes como Ryuuzaki, no podemos arriesgarnos a soltar información sobre la libreta o Kira… Al menos sabemos que está en Inglaterra. Debemos llamar su atención de alguna forma, pero no servirán las mismas estrategias de la vez pasada. Si lo que creo es verdad, no pasará mucho para que la corona y el parlamento inglés acusen a Japón por las acciones de Kira o peor, acusen a L de no haber hecho su trabajo.

-Antes de comenzar a actuar, hay que saber contra qué tipo de persona nos enfrentamos… Lo siento, Matt, pero seguiremos las estrategias pasadas.

.

.

.

Cuando despertó, vio que había dormido sentada en el piso de la sala, con la mesa centro perdida entre cientos de papeles en montones y hojas hechas bola. El reloj de pared más cercano indicaba un número que veía borroso pero que identificaba como parte del amanecer.

Después de todo el día en la locación de una película, llegaba a su habitación de hotel a concentrarse en los diseños que su línea de ropa tendría, pero en ocasiones como aquella, tenía unas ganas intensas de mandar todo al demonio y recostarse en una tina por horas y horas. Llevaba casi tres semanas en California, Estados Unidos, haciendo pruebas y grabando pequeñas escenas para lo que sería su debut americano, pero aquello que debería parecer emocionante sólo la estresaba. Hacer cine americano era mucho más difícil y costoso que hacer televisión o películas en Japón, así que su rango de equivocación debía ser mucho menor.

Además, hacía tantos días que no había podido hacer una llamada ni visitar al detective en coma, que se estaba volviendo todo un martirio lleno de pesadillas y malos ratos. Cada que cerraba sus ojos aparecía la imagen de L con brazos y piernas enyesadas, cicatrices distribuidas por su piel visible y toda la parafernalia que tenía colocada.

-Supongo que es hora de levantarme...-habló para ella misma e intentó desperezarse estirando los brazos y dirigiéndose al baño, no sin antes encender el televisor con volumen tal que pudiera escucharla desde la ducha.

Al salir, Misa Amane se sentía una mujer completamente diferente. Ahora estaba motivada, fresca, llena de energía para esforzarse en un nuevo día de trabajo.

-_I'm ready, yes i'm ready~*- _cantaba frente al tocador, dando unos toques finales a su peinado. Estaba lista para irse cuando una llamada la detuvo frente al espejo por unos segundos más. -¿diga?

-_¡Misa!_

-¡Reiji, qué gusto! Hace mucho no me hablas… Misa iba de salida pero dime, ¿qué se te ofrece? ¿no se supone que es de noche en Tokyo?

-Estoy mandando un par de archivos a tu correo, revísalo lo más pronto posible, es urgente

-¿Mh?, ¿urgente?- repitió mientras salía del cuarto de baño con dirección a su laptop- ¿qué puede ser tan importante?

-Al parecer, todo indica que…

-L…

-¿Qué?...

La conversación de quedó en silencio y Misa dejó caer su celular sobre la alfombra de la habitación cuando en su televisor apareció una "L" en color negro sobre un fondo blanco.

_Hace unos minutos, los televidentes de todo Reino Unido se estremecieron al ver interrumpida su programación habitual para escuchar un mensaje que el afamado y misterioso detective L tenía para el público europeo y más aún, para el asesino "Kira", el cual, todo parece indicar, que ha vuelto después de 5 años de inactividad y se ha cobrado la vida de 35 criminales en menos de una hora. Este es el video._

Inmediatamente subió el volumen del aparato para escuchar aquella voz distorsionada y monótona, olvidando por completo su llamada y que la última vez que había visto a su esposo, éste se encontraba en coma.

"_Saludos al pueblo y las élites europeas. Soy L… A propósito de los acontecimientos ocurridos en las prisiones de Inglaterra, quiero dar un mensaje para aquel impostor que se hace pasar por Kira: No importan cuáles sean tus intensiones, te encontraré como lo hice con el Kira original y entonces haré que rindas cuentas ante la verdadera justicia…" _

Su corazón dio un salto de alegría y su cuerpo se llenó de esperanza. Misa no lo dudó más, tomó su celular y colgó la llamada con el pelinegro sin siquiera despedirse. La televisión seguía transmitiendo el mensaje en el fondo, pero ella no lo procesaba, lo único que le interesaba era marcar el número que tenía pensado.

"_Sé cómo matas y conozco tus limitaciones…"_

-¿Matty? estoy viendo un video en la televisión. ¿Es cierto? ¡¿Mi L ya despertó?!

"_Un idealista…"_

-Umh…Misa…

"…_Soñador…"_

-¡Gracias a Dios!...-interrumpió- ¿cómo está? ¿Por qué no me hablaste antes? Ahorita yo estaría en…

-Misa, por favor. Ryuuzaki no ha despertado.

-¿Eh?- Misa se desplomó en el piso. Su alivio había dado paso a dolor y angustia

"…_Sin embargo, las respuestas en redes sociales no se hicieron esperar. Estos son algunos de los comentarios que…"_

-Entonces… ¿quién era ese?...

-Mello… Misa, quiero que me respondas una cosa y quiero que seas lo más sincera posible… ¿has vuelto a entrar en contacto con una Death Note o un shinigami?

-¿Qué?... ¡No, claro que no!... De hecho ahora que lo pienso, hace mucho que Rem no se digna a aparecer… Recuerdo que una vez me dijo que los shinigamis no pueden andar por el mundo humano a su antojo, pero en algunas ocasiones vienen para buscar a su víctima, así que supongo que no puede venir porque le llaman la atención o alguna cosa rara de shinigamis… ¿Por qué? ¿tiene que ver con ese mensaje de la televisión, verdad?

\- Ha habido muchas muertes de presos, todos por infarto. Mello y toda la comunidad de Inglaterra y Reino Unido creen que es obra de un nuevo Kira

"_Tal vez Kira sólo tomó un descanso" _

-Eso no… no puede ser…

-El caso que Ryuuzaki vino a investigar hace un par de meses es posiblemente un experimento de Kira. Creemos que de alguna forma ha descubierto una relación entre L y el orfanato y aquella fuera la razón por la que manipuló a alguien para que robara los archivos de los niños y así poder conocer el nombre de L… Aunque en el video de seguridad sólo se muestra al sujeto, no descartamos que el shinigami lo acompañara en ese momento…

-Pero… no, eso no puede ser posible…

"…_algunos otros consideran que el detective conocido como L y Kira son la misma persona y esto solamente es una mentira para…"_

-Misa…-el pelirrojo suspiró- hace rato Mello dijo algo importante que creo que deberías saber, porque eres tú quien tiene la última palabra…

-¿Qué es?...

-Si Kira logró dar con la relación entre L y el orfanato… puede que dé con el paradero de Ryuuzaki y posteriormente con los clones… Así que Mello sugirió que busquemos una forma de protegerlos y los enviemos a otra sede de Wammy's lejos de aquí.

-¿Le-lejos? – titubeó - ¿qué tan lejos?...

-A Rusia o tal vez a la sede de Dubai…

-¿Dubai?... ¿eso dónde queda? ¿en verdad es tan lejos?

-Sí, Misa, es lejos… Pero estarán seguros, Dubai es un buen lugar y ellos pasarán como unos niños completamente normales. Sin embargo nosotros nos quedaremos aquí. No podemos dejar Inglaterra antes de encontrar a Kira…

.

El final de su conversación resonaba en su cabeza una tras otra vez. Estaba tan distraída que incluso maquillarla había sido rápido y fácil a comparación de otras veces que no paraba de parlotear. Las maquillistas, por supuesto, habían quedado complacidas con aquella falta de emotividad de la rubia.

"Si no los mandamos lejos es posible que Kira los encuentre y los mate… A Ryuuzaki lo mandaremos a otro país también, aún estamos buscando dónde."

¿Cómo había pasado todo eso? ¿Acaso alguien sabía de la relación entre el segundo Kira y L?... No, eso era imposible…

Se castigó a ella misma mentalmente, debía dejar de pensar en ello… pero si eso fuera así, ella sería la única culpable. Absolutamente nadie fuera del equipo de investigación y Reiji Namikawa sabían de su relación con L. Fuera de ellos, era completamente imposible que alguien supiera como lucía el detective más famoso del mundo.

-¿Misa?- habló un hombre desde la puerta- El director te está esperando, ¿qué sucede?... ¿Misa?

-¿Eh?- lo miró, saliendo de su ensimismamiento-

-Que te estamos esperando, ¿te sientes bien?

-Ah, sí… sólo estaba pensando en algo…

-¡Ah! ¿Estás embarazada?

-¿Eh? ¡No!, no, para nada… ¡Ja!

Ella se levantó y siguió a su co-protagonista por un pasillo. "Eddie" era un actor de moda, 3 años menor que Misa, que había saltado a la fama por ganar un programa de talentos; era uno de los hombres más deseados del continente americano, dueño de una pequeña pero blanca sonrisa y rasgos de inocencia en el rostro.

-¿Entonces?

-Amh… Hoy es el cumpleaños de mis hijos y me hubiera gustado estar con ellos…

-Oh, cierto, que ya tienes dos hijos, ¿verdad?, me enteré de ello anoche…

Ella frenó y lo miró con cierto asco en los ojos. Él al darse cuenta de su error, tartamudeó una respuesta:

-No…No es que te hubiera estado investigando ni nada así, no… no, no creas… Yo… Sólo te investigaba… digo, no te investigaba…sólo se me hizo curioso conocer más de ti pero… pero siempre estás tan ocupada que…

-Ya, ya, tranquilo… No tengo humor para pensar en esto, de hecho.

-Menos mal…digo… Umh. Pero al menos tu esposo está con ellos y no la pasarán solos. ¿No?, sería algo triste…

-Sí, ¿verdad?...

Ella suspiró con nostalgia, pero intentó mantener la calma y sonreír a cada persona que pasaba a su lado.

-Ahora que lo pienso, nunca he visto ni una foto de tu esposo, Misa. ¿Cómo es él?

-¿Él?...Bueno él… él es… -

Ella dudó en responder. ¿Acaso debía mentir a todos cuando preguntaban sobre su esposo?, ¿Por qué no podía gritar abiertamente al mundo que su esposo era la persona más intrigante en el mundo entero?

-Él es del tipo normal, ya sabes… Tiene… dos ojos y una boca… normal

Él la miró incrédulo.

-Mmh… normal, ¿eh?... Sabes qué creo, preciosa. Creo que estás mintiendo y ¿sabes por qué?... Misa Amane no puede tener un esposo "normal"

-Ah, ¿no?

-No…es más, ¿sabes qué pienso? Pienso que hay una razón muy poderosa para que no hables de él…

-_No digas L, no digas L, no digas L…_

-…Están separados, ¿verdad?

-Uh… Eh, bueno…

-¿O tienen problemas? No me sorprendería, la prensa últimamente ha estado especulando sobre nosotros dos, pero supongo que es normal, ¿no? Siempre hablan sobre las parejas de películas y así… ¿O es por el beso que tenemos que darnos en la película?... Supongo que debe odiar que otros besen a su esposa… Pero si tienes algún problema con él por mi culpa, dímelo, yo puedo explicárselo…

-Oh, no, no… es solo que no estamos mucho tiempo juntos por mi trabajo…

-Ya, ya… Por cierto, hoy vi una noticia muy interesante en la mañana

-_No digas Kira, no digas Kira…_

-Decían que una importante empresa textilera patrocinará tu marca de ropa, ¿eh?

Ella se sintió desvanecer.

-Sí… sí, así es. El Grupo Yotsuba y yo hemos trabajado juntos antes pero en comerciales para promocionar las unidades habitacionales que construyen y de más…

-Entonces debe ser una empresa muy grande

-Sí, y el Presidente de la sede japonesa es muy amigo mío…

Al pasar por la puerta, la atmósfera cambió por completo. De un elegante edificio pasaron a un cuarto oscuro con una pequeña construcción en verde al centro. Todos saludaron a la pareja y un hombre casi calvo los llamó a sus posiciones.

Mientras Misa caminaba hacia la pantalla verde, una voz sonó a sus espaldas. Era Rem.

-Necesito advertirte algo, es muy urgente

.

.

.

Light comenzaba a molestarse. Por un lado, había logrado que Kira regresara y esta vez no podrían capturarlo tan fácil por el hecho de que, quien tenía la libreta, no tenía ni una idea de la verdadera utilidad de ésta. El siguiente paso era más complicado, necesitaba que L despertara para que fuera él quien descubriera la verdadera identidad del nuevo asesino, no sin antes fijar su fecha de muerte y la de Misa; Pero por otra parte, no había contemplado el hecho de que quisieran abandonar a su suerte a los gemelos, llevándolos lejos de Ryuuzaki y Misa. Aquello era un obstáculo en su plan.

Cuando traspasó el muro de la oficina del director, notó la presencia de su compañero Shinigami y la ausencia de _su _humano, así como un gran desorden por el piso.

-¿Y Ren?

Beyond Birthday no respondió con palabras, sino que estiró uno de sus largos y afilados dedos y señaló hacia el escritorio de Roger. Al acercarse, Light sintió el peso del niño jalarlo hacia el piso en busca de un abrazo desesperado. Light se dejó abrazar la pierna por el aterrado niño que no salía de su escondite y B puso atención a la escena tan peculiar.

-¿Qué sucedió aquí?- interrogó al otro Shinigami. Por el poco tiempo que llevaba conociéndolo, sabía que era impulsivo y bocafloja, por lo que no le sorprendería que hubiera hecho algo que arruinara sus planes

El Dios castaño esperó por un par de minutos, pero no escuchó respuesta por parte del gemelo que no paraba de llorar.

-Le dije la verdad, que su padre morirá pronto y que la chica los abandonó en este lugar- Light se rascó el tabique de su nariz al escuchar las palabras divertidas del pelinegro y una idea pasó por su mente. Tal vez no todo estaba perdido para él.

-Ren…-dijo tras unos minutos, el niño no salía de abajo del escritorio y tampoco se atrevía a levantar la mirada, pero la sola presencia de Light lo calmaba poco a poco- Tal vez debas saber la verdad. Tu padre está muy delicado, puede que no despierte nunca… a menos que...uses la libreta de deseos…

El pequeño pareció meditarlo por un buen rato, desesperando a Beyond Birthday.

-¡Rápido mocoso! –Interrumpió, estremeciendo a Ren- ¡sólo tienes que escribir el maldito nombre y ya!... ¡Tu padre dejará de estar en ese estado!

-¡¿POR QUÉ NO CIERRAS LA BOCA?!... Ren, no hay prisa así que...

-Creo que…Creo que lo haré- dijo indeciso cuando dejó de abrazar la pierna del mayor. Beyond festejó con media sonrisa- pero… Umh…

-¿Qué sucede?...

-Quiero irme de aquí… Quiero ir a ver cómo despierta mi papá y quiero ir a buscar a mi mamá para que volvamos a la casa…. ¿Me ayudarás?...

Light sonrió de lado, aunque no era como lo había planeado, la idea sonaba interesante.

-Sí, Ren. Te ayudaré…

* * *

Chicas, realmente lamento la tardanza, esto estuvo fatal, fueron 3 meses… pero pasaron muchas cosas, comenzando por la muerte de una persona en mi familia. La verdad eso me bajó todos los ánimos y comencé a ir mal en la escuela, por lo que preferí concentrarme en la universidad para evitar salir mal y así. Ahora ya estoy al final del semestre y tengo un poquito más de tiempo, ya que ya terminé bastantes materias.

De igual forma, me pondré al corriente con los fics que debo leer n.n


	28. Rem

Tomorrow

* * *

Ren llegó corriendo a su cuarto, recordando que en aquellas caricaturas donde al huir de casa, los personajes llevaban sus cosas en un paliacate amarrado de un palo. Para él, esa era la forma más típica de irse, pero Light lo había convencido de que era una idea poco eficiente e inteligente, por lo que tendría que buscar una mochila y llevar sólo cosas esenciales.

Light no podía equivocarse. Light era inteligente y sin duda alguna sabía lo que hacía. Al menos eso creía Ren, quien se sentía feliz al saber que su ángel lo estaba apoyando y lo iba a llevar hasta su padre, aunque tuviera que escapar de su hermana y su abuelo por un rato.

Todo riesgo valía la pena si el resultado era volver a su casa, dormir en su cama y volver a su vida con su familia. Si quería lograrlo tendría que darse prisa, pero al entrar a la habitación, Ren encontró a Ayumi guardando sus cosas en una mochila de forma apresurada y con expresión claramente de susto.

-¿Qué haces?- preguntó y ella pegó un grito de miedo al verse sorprendida, pensando en la posibilidad de que fuera Mello o Watari-¿Qué pasa?

-_Len_…-suspiró saliendo de su estado de petrificación antes de correr hacia él, cerrar la puerta y jalarlo hacia donde la mochila estaba- Len, Len, Len, Len, ¡Tío Mello y el abuelo nos quieren llevar más lejos!

-¿A nosotros?

-¡Sí, sí! Yo no quiero irme… Len, debemos irnos antes de que nos abandonen de verdad y no podamos volver a ver a mi papá… Necesitamos pensar en un súper plan para poder irnos con mi mamá o con el tío Matsuda.

Ren no podía creerlo, todo aquello que le había dicho el shinigami malhumorado era cierto. Los habían abandonado y no obstante, los iban a llevar mucho más lejos. Sin embargo, pensó en aquella situación como la oportunidad perfecta de ir en busca de su padre sin necesidad de ocultárselo a su hermana. Si ella aceptaba, sería mucho más rápido encontrar el hospital, pero por otro lado, sería difícil poder ocultar la existencia de Light por mucho tiempo si ella siempre estaba con él. No obstante, confiaba en que su guardián lo ayudaría como en todas las ocasiones pasadas.

-Ayu…Tengo una idea genialísima: ¡Busquemos a papá! Lo despertaremos y le diremos que queremos volver a casa todos juntos

Los ojos de la niña adquirieron un brillo particular en cuanto su hermano le mencionó el plan y en menos de diez minutos, ambos ya habían salido de la habitación en completo silencio y con cuidado de no encontrarse ningún adulto que le cuestionara sobre sus acciones.

Al ser relativamente temprano, la mayoría de los niños y el personal se encontraban en clases, por lo que fue fácil escurrirse por los pasillos, atravesar la cocina y salir hacia el patio trasero, donde Ren insistió en esperar un rato detrás de unos arbustos al pie de un árbol.

Ella se negó en un principio, pero no pudo hacer mucho al darse cuenta que la puerta principal no se abría manualmente, sino por un mecanismo que se encontraba en el cuarto de vigilancia, donde también estaban las pantallas que transmitían cada una de las grabaciones de cámaras de seguridad.

-¿Cómo vamos a salir de aquí? ¡Nos van a descubrir!- se lamentó mientras se acostaba en el pasto con todas sus extremidades estiradas a los lados- No quiero irme lejos, _Len, _debimos haber pensado como salir de aquí, antes de salir del cuarto…

-Shhh-silenció llevando su índice derecho a los labios de su hermana- ya lo planeamos todo

-¿Mh? ¿Quiénes? ¿Quién más viene?

-Mi ángel guardián y su amigo- susurró sin darle importancia, mientras se asomaba entre las hojas-

-¿de qué hablas?…

Ella se giró pecho tierra y se recargó en sus brazos para observarlo con curiosidad, no obstante, Ren se mantuvo en silencio hasta que vio que asintió a algo o a alguien a lo lejos.

-Mi ángel y su amigo. Tú no puedes verlos pero ellos nos ayudarán. –Ren se sentó de forma similar a como lo hacía su padre, mirando a su hermana desde lo alto. En su cara tenía una gran sonrisa de orgullo y felicidad- Mi ángel es muy lindo y ha estado conmigo cuando me he sentido solo. No puedo decirte mucho de él porque me lo prohibió, pero es un ángel con cara de gato y sé que es muy muuuuy inteligente.

-¿Y por qué no puedo verlo?

-Porque tú no puedes ver ángeles

-¿pero por qué no puedo? Si pudiera sería más fácil

-Pero no puedes y ya

-Creo que más bien tú no quieres que yo los vea- respondió, haciendo un puchero-

-No aguantarías verlos porque son muy raros, yo soy valiente y por eso se muestran a mi

-¿Y dónde están tus supuestos ángeles?

-Están desconectando las cámaras para que no nos vean

-Pues yo creo que es porque tus ojos son raros. Oye, ¿y si me cambio un ojo con otro, crees que pueda verlos?

-No lo sé…

-Umh…

Ella hundió su cara en el pasto y él volvió a mirar hacia la casa por un rato lo suficientemente largo como para que Ayumi comenzara a sentirse somnolienta por el aburrimiento. No obstante, cuando creyó que caería dormida, recordó la conversación que había escuchado tan sólo minutos antes.

-¡Ren!-llamó agitándose de forma desesperada para sentarse frente a su hermano y él volvió a hacer un ademán para que ella guardara silencio- oye… se me había olvidado decirte. ¿Sabías acerca de Kira?

-¿La niña de la clase de música de los jueves?

-Sí… ¡No!, no, menso, hablo de Kira el asesino

-…Creo que no. Pero los asesinos son malas personas, quitan la vida a los demás, eso me lo explicó mi ángel

-Kira fue un hombre muy malo que al parecer odiaba a un ta mi papá y mi mamá. Hace rato escuché a tío Mello y tío Matt hablar de él. Al parecer apareció de nuevo y quiere matar a mi papá y mi mamá y a nosotros y por eso nos querían enviar a otro lado.

-¿Pero por qué a nosotros? Nosotros no le hicimos nada, ni lo conocemos…

-Pues no lo sé. Tal vez no le gustan los niños

-Pero tú eres niña…

-¡Len! Hablo de los niños así como nosotros.

-Bueno, igual no hay de qué preocuparse porque mi ángel nos protegerá de cualquiera que nos haga daño.

-Pues espero… estuve pensando, Tío Mello también pronunció al amigo de mi mamá, Lai. Dijeron "Yagami está muerto, así que él no es Kira" y mi Tio Matt le dijo que era un tonto. Yo creo que talvez Lai…

-Lait no es Kira. Kira es malo y Lait no es malo.

-No iba a decir eso. Es que me acordé que mi mamá dijo que Lait era policía. Entonces, creo que si Lait estaba buscando a Kira, Kira lo mató. Tiene sentido porque él era amigo de mi mamá y mi papá y Kira quiere matarlos a ambos…

-Pero ya te dije que mi ángel nos protegerá

-¿Pero cómo sabrá tu ángel quién es Kira? Ni siquiera nosotros sabemos cómo es

-Bueno, pues hay que ir con mi papá, lo despertamos y él nos dirá como es.

Ambos asintieron y después de un par de minutos de silencio, él puso atención hacia el cielo, seguido de la pelinegra que no entendía qué miraba.

-¿Está todo listo?

-Sí- respondió su ángel- todas las cámaras están desconectadas y Beyond se iba a encargar de que el vigilante no diga nada sobre eso. Ahora sólo hay que esperar su señal y…-Light no pudo terminar de hablar ya que un grito alertó a todos los presentes en el patio a esa hora e hizo que casi todos los guardias dejaran sus puestos.

-¿Qué fue eso?- preguntó alarmada la ojigris

-Es nuestra oportunidad. Agarra tus cosas, abrázame fuerte y cierra tus ojos

Ella obedeció y Light envolvió sus cinturas con su brazo para cargarlos sobre la reja y dejarlos sobre la acera de la solitaria calle a espaldas de la entrada principal. Al otro lado de la reja, a un costado de la gran casa refugio, los guardias que habían dejado sus puestos se encontraron con el vigilante de las cámaras con un par de plumas clavadas en sus ojos y la garganta desgarrada de forma horizontal.

.

.

.

Misa había quedado paralizada por un momento. Rem no la visitaba desde hacía mucho tiempo y no se necesitaba ser un genio para saber que eso solamente podía ser una emergencia que no solo la involucraría a ella. No obstante, aquel no era el lugar ni el momento para conversar con el ente invisible a la vista de los demás.

-Rem, espera- susurró cubriendo su boca con la mano- No puedo hablar en este momento, dame unos minutos y…

-Eso no será necesario.

La Diosa de la muerte señaló hacia la puerta y en pocos segundos, una persona entró corriendo al estudio con un celular en su mano derecha, cuyo destinatario era el director. Una vez respondió, mencionó algo de forma rápida a su asistente y salió corriendo.

-¿Qué intentas hacer? ¿Por qué se fue corriendo?

-Maté a la esposa de ese sujeto- dijo sin emoción alguna, Misa la miró con reproche

-¡Atención todos!- llamó la persona que había llevado el celular - ¡atención, por favor! El director tuvo que irse a atender una emergencia y debe cancelar las grabaciones un par de días por causas de fuerza mayor. Por favor, cuando sea tiempo, asistan al llamado a la brevedad.

-¿Vamos, Misa?

…

-¿Por qué matas a la esposa de mi director? ¿Sabes lo costosa que es una película? Cada día desperdiciado cuesta millones a la producción y nos atrasa a nosotros, tengo un mes sin ver a mis bebés ni a mi esposo. –Misa se llevó dos dedos a su sien derecha y suspiró ante la mirada inexpresiva de la diosa- Escucha, esta es mi oportunidad para dejar de ser una simple idol y abrirme paso a otros países. Si hago un buen trabajo aquí, seguro que triunfo en cualquier lado

-Misa, era necesario. El mundo Shinigami está teniendo problemas graves- comenzó a hablar Rem, Misa suspiró y comenzó a quitarse la ropa que iba a utilizar en la grabación-

\- Supongo que por eso no habías venido a verme

-No exactamente

-Aun así, ¿por qué a su esposa?

-Da lo mismo, tenía poco menos de 100 días de vida… pero déjame continuar. –Rem pudo escuchar un "ya qué" antes de seguir hablando- Hace unos meses se corrió el rumor de que dos nuevos Shinigamis habían desafiado al Rey y lo habían dañado físicamente para recuperar sus recuerdos de humanos

-¡hey, hey, hey, espera! … ¿Los Shinigami son humanos?

La modelo abrió la boca con incredulidad y de forma inmediata decenas de teorías llegaron a su cabeza. Se preguntó sobre la vida pasada de Rem y de Ryuk, pero sobre todo, se preguntó si ella misma se convertiría en uno de esos seres horribles y de movimientos idiotas.

Aquella idea no le fascinaba en lo absoluto, pero antes de obtener una respuesta o poder quejarse, una voz masculina fuera de la puerta interrumpió la conversación.

-Misa, preciosa, ¿estás bien? Saliste corriendo en cuanto el director se fue –cuestionó su co-protagonista-

-¡sí, no te preocupes!-gritó sin dejar de ver a Rem con intriga.

-Estaba pensando, ya que estamos libres podríamos ir a comer o al cine, incluso podríamos conocer la ciudad juntos, supongo que no la has de conocer asi que… ¿qué tal? ¿vamos?

-N…No creo, lo siento –

-Entiendo, bueno… al menos déjame llevarte a casa, ¿sí?

-He dicho que…

-¡Por favor!... Por favor, por favor, por favor

-¿Quién es él, Misa?- preguntó la Diosa- ¿te está molestando?

-Es un compañero…parece ser que es fan mío, pero apenas lo conozco-Susurró hacia su compañera

En ente blanquecino hizo un ademán de sacar la Death Note de su lugar pero ella negó con la cabeza inmediatamente. Rem rodó su ojo visible y la rubia lo meditó un momento hasta que casi sin ganas, respondió a la petición del actor.

-Tsk… Bien, dame 20 minutos, por favor…

-¡Perfecto! Verás que haré que tu humor mejore

Misa bufó cuando pensó que el chico ya se había alejado de la puerta y encaro nuevamente a la shinigami.

-Qué molesto… bien, Rem, continúa

-Decía que no todos los Shinigamis tienen origen humano. Los shinigamis son creados por el Rey., quien a su vez es una pequeña fracción de la parte malvada que se separó del Dios Creador de todo. Sin embargo, como sabes, cuando un humano recibe una Death Note y decide utilizarla, condena su alma a ir hacia la Nada cuando muere. Tal parece ser que el Rey salvó a esos dos humanos y los convirtió en Dioses de la Muerte con la única intensión de divertirse y experimentar nuevas reglas y castigos… no obstante, todo salió mal.

-¿Mh? ¿A qué te refieres?

-Robaron una libreta, pero el Rey hizo que no tuviera efecto si ellos la usaban y a raíz de esto viajaron a la Tierra a buscar un portador que siguiera sus órdenes.

Al escuchar esto último, Misa no lo pensó dos veces y buscó su celular dentro de su bolsa a gran velocidad. Los movimientos imprecisos estaban acompañados de fuertes corazonadas y un sentimiento de terror.

-Rem… Rem, dime, ¿esto tiene que ver con el nuevo Kira?

-Completamente. El problema de todo esto es que los portales han sido destruidos. El mundo Shinigami está en peligro porque no podemos buscar a nuestras víctimas desde allá y tampoco pueden huir para buscarlas en persona. Yo logré escapar antes de que bloquearan el portal al mundo humano, pero muchos otros se han quedado sin posibilidades. Los menos precavidos pueden morir en cualquier momento, pero los que saben administrar sus años de vida podrán esperar hasta que todo esto se solucione. Sin embargo, los Shinigamis no tienen motivaciones para vivir, su pereza es tal que no creo que haya alguien que se anime a reconstruirlos, ni siquiera el mismo Rey.

-¡¿Por qué esperaste tanto para avisarme?! – regañó e inmediatamente desbloqueó su celular para marcarle a Mello.

\- A mí me lo mantuvieron todo en secreto, pero Ryuk se aburría y me lo comentó para poder escapar conmigo al Mundo Humano.

-¡Espera!

-Misa, pero hay algo que…

-¡CÁLLATE, ESPERA!

La llamada sonó y sonó pero Mello no respondió hasta que marcó por cuarta vez. Un "¿Qué quieres?" se escuchó al otro lado de la línea y un "hola" por parte de Matt se oyó de forma más distante.

-¡Mello! Rem está conmigo, ¡escúchame bien! Ella tiene información que podrá ayudarte a dar con Kira… ¿Rem, sabes dónde encontrarlos?

_-¿Encontrarlos?_

\- No hay absolutamente nadie que sepa el paradero de esos dos, lo único que sé es que Light Yagami es uno de esos Shinigamis…

-_¿A qué te refieres con encontrarlos?- _preguntó Mello claramente alterado, sin embargo no tuvo respuesta, sólo se escuchó un golpe contra el piso- _¿Amane? ¡¿Amane?!... ¡Misa, responde!_

* * *

Debo admitir que realmente me siento mal. No tengo ni una idea, o más bien no se como desarrollarlas. Ademas, estoy en un momento de mi viida en que no se que demonios hacer con ella, aunque este por terminar la carrera...Realmente no es bonito..

Sin embargo, agradezco mucho sus comentarios de preocupación y de apoyo. En serio aprecio mucho que se preocupen por mi


	29. Despertar

**Tomorrow**

* * *

La paciencia de Mello comenzaba a agotarse. La conversación con Misa Amane seguía activa pero no había ni un ruido por parte de ella. Su primera teoría: mala recepción, no era factible. El sonido no fallaba, podía oírse el bullicio del set a lo lejos, pero ella no respondía después del golpe. Su segunda teoría: un accidente causado por la shinigami, era mucho más posible.

-¿Qué sucede?- preguntó Matt, recostado cabeza abajo en un sofá, con un videojuego portátil frente a sus ojos. Desde su lugar podía sentir la exasperación de Mello-

-No lo sé. No responde.

-¿Crees que le habrán hecho algo? Ella no suele dejar las puertas sin seguro cuando no está en casa.

-Eso lo sé-

Mello dio un salto de su lugar, se dirigió hacia el sofá donde se encontraba Matt y, sin previo aviso, metió su mano dentro de los bolsillos de su amigo y sacó una pequeña bocina en la que el castaño solía conectar su celular o videojuegos para obtener una mejor experiencia de sonido en exteriores.

-Oye, eso es mío

-Cállate- sentenció antes de conectar su móvil, sus movimientos eran temblorosos- Tal vez haya algo que no escucho…

-No lo creo, yo tampoco escucho nada… Si tuviéramos nuestras cosas...

-Pero no las tenemos. Matt, todo se quedó en Japón. Aquí no tenemos más de lo que Watari nos proporcione y dado que ellos también se mudaron a Japón, tampoco hay mucho aquí. Watari está accediendo a la red central en este momento, pero no puede hacer todo. De no ser porque la rubia dijo que tenía información relacionada a Kira, ya hubiera colgado.

-¿Información de Kira? ¿Ella?-

Matt maniobró estupefacto para poder tocar el piso de la habitación, algo realmente no cuadraba en todo ello y Mello lo había notado. Su ansiedad lo hacía rechinar los dientes en vez de hacerlo comer chocolate, pero aun así intentaba disimularlo.

-¿Te preocupa Misa?

-De ninguna forma

La respuesta casi inmediata del rubio intrigó al castaño, quien se acercó a él. Su videojuego, así como sus googles habían quedado atrás.

-¿Qué? – preguntó. La distancia entre ambos se estaba haciendo tan diminuta que poco a poco podían sentir sus respiraciones chocar

-Generalmente dirías "no seas estúpido", "¿estás loco?" o similares, Mello. ¿Qué te sucede?

-Estás dramatizando.

-No estoy dramatizando nada

-Te quitaste los googles para verme a los ojos

-Ah, ¿fue por eso?

-Aléjate de mi espacio vital, perro estúpido

-No quiero, te pasa algo

-No me pasa nada

¿Te gusta Misa?

-¡NO!-

-¿Enton-?

El ojiverde no pudo terminar la palabra. Entre su cercanía, no había advertido la patada que Mello le propinó para alejarlo de su cuerpo. Realmente parecía furioso.

-Del estúpido de Namikawa lo esperaba, pero de ti no, Matt.

-Sólo quería asegurarme – afirmó una vez se recuperó y se colocó los googles de nueva cuenta-

-Basta de celos, Matt

-...No son celos, idiota, sólo te estoy cuidando de enamorarte de un imposible… como sea, ¿Qué fue exactamente lo que te dijo?

-Tsk… la rubia dijo que estaba con la Shinigami, al parecer ella sabe algo relacionado a Kira, por eso me exaspero

-¿Y accederá a decirnos?

-No lo sé. Si está con ella y está diciendo algo, nosotros no podemos oírla, nunca tocamos la libreta...

-Mello… Mello, eso es. Nosotros no podemos oírla, pero ella a nosotros sí.

**…**

Rem había intentado llamar a la rubia hasta el cansancio, pero ni sus gritos ni sus movimientos servían para sacarla de su estado. La Diosa de la Muerte no sabía con exactitud que estaba sucediendo, la chica parecía haber caído en un estado de sueño repentino y profundo de forma incomprensible y sin razón alguna.

¿Sería por el cambio de horario? ¿Estaba cansada? La última vez que había visto que aquello le pasara había sido hacía un buen tiempo en Inglaterra, durante su época de embarazo, así que, posiblemente, a Misa le pasaba lo mismo.

_-¡SHINIGAMI!-_ escuchó de pronto, el ruido venía desde el aparato que Misa utilizaba para comunicarse- -Shinigami, sé que me escuchas.

-Sí- respondió tomando el aparato con las puntas de sus enormes uñas

-Shinigami. Nosotros no podemos escucharte- habló ahora otra voz, era mucho más fina y armónica que la primera- si estás con Misa, por favor haz ruido.

Ella se confundió, pero decidió obedecer a sus órdenes con la esperanza de que ellos pudieran responder sus dudas y solucionar el sueño repentino de la modelo. Buscó por toda la habitación en busca de algo que pudiera romper o tirar, viendo como primera opción la silla en que Misa se sentaba.

El ruido se escuchó quedo debido a la alfombra, pero fue lo suficiente para advertir a los chicos atrapados en la llamada-

-¡Está con ella! ¡Mello, está con ella!

-¡Cállate y sigue diciéndole lo que haga!

-De acuerdo…eh… Shinigami, necesitamos saber qué está haciendo Misa… es urgente hablar con ella, así que oye con atención. Apretarás cualquier número del teléfono cuando oigas la opción que se asemeje a lo que pasó. ¿Ok?... ¿Ella está muerta?... –hubo silencio, la voz suspiró aliviada- no. ¿Alguien entró a golpearla o a hacerle algo malo?...No. ¿Sufrió un accidente en el trabajo?...

Ambos siguieron con las preguntas, de las teorías más preocupantes hasta las lógicamente posibles.

-¿Está trabajando?...¿Está comiendo? …¿salió de la habitación?... ¿se quedó dormida?

El sonido llegó.

-Dormida… ¿está dormida? –preguntó de nuevo el hombre de voz aguda-

-Eso definitivamente no fue sueño, es de mañana allá. El golpe fue muy fuerte a comparación del que hizo la Shinigami.

-…Shinigami, ¿Misa se quedó dormida de un momento a otro?

El sonido volvió a hacerse presente.

-Se desmayó-mencionaron al unísono.

-De acuerdo, Shinigami, no es algo grave, sólo perdió la conciencia un momento, pero nos urge que la recupere. Así que, abre la puerta y haz todo el ruido posible. Rompe espejos, golpea paredes, yo que sé, busca la forma de llamar la atención de alguien que ayude a Misa. Vamos, hazlo.

-¿En serio, Matt? ¿Fue lo más inteligente que se te ocurrió?

-¡Deja de quejarte!, no es tan fácil comunicarse con alguien a quien no ves ni escuchas.

-Podrías madurar un poco

-Te mostraré lo que es madurar… imbécil-

La Diosa dejó a un lado el teléfono y comenzó a seguir sus órdenes con algo de desidia. El ruido que se escuchó en la habitación fue tal que llamó la atención de todas las personas a 10 metros a la redonda.

-¡Señora Amane!- se escuchó a lo lejos, esa era la señal para guardar silencio- ¡Por todos los cielos! ¿Qué pasó aquí?

Rem se quedó observándola, la mujer que había entrado no parecía ser actriz, sino una trabajadora cualquiera. Ella parecía estar siguiendo alguna especie de protocolo humano anti-sueño repentino, pues primero verificó su cuello y luego su frente, sus ojos y al final, corrió hacia una caja en la pared, de donde sacó un líquido y un pedazo de algodón, el cual se lo puso a una distancia considerable.

Entonces la shinigami sacó su Death Note, invisible al ojo humano y se preparó para que, en caso de emergencia, pudiera deshacerse de la mujer, aunque eso significara perder su propia vida. Sin embargo, algo le decía que aquello no sería necesario. Al poco tiempo, Misa comenzaba a reaccionar con incomodidad al olor.

-Señora Amane- susurró la mujer- ¿me escucha? ¿Se encuentra bien?

-¿Mh?

-Usted se desmayó, ¿se encuentra bien?

-Mi…cabeza

-Debió ser un gran golpe a pesar de la alfombra. –bromeó- Llamaré a Servicios Médicos para que la revisen y, de ser necesario, llamen a una ambulancia.

-No-interrumpió sin fuerza- estoy bien…

-¿Segura? No es algo usual- ¿No está usted embarazada?

-No, no, claro que no… solo… creo que no debí salir de casa sin desayunar

-¿No quiere que la revise un médico?

-No. Estoy bien

Misa comenzaba a incorporarse, pero sus movimientos eran torpes y débiles. No obstante, cuando recordó que Rem seguía en la habitación, una especie de shock en su cabeza la hizo reaccionar.

-Mejor, ¿podrías conseguirme unas pastillas y algo de comer? Eso me serviría mucho

-Oh…Claro, por favor descanse un poco, no tardaré. De todas formas, daré aviso a la producción para que estén al tanto.

-Gracias

Cuando la mujer se fue, Misa buscó desesperada su celular para recuperar la llamada. El desorden que Rem había provocado en la habitación y su dolor de cabeza parecían ser lo de menos- ¿Mello?

-Qué flojera me da tu actitud de niña buena con todo el mundo

-Mello, esto es urgente. Tengo poco tiempo así que escucha, Rem dice que dos shinigamis además de ella y Ryuk están en el mundo humano y uno de ellos es Light.

-¡¿YAGAMI?!

-Sí. Dice que ellos no pueden escribir nombres en la Death Note así que se la dieron a alguien para que matara a las personas.

-¿A quién se la dieron?

-Bueno, eso no lo saben… Mello, tengo miedo…

-Light…

-Mello, escúchame. Si Light es un shinigami, puede convencer a la persona que es Kira para que me mate en cualquier momento. La cara de Misa está en todos los medios y su nombre verdadero también. Si eso pasa, por favor, cuiden mucho de mis niños y de mi Ryuu…

-¿Pero qué estupideces dices?...

-¡Prométele a Misa que lo cumplirás!

-Amane, escucha esto no tiene sentido porque…

-¡PROMÉTESELO!

-¡BIEN!

-Por favor… -Misa hizo una pausa, había comenzado a llorar- Mello, por favor resuelve esto ya, por favor, por favor…

-Lo haré… ¿Algo más que quieras decirme?

-No… no sé… yo... por favor, protege mucho a los bebés de Misa y...

Dos pitidos habían anunciado la falta de batería provocada por la larga y vacía conversación, el celular se había apagado.

-Entonces… ¿Light Yagami?

-Sí, Matt. Light Yagami.

-¿Cómo puede ser eso?

-No lo sé. Pero no tiene sentido. Si quisiera matar a Misa, ya hubiera ordenado a su marioneta a hacerlo hace tiempo, como bien lo dijo ella, está en todos los medios, básicamente sus datos personales son de dominio público, así que no sería difícil matarla como parte de una venganza.

-Tal vez busque matar primero a L

-Pero su marioneta no tiene forma de localizar a L para ver su rostro, lo mismo en el caso de los mocosos, dudo mucho que incluso ese bastardo sepa que L tuvo dos hijos.

-Pero la gente lo sabe, salieron en una revista cuando estaban recién nacidos.

-Tsk, cierto… Además, Kira ya atentó contra Wammy's hace poco, cuando el hombre se llevó los archivos de los niños. De alguna forma se habrá enterado de que L se crió aquí y comenzó a buscar información que lo llevara a su rostro. Si tomamos en cuenta ese y los demás casos de muertes al corazón donde la información era casi nula, puedo afirmar que hay grandes posibilidades de que la marioneta pueda ver los nombres de los humanos también.

-Tiene los ojos… En ese caso no tenemos tiempo que perder. Matt, hackea las cámaras de seguridad de la calle donde ocurrió el accidente de Ryuuzaki y sus alrededores. También de las cercanías del Río Itchen, parece ser que Ryuuzaki había ido a investigar el caso del ladrón de documentos.

-¿Crees que Kira tenga algo que ver con su accidente?

-Posiblemente, examina los videos y toda anomalía que se presente. Yo iré a buscar a los mocosos y a Watari.

Después de ello se pusieron en marcha. Mello salió de la habitación con dirección a donde se suponía estarían los hijos de L celebrando su cumpleaños, la casa completa se encontraba en silencio, algo normal para el horario de un mordisco más a su chocolate, desapareciéndolo por completo.

En el camino intentó pensar en las palabras que les diría a los niños para apresurar su partida, pero al pasar por una de las ventanas hacia el patio principal, la vista de una aglomeración de policías, paramédicos y personal del orfanato frenó sus pasos, entre la multitud se encontraba Watari recibiendo palabras de uno de los oficiales y en el sendero hacia la calle, una camilla era trasladada por dos personas de blanco.

No perdió más tiempo, si era uno de los asesinatos de Kira, debía enterarse de los por menores cuanto antes. En menos de dos minutos, el rubio ya se encontraba corriendo contra la corriente de personas que regresaban al interior del recinto.

-Wammy- gritó desde la puerta, cuando el anciano volteó, ya lo tenía frente a él- ¿Qué es todo esto?

-Un asesinato. Otro, más bien. Esta vez fue un guardia de seguridad.

-¿Fue él?

-Posiblemente. Encontraron el cuerpo con la garganta desgarrada por unas tijeras. El ángulo indicaba un posible suicidio. Sus manos tenían manchas de sangre y marcas de fuerza.

Ambos se quedaron observando un par de segundos hacia la escena del crimen, era la tercera víctima de muerte relacionada al orfanato en menos de medio año, y la segunda que involucraba a parte del personal.

Ambos se miraron entre sí, leyendo en los ojos del otro que habían pensado en lo mismo: los niños.

Mello endureció el ceño y salió disparado hacia la habitación que tenía por objetivo en primer lugar, mientras Watari lo seguía caminando lo más rápido que la edad lo dejaba. Sin embargo, cuando el primero llegó a la oficina de Roger, se encontró con nada más que el desastre provocado por Ren.

-_Ayumi..._

**.**

**.**

**.**

Ren y Ayumi respiraron agitadamente. Habían corrido sin rumbo en cuanto habían tocado tierra y mantuvieron el paso haciendo caso omiso de todos los que les hablaban en el camino o intentaban detenerlos por ser sólo un par de niños que seguramente estarían buscando a sus padres.

Tras media hora de recorrido, ambos habían parado en un pequeño parque cercano a la catedral, donde esperaban al segundo shinigami.

-¿Ahora qué hacemos? – preguntó recostada boca arriba en el pasto

-Pues buscar a mi papá- obvió su hermano. Hurgó en la mochila y logró ver una frazada, un par de jugos y dos cosas que parecían ser pan. Entre ello, logró ver un mapa arrancado de un libro- mi ángel me dio esto hace rato, pero no se usarlo.

-Eso es un mapa. Se supone que nos dice lo que tenemos que caminar para llegar. ¿Por qué no le dices a tu ángel que te diga dónde estamos y dónde está mi papi?

-Está ocupado

-¿Ocupado?

-Sí, no puedo decirte qué está haciendo pero está ocupado

Ayumi hizo una mueca de desaprobación, pero Ren sólo subió los hombros. Desde que se habían detenido en ese parque, Light se había alejado y había comenzado a escribir cosas en japonés en la libreta blanca. Cada oración tenía una línea larga en frente que indicaba que ahí debían ir los nombres de las víctimas y antes de ello, un pequeño dibujo que cambiaba en cada caso.

Su plan había cambiado con la aparición de Beyond Birthday, pero no por ello iba a dejar que se arruinara. Light sabía que con él ahí, la distracción que les permitió huir iba a ser agresiva y posiblemente criminal, así que aprovecharía la situación para poder dejar a los gemelos a su suerte.

El aire agitó las hojas de la libreta.

-¿Qué hiciste?

-Maté a una persona- respondió la criatura tras de él-

-¿Y ya están buscándonos?

-Nah. Pero no tardarán mucho tiempo en darse cuenta. ¿Qué prosigue? ¿Los llevaremos con L para que lo maten ya?

-No, los dejaremos solos.

-¿Estás estúpido? Así tardarán milenios en llegar

.-Es necesario. Nuestro tiempo se está acabando, Beyond, si desaparecemos antes de que ellos lleguen, voy a necesitar usar un poco más al mocoso.

Beyond rugió de coraje, pero no renegó más al respecto.

-¿Qué es eso? ¿indicaciones?

-Puedes controlar las acciones de las personas antes de morir. Cuando vivía me di cuenta que no importa si escribía las condiciones de la muerte y luego escribía los nombres, la libreta tenía el mismo efecto.

-¿Y qué dice ahí?- señaló

-¿No sabes japonés?

-No al 100%

-Entonces no te importa. Lo hecho, hecho está.

-¿Oye y qué carajos pretendes que hagamos mientras los tipillos buscan a su padre?

-Los seguiré de lejos.

Beyond lanzó una mirada hacia los niños. En aquel ambiente se veían completamente inofensivos y débiles. Eran pequeños, frágiles e inexpertos, y aquello les traería muchos problemas en la ciudad. Problemas que serían divertidos de ver.

-Morirán estando solos- una sonrisa apareció en su rostro- Winchester puede parecer tranquilo, pero tiene sus desventajas.

-Es una ciudad con calles muy largas y confusas, por lo que he podido ver.

-Y el hospital está muy lejos, a su paso, necesitarían 2 días enteros para llegar… Si es que soportan el frío y el hambre en la noche

-...Ren encontrará la forma...

-Tienes mucha confianza en esa bolsa de piel

Light sintió la mirada fija de su compañero, posándose sobre su hombro. Tenía la sensación de que el Dios estaba sonriendo de forma sádica.

-Él puede ser aquel que libre a este mundo de su enfermedad más grave: ellos mismos. Él puede ser el nuevo salvador si comienza desde este momento, es perfecto porque es un niño pequeño. Sus ideologías aún no están claras y mi trabajo ha consistido en llevarlo por el camino del bien. Comienza a entender que sólo aquellos que no hacen cosas malas merecen vivir en este mundo.

-Eres tan aburrido

-Yo no soy un asesino como tú, Beyond Birthday

El pelinegro comenzó a reír con una mueca digna de personaje de película de terror, lo cual llamó la atención del gemelo menor que hasta ese momento no se había dado cuenta de su llegada.

-Es hora

-Antes tengo que hablar con él

Yagami hizo una seña con un dedo a la cual Ren obedeció, dejando sola a su hermana, con la advertencia de que cerrara los ojos hasta que él le dijera. Cuando llegó con el Dios, el pelinegro se había ido a vigilar a Ayumi.

-Ren, mi amigo acaba de decirme algo muy importante

-¿Qué pasó?

-La policía anda buscándonos… bueno, buscándolos, a ti y a tu hermana.

-¡¿Qué?!

-Sí, quieren atraparlos

-Pero… pero si nos atrapan nos van a llevar a esa casa fea y entonces nos van a mandar lejos

-Y no podrás ver a tu padre de nuevo, quién sabe hasta cuando

-Tienes que ayudarnos, _Lait_

-Yo lo haré… pero Ren, si los ayudo, ustedes tendrían que seguir su camino solos…

-Pero… no sé cómo llegar…

-Yo te enseñaré a leer el mapa

-Pero… ¿y si me encuentro gente mala?

-Tendrán que correr

-¿Y si nos alcanzan?...

-Tendrás que usar la libreta…

-Pero…

-Escucha. He escrito varias oraciones que te servirán mucho, cada una tiene dibujos. Las que tienen un carro negro, por ejemplo, son para situaciones de peligro. Si un hombre malo te agarra y te sube a un auto, sólo tendrás que escribir su nombre y te dejará libre. Si van más de una persona, tendrás que escribirlos todos antes de las oraciones que no tienen dibujo. Si alguien malo intenta quitarte tus cosas, corre y escribe su nombre antes de la frase con el dibujo del maletín. Si necesitas…

-Oye, Lait- interrumpió, algo confundido- pero ¿cómo voy a saber los nombres de las personas? Tú eres quien siempre me los dices o los veo en televisión.

-Bueno… con un pequeño súper poder que puedo darte

-¿Un súper poder?- Preguntó ilusionado, Light sonrió-

-Sí, un súper poder. Los ángeles lo conocemos como "los ojos", con él podrás ver los nombres reales de todas las personas que veas. Al inicio será un poco cansado, pero te acostumbrarás.

-¿Eso es posible?

-Sí, es posible para alguien como tú. Es un Don que se le da sólo a los elegidos por los ángeles, Ren, y tú eres uno de ellos. Tú eres aquel que puede hacer de este mundo un mundo mejor.

-Yo…

-¿Aceptas el poder?...

-Sí, sí, sí, sí, sí, por favor

-Cierra los ojos

El niño hizo lo que su ángel le ordenó y un pequeño dolor de cabeza lo invadió casi al instante. Fue un dolor fugaz pero notorio.

-Intenta abrir los ojos-

Ren asintió con la cabeza y los abrió de a poco, la luz del día reflejada en el pasto era molesta y dolorosa, pero no notaba algún otro cambio. No fue hasta que volteó a ver a las personas que caminaban por la acera que pudo percibirlo, su vista se volvía roja y una serie de números aparecían flotando sobre la cabeza de todos, junto con su nombre y apellido.

-Bien, te seguiré explicando. Si quieres comida, sólo tendrás que…

El niño ignoró cada palabra que el shinigami decía, aquel super poder le había hecho sentir algo que nunca había sentido antes. Se sentía especial, no como siempre se había sentido por tener un ojo de dos colores, sino verdaderamente bien. Se sentía feliz y único, pero sobre todo, poderoso.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Las palabras desesperadas de las personas a su alrededor eran como ecos que iban adquiriendo sentido poco a poco. Su cabeza estaba sometida a una presión tan grande que estar semi consciente era una verdadera tortura. Trató de moverse y preguntar qué sucedía, pero le era físicamente imposible. Sus brazos y piernas se encontraban rígidos, su cuerpo era pesado y su cabeza... ¡ESA ESTÚPIDA CABEZA LO MATABA!

-¡Ha despertado!-mencionó uno de ellos, llamando la atención del hombre en la cama- Wammy estará muy feliz.

Todos en la habitación parecieron celebrar mientras tomaban el pulso y revisaban los ojos del paciente, pero él aún parecía confundido, incómodo e ido por el largo coma en el que se había sumergido.

-Señor Ryuuzaki, no se preocupe. Contactaremos a su padre y a su esposa.

_-¿Esposa?_

El aludido giró los ojos e intentó incorporarse de nueva cuenta, pero una vez más el peso extra se lo impidió. Fue entonces que notó que aquel peso era de nada menos que yesos en sus piernas y brazos, y que aquellos que lo examinaban como si fuera parte de un experimento, no eran más que doctores y enfermeros.

-Los yesos de las piernas y el brazo izquierdo se los quitaremos en un rato, no desespere, su reposo permitió que sanara un poco más rápido. Pronto podrá ver a sus hijos de nuevo.

Aquello confundió más al pelinegro que por más que intentara, no podía llegar a una conclusión lógica de lo que estaba sucediendo. ¿Cómo había llegado hasta ahí? ¿Por qué estaba completamente inmóvil? ¿Por qué decían que contactarían a su esposa? Y aún más importante…

¿Él tenía hijos?


	30. Culpa

**Tomorrow**

* * *

Mello no recordaba la última vez que el dolor en su pecho había sido tan persistente e intenso como lo estaba siendo en aquella ocasión. Buscó por todos los pisos, en cada habitación y cada rincón dentro de las rejas del orfanato sin encontrar rastro alguno de Ayumi y Ren.

Peinó su melena y arrastró las uñas por su cuero cabelludo en señal de desesperación. No había rastro de los gemelos Lawliet y ninguna de las personas a quienes había preguntado de forma amenazante sabía algo de ellos.

Apretó los dientes cuando su celular sonó.

-¡¿Qué?!

-Woh, cálmate, viejo-Respondió con calma la voz al otro lado del teléfono. Era Matt- Encontré las grabaciones del accidente y no creerás lo que…

-¡No importa ahora!

-E-Espera, ¿qué?

-¡Matt, los engendros desaparecieron!

Mello tardó menos de tres minutos en llegar al cuarto que les estaba sirviendo como lugar de investigación. El ambiente se había vuelto tan tenso que por primera vez en años deseaba que todo se solucionara sólo con pedirlo.

-Hermano, trata de tranquilizarte.- habló el castaño procurando no tirar el cigarrillo de su boca. A Mello se le antojaba molerlo a golpes, pero en vez de ello, prefirió golpear la pared. Matt se había dado cuenta de sus intenciones reprimidas y decidió continuar para justificarse- Necesitamos pensar con claridad. Por una vez en tu vida, Mello, no dejes que _eso _te controle. Además, la pared no tiene la culpa.

El rubio le dirigió una mirada rápida y continuó con su trabajo. Aquello último no le había gustado. Si la pared no tenía la culpa, ¿entonces él sí? ¿Él tenía la culpa por haberlos descuidado o por no haber dado aviso a tiempo?

-Me-Mello… ¡Mello!

-¿Los encontraste?

La pantalla se concentraba en la oficina de Roger llena de todo tipo de juguetes. Watari había salido corriendo y momentos después el gemelo menor había destruido todos sus regalos mientras parecía gritar algo que sin micrófonos era inentendible.

-Mini L parece tener el temperamento de Misa… -bromeó el castaño hasta que vio que la niña salía de la habitación

-¡Síguela!

Matt obedeció y fue cambiando las cámaras hasta llegar a la del pasillo que llevaba hacia la habitación donde estaban en ese momento. Con sólo ver lo siguiente, Mello y Matt intuyeron lo que había pasado: la niña había escuchado todo lo que habían dicho sobre Kira.

Observaron unos instantes más, siguiéndola por pasillos hasta su habitación, de donde salió junto con su hermano y un par de mochilas a sus espaldas.

-Querían escapar…

-Pero eso no es posible, la entrada sólo es abierta desde la sala de controles y los guardias no los dejarían… -El rubio frenó de pronto. Las imágenes de las cámaras que apuntaban a las afueras de la casa, con excepción de la entrada principal, habían cesado para dar paso a nada más que interferencia gris.- ¿Qué pasó?, Matt, ¿qué pasó? ¡¿Qué hiciste?!

-¡Yo no hice nada! Hasta ahí llega la grabación, ¡las cámaras están dañadas!

El ojiverde comprobó las imágenes de todas las formas posibles. Mello golpeó el escritorio con el puño.

La habitación se quedó en silencio y las miradas puestas en los ojos del otro. Ninguno decía algo, pero sabían, por su propia experiencia, que el algo parecido a miedo y culpa estaba albergando sus cuerpos al mismo tiempo.

Matt suspiró profundamente sintiendo que con ello se iba hasta el último fragmento de su alma. Se sentía flotar, había dejado de sentir su cuerpo y sus fuerzas se habían desvanecido. Mello, por su parte, se sentía furioso. Contra el qué o contra quién era un misterio incluso para él, sin embargo, si de algo estaba seguro, es que no había podido cumplir con la promesa que le había hecho a Ren antes de llegar y ahora tampoco había podido cumplir la que le había hecho a Misa minutos antes.

-Matt…-el rubio presionó su dentadura con impotencia, las probabilidades de que un par de niños de 5 años sobrevivieran solos en el exterior revoloteaban en su mente- Debemos decirle a Amane

-NO. Mello, no podemos preocuparla de esa forma… Mira, sé que deberíamos pero…

-¿Pero qué? ¡Tú la oíste hace rato! ¡Me pidió que los protegiera y no pude hacerlo!

-No fue tu culpa, Mello…

-¡Pero era mi responsabilidad! ¡Ni siquiera pude protegerlos y si ese imbécil los encuentra antes que nosotros…!

-¿Encontrar a quién?- interrumpió un hombre desde la puerta, parecía cansado y en sus ojos se veía genuina preocupación.

-Watari…-habló Matt, Mello tragó grueso- hay algo que debes saber

Fueron pocos minutos los que Matt tardó en explicar todo lo que había sucedido en tan poco tiempo. El rubio solo atinaba a mirar un punto fijo en el piso, enfureciéndose a cada segundo de la explicación. Se sentía impotente, por más que lo intentaba, no podía levantar la mirada y mucho menos dirigirla hacia el hombre que, sentía, se estaba sintiendo igual de impotente y furioso que él o incluso más.

-Entiendo- habló el anciano después de un momento de silencio. Su voz seguía igual de serena que siempre. - ¿Le dijeron a la señora Amane?

-Eh… no, aún no. Mello quiere que le digamos pero yo creo que eso no sería bueno para ella.

-Lo mejor será decirle, pero no por teléfono. Conociéndola, seguramente vendrá para acá en cualquier momento.

El hombre se acercó a la pared detrás de Mello y se dirigió a un estante que movió con dificultad. Introdujo un brazo detrás de éste y revolvió un par de cosas hasta que sacó una caja negra. Los adolescentes se abstuvieron de preguntar.

-No podemos perder más tiempo- Watari abrió la caja negra y de ella sacó una pistola que comenzó a revisar para percatarse de tener municiones. –Yo me encargaré de dar aviso a la policía y pondré a varias personas a buscar. Yo también buscaré a mis nietos.

-Yo quiero ayudar a...-intentó decir el de ojos zafiro, pero el anciano interrumpió

\- Tú encárgate de encontrar a Kira. Sé cuidadoso. De preferencia cubre tu rostro en todo momento. Siendo Light Yagami podemos esperar todo de él.

-…Entiendo…

-Matt, por favor, ayuda a Mello.

-¡Uso!*

El anciano asintió y poco después salió de la habitación. No obstante, a los pocos minutos regresó azotando la puerta. Tenía el celular en la mano y en su rostro faltaba color.

-¡¿Qué sucede?!- se alarmaron los adolescentes al unísono, esperando las peores noticias.

-Ryuuzaki despertó

**DNDNDNDNDNDN**

El zumbido en su cabeza se hacía cada vez más fuerte. Su cuerpo temblaba al compás de sus extremidades cada que la pequeña sierra chocaba contra sus yesos y los partía a la mitad. La mujer que lo liberaba de aquello le dirigía miradas curiosas de vez en cuando, lo que parecía molestar a L, quien seguía respirando oxígeno desde una sonda.

-Creo que está algo confundido, ¿cierto? –preguntó con delicadeza, el hecho de que hablara en inglés y que no tuviera rasgos asiáticos le indicaba que de alguna forma había dejado Japón- Tuvo un accidente automovilístico.

Aquello le había despertado aún más la curiosidad. Momentos antes le habían dicho que darían aviso a su padre, por lo que asumió que Watari no iba conduciendo. Eso no tenía sentido, jamás había confiado en alguien más que él para que se ocupara de su transporte, fuera a donde fuera.

-¿Cómo fue?- logró sacar de su garganta, usando toda la fuerza que su cuerpo le permitía. Luego recordó un detalle más: si le estaban quitando los yesos de sus piernas y brazo, sólo significaba que habían pasado meses desde aquello- … ¿Hace cuánto?

-Debería descansar, Señor Ryuuzaki.

-He descansado por varios meses, ¿cierto?...

-Digamos que sí, pero debemos hacerle algunos estudios más para poder determinar problemas que el coma pudo haber traído consigo.

-¿Cómo…?-Tomó una bocanada de aire- ¿Cómo fue?

-Ah… lo siento, lo siento, supongo que está preocupado por su hija, ¿verdad?… Descuide, ella sólo sufrió una torcedura de cuello y fue dada de alta rápidamente. Su esposa y su cuñado vinieron por ella, así que no hay nada que temer. Usted fue su héroe, normalmente una niña de su edad no hubiera podido sobrevivir a tan aparatoso accidente. Debe agradecerle a Dios.

-¿Y los demás?

-Oh… No debería pensar en ello en este momento, ¿de acuerdo?... Iré por su doctor, por favor no se esfuerce, recuerde que sus piernas y brazos han estado sin movimiento por mucho tiempo y debemos darle un tratamiento de rehabilitación. Su familia no debe tardar, a ellos le tocará explicarle con más calma la situación.

Él asintió. Por más que odiara la incertidumbre y las verdades a medias, no podía culpar a la mujer que sólo hacía su trabajo. Además no podía hacer nada más que esperar, su cuerpo no le respondía como deseaba y sus fuerzas parecían haberse terminado con la conversación con aquella mujer.

Pensó en dormir pero descartó la idea casi al instante. Después de todo, si llevaba meses así, lo que menos podía hacer era dormir. Kira debía seguir por ahí afuera, haciendo un desastre del mundo, pues realmente dudaba que la policía japonesa lo hubiera logrado atrapar.

-No seas estúpido- se regañó mentalmente- no estás en Japón, así que seguramente el caso Kira ya está cerrado; La mujer tenía acento mancunian, estás en Inglaterra, pero no en Manchester, los demás tenían acento estándar...Posiblemente estés en Londres o sus alrededores; Dos personas te han dicho que estás casado y con hijos y, aunque las probabilidades sean de sólo el 2%, de ser cierto, habría transcurrido mínimo un año; Que no logres recordar debe ser consecuencia del golpe y a juzgar de las fracturas y el estado de coma al que caíste, debiste recibir el impacto en posición fetal. Sin embargo de haberte protegido sólo tú, te hubieras protegido la cabeza y el impacto hubiera sido menor… entonces protegías algo más, algo pequeño como para que lo rodearas con tu cuerpo pero no tanto como para sólo protegerlo con los brazos… Un niño… una niña, según lo que la mujer dijo, pero aun así… no, suena ridículo. El matrimonio nunca ha sido una opción. ¿Cierto?

Él intentó moverse, despegar sus extremidades de la cama y enderezarse por sí mismo, pero no lo logró. Se sentía débil, seguramente por no haber comido en semanas y ser alimentado sólo con sueros de vía intravenosa.

No había otra opción, tenía que esperar.

**…**

Abrió los ojos con dificultad y lo primero que vio fue la máquina a la que estaba conectado desde hacía meses. Todo lo que estuviera más allá de ello le era borroso.

-Ryuuzaki- escuchó en un susurro y reconoció la voz al instante

-Watari

El hombre se acercó y se inclinó hasta quedar a su nivel. Sus ojos resplandecían de ilusión.

-Es verdad... ¡Despertaste!

Watari se controló para no abrazarlo, pero no logró controlar sus lágrimas. Debajo de sus anteojos surgieron ríos de verdadera emoción que pararon sólo cuando el pelinegro comenzó a hablar.

-Dime cómo sucedió

-Oh, no, no deberías alterarte en este momento...

-La niña. Ya me dijeron que ella está bien- respondió, ocultando por completo sus dudas. Si todo era cierto, él le confirmaría todo sin tener que preguntar- ¿Cómo pasó?

El anciano suspiró.

-¿No recuerdas? Tú y Ayumi habían ido al río Itchen y de regreso el taxi chocó de forma brutal con otro vehículo.

Ayumi. La niña se llamaba Ayumi.

-Los dos conductores murieron, ustedes se salvaron de milagro, pero has estado en coma por meses.

-¿Y mi esposa?

-Ella está en California en este momento. Cuando se enteró de tu accidente, ella, los chicos y el niño vinieron a Winchester. Ay, Ryuuzaki… Ella está devastada, estuvo a tu lado día tras día hasta que la llamaron. Le alegrará mucho saber que despertaste.

¿Los chicos? ¿El niño? ¿Tenía más hijos?

-¿Qué hace en California?

-Está grabando una película. Sé que le dijiste que no pero te ruego que la entiendas. Es una gran oportunidad para su internacionalización y ella tenía que distraerse.

-¿Ellos saben que estoy aquí?

-Sí. Saben que estás dormido -tras decir eso, Watari cambió su expresión. Por un momento había dejado pasar el hecho de que los gemelos habían escapado- es algo que unos niños de su edad pueden entender… por cierto, ¿qué crees? Hoy es su cumpleaños.

-¿Su cumpleaños?

-Sí, hoy cumplen cinco años

Cinco años, ¡había perdido más de cinco años de su memoria!

El pelinegro suspiró.

-¿Qué sucede?

-Eso te pregunto a ti, Watari. ¿Qué me estás ocultando?

-Nada

-Eres bueno para ocultar tus pensamientos, Watari- hizo una pausa. Lo examinó lo más que pudo desde su lugar- pero esta vez me lo estás dejando muy en claro, lo que quiere decir que te aflige algo de carácter sentimental.

Watari sonrió.

-Asuntos de carácter sentimental que no recuerdas, ¿cierto?

L abrió ligeramente los ojos.

-Los dedos de tus pies-señaló- Siempre has tenido la costumbre de moverlos cuando deduces o estás nervioso. Estás lastimado y estuviste meses inmóvil, por lo que es difícil moverte o de lo contrario te hubieras sentado para conversar. Estás haciéndolo inconscientemente y el que los muevas con tanta facilidad significa que estás bajo mucha presión, pero no es por Ayumi o de lo contrario hubiera sido lo primero que preguntaras, incluso antes de cuestionar qué había pasado. Tampoco te hubieras quedado tan callado de saber que tu esposa estaba en California.

-Hump.

-¿Qué es lo último que recuerdas?

-... El Señor Yagami, Light y Misa Amane estaban en reclusión. Sólo eso, pero supongo que después de mucho tiempo el caso se resolvió, ¿cierto?

-Sí, Ryuuzaki, lo resolviste.

-¿Y qué pasó con Light Yagami?

-Murió, Ryuuzaki. Tenías razón en que era Kira.

-El señor Yagami debió quedar destruido

-Fue una sorpresa para todos, Ryuuzaki.

-¿Cómo mataba?

-No podemos hablar de ello ahora, lo sabes

-Entonces sácame de aquí.

-Imposible. Tú no puedes salir de aquí. Ahora que estás despierto y que perdiste tus últimos recuerdos, tendrán que hacerte más estudios. Tendrás que soportar un poco más aquí Ryuuzaki.

Él guardó silencio, como un par de veces ese mismo día, tuvo que resignarse.

-Esto no me agrada

-Lo siento mucho, pero aquí estarás a salvo

Watari se enderezó y tomó su saco y su sombrero de una silla a sus espaldas, tenía la intención de irse. L frunció el ceño.

-¿A salvo de qué? -

-De la libreta y de la prensa

-¿Libreta? ¿Prensa? ¿De qué estás hablando?

-Te sorprenderías de saber lo famosa que es tu esposa, Ryuuzaki.

-Wammy, basta de rodeos- ordenó, sin embargo el viejo se limitó a sacar una fotografía de su cartera y entregársela a L.

-Cuídate mucho, hijo.

**DNDNDNDNDNDN**

-¿Entendiste cómo leer el mapa, Ren?- preguntó el shinigami castaño. El niño asintió con algo de duda- Entonces debemos darnos prisa.

-¿En serio tienes que irte?

-Ren, recuerda que andan buscándolos. Mi amigo y yo debemos interferir para que no los encuentren- Light se quedó en silencio observando como Ren jugueteaba con sus pies, aun sentado bajo el árbol a donde lo había llamado.- Oye. No tengas miedo, ¿de acuerdo? Hemos llegado lejos en este tiempo y ahora con tu superpoder eres imparable.

-Pero…

El ambiente se quedó en silencio. Desde su altura, Light podía ver perfectamente las pequeñas convulsiones que el niño tenía consecuencia de las lágrimas que amenazaban con salir.

-¿Qué pasa…?

-Te voy a extrañar…

Light abrió los ojos con fuerza, el niño había gateado hasta quedar a su lado para abrazar su brazo con una ternura que no sentía desde que dormía en el regazo de Sachiko Yagami. Inconscientemente, el castaño colocó una de sus manos suavemente sobre la cabeza de Ren y jugueteó por un par de segundos con su cabello pelinegro bajo la mirada lejana pero atenta de Beyond Birthday.

* * *

*Uso: Yes sir

**¡Hola!** Tanto tiempo sin leernos, antes que nada, espero hayan tenido felices fiestas y les deseo un excelente año 2017 *inserte corazón*

Últimamente mi vida no ha sido del todo bonita así que no he tenido tiempo de escribir, sin embargo, ahora que ya tengo computadora, me di una escapada y pude escribir aunque fuera un poco. Muchas gracias a las personas que siguen mi historia y a quienes dejan reviews. En serio les agradezco sobre todo porque este es un fic que a mi no termina de convencerme en cuanto a escritura porque lo siento muy poco serio o no sé ;n;

Tambien me siento MUY AGRADECIDA porque me han llegado reviews en este y otras historias de personas de habla inglesa que deciden leer en español.

**Thas P:** Thank you for your words! I'm very happy that my fanfic helps you to learn spanish . I hope you liked this chapter

**Miili-chan:** Dios, me hiciste sonreír como loca! Hace mucho no recibía un review sobre cambiar de principe y me trae muchos recuerdos hermosos! Me siento super agradecida de que te hayas dado un tiempo para dejar ese review tan hermoso y sobre todo, me siento muy feliz de que te guste como narro y el como utilizo a los personajes.

**Karin-chan:** Sí, pobre Ren :'( pero era necesario

**Yuno666:** Los 7 casos de pérdida de memoria más perturbadores xDDD gracias por tus palabras 3


	31. Visita

Tomorrow

* * *

-Es hora de separarnos. Recuerda llegar lo más pronto posible con tu padre y evitar a toda costa que las personas intenten entablar conversación contigo. No muestres la libreta a nadie y pero no dudes en pedir deseos en ella si son necesarios. ¿Estás listo?

-Eso creo

-Bien…

Light alejó al propietario de la Death Note con cuidado de no dañarlo con sus inmensas garras, sin embargo, más que una despedida, el niño obtuvo una serie de fotografías arrancadas de un periódico

-Ren, antes de que me vaya, hay un favor que tengo que pedirte y no aceptaré un no por respuesta

…

Sus miradas se perdieron cuando el Dios de la Muerte desapareció en el cielo. Los gemelos habían comenzado su camino con mochilas en la espalda, adentrándose a una serie de calles infinitas, con nada más que una carretera de un sólo sentido y decenas de casas de ladrillo.

Más pronto que tarde, la idea de salir en búsqueda de su padre no pareció ser tan buena. Habían caminado poco más de una hora y el número de calles recorridas no parecían aumentar. Para alguien tan pequeño como ellos, las viviendas eran interminables y todas iguales.

-Ren, ya me cansé, ¿podemos parar?

Ren dudó un momento. Quería terminar con eso inmediatamente pero estaba demasiado cansado y hambriento como para seguir sin problemas. Además, necesitaba cansar su cabeza por un momento. Parecía que todo estaba contra él: el tiempo, su estatura y su nuevo "superpoder" que no hacía más que causarle dolor de cabeza.

-De acuerdo- paró. Sin tomarse mucho tiempo volteó a todos lados y encontró dos autos estacionados con el espacio suficiente para esconderse entre ellos- Por ahí

Ayumi lo siguió. El lugar no le encantaba y eso se reflejó en su rostro.

-¿Por qué estamos en este lugar tan sucio?

-Mi ángel me dijo que la policía estaría buscándonos por haber huido, no podemos arriesgarnos, ¿verdad?- ella negó con la cabeza- bueno, entonces, hay que cuidarnos y no dejar que nos atrapen

Ella pareció entender. Se resignó y se sentó en un espacio sin tanta tierra. No era que la suciedad le molestara, sino que más bien quería sentirse cómoda en un lugar en el que no se enterrara piedrecillas en sus pequeñas piernas.

-¿Todavía falta mucho?

-No lo sé

-Tú tienes el mapa

-_¡Sicierto!_

Ayumi rió por la torpeza de su hermano y guardó silencio mientras él sacaba un cuadrado de papel de su mochila, junto con una botella de agua que apenas podía agarrar con ambas manos. Ella aplaudió de felicidad y mientras tomó agua de la botella de dos litros, Ren extendió el papel en el piso.

-Se supone que el parque donde paramos es este- se dijo mientras señalaba un lugar previamente encerrado con un color ojo- dice que era la cather…chatrel… ca-te-dral

-Entonces no era un parque

Él negó con la cabeza.

-Después de ahí seguimos derecho, así que deberíamos estar… por aquí… o tal vez por aquí... Es… es muy poco

-¿Qué? Pero si tenemos caminando como _muchas_ horas

-Pero aún falta mucho, más de la mitad. Mira –señaló el mapa. Su método de medida eran sus pequeños dedos- hemos avanzado apenas un dedo, faltan cuatro.

-A este paso no llegaremos jamás

Ella suspiró y adelantó su labio inferior como quien hace un puchero.

-Entonces hay que seguir

-Pero estoy cansada, tengo hambre, ¿traes comida?

-Creo que sí…-el niño buscó en su mochila y encontró dos bolsas individuales con una pieza de pan. Uno de ellos, completamente hecho migas-come-

Y sin pensarlo más, comenzó a devorarlo.

-Oye-llamó la niña, con la boca llena de pan- ¿crees que haya policías en la puerta?

-Tal vez sí

-Entonces no vamos a poder pasar. Si las personas de la entrada nos ven pasar, vamos a tener problemas y nos llevarán con la policía. Necesitamos encontrar un plan para poder entrar.

-No hay problema con eso

-¿Mh? ¿por qué?

-Porque tengo una libreta de deseos. Sólo tendré que pedir que las personas de la puerta nos dejen pasar y pasaremos.

-¿Una libreta de deseos? ¡Quiero ver!

-No puedes- interrumpió sin dejar terminar a su hermana- Sólo yo puedo

-Pero…

-Nada

-…Envidioso… Yo creo que sólo estás mintiendo para sentirte mucho

Los dos quedaron en silencio mientras la gemela mayor terminaba de comer el pan. El viento soplaba lo suficientemente fuerte como para hacer temblar al niño aún refugiado entre los autos. Mil cosas pasaban en su cabeza, la principal de ellas, el tiempo que tardarían en llegar al hospital y cómo sabrían en qué parte del edificio estaría su padre. Si llegaban de día, lo más que podría pasar sería tener que escribir en su libreta los nombres de las personas que se atravesaran para que no los molestaran, pero eso sería muy cansado. Tendría que ser de noche, de preferencia.

-Tenemos que darnos prisa, debemos llegar antes de que anochezca

-¿Tan rápido?

-Sí, vamos

Él guardó sus cosas y fue el primero en levantarse. Sin embargo, antes de poder salir de su escondite, logró divisar las luces de dos autos color azul y amarillo acercándose. Eran policías.

DNDNDNDN

Mello se talló el tabique de la nariz con fuerza e impotencia. Los asesinatos seguían ocurriendo y esta vez no involucraban criminales ni desertores de Kira. Las noticias eran más que claras y las diversas pestañas abiertas en el servidor de internet le bombardeaban con titulares cada uno más alarmante que el otro.

_Su Majestad, la Reina, sufre un ataque al corazón frente a las cámaras._

_El Presidente de Argentina acaba de morir de un infarto._

_7 líderes mundiales han sido encontrados muertos por ataques al corazón, se presume de un atentado obra de Kira._

_El hombre más rico del mundo fallece: ha muerto hace unos minutos por un ataque fulminante al corazón._

Y los títulos seguían apareciendo.

Mordió su barra de chocolate, la situación lo ameritaba. Cuando se dio cuenta, llevaba acariciando el crucifijo de su rosario desde hacía más de media hora. Si los líderes mundiales estaban muriendo, lo más obvio era pensar que Kira se encontraba a la cabeza o al servicio de un país enemigo o con grandes posibilidades de convertirse en potencia económica. Sin embargo, si se basaba en esa premisa, existían tres opciones: El primer Kira, justiciero e idealista, había renunciado a su Death Note y había sido entregada a alguien con grandes aspiraciones; Existían dos poseedores de una Death Note; o las muertes de los hombres y mujeres más poderosos del mundo eran una distracción a algo que podía ser aún peor.

-¿Pero para quién o en qué? ¿qué puede ser peor que desencadenar una guerra mundial, Mello?

El rubio se tomó un par de segundos, lo suficientes para tomar aire y valentía. Sonrió sádicamente de forma involuntaria.

-La desaparición de aquel que puede frenarla

Matt lo observó, expectante y con ver su retorcida sonrisa captó aquello que el segundo en la línea de sucesión pensaba: todo era un aviso, un previo a la muerte del hombre más poderoso del mundo. Aquel que estaba por encima de toda ley y que podía dar órdenes a los continentes enteros.

-Con la noticia de la muerte de la reina, lo más seguro es que sus seguidores quieran estar en los al rededores del Palacio de Buckingham. Dejarán las calles solas. Hay que vigilar el hospital de cerca para evitar que Kira aproveche esta oportunidad. Hasta el momento el impostor no ha demostrado tener los ojos Shinigami más que en dos ocasiones, pero ahora ha matado casi exclusivamente a personas cuyos nombres fueron publicados por los medio, salvo un par de casos que bien pudo haberle dicho su shinigami. Si lo que dijo la rubia es cierto y Light se convirtió en Dios de la Muerte sin poder, podrá revelarle al nuevo Kira el nombre de L, pero el propietario tendrá que ver su rostro en persona para poder matarlo… ¿qué tienes tú?

-400 millones de comentarios y contando. A simple vista, la mayoría está pidiendo que Kira elimine al presidente de su país. Venezuela, México, Brasil, Corea del Sur están entre los países que lo piden. La tensión seguirá creciendo, Mello, L tiene que decirle algo al mundo para tranquilizarlo.

-Las personas no creerán en L si no ven resultados rápidos. No es el momento-

-Pero no podemos esperar mucho, Mello. Los conflictos internos e internacionales se extenderán conforme las muertes avancen. En Estados Unidos mataron a presidente y vicepresidente e inmediatamente creyeron que todo era culpa del partido contrario, Rusia y Corea del Norte también le adjudicaron a los países enemigos la identidad de Kira. A menos que quieras que una guerra mundial se dispare, piensa en aquello que L diría y calma la situación. Tú eres L ahora.

Mello se quedó en silencio. "Ser L" en ese momento no parecía más que una victoria vacía y carente de sentido. No se sentía satisfactorio. No había sido él quien había ganado el derecho, se lo habían otorgado por default.

-Lo haré

DNDNDN

Las palabras de Watari daban vuelta una y otra vez en la mente de L. Todo era una locura, había perdido la memoria de más de cinco años y lo único que hacían era llenarlo de más intrigas. Sin embargo no podía más que resignarse aún cuando sintiera que todo su alrededor estaba lleno de gérmenes y atentaba contra su pulcritud natural.*

Suspiró con molestia, hacía unos cuantos minutos una enfermera había ido a conectar un medicamento a su suero y el lento caer de las gotas era su único entretenimiento. No obstante sus dolores corporales lo distraían por momentos y volvían más emocionante su estadía en ese lugar.

Todo era confuso para él y a ciencia cierta no podía decir con exactitud a qué parte de su cuerpo pertenecía cada molestia que sentía, lo único que sabía era que su piel se había abierto en varias partes de su cuerpo, debido a la falta de circulación en su sangre por la presión de su única posición en cama; sabía que necesitaba rehabilitación para poder caminar; y que había sido elegido entre todos para sobrevivir de un accidente fatal.

Decidió, entonces, hacer caso omiso de no mover el brazo donde tenía el suero y maniobró para revisar la fotografía que tenía escondida bajo su sábana. Frente a él apareció la imagen de quienes más que seguro eran sus hijos, ambos sonriendo en un jardín, con una mesa de regalos y un pastel incompleto en el fondo; En la parte superior izquierda se encontraba un árbol donde se recostaba un chico de playera a rayas y en la parte superior derecha aparecía él, de perfil, siendo jalado del cabello por una mujer de espaldas, en dirección contraria al pastel.

Se mordió el labio inferior y se concentró primero en los niños.

Ambos tenían el cabello negro y los ojos rasgados y grises, pero sus pieles eran de tonos diferentes. La niña de la que tanto le habían hablado poseía tez clara con ligeros toques amarillentos, seguramente por ascendencia asiática. Mientras que el niño tenía la tez más oscura, similar a la suya antes de ser alterada por la falta de sol.

Clavó sus mirada en la del niño. Uno de sus ojos tenía heterocromía parcial pero su mirada era gentil. Su rostro lleno de inocencia parecía ser una cualidad únicamente poseída por él, al contrario de su hermana, cuya cara, a pesar de ser la de una niña menor a 5 años, tenía toques pícaros que le provocaban una sensación de familiaridad.

-Ciertamente se parecen a mí, pero…¿Quién es la madre?

Se concentró entonces en la figura femenina que lo atacaba en la fotografía. Era muy delgada y mucho más baja que él; la mayor parte de su cabello estaba recogido y cubierto por una peluca de fantasía color rosa, unida a un gorro de cumpleaños con figuras del famoso superhéroe Batman, pero si afinaba la vista podía ver mechones de cabello rubio asomándose por los lados y reluciendo por el sol.

Suspiró y dejó caer su mano con delicadeza para no lastimarse, cualquier movimiento le resultaba cansado, pero no lo suficiente como para impedirle levantar el brazo de nuevo para leer la leyenda que tenía en la parte blanca.

_Alexa y Ryan, 4 años_

Nombres falsos, seguramente.

Chasqueó la lengua y dejó la fotografía de lado. Eso no le daba respuestas y por más que lo intentaba, tampoco podía formular preguntas más allá de las que giraban en su cabeza desde que había despertado.

Tenía que hacer algo. Encontrar diarios, revistas, un televisor o algo que le dijera por lo menos qué día era el que estaba viviendo. L pensó en arrancar cada aparato pegado a su cuerpo e incorporarse en la cama para salir, pero la puerta lo interrumpió. Frente a sí vio a una de las personas que menos imaginaba.

A pesar de llevar una bata y cubrebocas, su porte, su rostro y su largo cabello, ahora amarrado en una coleta, eran inconfundibles. Lo había visto antes en un par de noticias y revistas de negocios y socialité, más no recordaba haber cruzado palabra con él en la vida.

La persona parecía haberse sorprendido de haberlo encontrado despierto, pero aún así no retrocedió. Se enderezó y tronó su cuello antes de pasar y cerrar la puerta tras de él.

-Espero no le moleste que esté aquí.

Ryuuzaki tomó su tiempo en responder. Por un momento en si era completamente necesario hacerlo, pero al final decidió por hablar de forma lenta y suave, tal como sus pulmones se lo permitían.

-Reiji Namikawa, ¿cierto? Empresario del Grupo Yotsuba en Japón

El aludido afinó la mirada, no esperaba tanta tranquilidad por parte del investigador, sobre todo conociendo su historial de enfrentamientos. Sin embargo, creyó que aquella actitud era normal considerando la debilidad en la que se encontraba y el hecho de que tardara una eternidad en decir una frase.

-Actual presidente, de hecho. No tenía ni idea de que ya había despertado… Creo que en serio es difícil de eliminar

-¿Eliminarme?

El ejecutivo rió.

-Es un decir. Si usted muere, su esposa estará demasiado triste. Creo que ni usted ni yo queremos eso… Creo que el mundo no quiere eso.

Reiji Namikawa parecía un hombre desinteresado para ser presidente de una empresa tan importante. Sin embargo, por el simple hecho de que preguntara si le molestaba su presencia, le daba pistas del tipo de relación que mantenían entre ellos, seguramente por su esposa. Por otro lado, sus últimas palabras le daban a entender que sabía acerca de su identidad.

-¿Cómo se siente?- se animó a preguntar. Mantenía su distancia entre él y la cama con el hombre inmóvil, pero aun así podía ver a la perfección todos los cables que tenía conectados a su cuerpo. Sondas, sueros, medicamentos y oxígeno eran los pocos que podía reconocer por nombre y forma. -

-...sorprendentemente bien, para no poder moverme

-¿Eso es sarcasmo?

-¿Usted lo cree?

Reiji sonrió, L se estaba esforzando de más en poder hablar, pero no parecía rendirse. Era tan hostil como siempre.

-La agresividad puede ser tomada como cortina a la debilidad que siente en este momento

-No sabía que fuera usted psicólogo…

-Y no lo soy

-... ¿Qué hace aquí?

-Debo confesar que me preparé mentalmente para esta pregunta, o al menos lo intenté -guardó silencio, esta vez sólo para ser dramático- no creo que tome bien el hecho de que yo lo visitara con frecuencia para vigilar su estado de salud, así que quiero justificarme diciendo que todo lo hice por ella. Está atada de manos en California, así que yo soy sus ojos en este lugar.

Ryuuzaki se tomó su tiempo para respirar y formular su nueva pregunta.

-¿Es un acto de nobleza hacia mi o de esperanza por ella?

-Esperanza, 100 por ciento.

Ryuuzaki ahogó una risa en su garganta y tras otra pausa, continuó.

-Debe ser muy triste mendigar amor, teniéndolo todo

-No más triste que mendigarlo teniéndolo en casa

-¿Es un insulto?

-Un recordatorio, para que no sea tan cruel con su esposa. Puede que sea algo inusual, pero en otras circunstancias tal vez no podría decirle esto. Su actitud para con ella deja mucho que desear de un caballero

El de pelo largo esperó un insulto, un agradecimiento, una palabra, sin embargo sólo obtuvo silencio por parte del detective.

-Debe tener muchas preguntas.

Ryuuzaki suspiró, resignado.

-¿Qué día es hoy?

-14 de julio del 2009. Lleva aquí un par de meses.

Namikawa se levantó del cómodo sofá de visitas y caminó hacia él, verificando cada medidor, suero o medicamento.

-He venido poco más de 7 veces en ese tiempo. Lamento si han sido pocas.

-¿Qué…?

-¿...pasó?

L asintió.

-Un accidente tan estrepitoso que se difundió por las televisoras de 20 países. El taxi en el que venía quedó partido a la mitad. Sólo la niña salió bien librada. Es muy posible que cuando salga de aquí, los medios quieran alguna entrevista.

Justo lo que L menos quería.

-¿Cuántos...?

-Dos personas. El chofer del taxi y el de la camioneta que chocó contra ustedes. El hombre de la camioneta quedó desfigurado, pero según los reportes, murió de sobredosis tiempo antes del accidente.

_-..._ ¿Cuánto tiempo voy a estar aquí?

-No lo sabemos. Ya que despertó, hay que hacer muchos estudios, pero espero que sea pronto. El mundo lo necesitará.

-¿Por q-…?

-Kira. Parece ser que un nuevo Kira ha surgido y el mundo está entrando en crisis. No sólo mata criminales, se ha metido con líderes mundiales.

L no pudo más que mirarlo fijamente, con incredulidad. Namikawa pareció entender su desconfianza, por lo que metió su mano en su pantalón y, como si estuviera tratando con la droga más ilegal del mundo, sustrajo su celular y se lo mostró en un ángulo desde el cual nadie más que L pudiera ver.

Su smartphone deslumbró momentáneamente los cansados ojos del detective pero, cuando la luz se autoajustó, mostró la imagen de una letra L como la que solía utilizar. Era un video.

_Saludos a todas las naciones del mundo. Soy L._

_Recientemente, un falso Kira ha estado cometiendo crímenes atroces que van más allá de las garantías individuales. Digo falso porque yo me aseguré personalmente de mandar a Kira a su ejecución._

_Esta persona no sólo ha asesinado a criminales con o sin sentencia dictada, sino que ha atentado contra la vida de personas inocentes y sobre todo, contra los dirigentes de seis países en América, Asia y Europa._

_Esto no se quedará así._

_Cada pista nos está acercando más al perpetrador de estos crímenes tan ruines. No tengan duda, Kira pagará por todo y se le juzgará por cada uno de ellos. No duden de ello. Tales demostraciones de poder no demuestran nada más que su sentido infantil de justicia y su extrema ambición._

_Mientras tanto, hago un llamado a que quepa la cordura en cada uno de ustedes, habitantes y representantes del mundo. No hagan justicia por su propia mano._

Ryuuzaki maldijo en su interior.

* * *

**Nota de la autora:**

Quiero contarles algo. Algo serio, que es la justificación para no haber actualizado, porque creo que se lo merecen.

Desde febrero y hasta principios de mayo, estuve en el hospital cuidando de una persona importante para mi. Mi vida cambió por completo, regresaba a casa sólo a dormir y hacer limpieza. Llegué a desesperarme tanto que el estrés me daba ganas de vomitar y me tumbaba en cama. No obstante, gracias a Dios, eso pasó, pero llegó otra etapa. Para hacerles el cuento corto, dejé la escuela y todas mis actividades y me tumbé en la cama por días. No les miento cuando les digo que la idea de querer matarme pasó por mi cabeza. Al final, me tomé un par de meses para despejar mi cabeza y dedicarme a traducir/subtitular el musical japonés de Death Note y la última película (Light up the new world) para mi página de Facebook. ( ** /DeathNoteSpanish**, por si quieren acosarme).

Por lo mismo, lamento si este capítulo tiene una redacción diferente o se siente raro. En serio, intento trabajar duro para que todo vaya mejor en mi vida y poder encontrar mi camino.

No abandonaré esta historia, ni el fandom, porque aún tengo ideas. Sólo quería que supieran la razón por la que me ausenté por medio año.

Responderé comentarios, que me acabo de dar cuenta que son muchos. Mil gracias *inserte corazón*

**Aneiry:** Gracias por leer las dos historias, el cambio se dio, de hecho, porque me sentía incómoda con el humor y sentía que no iba a ningún lado con eso xD

**vigigraz:** qué te puedo decir, mujer, gracias por absolutamente todo. Sé que hemos hablado poco, pero creeme que me ha servido muchísimo.

**Guhxjspasalasdhdhdjs254:** ah pa nick! xD

**Bombon Kou Malfoy:** tú crees que sea cariño? :P sería tierno... sobre lo segundo, creeme que la escena la tenía escrita, pero no termina de gustarme, debe ser algo... muy intenso xD

**valeria:** Realmente lamento la tardanza, es hermoso leer reviews como el tuyo. Me hacen querer esforzarme!

**Thas P:** " I am delighted 'cause your writing style is absolutely addictive." Do you really think that? Thank you *cries in mexican* . I don't know what to say, your review made me cry, i'm still so excited that someone from Brazil read my fanfic and love it. You also help me to know some words, because my English isn't good.

**Danica Fern:** Muchas gracias por haber leído mis dos fics, en serio, es hermoso cuando alguien viene y me dice que lo hizo *inserte corazón*

**Milii-chan:** No puedo creerlo, en serio me has hecho sonreír. Es muy bello el hecho de que pienses así de mí, porque me ha pasado como lectora y realmente es muy bello. Yo quería, en serio, dar una actualización de todas mis historias que tengo pendientes. Me dije "si ya me tardé meses, que valga la pena", pero la desesperación de subir el capítulo pudo más conmigo...

**RareCandy899:** Wey! me diste ideas con tu comentario xD Lo de Light lo había pensado pero pensé que era muy predecible y pensaba cambiarlo... lo decidiré en la marcha. *inserte corazones*

**karin-chan150301:** Mil gracias por tu comprensión, me alegra saber que te gustó

**Brandy moon:** Esto me ha hecho la noche, la semana, el mes y el año. Saber que metí a alguien en esta pareja, sólo por mi fic, es hermoso, sobre todo porque me pasó lo mismo. Un día leí un fanfic de ellos dos y de ahí dije "de aquí soy" y heme aquí. Espero te guste.

Deseo, en verdad, no decepcionarlos ni con este capítulo, ni nunca. Gracias por seguir ahí.


End file.
